Promise This
by Skins1404
Summary: El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma.
1. Nuevo Dia

**Cap.-1 Nuevo día 19/01/2009**

Hay días en el que al solo abrir los ojos sabes que algo será diferente, que no será como cualquier día de la semana. Ese día, no sabía que pasaría. Simplemente me levante y sonreí, el clima era perfecto. Nunca me habían gustado los días tan fríos pero tampoco me gustaban tan calurosos. Era un equilibrio perfecto, en el cual al levantarme de mi cama podía quitarme aquella pijama y prepararme para ir al colegio. En mi casa, mis padres aun dormían. Eso era normal, yo siempre era la que me levantaba primero para hacer mi rutina de ejercicio y vocales. Al terminar me mire al espejo y sonreí, yo no era de esas personas que se la pasaban con cara de amargada. Mis amigos siempre me identificaban porque tenía una sonrisa siempre que regalar a todas las personas, por más mal que me trataran. No, Rachel Berry por más que fuera humillada con granizados en la cara, nunca dejaba de sonreír. Mis padres siempre me habían enseñado eso, nunca dejes de sonreír. Y eso era lo que hacia, nunca dejar de sonreír. Aunque nunca pensé que algún día dejaría de hacerlo.

- ¡el desayuno esta listo! – escucho el grito de mi papi Leroy. Bajo corriendo y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla - ¡buenos días, princesa!

- ¡buenos días, papi! – le dije con una gran sonrisa, una de las partes favoritas de mi día era ese. Tener un desayuno con mis padres, nunca lo cambiaria por nada o eso pensaba.

- Amaneciste de buenas ¿eh?

- Yo siempre amanezco de buenas

- ¡cierto! En eso te pareces a mi, porque tu padre es un amargado – si, yo. Rachel Berry tenía dos padres. Leroy y Hiram Berry, los mejores padres del mundo.

- ¿yo que? – mi papa entraba a la cocina con el ceño fruncido

- Nada, amor – mi papi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sonreí. Siempre que los veía tan felices o demostrándose cuanto se amaban yo era feliz. No me importaba cuantas veces me hicieran burla por tener dos padres homosexuales. Yo era feliz porque tenia una familia hermosa, la cual muchos hubieran querido pertenecer.

- ¿Qué harás hoy, hija?

- Ir al colegio, coro y a casa

- ¿no saldrás con Kurt?

- Tiene una cita con Blaine – Kurt era mi mejor amigo o mejor dicho, es mi mejor amigo. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin el que siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Al principio nuestra relación no fue de lo mejor porque competíamos mucho en el coro. Él siempre quería tener mis solos y yo nunca dejaba que nadie tuviera mis solos. ¡oh si! Los dos éramos unos divos, unos divos de broadway.

- ¿Quién es Blaine?

- Un chavo que conoció hace poco en el centro comercial, es simpático

- ¡vaya! Me alegro

- Si, yo también – claro que me alegraba, si una persona tuviera que ser feliz en este mundo ese seria Kurt Hummel

- Finn hace mucho que no viene – bien, ese no era un buen de tema de conversación en aquellos días así que solo fruncí el ceño – Rach

- Terminamos hace unas semanas

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo mismo de siempre – me encogí de hombros, Finn era un verdadero idiota pero para esos días yo no me había dado del todo cuenta – su posición social - ¡claro que no era por eso! si Finn me había terminado hacia unas semanas había sido porque había conocido a una chica, chica que yo no conocía pero que pronto lo haría y vaya que lo haría – no quiero hablar de eso – si, lo único que quería en ese momento era termina de hablar de Finn y ellos lo respetaron.

Bien, después de haberme levantado de un buen humor mis padres se habían encargado de arruinarlo con mencionar a Finn. Pero Rachel Berry no demostraba tristeza por nada del mundo o por lo menos hasta el momento. Al entrar al colegio camine hacia mi primera clase, busque a mis amigas y ahí estaban. Hablando de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana con sus respectivos novios. Mercedes había comenzado una relación con Sam y Tina con Mike. Si, todos tenían novios menos yo y así seria por mucho, mucho tiempo. Me acerque a ellas y me uní a su platica, tenia que hablar de los nuevos acontecimientos de broadway y aunque ellas eran mas del mundo Hollywood me escucharon pero algo me detuvo.

- ¿Rachel? – escuche la voz de Mercedes pero no le preste atención, yo solo miraba hacia los asientos de enfrente.

Una joven rubia entraba con la cabeza en alto al salón pero con un gesto de arrogancia en su rostro pero también pude ver que se sentía un poco perdida en aquella escuela. Era normal, siempre que alguien nuevo llegaba al WMSH todos cuchicheaban y comenzaban a apostar en cual grupo acabaría esa persona. Casi todos quedaban en el grupo de rechazados como lo éramos todos los del coro pero no, ella no seria una rechazada. La mire fijamente, vestía un vestido hasta la rodilla o un poco mas arriba, con rayas azules de diferentes tonos. Su cabello era rubio, largo, hermoso. Si, eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento y siempre lo pensaría. Después todo se detuvo. Giro el rostro y se encontró con mi mirada. Sabía que había gente a mí alrededor pero no escuchaba ni miraba a nadie más. Simplemente me perdí en aquellos ojos avellana que serian mi perdición. ¿Han visto la película de _El Gran pez? _Pues ese momento fue como aquella escena del circo. ¡Oh sí! Jack tenía razón. _Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida, el tiempo se detiene, y es verdad. Lo que nadie dice es cuando vuelves a comenzar de nuevo, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. _¡Claro que era cierto! Yo lo comprobé en ese momento, porque todo se detuvo pero al volver a la realidad todo fue demasiado rápido.

- ¡Rachel! – unos brazos me rodearon e hicieron que perdiera esa conexión

- ¡hola Britt! – sonreí, pero no estaba para nada contenta. Había echo que rompiera aquella conexión con aquella rubia de ojos avellana que me dejaron sin aliento aunque no contaba que pasaría lo siguiente.

- Enano

- ¡San! – Britt el regaño, sonreí. Era común que Santana me dijera apodos pero siempre Britt salía en mi defensa aunque esa sonrisa se agrando aun mas cuando vi quien estaba a su lado – les presentare a alguien – si, así era Britt. Podía estar enojada en un momento y después completamente emocionada. Muchos pensarían que era bipolar pero no, ella era así y lo sigue siendo – ella es mi prima Quinn – tomo de la mano a la rubia y todos le sonrieron, presento a cada una hasta que llego mi turno – y ella es Rachel, tienes que escucharla cantar Q

- Mucho gusto – sonrió y ¡oh dios! aun sigo sin entender como no me di cuenta de que aquella rubia, de sonrisa perfecta, cabello perfecto y ojos hermosos seria mi perdición

- Bueno, mucha presentación. ¡vámonos rubia! No quiero que piensen que serás una rechazada como todos los nuevos que entran aquí – sin más, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su lugar, en ese momento odie a Santana aunque aún no sabía el motivo.

Nunca había sido de esas personas que al ver a una persona nueva quería ser su amiga, a lo mejor con el paso del tiempo en algún momento me interesaría su amistad pero Quinn era diferente. Tenia algo de misterio que me volvía completamente loca, no de forma amorosa, ni amistosa. Si no de una manera de la cual me llenaba de curiosidad el no poder ir y hablarle, eso no seria tan demasiado yo. La miraba de lejos, hablaba con Santana y Britt. Las tres reían de alguna cosa que había dicho Britt. Eso no era raro en ello, es mas, si alguien podía ganarme en felicidad esa era Britt. Pero ¡por dios! ¡Era Rachel Berry! y lo sigo siendo claro, pero no por eso iba a quedarme mirándola de lejos cuando quería conocerla así que comencé a caminar hacia ellas pero no esperaba lo siguiente. Un sonriente Finn se acercaba a ellas y miraba a Quinn con cara de bobo, y esa estúpida sonrisa tan característica de él. Claro, yo amaba esa sonrisa en ese tiempo o eso era lo que pensaba. Y ahí fue cuando supe el motivo por el cual Finn me había dejado, Quinn Fabray. Bien, primera vez que quiero conocer a alguien nuevo y Finn viene a joderlo todo. Seguí con el mismo rumbo pero no me detuve en donde estaban ellos como tenia previsto. Solo mire a Finn que me miro un poco nervioso y me regalo otra de sus sonrisas estúpidas ¡idiota! Eso era lo que mi mente gritaba en ese momento. Sin saber porque mire hacia Quinn, ella me miraba y solo le sonreí ¡idiota! Si, eso mi mente también gritaba en ese momento por Quinn Fabray. Cosa que muy pronto cambiaria.


	2. Begining

**Cap.- 2 Begining **

Habían pasado semanas desde la llegada de Quinn al WMSH. Donde mi interés por conocerla aun seguía pero mi orgullo estaba ante todo. Pero eso no me impedía mirarla de lejos con Britt y Santana que parecía eran las mejores amigas. No había día que no vieras a dos rubias y una morena juntas por el pasillo de la escuela. Quinn se había ganado el respeto y admiración de todos aunque también el miedo de muchos. Parecía que el juntarse con San no era muy buena idea, cada mañana mandaban un granizado a diferente persona. Algunas veces por diversión, otras por haberte metidos con ellas. No, nadie podía meterse con The Unholy Trinity. Nunca entendí de donde sacaron ese apodo pero muchos al escuchar eso, salían corriendo.

- Enano – la voz de santana me saco de mis nubes. No me había dado cuenta del momento en que habían caminado hacia mi

- Buenos días a ti también, Santana – dije con claro sarcasmo, abrí mi casillero y busque con ansias mi libro de matemáticas - ¡fuck! – susurre, olvidando que mis amigas y Quinn estaban ahí

- no me gusta que me ignores, enano

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Últimamente andas de malas ¿no?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- Se supone que tú nunca andas de malas – si, eso era cierto. Desde aquel día mi humor cambiaba continuamente como una montaña rusa. Pero el asunto "Finn y Quinn" me tenían un poco mareada

- Pues no toda la vida puedo ser feliz – cerré mi casillero – y si me disculpan, tengo clases – Britt me miraba triste y Santana con el ceño fruncido, sabia que en algún momento se vengaría por la forma en que le hable y Quinn solo me miraba confundida. Camine hacia mi salón hasta que escuche una voz que muy pocas veces había escuchado pero que reconocía a miles kilómetros de distancia

- ¡Rachel! – me detuve y me encontré con una mirada verde, ¿no era avellana? Bueno, eso me confundió un poco pero después lograría saber cuando su mirada era verde y otras veces avellana

- ¿si?

- Toma – estiro su mano y la mire confundida – lo dejaste la clase pasada en el salón. Tenemos la misma clase ¿recuerdas? – en su mano estaba mi libro y recordé la clase anterior. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos de odio hacia Finn y otros de ¿Por qué quería conocer a aquella rubia que estaba a unos asientos de distancia de mí? Reí, pero parece que fue demasiado aquella risa porque me miro confundida pero es que esto era completamente ¡estúpido! ¿Cómo no me iba acordar que teníamos la misma clase? Si, todos los días la miraba desde lejos aun si saber muy bien el motivo

- Gracias – tome mi libro y sonrió

- ¿puedo acompañarte? – me encogí de hombros y caminamos juntas hacia el salón - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – asentí, estaba nerviosa por tenerla a mi lado y mas por el simple hecho de estar hablando tranquilamente con Quinn Fabray. Cosa que había deseado desde el primer día que llego pero que por mi orgullo no lo hacia - ¿te caigo mal? – de todas las preguntas que pensaba que me haría esa fue la ultima que me espere

- ¿Qué? – seguro que había escuchado mal y me había hecho otra pregunta

- ¿Qué si te caigo mal? – desgraciadamente no lo había hecho

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – se encogió de hombros y seguimos caminando

- Me ves un poco raro - ¡fuck! Se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, me sentía tan estúpida

- Todos te ven así – negó

- Tú me ves, así. Como lo estas haciendo en este momento – no entendía lo que quería decir, ¿Cómo la miraba? Yo la miraba como a cualquier persona pero ¡no! claro que la miraba diferente aunque yo aun no me había dado cuenta

- Yo te miro normal – frunció el ceño y asintió, parecía que no le gustaba quedarse con la duda o que le dieran la contra

- Pensé que te juntabas con San y mi prima

- Casi no, como veras. Ellas son de la parte alta del WMHS y yo soy, Rachel Berry, la loca que sueña con ir a broadway y que se la pasa cantando.

- Ellas también están en el coro

- Pero ellas son importantes, igual que tu

- No me gusta mucho eso de ser popular ¿sabes?

- ¿no? pero si todos amanecen con un granizado en su cara de tu parte

- Los manda San. Dice que tengo que hacerme respetar para que no se metan conmigo – hablaba tan natural de lo que hacia San que me sorprendí.

- ¡vaya! – ¡vaya! Nunca en esas semanas me había puesto a pensar que Quinn podría ser todo lo contrario. La mire y por primera vez sentí un aleteo en mi estomago, pero que solo tome por "la comida me cayo mal".

- Entonces creo que Britt no lo sabe ¿verdad?

- Si, San la convenció para que pensara que era lo mejor y bueno – suspiro, parecía que estaba un poco cansada – lo único que si le pidió es que nada de granizados a los del coro y en especial a ti

- Bueno, supongo que me alegro de estar libre de sus ataques

- ¿has recibido muchos?

- ¿granizados? – asintió, comencé a reír. Si supiera que desde el primer día había recibido mas de un granizado al día de parte de Santana, aunque eso cambio con el tiempo y mas cuando Britt comenzó a defenderme

- ¿eso es un si?

- Si, yo no soy popular y bueno – me encogí de hombros, no quería darle importancia. Nunca se los había dado aunque después de un mes recibiendo esos grandes regalos me gano la impotencia y comencé a llorar

- ¿ni cuando anduviste con Finn? – bien, todo iba bien y la conversación fluía como si fuéramos unas amigas desde hace mucho pero tenia que relucir el tema Finn

- No, cuando anduvimos el bajo de categoría – reí con sarcasmo, era estúpido siempre pensar que solo por andar con alguien tendría que bajar de estatus social o lo que sea

- Supongo que contigo subirá – si, había usado ese tono con el que le reprochaba las cosas a la gente. Quería saber si estaba con el o no, al principio pensé que era por el hecho de que el fuera mi ex pero no, nunca fue así.

- ¿conmigo? – comenzó a reír – yo no ando con el

- ¿no? – y ahí estaba de nuevo ese aleteo al ver su sonrisa, junto con su mirada que me miraba profundamente

- No, es un buen amigo. Pero andar con el seria raro

- ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho? – tenia que sacar la mayor información que podía, tenia que saber todo

- Si, desde niños

- ¿enserio?

- Si, pero digamos que nos habíamos dejado de ver por mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – recuerdo que en ese momento se puso muy tensa y me miro, parecía que se debatía en su interior. Se veía en su mirada, algo le había molestado y quería esquivar aquel tema. Si, desde el primer momento supe que podría leer a Quinn Fabray. Pero en ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue disculparme - ¡lo siento! No quería incomodarte

- No, no …

- Señorita Fabray y Berry, pasen al salón rápido – sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado hacia el salón y el profesor llegaba justo detrás nuestro.

En ese momento me sentí estúpida, completamente estúpida. Había hablado con Quinn como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, solo por el bendito libro de matemáticas. No era tan bendito pero en ese momento si, así que mejor seguí diciéndome estúpida a mi misma por casi toda la hora de clase. Había hecho que Quinn se sintiera incomoda y ver su rostro de aquella manera tan tensa no me gusto. Recuerdo que la mire casi toda la clase, tratando de saber si en realidad no le había molestado mi pregunta pero ella no me miraba. Estaba tan metida en su mundo, en un mundo llenas de matemáticas. Las cuales hacían que frunciera el ceño, y de nuevo el aleteo. Y después fui yo quien frunció el ceño pero por no entender ese aleteo que sentía y que solo había sentido tres veces, las tres cuando miraba a Quinn Fabray. Pero no le tome mucha importancia, así que seguí diciéndome estúpida una y otra, y otra vez.

- Bonita ¿no?

- Si – si, como lo leyeron o escucharon, o como quieran imaginarlo. Había dicho ¡si! ¿a quien jodidos se le ocurría contestar si? ¡claro! Solo a mi, porque sin saber ya me estaba perdiendo ante los encantos de Quinn. Así que lo único que hice fue mirar a la persona que estaba a mi lado y suspire, era Kurt - ¿Qué haces aquí? estoy en clase

- Tu clase termino hace – miro su fino reloj de marca – diez minutos exactamente y como no estabas en el casillero pensé que estabas aquí así que vine a buscarte. Aunque ¿Qué le mirabas a Quinn?

- No se de lo que hablas, Kurt – me levante y tome mis cosas

- Pues que la mirabas y …

- Sigo sin saber de que hablas

- Rach

- Enserio, Kurt. No sé de qué hablas – frunció el ceño, iba hablar cuando una voz lo interrumpió

- Hola Kurt – su voz, aquella voz que siempre me pareció que era digna de un ángel y eso que aun no la había escuchado cantar

- Hola, Q ¿Cómo estas?

- Frustrada, esto me esta matando

- Yo por eso no tomo calculo, tendría miles de arrugas en mi frente – ambos rieron y ahí estaba de nuevo. Si su voz era digna de un ángel, su risa era como miles de ángeles riendo, armoniosa, llena de paz. La mire de nuevo y todo se detuvo de nuevo como el primer día que la vi, nuestras miradas se conectaron y vi un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Eso, fue lo mas tierno y encantador que había visto en mi vida – pero por suerte tienes a Rach, es una nerd – bien, Kurt había roto el momento – ella te puede enseñar ¿verdad? – yo asentí y ella sonrió agradecida ¡dios! amaba sus sonrisas, desde ese momento supe que verla sonreír seria una de mis partes favoritas de mi día y lo fue.

- Bien, puedo ir en estos días a tu casa ¿vale? – yo solo asentí, la verdad es que cuando la tenia justo frente a mi no hacia por hablar o hacer mucho. No porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía – bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo – y ahí termino mi viaje hacia el cielo en el cual comparaba a Quinn con los ángeles

- Rach ¡Rachel! – de nuevo Kurt me sacaba de mi nube y lo mire con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué tanto le ves a Quinn?

- Nada ¿Por qué? – en ese momento fue la primera vez que Kurt me miro como si me estuviera examinando detalladamente, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía o que él pensaba que si sabia.

- Olvídalo, creo que me estoy imaginando cosas

- O te estas volviendo loco, una de dos – bromee con el y eso no le gusto para nada.

- Idiota – susurro, logrando que soltara una gran carcajada

- ¡vamos!

Era raro, muy raro. Después de aquel día que habíamos quedado para que yo la asesorara en matemáticas no habíamos hablado de nuevo. Así que volví a mi rutina diaria desde aquel día que llego a la escuela, mirarla a escondidas. A veces me sentía como una psicópata y no entendía muy bien el motivo por el cual tenia esa costumbre. Me acostaba en mi cama y me ponía a pensar ¿Qué me pasa? Durante esos días, no encontraba respuesta alguna. Le daba miles de vueltas al asunto para quedar aún más y más confundida. Pero ese día fue diferente, desde el principio hasta el final. Quinn caminaba como siempre desde que había entrado con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras los demás la miraban con admiración. Se detuvo justo enfrente de mí y por un momento me perdí en su mirada.

- ¡hola, Rach! – me saludo junto con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que seria exclusivamente para mi

- Hola, Quinn – hizo una seña con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, la alcance y nos detuvimos en su casillero

- Quería saber si lo de la asesoría estaba en pie – recuerdo solo haber escuchado eso, pero sabía que sus labios se seguían moviendo. Yo no escuchaba nada y estaba completamente perdida alternando mi mirada entre su sonrisa y ojos - ¿Rach? – sentí que me sacudió un poco y por fin baje de mi ensoñación

- ¿si?

- La asesoría

- ¿Qué? – no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba así que trate de recordar que fue lo que me había dicho - ¡oh! ¡lo siento, Quinn! Ando un poco perdida – si, eso era lo mejor en esos días. Decir y decir miles de excusas - si, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

- Esta tarde puedo ir a tu casa ¿te parece?

- ¿hoy?

- ¿no puedes?

- ¡si! – bien, eso se había escuchado con mucho entusiasmo que hasta yo me asuste así que lo mejor fue serenarme – digo, si, claro que puedo

- Bueno … entonces nos vemos en la tarde

- ¡claro! – sonreí y di media vuelta pero alguien me detuvo. O mejor dicho, un escalofrió de pies a cabeza me dejo parada en medio de aquel pasillo

- Bueno… ¿puedes darme tu número? – bien, de nuevo estaba un poco perdida. En primera por aquel escalofrió que sentí al sentir su piel contra la mía y segunda, porque Quinn parecía nerviosa – digo, así puedes mandarme la dirección

- ¡oh, claro! – susurre un poco nerviosa, era obvio que tendría que saber mi dirección. A veces pensaba que siempre terminaría sintiéndome un poco estúpida cuando estuviera con ella, le di mi numero y sonrió

- Bien, gracias

- Creo que… - esa situación era un poco idiota, eran dos personas pasando sus números para poder estudiar juntas pero desde otro punto de vista se vería completamente diferente. Miraba nerviosa aquellos ojos verdes que parecía me estudiaban completamente y de nuevo, el aleteo en mi estomago – bueno, tengo que

- ¡Fabray! – el grito de la entrenadora Sue nos saco de nuestro trance – en mi oficina ¡YA!

- Me tengo que ir – se despidió dejando un leve roce con su mano en mi brazo, un nuevo escalofrió estuvo presente.

Así había comenzado mi día, con una sonrisa de Quinn acompañada de varios escalofríos que no entendía muy bien el motivo. En ese momento lo único que pensaba era que yo tenia que mandarle mi dirección para que pudiera llegar pero no tenia su dinero, solo esperaba que la viera durante lo que quedaba del día pero eso no fue necesario. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y vi que era un número desconocido. Tenia la vieja costumbre de no contestar números desconocidos pero ese día hice una excepción.

- ¿si?

- Ahora tu tienes mi numero – esa voz la reconocería en donde sea, era ella – que tengas bonito día, Rach – dicho eso, colgó.

Mire mi celular por varios minutos un poco extrañada pero poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en mi rostro. ¡Oh sí! De esas sonrisas idiotas que ponen los enamorados cuando ven a sus parejas o aquellas sonrisas típicas de Hollywood. Pero claro esta que nosotros nunca nos damos cuenta de como miramos, sonreímos, reímos o nos comportamos alrededor de esa persona. Nunca te das cuenta hasta mucho después, cuando comienzas a recordar y darte cuenta de tantas cosas. Como en ese momento no me di cuenta de aquella sonrisa idiota tampoco me di cuenta de quien estaba detrás de mi, y al girar choque con alguien. Logrando así que el me tirara su granizado en mi ropa. Después de tanto tiempo, de peleas entre Britt y San. Me volvían a tirar un granizado, a lo mejor no en la cara pero no importaba donde lo tuviera.

- ¡lo siento! – mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, podía soportar todo pero no un granizado. Mire al causante de aquel desastre y me tope con unos ojos cafés muy hermosos, que me miraban preocupado – no te vi, me saliste de la nada y … - trataba de ayudarme con desesperación - ¡oh dios! esto no se quitara – iba hablar cuando alguien empujo a aquel chico

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer, idiota? –me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Puck, uno de los jugadores de futbol y mejor amigo de Finn defendiéndome.

- Puck, déjalo

- No, a mi princesa judía nadie le avienta un granizado

- Yo … yo no … no – el joven tartamudeaba y lo comprendía, cualquiera se asustaría si viera a Noah Puckerman enojado

- Tú, tu, tu, tu…. – tartamudeaba Puck y comenzaba a reír

- Puck, déjalo. Fue un accidente, yo choque con el – lo tome del brazo para alejarlo y me miro, quería saber si solo lo hacia para defenderlo o era verdad. No sabia como pero Puck sabía cuándo le mentía con tan solo mirarme. Algo bueno tenia que salir de nuestra corta relación ¿no? ¡cierto! No les había dicho que además de todo lo que ya había dicho también era mi ex

- Estas de suerte porque mi princesa judía sexi dice que fue accidente – lo soltó y miro a su alrededor - ¿se les perdió algo? – suspire. Era obvio que todos lo miraran ya que el encuentro había sido en medio del comedor ¡si! El comedor ¿no se le pudo ocurrir otro lado? Vi como caminaba hacia la mesa de los populares y se sentaba junto a Quinn que algo le susurro en el oído. Y he ahí el aleteo que sentía desde hacia varios días, de nuevo atacándome. Pero ahora eran diferentes, fueron fuertes como si aquello que se moviera en mi estomago deseara salir y hacer sufrir a alguien. Lo único sensato que pude hacer fue acercarme al joven

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, yo lo siento

- No te preocupes, Puck a veces llega a ser bastante sobreprotector

- Eso veo

- Me llamo Rachel

- Jesse

- ¿eres nuevo? – asintió - ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros? – señale a mis amigos del coro y él se encogió de hombros – ven, son muy divertidos – tome su mano y lo guie hacia la mesa – chicos, él es Jesse – todos lo saludaron amablemente, hicieron que se sintiera cómodo y cuando menos lo esperaba ya se estaban haciendo bromas

- ¿Rachel? – Jesse me alcanzaba justo en medio del pasillo, mientras todos iban para sus clases

- ¿si?

- Toma – se quito su chamarra – no quiero que andes con la ropa manchada

- No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada y esto se quita con un poco de jabón

- ¡por favor! – lo mire atentamente y asentí, no pude negarme a esa cara tan tierna. Pero esa cara tierna cambio a una cara completamente azul. Un jugador había lanzado un granizado en el rostro de Jesse

- ¡bienvenido! – comenzó a reír y desapareció con sus compinches. El pobre de Jesse solo cerro los ojos

- Ven ¡vamos! – por segunda vez en el día tome su mano y lo hice caminar hacia el baño de mujeres para poder limpiarlo - ¡lo siento tanto! Esto es mi culpa, si te hubiera visto cuando gire no hubiera caído el granizado en mi y Puck no se la traería contra ti – estaba nerviosa y enojada, no podía creer que solo por defenderme le hubieran mandado un granizado. Sabia perfecto que había sido Puck porque nadie mas lo pudo haber echo

- No pasa nada – susurro, abrió los ojos y nos miramos durante unos segundos. Ya me había dado cuenta de que sus ojos eran cafés y que eran muy bonitos pero no me había dado cuenta que era muy lindo hasta ese momento. Desvié la mirada un poco nerviosa y el solo sonrió – me lo merezco por mancharte

- Pues ya somos dos y créeme que espero sea el único granizado que recibas

- ¿lo hacen a menudo?

- Solo cuando tienen nuevo objetivo, lo hacen por días o semanas enteras

- ¡Vaya! ¿y porque lo hacen?

- Así imponen orden y respeto los populares

- ¡vaya estupidez!

- Lo se – termine de limpiar su rostro – ya estas, la playera se ha manchado un poco pero se le quitara

- Bien – sonrió y de nuevo me miro fijamente

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me aleje de Jesse rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Quinn, no quería que pensara que algo pasaba entre el y yo

- Le estaba … - hizo una seña con la mano para que me callara y miro a Jesse con el ceño fruncido

- Este es un baño para mujeres – dijo fríamente, nunca había visto a Quinn de esa manera. A lo mejor ella mostraba ante todos que era una persona seria y la tenias que respetar. Pero nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera con nadie, su mirada era fría y parecía que estaba enojada muy enojada. Pero lo que me sorprendió aun mas fue su mirada, verde. Un verde intenso que me dejo sin habla.

- Rachel me estaba ayudando a limpiarme pero ya me voy – se levanto rápidamente y con un débil "adiós" salió casi corriendo de ahí, mire a la capitana de las porristas enojada muy enojada. Si, ese embobamiento por ver su mirada verde se fue.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿a mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Este es un baño de mujeres, no puedes traer a hombres aquí

- Lo estaba ayudando a limpiarse el granizado

- Esa no es excusa, Rachel

- ¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo el motivo de tu enojo – me miro durante un rato, frunció el ceño y después se relajo. Cosa que se repitió varias veces pero parecía que ella no sabia ni el motivo de su mal humor

- No te estoy reclamando nada, solo no entiendo porque lo ayudas si él te tiro un granizado – dicho eso salió del baño y me dejo confundida, muy confundida. Si, esa había sido nuestra primera pelea. Una pelea que había empezado solo porque estaba ayudando a Jesse, cuando ni siquiera habíamos hablado más de cinco veces. Pero eso después ella me lo aclararía, no por voluntad propia. Pero eso se los contare mas adelante.

Todo ese día no deje de pensar en el comportamiento que había tomado aquella rubia de ojos verdes o avellana, para esos días yo no sabia si era solo mi imaginación. Durante esas horas comencé a pensar que era un vampiro, cuando tenia los ojos verdes era porque estaba hambrienta y cuando eran avellana era porque estaba feliz. Si, para esos días había visto demasiadas películas de vampiros enamorados. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar en ella y sus ojos verdes. Definitivamente, como les había dicho desde un principio. Aquel día había sido completamente extraño pero aun no terminaba. Alguien tocaba el timbre, espere a que mis padres abrieran pero recordé que no había nadie. Me levante y camine lentamente hasta la puerta, seguro ya se habrían ido. Pero no, justo enfrente de mí estaba esa mirada, ahora de color avellana, en la que tanto había pensado el resto del día.

- Quinn

- Le pedí tu dirección a Kurt, espero que no te importe – negué. No entendía bien que hacia en mi casa si se suponía que habíamos tenido una pelea. Pero ahí estaba, tan tranquila y con su sonrisa encantadora - ¿puedo? – apunto hacia el interior de la casa y yo solo asentí como idiota – pensé que podríamos empezar con lo de matemáticas - ¿matemáticas? En ese momento yo no pensaba en matemáticas, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía sin su uniforme de cheerio - ¿Rach?

- Me gusta que me digas Rach – si, señoras y señores, niñas y niños, extraterrestres y humanos. Le dije que me gustaba que me dijera Rach ¿Qué pensé en ese momento? Me quería morir o que me tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento. Creo que mi cerebro y mi boca no estaban coordinados, o a lo mejor en algún momento la tierra se inclino un poco y mi cerebro se movió. Si, esas eran unas razones lógicas para saber el motivo por el cual había dicho semejante estupidez. Aunque después de un rato pensándolo, supe que no era una estupidez. Digo, le podías decir a una casi amiga que te gustaba que te dijera por algún modo cariñoso ¿no?

- ¿si? – una sonrisa más grande que la anterior apareció y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, su sonrisa hacia que me perdiera. Ese fue mi primer pequeño descubrimiento, el primero de tantos – a mi me gusta decirte Rach, Rach – comenzó a reír y me relaje, no tenia nada de malo.

- Entonces quieres que trabajemos en la sala o mi recamara – pregunte un poco nerviosa, ni siquiera sabia porque le había preguntado eso; si a todas mis amigas las llevaba a mi recamara para estudiar pero parecía que con ella todo era un poco diferente

- Donde gustes – la mire durante un momento, no tenia nada de malo que estudiáramos en mi recamara

- Ven, sígueme – caminamos hacia mi recamara pero antes de que abriera la puerta me pare bruscamente. Ocasionando que chocáramos y quedáramos sumamente cerca, mi pulso se aceleró. Mire sus labios durante unos instantes y me dieron una ganas terriblemente grandes de besarla – yo – no sabia que decir, estaba nerviosa y parecía que ninguna de las dos quería separarse. Lo peor es que su perfume me estaba embriagando, cosa que hizo que me acercara un poco mas para respirar aquel perfume un poco mas – mi… cuarto es un poco especial y ¡por favor no te rías! – ella solo sonrió y asintió, sin alejarme busque la manija y abrí la puerta. Cuando por fin pude alejarme de ella respire y exhale durante un par de veces. Tenia que sacar aquel pensamiento y respirar aire puro, donde no hubiera rastro de su perfume para poder pensar bien.

- Tu cuarto es muy

- Dijiste que no te reirías

- Es especial

- Santana dice que es el cuarto de una niña de diez años y que debería de dejar de pegar posters de broadway

- Me gusta – dijo sin mas y sonrió – nunca había estado en un cuarto tan original

- ¿enserio te gusta?

- Si, todos son iguales. Espejo, cosas de moda, chicos pegados en la pared, zapatos, ropa y esto es ¡grandioso!

- Gracias – en ese momento me sentía sumamente apenada. Sabía que mi cuarto no era ningún paraíso a excepción de mí. Tanta gente había pasado por mi recamara y todos decían lo mismo "eres rara Rachel", "tanto broadway hace daño, enano". Si, ese comentario había sido de mi querida amiga latina. Pero al ver a Quinn caminar por toda mi recamara como si estuviera buscando una cosa aún más maravillosa, aquella pena que me inundaba desapareció

- ¿te gusta mucho Barbra?

- Sí, es mi idola

- ¡genial! – susurro, y siguió con la tarea de ver cada cosa que se encontraba allí – enserio Rach, amo tu cuarto – sonreí, fue lo único que pude hacer en ese momento porque aquellas inmensas ganas de besar sus labios volvían a mí.

- Sí, pero no viniste a ver mi maravilloso cuarto

- Cierto, vine a estudiar – se tumbó en mi cama y suspiro – odio las matemáticas

- Son fáciles

- Para ti

- Para cualquiera que tenga a Rachel Berry como maestra

- Eso espero – saco sus cosas.

Una cosa era verla en clases, cuando yo estaba a dos mesas y tres lugares de distancia de su lugar. Ver como fruncía el ceño para poder entender de donde salía ese maldito número, ver como chascaba la lengua en señal de frustración para después morder el lápiz y dejar la goma completamente mordida. Pero cada detalle de lo que hacía a menos de un metro de distancia hacia que me perdiera, y les aseguro que siempre lo haría. Pude ver su perfil perfecto, su nariz era recta, su piel era lisa y suponía que también suave como la de un bebe, y sus ojos, eran de nuevo avellana. En ese momento quise preguntarle si era un vampiro o el motivo por el cual cambiaban de color sus ojos pero no lo hice, simplemente la admire.

- Yo creo que han sido suficientes ejercicios por hoy – de la nada hablo e hizo que me bajara de mi nube - ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo que estaba muy concentrada en el ejercicio – obvio era mentira, pero tenía que decir algo para que no me viera como una estúpida

- ¡oh! Entonces …

- ¿Qué?

- ¿lo dejamos por hoy?

- Claro – sonreí

- Bien – tomo sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas en su mochila. Cosa que me confundió mucho, era lógico que guardara sus cosas porque se tendría que ir pero pensé que se quedaría otro rato. Hasta que recordé que habíamos peleado en la escuela y no sabía el motivo – gracias por explicarme, enserio, te iras al cielo – sorpresivamente se recostó a mi lado - ¿Qué? – me miro confundida

- Pensé que ya te ibas – su mirada cambio de repente y se levantó rápidamente

- ¡oh! Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana – tomo sus cosas pero me levante aún más rápido que ella para detenerla

- No te estoy corriendo, solo pensé que te irías porque tomaste tus cosas

- Solo las guarde, Rachel - ¡auch! Eso dolió, parecía que cada vez que se enojaba me decía por mi nombre y no por "Rach"

- Sí, yo solo … - comencé a jugar con mis dedos y la mire nerviosa

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, hoy se podría decir que peleamos en los baños ¿recuerdas? – ella no negó ni asintió, solo me miro – y pensé que

- ¿Sigo enojada? – Asentí, me miro y sentí que su mirada me traspasaba por completo – no se ni porque me enoje, así que te debo una disculpa. Creo que estaba un poco de malas por bromas que hace Santana y bueno, me desquite contigo. Pero no se volverá a repetir – en ese momento le creí o le quise creer, algo me decía que no era del todo sincera pero me lo diría cuando ella estuviera lista o mejor dicho, ambas.


	3. Extraña Bestia

**Cap.- 3 Extraña Bestia **

Era raro como de un día para otro mi relación con Quinn había cambiado. Hacia algunos días, deseaba con toda el alma poder entablar una conversación con ella pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía. Bien, no era una extraña razón o se podría decir que sí, porque Finn era sumamente extraño. Debo admitir que estaba celosa de que Finn terminara conmigo por aquella rubia de ojos avellana, pero al escuchar de los labios de esa misma rubia que no tendría nada con él, todos aquellos celos se fueron. Bien, me atraparon de nuevo. No estaba celosa por Finn, estaba celosa, sumamente celosa por saber que él estaría con aquella rubia y yo no, pero ¡vamos! Que eso yo aún no lo sabía, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza el pensar que estaría celosa por Quinn Fabray. Eso poco a poco lo descubriría, a lo mejor no de la mejor forma pero lo descubriría ¿no?

- Rachel – Jesse caminaba hacia mí con su gran sonrisa que me regalaba todos los días. Después de aquel día en el que termino con un granizado en la cara por mi culpa, yo no lo deje solo. Sabía lo que era recibir esos granizados diarios. Si, Jesse recibía un granizado cada día. Y ese día no sería la excepción, un granizado llego directo a su rostro. Me acerque rápidamente

- ¡Jesse! – Karovsky, él era el que había aventado aquel granizado a mi amigo - ¿Qué te pasa? - ¡oh sí! Ya me tenían harta, se habían pasado y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Contigo no es el problema, Berry

- Entonces ¿con él? Que yo sepa él no se ha metido contigo, ni ninguno de tus amigos

- Nosotros solo recibimos ordenes

- ¿ordenes? ¿de quién? ¿de Puck? – en ese momento pensé millones de cosas para hacer sufrir a Puck para que le pidiera perdón a Jesse

- Eso es confidencial. Si ellos no quieren que se sepa, no se sabe y punto

- Dime ¡ahora!

- Cuida tu tono, Berry

- ¡Karovsky! – ambos hasta ese momento nos mirábamos con odio. Yo estaba enojada y él tenía el orgullo herido por cómo le había hablado. Pero la voz de Quinn hizo que su semblante cambiara - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada

- Bien, ¡largo! – el joven me miro por última vez y se largó de ahí - ¿te molesto?

- No, solo estoy cansada de que molesten a Jesse – gire para mirarla pero mi sorpresa fue ver que ya no estaba ahí - ¿tú sabes quién le manda esos granizados?

- No, deberías de dejar de preguntar eso

- ¿Por qué? Solo quiero decirle un par de cositas y listo

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Que es un cobarde por mandar esos granizados a alguien que no le ha hecho ¡NADA! Y para terminar, ¿Qué es eso de "si ellos no quieren que se sepa, no se sabe y punto"? eso es una vil estupidez para protegerse – a lo mejor no se han dado cuenta pero estaba enojada, muy enojada. Tanto que no me di cuenta como el rostro de Quinn había cambiado de un momento a otro – seguro que es Puck, hablare con él y parara todo esto

- Puck no los manda

- ¿entonces?

- No te lo puedo decir, Rach

- Bien, yo lo averiguare – siempre he sido dramática, y mi especialidad siempre han sido las salidas dramáticas ¡oh sí! Soy un genio de las salidas dramáticas. Así que eso hice, Salí dramáticamente de ahí.

Busque a Jesse por todos lados pero para mí desgracia, no lo encontré. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a mis clases y mantener mi asistencia perfecta en todas mis clases. Solo que había un pequeño detalle que no recordaba, esa clase la compartía con Quinn, Kurt y Jesse. Había olvidado por completo que compartía esa clase con este último. Los tres ya se encontraban ahí, Kurt con su sonrisa de siempre y ella, con la mirada perdida. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño ¡ok! Habíamos peleado por segunda vez por culpa de Jesse, si a eso se le podía llamar pelea, pero se me hacía tan injusto que le mandaran granizados sin ninguna razón. Camine hacia donde estaba mi nuevo amigo y me senté junto a él.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

- No quería estar en medio de ti y de Quinn

- Te estaba defendiendo, Jesse – susurre un poco molesta

- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero Quinn me odia

- Ella no te odia

- ¿no? entonces ¿Por qué me mira así? – lentamente mire hacia el lugar de la rubia y vi que nos miraba a ambos con cara de pocos amigos

- No lo sé, pero ella no te odia

- Sí, claro – suspiro – yo sé quién me manda esos granizados, Rach

- ¿Quién? Porque te lo juro que yo misma iré y le aventare uno

- La tienes justo enfrente de ti

- No entiendo

- Quinn

- ¿Quinn? A ella no le gusta todo eso de imponer orden, Jesse. Ella sería incapaz de mandar a alguien para que te aviente granizados

- No me creas – se encogió de hombros, quitándole un poco de importancia – pero esa rubia, me odia y no sé porque

- ¡Berry! podría hacerme el favor de guardar silencio – yo solo asentí

En ese momento pensar que Quinn le mandaba los granizados a mi amigo era un poco ilógico. Ella me había dicho que no le gustaba todo eso, yo lo sabía. Me lo había dicho la primera vez que hablamos, eso nunca se me olvidaría. Solo había dicho que Santana era la que mandaba todos esos granizados en su nombre pero si Santana mandara a alguien, se hubiera encargado de que toda la escuela supiera que la rubia era la creadora de esos ataques. Mire a Quinn y parecía un poco perdida, parecía que pensaba y no precisamente en lo que estaba diciendo el profesor. Kurt que estaba a su lado parecía que trataba de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba pero esta solo sonrió y negó. Una de las cosas que siempre odie fue eso, que pusiera sus barreras y no dejara que las demás personas se acercaran. Que pusiera su mejor sonrisa y dijera que no pasaba nada cuando si lo hacía.

- ¿Rachel? - la voz de mi amigo me saco de mi mundo

- ¿sí?

- Bueno, este … - parecía nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos y no dejaba de moverse

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer esta noche – debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco pero no en ese momento.

- No

- ¡genial! – contesto con mucha energía y me causo un poco de gracia, sonreí tiernamente – digo, bien – sonrió nervioso - ¿te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?

- Claro

- ¿enserio?

- Si, ¿Por qué no? – suspiro un poco tranquilo y otra saco otra sonrisa de mi rostro

- Pensé que me dirías que no

- ¿Por qué? – se encogió de hombros

- Entonces, a las ocho paso por ti ¿vale?

- ¡vale!

- Bien

- Bien – eso ya era un poco estúpido a decir verdad, parecía que nunca se iría de ahí. Pero la estupidez se acabó cuando sentí sus labios en la comisura de mis labios, para después casi salir corriendo de ahí

- ¡oh por dios! ¡te beso! – seguro ya saben quién es

- Me lo dio en la mejilla, Kurt – en efecto, era mi mejor amigo que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡claro que no! no quieras engañarme. Nosotros lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos ¿verdad, Quinn? – en ese momento había olvidado por completo a aquella rubia de ahora ojos ¿verdes? ¡dios! su mirada si me confundía, pero no se preocupen. Poco a poco empezaremos a saber cómo de la nada cambian sus ojos de color y desde ahorita les digo que no, no era un vampiro - ¿Qué quería? Te pidió una cita ¿verdad?

- Iremos al cine pero no es una cita

- ¡por dios! eres tan ingenua, Berry. Jesse quiere contigo desde que se conocieron o desde que lo ayudaste a limpiarse ese maldito granizado de la cara. Y creo que él le debe un favor a quien le manda esos granizados – en ese momento ya no miraba a Kurt ni escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Solo veía el rostro de Quinn que poco a poco cambia de color, a uno rojo. Y si le sumaban aquel color rojo "peligroso" con sus ojos verdes sumamente oscuros daba miedo.

- ¿Quinn? ¿estás bien?

- Sí, pero ya me tengo que ir – giro y debo de admitir que esa salida era una de las mejores que había visto en mi vida. A lo mejor ella no lo hizo con el fin de dramatizar como yo, pero fue buena, muy buena.

- ¿y a esta que le pasa?

- No se

- Como sea, tenemos que ver que te pondrás en la cita

- Kurt, aún tenemos tres clases

- Eso no importa

- Y además el glee club

- Bien, pero después del glee club iremos a tu casa para ver que te pondrás – era imposible decirle que no así que solo asentí.

Siempre en algún momento de nuestras vidas sabemos que nos hemos equivocado. Que tomamos una decisión sin haber pensado en las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Pero nunca sabemos cuáles son esos momentos, hasta que estas con un vestido sumamente provocativo puesto y tu mejor amigo frente a ti con una gran sonrisa. Si, uno de los peores errores que siempre he cometido es dejar que Kurt se metiera en mi vestimenta cuando tenía citas y lo peor es que no podía quejarme porque estaría lastimando sus pequeños sentimientos como él decía. ¡Sí, claro! Lo único que hacía y sigue haciendo, es hacerme sentir mal para que me use como su pequeña muñeca que nunca tuvo. Pero aquel vestido era demasiado, solo iríamos al cine. No iríamos a cenar un lujoso restaurant en Nueva York y para finalizar nuestra cita terminaríamos en una obra de broadway. ¡No! eso no iba a pasar por más que lo deseara así que tuve que sacar un poco mi humor Berry.

- Kurt, esto es demasiado – le dije mientras me miraba en el espejo. Debo aceptar que el vestido me quedaba perfecto y me veía hermosa pero no lograba convencerme

- Rach, ya te dije que si quieres olvidar a Finn por completo tienes que abrirte a nuevas posibilidades y Jesse es un buen tipo

- Pero yo ya olvide a Finn, Kurt

- Sí, claro. Por eso cuando estaba con Quinn te pusiste roja del coraje

- Ya te dije que no estaba enojada - ¡ok! Esa era otra mis mentiras, estaba enojada, muy enojada. Pero el ver coqueteando a Quinn con Finn hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y mi color cambiara de color varias veces. Como las caricaturas, cuando se enojaban y cambiaban de color como mil veces hasta que les explota la cabeza. Si, así estaba yo en ese momento. Aunque estaba de mas ya que según ella no quería nada con Finn pero que más daba, todos podían cambiar de opinión ¿no?

- Sí, claro. Como sea, Rach. Es hora de seguir hacia delante y punto

- Pero ni siquiera sé si quiero tener algo mas con Jesse. Digo, es guapo, amable, tiene una sonrisa bonita pero de ahí en más lo veo como un amigo

- Amigo que pronto pasara a ser tu novio

- Kurt

- Rachel – ambos nos miramos, los dos éramos unos divos y por eso nos amábamos, soportábamos y todo lo que terminara en "amos". Pero en todas nuestras discusiones uno de los dos siempre tenía que salir ganando, cosa que generalmente hacia Kurt y ese día no fue la excepción

- Bien – mi amigo dio un pequeño salto y grito de la emoción – pero búscame algo más normal y no tan … así

- Bien – bueno, había veces que los dos llegábamos a un común acuerdo y los dos quedábamos felices aunque él solía siempre acabar más feliz que yo. Pero él tenía razón, yo tenía que ver hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

No sabía en que momento habíamos escogido aquella película, no sé ni siquiera porque le dije que sí. Pero ahí estábamos, viendo vampiros y lobos enamorados. Jesse comía palomitas, mientras miraba hipnotizado aquella película. No es que a mí no me gustara aquella película, si no, que desde hacía mucho había estado haciendo mis teorías del cambio de color de ojos de Quinn que en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en ¡ella! si, en ella. ¿Quién es su primera cita pensaba en su nueva amiga? Yo creo que nadie, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Jesse era amigable, tierno y me sentía bien junto a él pero no lo veía como algún novio. ¡Vamos! Me gustaba ¡sí! Pero me gustaba más como amigo ¿entienden? Espero que sí, porque yo en ese momento solo me sentía confundida por muchas cosas. Y la cosa se complicó más cuando sentí el brazo de mí acompañante en mi hombro. Sabía que lo intentaría, así que no dije nada. Solo pensé en las palabras de Kurt "ver hacia delante". Me lo repetí muchas, muchas veces diría yo y durante un tiempo me convencí de que eso podría funcionar. Ya tenía un plan, me dejaría llevar un poco y… fue cuando sentí los labios de Jesse contra los míos. Para mi sorpresa y la de muchos, se lo respondí.

- Me la pase muy bien hoy – por fin habíamos llegado a mi casa

- Yo igual – no mentía, lo juro. Después de todo, me había divertido aunque después de aquel beso se habían puesto las cosas un poco tensas. Pero poco a poco hice que el ambiente se relajara y volviera a ser el mismo de antes

- Rachel, yo … siento lo del beso

- No importa, Jesse

- ¿enserio?

- Si – sonrió

- Es que me gustas y bueno, me gustaría que fueras mi novia - ¡ok! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Habíamos tenido una cita ¡UNA! Y ya me estaba pidiendo que fuéramos novios, yo aún no me sentía preparada para eso

- Jesse

- No digo que ahora – rio nervioso – quiero que conozcamos mas pero quiero que tengas claro mis intenciones – suspire aliviada y sonreí

- Bien, ya las tengo – bese su mejilla y sonrió – buenas noches, Jesse

- Buenas noches, Rach

Sería raro si les dijera que en cuanto cruce la puerta de mi casa, sonó el teléfono. Siempre he tratado de saber cómo le hace mi amigo para poder marcarme justo en el momento oportuno o cuando apenas llevaba 10 segundos en mi casa. Busque a mis padres pero solo encontré una nota diciendo que estarían de guardia en el hospital. No me quejaba de ellos, los amaba pero a veces esperaba que se quedaran todo un día conmigo completo y sin interrupciones por su trabajo. Pero así era eso de la vida de los médicos, no se podía hacer nada. Tome el teléfono, que había dejado de sonar hacia un rato. Decidí mejor darme un baño y ponerme mi pijama, para después poder marcar un poco más tranquila a mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿se besaron? ¿ya son novios? – esas fueron las preguntas que escuche cuando Kurt contesto después del primer tono

- Hola, yo bien ¿y tú? Me alegra que estés bien, Kurt – dije con sarcasmo

- No seas idiota. Hace tres horas estábamos frente a frente así que mejor contéstame mis preguntas

- Eres un cotilla

- Y por eso me amas, así que contesta

- Me fue bien, ¿contento? – no quería entrar en detalles, lo conocía perfecto y sabía que se imaginaria cosas que no

- No, te faltan dos preguntas

- Si nos besamos – era imposible ocultarle las cosas, siempre ha tenido esa cosa que hace los demás suelten la verdad casi implorando perdón – y no, no somos novios aunque me digo que le gusto y quiere conocerme más – solo escuche un grito, creo que todo Lima había escuchado ese grito - ¿Kurt?

- Te lo dije, diva. Jesse se muere por ti desde el primer día que cruzo la puerta del WMSH

- Si, el caso es que nos seguiremos conociendo y ya

- ¿y ya? No me digas que no vas andar con el

- No lo se

- ¿le respondiste el beso?

- Si

- Bien, entonces te gusta ¿te gusto?

- Si, bueno, no sé. Fue raro, Kurt

- ¿raro porque no era Finn? ¡por dios Rachel! por mucho que Finn sea mi hermano y lo que sea tienes que superarlo ¿ok?

- Pero yo

- Tú no lo has superado, ¿te recuerdo lo de hoy?

- Ya me lo dijiste cuando estabas aquí

- ¿entonces? Porque si no estabas celosa de Finn estabas celosa de … - se quedó callado y después soltó un gritito

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estabas celosa de Quinn

- ¿Qué? Estás loco, Kurt ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- Bueno, dices que ya superaste a Finn y en ese momento solo había dos personas, él y la rubia

- Estás loco, Kurt. Deberías de dejar de leer tantas historias de amor o ver tanta televisión

- Pero si eso no es de televisión

- Kurt, soy heterosexual ¿recuerdas?

- ¿desde cuándo? Tu siempre dices que el amor es amor y no importa en quien lo encuentres – touche

- Ok, eso es verdad pero yo solo he andado con hombres ¿entiendes eso? además, Quinn es mi amiga y solo eso

- Bien, entonces regreso a la primera teoría. Estabas celosa por Finn y punto – hay veces que sabes que tienes que ceder, que dejar de insistir con algo que tú sabes que es verdad pero que no tienes ningún fundamento para excusarte por tu comportamiento. Y ese, era uno de esos momentos en los que tuve que ceder.

- Ok, estaba celosa por Finn – susurre

- Y …

- Y me esforzare en seguir hacia adelante con o sin Jesse ¿ok?

- Bien, eso me gusta

- Bien

- Bueno, de todos modos Quinn tiene gustos diferente y no precisamente en otros hombres – el tono de voz de mi amigo cambio. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía perfecto que estaba sonriendo y muriendo porque le preguntara de que hablaba, y eso hice.

- ¿de qué hablas? No te entiendo

- De lo que mis lindos ojos vieron - ¿han sentido alguna vez esos nervios que te revuelven todo el estómago cuando están a punto de decirte algo muy importante? Aunque tu pienses que no es importante, pero que a fin de cuentas te va perjudicar. Pues así me sentía yo, nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando venía para mi casa me encontré con Quinn

- ¿y eso que? – mi tono ya era un poco desesperado, cuando Kurt quería podía sacarme de mis casillas

- Con Emma

- ¿Cuál Emma?

- La porrista

- ¿porrista?

- Rachel, ¿en qué mundo vives? Emma es la porrista no muy alta, de cabello corto, ojos bonitos y sonrisa encantadora

- ¡ah! Esa Emma - ¿Cómo pude olvidar a esa Emma? Si estuvo atrás de Finn mucho tiempo antes y después de que comenzáramos a salir. Antes se la pasaba mucho tiempo con Santana y Britt, pero algo paso y se ganó el odio de la latina.

- Si, esa Emma

- ¿y eso que?

- Se estaban besando – Todo se puso de repente un poco borroso, mi cerebro parecía que estaba captando esa información que mi amigo me había dicho muy sutilmente. Pero parecía que no lograba captarlo, parecía que se hubiera quedado en shock y el único que funcionaba correctamente era mi corazón. Podía sentirlo, latiendo a mil por hora. Casi como si fuera un colibrí o estuviera en proceso de convertirme en vampiro. Ya les dije que para esos días, había visto muchas de esas películas ¡no me culpen! - ¿Rach? – no sé cuánto tiempo había me había quedado muda pero la voz de mi amigo me recordó que no estaba sola, por lo menos en la línea.

- ¿sí?

- ¿me escuchaste?

- Claro que te escuche, Kurt.

- Ya decía yo que Quinn tenía algo que hacia funcionar mi gaydar – mi amigo estaba feliz por decirme ese chisme – cuando las vi no podía creerlo, aunque ellas no se dieron cuenta que las vi

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, estaban muy entretenidas si sabes a lo que me refiero y además, mejor decidí tomar otro camino para que no se asustaran – de pronto la imagen de Quinn besando a aquella porrista llego a mí y mi estómago gruño, los nervios habían desaparecido.

- ¡oh!

- Bueno, de todos modos. Ya sabes que la rubia no le hará caso a Finn – comenzó a reír pero a mí no me daban ganas de reír. Tenía ganas de vomitar y dejar que aquella extraña bestia que ahora gruñía, saliera y atacara.

- Si – reí un poco – Kurt, te dejo que me preparare algo de cenar para irme a dormir

- ¡claro! Buenas noches, diva

- Buenas noches, divo – susurre.

Ese fin de semana fue el más largo que había tenido en toda mi vida, o eso había sentido. En esos dos días, no deje de pensar en lo que me había dicho mi amigo. Amigo que no dejo de buscarme para que pudiéramos salir en parejas, ya que para él, Jesse y yo, ya éramos una pareja. Pero yo me negué rotundamente en eso, sabía que si hacia eso podría darle alguna esperanza a Jesse de que tuviéramos algo, cuando aún no sabía si la habría. Además, no era normal que alguien pensara más en su nueva amiga, en vez del beso que uno de sus pretendientes le había dado ¿verdad? ¡Pues claro que no! no era para nada normal, pero ¿Cuándo he sido normal? Yo creo que nunca, y eso lo probaba. No era normal estar dándole vueltas al motivo por el cual Quinn no me había dicho que le gustaban las mujeres. Tampoco era normal el imaginarme a las dos porristas besándose y que aquel monstro que se había apoderado de mi estómago, gruñera cada vez más fuerte. A veces, cuando recuerdo eso les puedo jurar que mi estómago aun gruñe.

- ¡Rach! – veamos, hagamos apuestas ¿Quién será? Les doy 5 segundos antes de que yo conteste o el tiempo que necesiten para acabar de leer esto

- ¡hola! – bien, les daré más tiempo para que hagan las apuestas

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – me encogí de hombros y comencé a sacar algunas cosas de mi casillero

- ¿segura?

- Si

- Estas un poco seria

- No, solo estoy un poco apurada. Se me hace tarde para llegar a mi clase

- Entonces, no te interrumpo mas

- Gracias

- ¡espera!

- ¿Qué pasa Jesse? – a pagar las apuestas, niños y niñas, damas y caballeros, humanos y vampiros. Ahora se preguntaran "¿Por qué Rachel se portaba así?" ¡simple! Pues porque … ¡MENTIRA! Ni siquiera yo lo sabía o a lo mejor era porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de no buscar a cierta rubia para interrogarla. Pero ¡vamos! Acuérdense que en esta parte de la historia aun no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero no se preocupen, eso con el tiempo cambiara.

- Se te olvido esto – lo mire confundida, yo no había olvidado nada. Por lo cual, el ver aquella rosa que tenia en la mano me hizo sentir nerviosa y le sonreí

- Gracias

- Bueno, como dicen "una flor para otra flor"

- No era necesario

- No, pero yo quería darte esto – sin decir mucho, bese su mejilla y le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas. Sonrisa que desapareció al separarme de mi amigo y ver a Quinn que nos miraba, me regalo una sonrisa pero no era como la de siempre. Le faltaba algo, brillo tal vez o un poco de felicidad, si, creo que era eso pero no lo sabía bien – entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿verdad?

- Claro – asentí sin quitar la mirada de aquella rubia, que ahora estaba acompañada. Emma se había acercado a ella y comenzaron hablar, pero comenzaron hablar demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Parecía que la morocha no quería que existiera ningún tipo de espacio entre ella y Quinn, cosa que me molesto y mucho.

- ¿Rach? - ¿Por qué diablos me decía Rach? ¿Qué no podía inventarse un nuevo apodo u otra forma cariñosa para llamarme? Tenia que dejar de decirme así o nunca dejaría de pensar en la rubia

- ¿si?

- Quiero hacer algo pero no se si este bien

- Pues hazlo, no tienes nada que perder – hacia pocos minutos quería salir corriendo de ahí por varios motivos. Primero, no quería hablar con Jesse sobre lo del beso ni de lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche. Segundo, me tocaba clase con Quinn y necesitaba verla, o a lo mejor, acorralarla para interrogarla. El problema es que eso era una de las cosas que también estaba evitando, encontrármela. Pero las cosas cambian y ahora quería alargar esa conversación con Jesse lo que mas que pudiera para ver como actuaban aquellas dos porristas que no dejaba de mirar. Aunque nunca imagine que el estar ignorando a Jesse un poco, me perdería de algunas cosas de nuestra conversación y acabaría diciendo si, a algo que no quería.

- ¿puedo besarte? – ahora se que fue lo que había dicho, pero en ese momento no escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada por perderme en aquella mirada avellana que me miraba un poco confundida. Abrí la boca para poder hablar pero no pude. La boca de Jesse St. James estaba sobre la mía y me besaba con ternura. No se muy bien porque, pero no lo separe. A lo mejor porque no quería herir sus sentimientos o porque yo misma había dicho que si ¡dios! eso no fue lo único raro en aquel momento, al separarme me encontré con una escena un poco rara. Emma hablaba con Quinn que no prestaba mucha atención porque miraba con atención a Puck. Mi amigo-ex novio se acerco a ella y sin mas, Quinn lo beso. No se cual fue la peor cara, si la mía, la de Emma o la del propio Puck que ahora estaba muy entusiasmado besando a la rubia - ¡vaya! No sabia que esos dos andaban

- Ni yo – susurre, aquel monstruo que ya vivía en mi se había tranquilizado y parecía que agonizaba – Jesse, tengo clase

- Bien, adiós – beso mis labios rápidamente, dejándome un poco sorprendida.

La verdad no sabia muy bien como termine en mi recamara, recostada en mi cama y mirando hacia el techo . Solo recuerdo el haberme despedido de Jesse, pero solo eso, ni siquiera recordaba lo que habíamos visto ese día en clases, ni siquiera sabia si había desayunado. No sabia si aquel gruñido de mi estomago era por la criatura extraña que vivía en el o porque tenia hambre, estaba confundida. Kurt había visto a Quinn besándose con Emma y la rubia se besaba con Puck enfrente de todo WMHS. Solo recordaba eso, ellos besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Puck tomando de la cintura a Quinn para acercarla mas a el.

- ¡Rachel! – Kurt entraba a mi recamara un poco enojado, mirándome con odio

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se supone que iríamos al cine ¿recuerdas?

- ¿al cine?

- Si, al cine

- ¿tu y yo?

- ¿en que mundo vives?

- En el mismo que tu, supongo

- Quedamos de vernos con Blaine y Jesse a las ocho en el cine

- ¿Qué? No se de que hablas, Kurt

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Hoy, en el almuerzo te lo propuse y dijiste que si ¿recuerdas?

- ¡dios! – tome mi almohada y la puse en mi rostro, quería que me absorbiera o me matara esa almohada. Era la segunda vez en el día que había dicho que si, a algo que no quería – Kurt no me siento bien – fingi un poco, al final de cuentas era actriz y tenia que probarme con alguien duro

- ¿Qué te pasa? – mi amigo pregunto preocupado

- Me duele la cabeza pero ahora mismo me preparo – me levante rápidamente pero el me detuvo

- No, si no te encuentras bien no saldrás

- Pero

- No importa, le marcare a Quinn para que no pase por nosotros

- ¿Quinn?

- Si, ella también ira con Puck

- ¿Puck?

- ¡dios! creo que si estas grave – puso su mano en mi frente, pero mi actuación quedo de un lado cuando escuche el nombre de la rubia – ellos están juntos ¿recuerdas?

- ¿juntos?

- Si, Rachel, juntos

- Pero tu me dijiste que Quinn

- Pues yo que se, a lo mejor me confundí

- ¿Cómo te pudiste confundir?

- No se, digo, porque se besaría con Emma y luego con puck

- Kurt, estuve a punto de preguntarle si era gay

- El termino apropiado es lesbiana y ¿Por qué le ibas a preguntar?

- Me importa un carajo el termino apropiado, Kurt. A final de cuentas son solo etiquetas ¿no?

- ¿Rachel?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te molesta?

- ¡nada! Solo me duele la cabeza y tu vienes a decirme que ella no fue la que se beso con Emma

- No estoy diciendo que no sea ella

- ¡Kurt!

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito – mira Rachel, yo se muy bien que esto no es fácil de aceptar. Si, la vi besándose con Emma y si te lo conté no era para que fueras a preguntarle a la primera ¿ok? Si te lo quiere contar, que bueno, si no, pues déjala y ya

- Si, claro – susurre enojada, seguida por unos golpes en la puerta

- ¿se puede? – la voz de Quinn Fabray aparecía de la nada o mejor dicho, aparecía detrás de la puerta de mi recamara. Nervios, miedo y vergüenza fue lo que sentí en ese momento porque no sabia muy bien que era lo que había escuchado de nuestra conversación

- Si, claro

- ¿están listos?

- Lo siento, Quinn, pero Rachel esta un poco enferma y no ira

- ¿te sientes mal? – su rostro se lleno de preocupación

- Un poco, ya se me pasara

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos? – mi amigo estaba enojado y lo entendía. Me estaba comportando como una completa idiota por algo que ni siquiera yo sabia que era

- Puck esta abajo esperándonos

- Bien, adiós Rachel – tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí dramáticamente, si, ese era mi mejor amigo

- ¿segura que no vienes?

- Si, estaré bien

- Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres, no me importa

- No te preocupes, Puck te espera – hay veces en las que uno quiere hablar normalmente pero que hablas con enojo. Esa fue una de las veces que me sucedió a mi, la segunda para ser exactos.

- Si, pero no importa – me miro confundida por el tono que había utilizado

- No quiero que hagas esperar a tu novio – me gire y le di la espalda, no quería verla, no quería ver aquellos ojos avellana que me miraban confundidos pidiendo una explicación

- Tu harás esperar al tuyo

- Jesse no es mi novio, no se porque tanta insistencia con eso

- Será porque se besaron hoy en medio pasillo – recuerdo que la mire confundida, no entendí muy bien nuestra discusión. Parecía una pelea de una de esas parejas celosas, celosas porque otra persona estaba con esa persona y no tu.

- Cierto, le diré que venga a mi casa para poder estar un rato juntos – tome mi teléfono

- Bien, adiós

- Adiós – suspire - ¿Qué me esta pasando? – susurre


	4. Just a Kiss

**Cap.- 4 Just a kiss**

Muchas veces había caminado por los pasillos del WMHS y nunca los había visto tan solos. No era normal que un día entre semana estuviera tan desolado aquella escuela. Mire mi reloj, seguro que yo había llegado muy temprano o a lo mejor muy tarde. Faltaban cinco minutos para mi primera clase, era raro muy raro. Camine hacia mi salón rápidamente, tenia que seguir con aquella asistencia perfecta y mi puntualidad debía de estar intacta. No podía permitirme un retraso por ningún motivo. Aunque parecía que eso no quería el destino, Jesse chocaba conmigo y volvía a tirarme un granizado. Hablaba y hablaba, me pedía disculpas una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido. Les aseguro que en ese momento pensé que nunca de los nunca andaría con el. No me importaba mucho que volviera a manchar mi ropa, si no, que tendría un retraso por irme a limpiar. Me despedí rápidamente de el para poder salir corriendo hacia los baños pero de nuevo el destino no querría que llegara a tiempo a mi clase. Mire mi reloj y vi que tenia diez minutos para llegar ¿diez? Si hacia unos momentos habían sido cinco ¡ok! Creía que en ese momento me estaba volviendo loca

- Hey! – Quinn aparecía de la nada, la mire por el espejo y vi su sonrisa

- Hola – la salude un poco nerviosa pero me concentre en el granizado que estaba en mi ropa

- ¿te ayudo?

- No, gracias – pero su mano me detuvo o mejor dicho aquella electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo

- Deja – solté lo que tenia en la mano y deje que me limpiara. Estaba perdida, completamente perdida en su rostro. Tenia el ceño un poco fruncido, cosa que ocasionaba que una pequeña línea se formara en su frente, sonreí. Al ver mi sonrisa, busco mi mirada y pude ver aquellos ojos verdes que cambiaban de color cada que querían, suspire. Un pequeño error de mi parte, su perfume me embriago por completo como aquella vez en mi casa. Haciendo que me acercara cada vez mas a ella, mire sus labios y ella sonrió. Nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, ambas sabíamos lo que pasaría y ninguna quería evitarlo o por lo menos, yo no quería. Ninguna de las dos cerraba aquel espacio, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos alternando de vez en cuando aquellas miradas a los labios de la otra. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sin decir nada, solo escuchando nuestras respiración y podría jurar que mi corazón. Latía a mil por hora o eso creía yo, no sabia que estaba haciendo. Solo quería tener aquellos labios sobre los míos y lo hice, la bese. Sentí como sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura para pegarme mas a su cuerpo, mientras me besaba dulcemente. Beso que comenzó tierno paso a ser un poco mas apasionado, la lengua de Quinn pedía permiso para poder encontrarse con la mía y se lo di. No quería separarme de ella, quería estar saboreando aquellos besos toda mi vida si se podía. Ya no me importaba si llegaba tarde a clases o no, yo solo quería estar ahí. Sentí su mano bajar un poco a mi entrepierna, me estaba volviendo loca y solo me estaba besando. Eso no era para nada sano, pero poco me importaba. Acariciaba mi muslo delicadamente, ella sabia lo que quería y no pondría resistencia. Si, era virgen y no me importaba perderla en ese momento con ella en el baño de la escuela. Sentí uno de sus dedos pasar muy cerca de mi zona y gemí – es hora de despertar – susurro.

Mi ventana estaba completamente abierta y la luz del sol me llegaba directamente al rostro. Me moví un poco para poder taparme pero algo me lo impidió. Mi mejor amigo estaba justo a mi lado leyendo una revista de moda, mientras esperaba que yo reaccionara o me despertara. Que básicamente en ese momento era lo mismo. Me levante un poco confundida por verlo ahí, el día anterior habíamos peleado o eso se suponía que habíamos hecho pero ahí estaba, tan divo como siempre. Fui hacia el baño y me di una ducha rápida, sabia que era temprano para ir a la escuela pero si Kurt estaba ahí era porque quería hablar de algo muy importante. Me mire en el espejo y fue cuando recordé aquel sueño.

- ¡oh por dios! – fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento pero parecía que lo había gritado

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien? – mi amigo se había levantado rápidamente de mi cama para poder encontrarse conmigo

- Si

- ¿Por qué gritaste?

- Yo .. me acorde de algo

- ¿de que?

- De nada – me miro fijamente y asintió, sabia que por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas pero no me presionaría de ninguna manera

- Bien, te espero abajo – vi como salió y suspire, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a mi mejor amigo que había soñado que besaba a Quinn? Eso no era normal en una amiga ¿ o si? ¡pues claro que no! o a lo mejor en mi no era normal ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Por qué en aquel sueño nunca dije no? pero sobre todo ¿Por qué con ella y no con otra persona?

- Buenos días – dije al llegar a la cocina donde ya se encontraban mis padres platicando con mi amigo

- Buenos días, princesa – me senté a lado de mi amigo y comencé a desayunar en silencio, algo no muy normal en mi

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, solo estoy cansada

- ¿segura? Kurt nos dijo que ayer te dolía un poco la cabeza – mire a mi amigo que me miraba desafiante

- Si, papi. Ya me siento mejor – les regale la mejor de mis sonrisas y aunque no se quedaron muy convencidos asintieron

- Yo me tengo que ir a una consulta – mi papa se levantaba y miraba a mi papi, beso mi frente y se despidió rápidamente de Kurt

- Yo iré a dormir otro rato

- Si, papi

- Que tengan buen día, chicos

- Igualmente señor Berry

- Leroy, dime Leroy – mi amigo asintió para que así nos dejara solos. El silencio inundo la cocina, no había risas, cotilleos, ni nada de lo que hubiera pasado normalmente después de que mis padres se fueran. Solo hubo silencio, mucho silencio. Yo sabia que eso no duraría mucho, alguien tenia que romperlo y si Kurt lo hacia seria con aquello que le pasaba por la cabeza. Cosa que la verdad no quería saber, porque crean o no tenia una leve sospecha de lo que era.

- Y ¿Cómo les fue anoche? – mi amigo que ya estaba leyendo una revista de modas me miro

- Al final solo fuimos Blaine y yo

- ¿los demás?

- Jesse se fue cuando le dije que no irías, Puck y Quinn se fueron porque la rubia se había empezado a sentir mal

- ¿se sentía mal?

- No se, creo que fue mas una excusa que otra cosa – se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo su revista. Y la cuenta regresiva comenzó cinco, cuatro, tres, dos …. El timbre de mi casa se escucho y me levante rápidamente, abrí y ahí estaba Jesse con una gran sonrisa

- Hola

- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Kurt me dijo que ayer te sentías mal y quise venir a verte antes de la escuela por si no ibas – su rostro se torno rojo y sonreí, a veces Jesse me daba mucha pero mucha ternura

- Pues nos veríamos en veinte minutos

- ¿iras?

- Si, solo fue cosa de ayer

- Me alegro – me regalo una de sus sonrisas que podían hacer morir a cualquier chica, menos a mi claro esta - ¡Kurt!

- ¡Jesse! ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, solo vine a ver a Rach – y ahí estaba de nuevo, no me gustaba que me nombrara así

- Me alegro – sonrió – aunque creo que se nos hace tarde

- Solo me lavo los dientes y nos vamos ¿ok? – ambos asintieron.

Había logrado esquivar aquella platica que Kurt tenia en mente. Me había escapado por apenas segundos de que mi amigo hablara y me dejara seguro un poco mosqueada. Después de haber bajado, Jesse insistió en que me fuera en su carro. Aunque no entendía muy bien para que, yo tenia mi carro. Era claro que Kurt también había tenido eso en mente pero al ver que había aceptado la propuesta de Jesse no dijo absolutamente nada. Al bajar del carro, todos me miraron. Que Rachel Berry llegara en su carro no era nada nuevo, que llegara en el carro de su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel tampoco era nuevo pero que llegara en otro carro era completamente nuevo. Todos sabían a ciencia cierta que Jesse quería conmigo, era mas que obvio y llegar juntos era dar algo de que hablar ese día en la mañana. No entendía bien porque les importaba mi vida, al final de cuentas yo solo era una rechazada del glee club. Yo no era Santana o Britt que las miraban diario con admiración o deseo. Yo solo era Rachel Berry, capitana del glee club. Y ahora parecía que todos pensaban que era la novia de Jesse St. James, gracias a que este me tomo de la mano para poder acompañarme de mi casillero.

- ¡Rachel! – los brazos de Britt me rodearon por completo

- Hola, Britt

- ¿es cierto que andas con Jesse?

- Confiesa, enano. Sabes que nosotras sabemos y nos enteramos de todo – hacia mucho que no hablaba de mis amigas las cheerios ¿verdad?

- San, no le digas enano a Rachel

- Pero

- San – la latina suspiro y me miro con el ceño fruncido

- Bien, lo siento – Britt sonrió y le regalo un dulce beso en los labios dejando una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de mi amiga latina

- Eres una dominada, Santana

- ¡cállate! Mejor dinos si es verdad lo que te preguntamos

- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

- ¿Por qué somos tus amigas?

- ¿enserio?

- Si, así que mejor habla

- No, no soy novia de Jesse

- ¿y porque todos hablan de eso?

- Porque llegamos juntos

- ¿Por qué llegaron juntos?

- Pensó que no vendría a clases porque ayer me puse un poco enferma y paso a verme antes de venir hacia acá

- ¿y porque te va a ver si no es tu novio? - ¿nunca han tenido una amiga que es sumamente frustrante? Pues así era Santana, y lo sigue siendo, quería saberlo todo y si esa respuesta no la satisfacía te hacia miles de preguntas hasta que no le quedara ninguna duda – además, ayer se besaron enfrente de todo mundo

- Si, Rach ¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad?

- ¡ok! Nos besamos un par de veces pero no somos nada

- ¿Por qué lo besas si no es tu novio?

- Porque el quiere que salgamos y yo no se ¿contenta? Y no, no se porque no quiero – grite frustrada – tengo clases, adiós – no deje ni siquiera que hablaran o que respiraran, o reaccionaran después de aquel grito, solo quería salir de ahí.

Seguro notaran que últimamente olvidaba muchas cosas y seguro adivinaran que ese día también olvide algo importante. En ese momento me tocaba clase con la rubia, para ser exactos la de matemáticas, hacia algunos días el profesor nos había puesto en parejas para poder hacer unos ejercicios que valdrían el 20% de calificación. Creo que no debo de decir con quien me toco porque es mas que obvio ¿no? pero bueno, se los diré por si acaso no saben de quien estoy hablando, Quinn Fabray. Aquella rubia, de ojos de muchos colores, sonrisa hermosa, cabello envidiable y … ok, para resumir un poco. Aquella rubia perfecta estaba conmigo, teníamos que hacer aquellos ejercicios juntas y comprenderán que no tenia muchas ganas de verla. Primero, por la extraña pelea que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. Segundo, por aquel sueño que había tenido, créanme cuando les digo que al recordarlo sentía cada beso y caricia que me había regalado la rubia en aquel sueño tan vivido. Sueño que no quería recordar, no sabia que pasaba conmigo en ese momento pero no me gustaba para nada.

- Hey! – Quinn se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a sacar las cosas para comenzar hacer aquel fastidioso trabajo

- Hey! – susurre, no sabia que decir. Era incomodo ese momento, como si hubiera algo que nos molestara a ambas y no pudiéramos decirlo. No sabia lo que le molestaba a ella pero yo les diré que a mi me molestaba, el saber que se besaba con Emma y luego con Puck. Sobre todo me molestaba el no saber porque me molestaba eso y no dejar de pensar en aquel maldito sueño.

- ¿Cómo siguió tu cabeza? – antes les dije que yo sabia leer la mirada de aquella rubia. A lo mejor solo eran ideas mías y tenia en la cabeza eso de que se podía leer la mente de las personas, ya saben los vampiros y todas esas cosas.

- Mejor, solo necesitaba descansar

- Me alegro – su mirada no brillaba, su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre y me miraba un poco raro

- ¿y tu? Kurt me dijo que al final se fueron

- Si, no me sentía bien – tomo su lápiz y comenzó a hacer los problemas

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, solo que no dormí bien

- ¿pesadillas? - ¡lo se! Es una pregunta estúpida, no me juzguen por favor. Aunque al ver su sonrisa dejo de ser una estupidez o si lo era no me importaba, diría una tras otra si era necesario si al final de cuentas recibiría una sonrisa

- No, solo no pude dormir – dijo un poco seria pero con aquella sonrisa aun, asentí. Hacia unos días hablábamos y hablábamos, hablábamos tanto que la el profesor tenia en mente sacarnos de clase casi todas los días pero ese día era diferente. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, parecíamos que estábamos en nuestro mundo o por lo menos yo lo estaba. Trataba de no mirarla por mucho tiempo, de no estar tan cerca de ella y respirar aquel perfume que a veces hacia que me perdiera. Trataba de no mirar sus labios y cuando lo hacia aquel sueño regresaba a mi mente como si hubiera sido real. Tanto que ahora me preguntaba que se sentiría besar a Quinn Fabray.

- Bien jóvenes, pueden salir pero recuerden que deben de darme ese trabajo para la siguiente clase – la campana sonó y el profesor nos recordaba sobre lo del trabajo

- Genial – susurre, todavía no satisfecho por tenernos mas de seis horas en clase sufriendo, quería que sufriéramos mas tiempo en nuestras casas ¡ok! Me descubrieron, yo amaba las matemáticas. Eran números y ya, nunca entendí porque todos se rompían la cabeza por encontrar el valor de x o lo que sea que se nos pidiera. Claro esta, que eso ya era cosa del pasado porque desde hace media pagina les estoy diciendo que lo único que quería era estar alejada de la rubia y parecía que el destino no quería que sucediera eso ¡maldita suerte!

- Pensé que te gustaban las matemáticas – la voz de Quinn me traía de nuevo a tierra, haciendo que mirara aquellos ojos avellana

- Si, claro que me gustan

- Entonces no te agrada el hecho de que vayamos a estar mas tiempo juntas – bromeo o eso parecía que era, una broma. El tono en que lo había dicho indicaba que era eso pero su rostro me decía otra cosa, molestia

- ¡no! – demasiada efusividad – no es eso, me gusta estar contigo – esto ultimo lo dije mas para mi que para ella, aunque claramente me había escuchado – solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y esto nos tomara un día entero

- Entonces, deberíamos de empezar ya ¿no crees? – era increíble como de la nada cambiaba su humor, hacia un momento me miraba un poco molesta y ahora me regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas. Había veces que enserio creía que me estaba volviendo loca

- Si, supongo ¿puedes en la tarde?

- Si, ¿tu casa? – asentí – bien, entonces por ahí nos vemos Rach – beso mi mejilla y sonreí como una completa estúpida.

El resto del día no tuve tiempo de pensar en aquel sueño, ni en aquel beso en la mejilla que me había dado. Pronto serian las regionales y tenia que poner todo mi esfuerzo en ganar aquella competencia. Necesitábamos un dueto, era obvio que Finn y yo lo tendríamos. No se porque Mr. Shue siempre se empeñaba a que solamente nosotros hiciéramos los duetos. Esta bien, fuimos novios durante mucho tiempo y yo tenia la mejor voz del glee club pero ¿Por qué no cambiar de voz masculina? Digo, yo era perfecta pero quería hacer algo nuevo y no quedarme estancada con Finn pero ¿Quién? Mire a Puck que pasaba en ese momento a mi lado, negué. Puck no cantaba mal pero no me imaginaba un dueto con el a menos de que fuera un poco salvaje. Noah, descartado. Artie, no es por ser mala persona pero fue de la primera persona que me queje con Mr. Shue por el simple hecho de estar en silla de ruedas y no poder estar a mi altura, descartado. Mike, no sabia cantar y eso hacia que lo descartara automáticamente. Kurt, era la mejor opción pero no quería pasar mucho tiempo con el hasta que se le olvidara lo que tuviera en la cabeza. Así que por el momento el también estaba descartado.

- ¡Rachel! te estaba buscando – la voz de mi amigo aparecía de la nada y tomaba mi mano

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mr. Shue quiere que vayamos al auditorio ahora mismo

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que alguien va hacer casting

- ¿Quién?

- No lo se, ¡vamos! – cuando llegamos al auditorio me lleve una gran sorpresa de ver a Quinn y Jesse en el escenario

- Bien, ya están aquí – mr. Shue nos miraba sonrientes – hoy en la mañana estos dos jóvenes me preguntaron si podían entrar y quería que todos estuvieran presentes en la audición

- Quinn no debería de hacer esto, ella canta muy bonito ¿verdad San?

- Cierto, Britt – Britt

- Chicas, ustedes ya la escucharon pero los demás no y … - en ese momento poco me importaba lo que estaba diciendo el profesor, yo solo miraba como esas dos personas que estaban arriba del escenario se miraban fijamente - ¿tu que dices Rachel? – mire confundida al profesor

- Si, claro – no sabia de que demonios hablaba pero tenia que disimular un poco

- Bien, entonces comiencen

- ¡esperen! – Puck corría hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y la besaba dulcemente. Desvié la mirada rápidamente y me senté a lado de Kurt un poco incomoda - ¡listo!

- Bien, ¿Quién comienza?

- Primero las damas – Jesse contesto y fue a esperar su turno

- ¡vamos, Q! ¡tu puedes! – Britt gritaba emocionada mientras que la rubia solo le sonreía

**Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile**

Solo había cantado una parte de la canción y no tenia palabras para poder explicar como era su voz y todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento.

**I never open up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
when I'm holding you in my arms**

We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow 

Quinn cantaba con mucho sentimiento, sabia que esa canción no la había escogido solo porque si pero ¿por quien? Cada palabra, frase, estrofa la sentía y hacia que yo sintiera esa canción como mía.

****

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight 

De pronto comenzó a moverse por todo el escenario, con tanta naturalidad. Como si fuera los pasillos de la escuela donde se sentía tan segura. No podía decir que tenia una gran voz, pero eso no importaba mucho. La voz de Quinn era especial, era dulce, suave, era una caricia para todos los sentidos. Una vez dije que su risa parecía muchos ángeles riendo, pues ella cantando era el mismísimo cielo.

****

I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want say goodnight  
I know it's time leave but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight 

En ese momento no había absolutamente nadie a mi alrededor, solo éramos ella, su voz y yo. No me importaba que Britt abrazara a Santana y le susurrara cosas en el oído. Tampoco que Finn sonriera como idiota al verla, ni que los demás comenzaran hablar en medio de la canción de mi rubia favorita. Si, desde la primera palabra que canto, se convirtió en mi rubia favorita. Ella sonreía y no le importaba, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Sabíamos las dos que había logrado lo que quería, impresionar.

****

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
A kiss goodnight

Al cantar la ultima parte nuestras miradas se cruzaron y aquella extraña criatura que ya vivía en mi interior se movía rápidamente. En ese momento desee que esa canción fuera para mi, que yo fuera esa persona que deseaba besar por las noches. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que me dolía el no ser aquella persona, suspire. Desvié la mirada y me levante para salir de ahí, tenia que dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas. Ella solo era mi amiga y aunque le gustaran las mujeres no significaba nada.

- ¿Rach? ¡Rachel! – Kurt gritaba mi nombre mientras corría tras de mi. No, no quería verlo ni hablar con el. En ese momento era la ultima persona que quería a mi lado. Para ser sincera nunca fui la gran deportista y aunque hacia una rutina por las mañanas para mantenerme en forma no quería decir que fuera una gran velocista - ¡Rachel! – fue el ultimo grito que escuche de mi amigo antes de subir a un taxi ¡maldita hora en la que deje que Jesse me llevara a la escuela!


	5. Confianza

**Cap.- 5 Confianza**

- ¿me puedes explicar que coño te pasa? – no tenia ni diez minutos en casa cuando mi amigo entro a mi recamara

- No quiero hablar

- ¿no quieres hablar? Pues yo creo que necesitas hablar ¡ahora!

- No, y por favor déjame en paz

- No, tu me vas a escuchar - ¿se acuerdan de aquella platica que tanto había evadido durante el día? En este momento esta a punto de comenzar y créanme que es lo que menos quería

- Kurt, por lo que mas quieras en este momento no

- ¿Por qué?

- Estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza de nuevo y solo quiero dormir ¿ok? - ¡eso! tenia que poner cualquier pretexto para que me dejara en paz

- ¿otra vez la cabeza?

- Si, creo que me enfermare y ...

- Y nada, lo que tu quieres es que no hablemos ¿Por qué mejor no dices eso?

- ¡ok! No quiero hablar de lo que pasa por tu cabeza ¿ok? Así que déjame en paz

- ¿Por qué no? sabes que es algo que no te gustara ¿verdad?

- Si, Kurt, no quiero hablar de eso que quieres hablar – cerré los ojos, quería a Kurt, lo adoraba, amaba y todo lo que termine en "aba" pero en ese momento solo quería que se fuera y me dejara en paz

- Pensé que tenias confianza – susurro, lo mire y en ese momento me odie al ver su rostro lleno de decepción – yo se que es difícil pero no tienes porque esconderlo

- No se de que hablas

- ¿no? porque yo creo que si sabes

- No, no entiendo y la verdad no quiero seguir hablando

- Te gusta ¿no? – fue directo, se dejo de rodeos y me pregunto algo a lo que ni yo tenia respuesta - ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

- Te he dicho miles de veces que solo lo veo como un amigo ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que me gusta? - entendia lo que me queria decir, sabia que el hablaba de cierta rubia pero yo no queria hablar de eso.

- No te estoy hablando de Jesse

- ¿entonces? Porque la verdad es que no te entiendo – me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño, tenia que ponerme en mi plan de diva si no el acabaría ganando como siempre – enserio no me siento bien ¿vale? Solo quiero descansar un rato

- Bien – me miro fijamente – entiendo que no quieras hablar pero Rach, soy yo, Kurt. Puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes bien ¿no? – asentí.

En esos momentos me sentí la persona mas estúpida del mundo por hacer sentir mal a mi mejor amigo pero ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Ni siquiera yo lo sabia o a lo mejor si pero no quería aceptarlo ¡vamos! ¿Quién acepta su homosexualidad en pocos días? ¡nadie! Todo es tan confuso, un día quieres un príncipe azul y al día siguiente quieres una Julieta. A lo mejor nunca quisiste el príncipe azul pero toda princesa debía tenerlo ¿no?

- Hija – la voz de mi papi sonaba a lo lejos – hija, despierta – su voz ahora se escuchaba mas cerca pero no quería despertar, solo quería dormir – hija, Quinn esta aquí – Quinn ¿Qué hacia ella ahi? debería de estar con Puck o con Emma, con cualquiera de los dos no importaba mucho

- Dile que no estoy – dije rápidamente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, para poder seguir durmiendo, escuche la risa de mi papi

- Hija, tienen que hacer la tarea

- Que la haga con Emma – susurre

- ¿Quién es Emma? – mi papi preguntaba con curiosidad

- Su novia – hay veces que tenemos que abrir los ojos y ver quien esta contigo. Además de despertar por completo antes de decir incoherencias como la que yo acababa de decir

- ¿mi que? – la voz de Quinn hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba, mirándome confundida, triste, asustada, sobre todo asustada

- Quinn – si, la había jodido por completo y ya no había marcha atrás

- Creo que yo mejor me voy – mi papi salió casi corriendo de mi habitación, nos miramos

- Yo lo siento, no quería decir eso.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

- Estaba media dormida, yo …

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – su mirada se volvió completamente verde y me regalo una de aquellas miradas que daba a todos los que se interponían en su camino – Rachel ¡habla! ¿Qué sabes?

- Nada, Quinn. Estaba mas dormida que despierta

- Por algo lo dijiste ¡dime! – esa fue la primera vez que aquella rubia me dio miedo, mucho miedo.

- Alguien te vio besándote con ella y me lo conto

- ¡oh por dios! – su mirada cambio, ya no era solo enojo ahora también había miedo pero podía disimularlo un poco - ¿Quién fue?

- No puedo decirte

- ¡dime!

- No, no puedo

- ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

- Solo nosotros – susurre, me miro fijamente y asintió – yo puedo terminar el trabajo sola, no es necesario que te quedes – pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en mi cama y comenzar a sacar sus cosas – yo no se lo diré a nadie

- Solo fue un beso, no somos nada – su voz era dura, fría, nada que ver con aquella Quinn que siempre sonreía o que te hablaba con dulzura – yo estoy con Puck - ¡auch!

- Lo siento, por mi papi no te preocupes, lo torturare para que no diga nada – asintió.

Es curioso, hacia un tiempo lo que menos había cuando alguien estaba conmigo era silencio pero ahora era lo único que había. Con mi mejor amigo no podía hablar de lo que me pasaba y con Quinn todo por una estupidez. Tenia que aprender a abrir los ojos cuando me hablaban antes de abrir la boca. No había dicho ni una sola palabra después de la pequeña conversación que habíamos tenido, la miraba de vez en cuando y parecía que estaba un poco pensativa. Ella estaba con Puck pero a lo mejor tan solo tenia miedo de aceptarse como yo lo tenia en ese momento. Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle ¿era lesbiana? ¿solo había besado a Emma? ¿Por qué estaba con Puck? Y en ese momento recordé la primera vez que hable con ella, algo que le incomodo y que claramente no quería hablar. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que era eso pero en ese momento quería saber que era eso que escondía. La mire y sonreí tontamente, si, desde hacia ya un tiempo admitía que cuando la miraba sonreía así y no podía hacer nada. Tenia el ceño fruncido y aquella línea en la frente de la que ya les había platicado, mordía el lápiz y suspiraba con frecuencia. La verdad es que ni siquiera estaba prestando mucha atención a los ejercicios, su mente estaba en otro lado y yo lo sabía.

- los puedo terminar sola – me miro y negó

- Yo te voy ayudar – de nuevo se concentro en su cuaderno pero claramente no podía hacerlos. Tome su mano e hice que me mirara, ignorando por completo aquellos escalofríos que me inundaron por completo – Rach

- Deja eso – soltó el lápiz y se recostó a mi lado – siento mucho lo de … - su cuerpo se tenso y se levanto rápidamente – Quinn

- No quiero hablar de eso, Rachel – fría, su voz de nuevo fue fría y la forma de decir mi nombre fue dura

- Sabes que tengo dos papas ¿verdad? Y que mi mejor amigo es gay ¿no?

- No entiendo

- No me importa que tu seas

- Yo no soy lesbiana ¿ok? Lo de Emma solo fue un experimento y ya – dijo rápidamente, comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras yo solo la miraba

- Quinn

- Solo no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok? – asentí – bien, gracias – camino hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirarme y suspirar

- Confía en mi – le pedía lo mismo que mi amigo me pedía, era ilógico ¿no? no recibí ninguna respuesta, simplemente salió de mi recamara.


	6. Julieta

**Cap.- 6 Julieta**

Tenia que hablar con alguien en ese momento, no de Quinn, de mi y esa extraña sensación cuando tenia cerca a la rubia. Lo tenia, sabia perfecto con quien tenia que ir hablar ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Siempre estaba ahí, en los pasillos, molestando gente y de la mano de la única persona que la hacia un poco normal o sensible. Tenia que hablar con Santana, hacerle un par de preguntas y tratar de poder acabar con todo lo que me pasaba. ¿Por qué no confiaba en Kurt? No lo se, a lo mejor porque sentía que era diferente. El siempre supo que era especial, que no era como todos los demás niños, el siempre supo que era gay. En cambio Santana lucho contra eso mucho tiempo, tenia una relación con Britt pero nunca fue formal por muchos miedos.

- Enano ¿Qué haces aquí? – mi amiga abría la puerta de su casa y yo sin decir nada subí a su habitación - ¡pasa! Estas en tu casa – grito. Lo primero que vio Santana al entrar a su habitación fue verme dar miles de vueltas - ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- Yo no se como decírtelo

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy rara, asustada ¿sabes? Yo no se, y llega con su mirada verde para después … yo, a lo mejor – no sabia como preguntarle, no me juzguen. Sentí que me detuvieron y vi a mi amiga sumamente confundida

- ¿de que coño hablas?

- ¿Cómo supiste que eras gay? – fue directa, sin rodeos. Silencio, en esos momentos ya odiaba el silencio. Me miraba fijamente, como si me estuviera examinando detalladamente, frunció el ceño en forma de confusión hasta que pareció haber comprendido algo

- ¡oh por dios!

- ¿Qué?

- Te gusta, Fabray

- ¿Qué? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esta platica, solo quiero que me contestes lo que te pregunte -

- Porque me gustaban mas los besos de Britt que los de Puck, Finnepto y todos mis novios

- ¿y ya?

- ¿Qué querías?

- No se, que habías descubierto que preferías una Julieta en vez de un príncipe azul

- Eres muy cursi ¿lo sabes? – asentí – de todos modos, no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta

- Curiosidad

- ¿curiosidad? Berry, lo que tu menos tienes es curiosidad solo porque si, así que habla

- Enserio, fue solo curiosidad – frunció el ceño

- Siempre supe que eras un poco gay

- ¿de que hablas?

- Mi gaydar siempre sonaba cuando estabas a mi alrededor, eres igual que … - en ese momento se quedo callada, estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía

- ¿Qué quien?

- Olvídalo, mejor ¡habla!

- No se que me pasa, San. Un día estaba muriendo porque Finn termino conmigo, al otro celosa de Quinn porque es claro que el termino conmigo por ella y al día siguiente sueño que quiero besar a una chica

- Y esa chica es – no dije nada, no se lo diría porque sabia que solo complicaría las cosas con Quinn – bien no me lo digas – se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leer una revista

- ¿eso es lo único que me vas a decir?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No se, algo

- Ok – suspiro – eres gay – su tono fue serio pero su sonrisa la delataba, se estaba burlando de mi

- ¿solo porque quiero besar a una chica? A lo mejor es curiosidad

- ¿viniste a que te responda o que escuche tus propias conclusiones? – cierto, básicamente yo me estaba respondiendo sola todas aquellas preguntas con lo que yo quería escuchar – eso imagine – volvió abrir su revista y el silencio volvió, estaba a punto de irme cuando comenzó hablar – tenia diez años cuando conocí a Britt

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Déjame hablar – asentí y me senté a su lado – cuando la vi la primera vez sentí que todo se detuvo – yo también conocía esa sensación – pero era una niña de diez jodidos años, no sabia que significaba eso – era raro que ella estuviera hablando y viendo la revista – pero de algo si estaba segura, nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a aquella rubia de ojos azules – sonrió para si misma y por fin dejo la revista

- ¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaba? – me miro y espere a que me callara de nuevo pero no fue así, se quedo un poco pensativa

- Tenia doce años, ese día conocí a Quinn, era el cumpleaños de Britt – espere a que continuara hablando pero se quedo callada

- ¡vaya! Que gran historia – reí - ¡auch! ¿Qué te pasa? – había golpeado mi brazo

- No te rías

- Es que pensé que me contarías todo lo que paso o no se

- Si me dejaras hablar

- Ok, habla

- Los padres de Britt habían rentado uno de aquellos lugares llenos de juegos. Habían ido todos nuestros amigos de la escuela y bueno, éramos un poco precoces – rio, debo admitir que mi amiga me daba un poco de miedo – nos escondimos en uno de los juegos y comenzamos a jugar verdad o reto

- Bueno, a los doce todos quieren jugar eso para poder besar al que te gusta y hasta la fecha

- Si sigues interrumpiendo te juro que no te contare nada y te vas a quedar con las dudas que tengas

- Ok

- Ese día bese a tres niños y a Britt – sonrió tontamente, iba hablar pero al ver su rostro me quede callada – con ninguno de los niños sentí esas tan famosas "mariposas en el estomago" pero con Britt- Britt todo fue diferente. Te puedo jurar que sentí eso y mucho, mucho mas y me asusto – se quedo en silencio de nuevo pero no hable, no quería que me golpeara o me dejara de contar aquello que seguro nadie sabia – después de ese día trate de encontrar al niño que hiciera que sintiera todo lo que me había hecho sentir Britt. Tenia 12 años y buscaba con ansias a ese tal "príncipe azul", por buscarlo perdí mi virginidad hasta que un día me di por vencida ¿te puedes imaginar eso? tenia 14 años y me había dado por vencida, nadie en la jodida vida va encontrar a su príncipe azul a los catorce años – comenzó a reír – ¡nadie!

- ¿Por qué te diste por vencida?

- Porque ese día bese de nuevo a Britt después de dos años, el mismo día, el día de su cumpleaños. Mientras hablábamos de cualquier estupidez una cosa llego a la otra y ¡zaz! Ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando y me resigne

- Pero tu

- Ya se que era una zorra y me acostaba con todos ¿ok? Pero porque yo sentía que todo lo que me hacia sentir Britt no era normal, podía estar con ella a escondidas como unas niñas de doce años jugando a verdad o reto pero no frente a todos. Eso no estaba bien o eso era lo que yo pensaba

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi abuela, un día fui a pasar unas vacaciones con ella, salimos al parque y había una pareja de gays. Ese día mi abuela se puso como loca al ver aquellos dos señores abrazados y dándose un beso "eso no es normal, Santana, eso es en contra de la naturaleza y el señor los castigara" – asentí, ahora entendía un poco a mi amiga – tuve miedo, mucho miedo porque como dices un día estas buscando a tu príncipe azul cuando en verdad estas buscando a tu Julieta

- ¡vaya! – fue lo único que pude decir

- ¿haz besado una mujer? – de la nada hizo esa pregunta y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, nunca lo había hecho y no quería que pasara por su mente que me besara con ella

- ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡claro que no!

- Bien, pues hazlo y cuando lo hagas vienes a contarme – suspire aliviada - ¿Qué?

- Pensé que

- ¿tu y yo? – comenzó a reírse y negó - ¡no Berry! yo tengo novia y además, si te toco alguien me golpearía

- ¿Quién? – se encogió de hombros y sonrió

- Jesse, supongo

- ¡dios! ¿Por qué todos se empeñan con Jesse?

- Porque es lógico que puede haber algo ¿no?

- Si pero no lo se

- ¿Por qué quieres besar a Fabray? – tomo su revista y la mire nerviosa, no entendía como mi amiga podía ver cosas que nadie más podía hacerlo o eso quería creer yo

- No se de donde sacas eso, estas loca

- Como tu digas

- Bien, me voy – solo asintió sin decirme nada, iba a darle las gracias cuando sonó su teléfono

- Bien … si, ¿mañana? ….. ok, adiós – levanto la mirada y sonrió – mañana hay fiesta en casa de Puck y tu iras

- A mi no me han invitado, además, es entre semana y no… – mi teléfono sonó y ahí estaba la invitación de Puck, me resigne. Al final de cuentas sabía que mi amiga haría que fuera quisiera o no – bien, mañana iré a la súper fiesta

- Britt y yo iremos a tu casa para arreglarnos

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo un plan y me besaras los pies cuando lo lleve a cabo – iba a quejarme pero decidí mejor no hacerlo, solo asentí. Camine hacia la puerta pero antes fui y la abrase

- Gracias – bese su mejilla y me fui corriendo, no quería morir tan joven

- ¡me las pagaras, Berry!

- ¡gracias! ¡te quiero! - grite, antes de salir de su casa

- ¡bah! ¡yo también! Si repites esto en tu vida te pateare el trasero hasta que nunca en tu vida puedas volver a sentarte – subí a mi carro sin dejar de sonreír. Amaba a mi amiga, podía ser que nos la pasábamos peleando la mayoría del tiempo pero ambas nos queríamos. Ella me apoyaba, yo la apoyaba, ambas nos apoyábamos. Así era nuestra amistad y siempre lo seria, no importa lo que pasara.


	7. Estrellas

**Cap.- 7 Estrellas**

- No entiendo porque tengo que ponerme esto, Santana – estaba justo enfrente del espejo con un vestido completamente rojo, tacones que hacían que creciera por lo menos veinte centímetros sin exagerar

- Porque así vas atraer las miradas de las chicas

- Pero yo nunca he dicho que vaya a besar a una chica

- Lo harás, créeme

- Yo creo que es demasiado, Santy – la novia de mi amiga recordaba el como hablar después de una pequeña pelea. Como era de esperarse, mi amiga no le ocultaría nada a Britt. La rubia prometió que no diría nada y no tuve mas remedio que aceptar. Al final de cuentas ella también era mi amiga – se ve muy

- Puta, zorra – no tenían que ser muy inteligentes para saber como me veo – no me pondré esto

- Bien, ponte lo que quieras

- Yo te ayudo, Rach – Britt se levanto rápidamente mientras yo me quitaba aquellos tacones y el vestido. No sabia en que momento había aceptado que Santana me vistiera, prefería mil veces mas que Kurt lo hiciera. Por lo menos el me vestía como una puta cara y no tan barata - ¡esto! – mire la ropa que me daba Britt y asentí. Por fin me pondría ropa normal, unos jeans ajustados, botas negras, playera blanca y una chamarra negra que hacia mucho tiempo no usaba

- Berry, si te ves sexi es gracias a mi novia – mi amiga se estacionaba frente a la casa de Puck

- Tu novia, no tu

- Es lo mismo

- No, no es lo mismo y no entiendo como hace una fiesta entre semana

- Como sea, vamos – bajamos del auto y Puck nos recibió con una sonrisa, y para mi sorpresa con un abrazo que duro mucho a mi parecer

- Mi princesa judía – por fin me soltó – hoy te ves hot

- Gracias

- Pasen, ya llegaron todos – al entrar lo único que pude ver fue a la rubia que estaba en una de las esquinas hablando con Emma. Parecía que peleaban y por la mirada que le regalaba la rubia a la otra porrista era una discusión fuerte.

- Enfócate, Berry – fue lo ultimo que mi amiga latina me dijo para después ir hacia donde estaban todos los demás, de la mano de Britt.

La verdad es que nunca entendí las palabras de Santana, enfocarme pero ¿en que? Digo, yo solo había ido a esa fiesta porque me obligaron a ir, porque créanlo yo no era mucho de ir a fiestas y mucho menos a las de Puck. Donde seguro pasarías la noche tras una reja por hacer mucho ruido y estar tomando alcohol. Me uní a Mercedes y Tina, hablaban de cosas que no entendía o a lo mejor si pero en ese momento no me importaban mucho por estar viendo a mi rubia favorita. Estaba en una esquina, con una vaso en la mano y su mirada perdida. Conocía aquella mirada, la veía cada que teníamos clase de matemáticas y la vi durante toda la tarde pasada en mi casa. Desde lejos pude ver como Emma la miraba un poco enojada ¿Qué habrá pasado? Quise acercarme pero algo me detenía ¿Qué le diría? Ni siquiera tenia un pretexto para acercarme, suspire.

- Hey! – esa voz la conocía y últimamente me sacaba de mis casillas

- Hola Jesse – le sonreí

- No sabia que venias

- Santana me obligo a venir

- Me alegro – de nuevo le regale una de mis sonrisas y mire hacia aquella esquina para que mi nuevo amigo reinara de nuevo - ¿quieres? – rompió aquel silencio, lo mire confundido – es vodka con jugo

- No, no tomo pero gracias – el asintió, desvié la mirada de nuevo y me encontré con una mirada avellana que me miraba desde lejos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, las manos comenzaron a sudarme y desvié la mirada. Era estúpido, me sentía como una niña de doce años que apenas va descubriendo el amor. Rápidamente busque de nuevo aquella mirada y para mi sorpresa seguía ahí pero ahora con una sonrisa ¿adivinan que hice? Sonreí tontamente, como siempre que la veía sonreír pero desapareció en un instante cuando Puck reclamo sus labios con urgencia. Estúpida, así me sentí en ese momento, completamente estúpida. Gire hacia Jesse que aun seguía callado, mirándome como un idiota y tome su vaso – creo que con probar no pierdo nada ¿no? – y así, la fiesta comenzó.

Un momento estaba parada junto a Jesse tomando de aquella bebida para después estar bailando con toda persona que se me pusiera enfrente. Kurt tomando mi mano para que bajara de la mesa en donde todos aplaudían animadamente a mi alrededor. Santana defendiéndome de mi amigo, así comenzando una pelea. Jesse siguiéndome por todos lados, a veces me preguntaba si era porque quería violarme o algo por el estilo. Puck besando a Quinn, Quinn besando a Puck o todos parecían que eran ellos dos. Y como consecuencia de eso, tomaba otro vaso de lo que sea y me lo tomaba en el menor tiempo posible.

- Creo que ya tomaste mucho, Rach – una voz dulce me hablo y gire, ahí estaba frente a mi la rubia que estuve vigilando desde que había llegado

- No, para nada – susurre, en esos momentos lo ultimo que quería era hablar con ella o estar cerca. No sabia que podría llegar hacer borracha

- Deja eso – tomo el vaso que tenia en la mano y aquel escalofrió que me recorría cada que me tocaba hizo que soltara el vaso rápidamente. Quería estar lejos de ella, no quería que me tocara - ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No, la fiesta aun no se acaba – mire a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien que me rescatara de aquella situación pero no lograba identificar a nadie – ve a divertirte

- No puedo si estoy viendo como te pierdes en el alcohol

- Ignórame, así es mas fácil – quise salir corriendo de ahí pero su mano me detuvo

- No puedo – nos miramos a los ojos y vi que me trataban de decir algo ¿Qué? No se, no me importaba mucho

- Entonces, ve a que Puck te distraiga un rato – aquel tono de reproche de nuevo aparecía

- Ya pase mucho tiempo con el

- Y ahora quieres que me vaya ¿no? – di un paso para encararla pero fue un error de mi parte. En esos momentos su perfume lo odiaba, no porque no me gustara, si no porque sentía que podía hacer que perdiera la cabeza mas de lo normal

- No, solo quiero que dejes de tomar – lo único que yo quería es que desapareciera de mi vista, si no, acabaría besándola en medio de aquel lugar

- Quinn, solo déjame en paz ¿ok? Tu vete y diviértete, si piensas que borracha diré lo que se no te preocupes no diré nada – su rostro se puso serio y su cuerpo se tenso – si quieres puedo cubrirte y así haces las pases con ella o yo que se – comencé a decir lo primero que se me vino en mente y bueno, eso era lo que últimamente tenia siempre en mente.

- Ya te dije que yo no soy eso

- Si, ya me lo dijiste y no me importa si eres o no ¿ok?- suspire - ¿me puedes soltar? – asintió y por fin se alejo de mi un poco, pude respirar tranquila sin miedo a que su perfume me embriagara mas de lo que ya estaba – gracias – busque al único que podía sacarme de aquel problema, Jesse – bueno, ahí esta Jesse – sonrió pero aquella sonrisa no era como las que me tenia acostumbrada, fue una sonrisa forzada, triste y en ese momento quise abrazarla, besarla pero no lo hice. Camine hacia donde estaba mi acosador personal

- No me da miedo que digas lo que sabes, solo me preocupo por ti – su voz me detuvo en medio de mi destino ¿le preocupaba? Una sonrisa idiota se preparaba para salir, gire para mirarla. Pero como era costumbre, así como llegaba esa sonrisa, se iba. Puck nos miraba desde el bar, me regalo una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras.

- No te preocupes por mi – fue lo único que pude decir antes de encontrarme con Jesse.

Después de aquella platica tome aun mas pero ya no tenia el mismo efecto. No bailaba, no cantaba, no hacia el ridículo. Estaba sola, en aquella cocina donde ya casi nadie entraba porque muchos habían decidido irse o estaban dormidos en alguna parte de la casa. Pensando en lo que me había dicho Quinn y el motivo por el cual quería alejarme de ella con ansias. Para esos momentos podría aceptar que Quinn Fabray me llamaba la atención, me gustaba y quería besarla. Gran error, no debía de aceptar eso en ese momento. Ella estaba con Puck y a lo mejor, aun no sabia bien, quería a Emma pero le daba miedo aceptarlo. Tenia que sacarme de la cabeza a aquella rubia sea como sea y la única persona que se me vino a la mente fue Jesse. El mismo que se empeño en estar conmigo toda la noche, hasta que le dije que me dejara sola un rato. Escuchaba su risa, parecía que hablaba con los del glee club. Era buena gente, buen amigo, guapo, me gustaba un poco ¿Por qué no? Salí de mi escondite para encontrarme con una gran sonrisa de parte de mi amigo. Me acerque a el y lo bese, lo bese como si no hubiera mañana. Todos se quedaron en shock, me miraban confundidos.

- ¿me llevas a casa? ¡por favor! – fue lo único que dije y el asintió gustoso – gracias – tome su mano, me despedí de todos con una sonrisa –

- No, espera ¿te vas con el? – santana me detenía y me alejaba del grupo para hablar en privado

- Si, estoy cansada y …

- Pero aun no te puedes ir, arruinaras mi plan

- No hace falta ningún plan

- Pero así nunca te vas a quitar tus dudas y …

- Ya no tengo dudas, San. Me gusta y mucho, pero no puede ser

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta con Puck? - ¿ya les había dicho que mi amiga me daba un poco de miedo a veces?

- Santana, no entiendo porque coños piensas que es Quinn – tenia que quitar de su cabeza que me gustaba la rubia, aunque fuera verdad.

- No soy estúpida, Berry ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de como la ves?

- No se de que hablas – todos nos miraban curiosos mientras Jesse me esperaba ansioso en la salida – me tengo que ir

- Berry ¡no! no cometas el error de tu vida

- ¿Cuál?

- Irte con ese ken de juguetería, se que si lo haces harás una estupidez

- Estoy borracha no idiota

- Berry, mi plan es perfecto no lo arruines. Solo tengo que dar un empujoncito y ya, se complican la vida y … - no entendía de lo que hablaba y la verdad que no me importaba, solo quería irme de ahí.

- No, San

- Pero – suspiro – solo dime quien es y te dejo ir – no, no se lo diría porque le estaría dando la razón pero los nervios me traicionaron. Por un momento desvié la mirada y la fije en Quinn que platicaba con Kurt, ambos estaban un poco serios – me acabas de responder y te aseguro que estas completamente equivocada

- Ya te dije que no se de que hablas – me aleje de ella poco a poco – adiós, San – tome de la mano a mi amigo y salimos de ahí

Cuando tenía diez años me gustaba ver las estrellas por la ventanilla del carro de mis padres. Casi siempre era cuando regresábamos de alguna fiesta en la que ellos eran requeridos. Al principio no me llevaban porque decían que estaba muy chica. Después, me dijeron que tenía que comenzar a socializar con la gente. Odiaba esas fiestas, eran aburridas y nunca dejaban nada nuevo o bueno para nosotros. Los niños se burlaban de mí porque tenía dos padres y la gente nos miraba como si fuéramos de otro planeta, anormales. Así nos describían cuando pensaban que no los escuchábamos o cuando estábamos de espaldas. Y con el paso de los años las odie más, supongo que lo único bueno era ver el cielo estrellado, era lo único que me hacía ilusión. Así como esa noche, lo único bueno de aquella estúpida fiesta seria ver las estrellas por aquella ventanilla. Cosa que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no hacía.

- gracias por traerme a casa – el carro por fin se detenía justo fuera de mi casa

- Fue un placer – sonrió tontamente – Rach ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Ya lo haces – ambos sonreímos - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – silencio, mi nuevo amigo hizo presencia ¿Qué le diría? "me di cuenta de que me gusta Quinn Fabray y tengo que sacármela de la cabeza, tu me ayudaras" no, creo que eso no se lo diría nunca

- Estuve pensando y … me gustaría intentarlo – no puedo describir aquella sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro cuando le dije aquello, ni como su mirada se lleno de brillo

- ¿enserio? – asentí - ¿segura?

- Si, Jesse. Quiero que seamos novios – me acerque a el y lo bese, quería encontrar aquellos escalofríos cuando Quinn me tocaba pero no, por desgracia no los encontré. En ese momento me pregunte que me causaría el besar a esa rubia. Me dio miedo tan solo de pensar la respuesta, si con una solo roce hacia mucho con un beso creo que explotaría.

- No te vas arrepentir, te lo aseguro – dijo para después besarme de nuevo. Así sacándome de mi nube, moví un poco la cabeza. Como si tratara de alejar todos esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo hacia la rubia, otra vez. Bajo del carro y abrió la puerta para acompañarme a la puerta de mi casa

- Gracias de nuevo

- Nos vemos mañana ¿no?

- Claro – bese su mejilla y entre a mi casa

- ¡NO TE VAS ARREPENTIR! – grito lleno de felicidad

- Eso espero - susurre

A final de cuentas Santana tuvo razón, había cometido una estupidez.


	8. Igual o Mas

**Cap.- 8 **

**Igual o mas**

Mi día comenzó mal, un dolor de cabeza me ataco por completo. Ese día odie el alcohol, no podía creer que hubiera tomado de esa manera tan descontrolada, aunque créanme no sería la última vez. Ni siquiera hice mi rutina de ejercicio porque no podía ni siquiera ver el sol, en ese momento creí que me había convertido por fin en un vampiro.

- Buenos días, prin…cesa – al verme mis padres se quedaron callados - ¿Qué te paso? – que Rachel Berry se levantara sin sonreír ya no era una gran novedad pero que pareciera un zombie no era nada normal

- Nada

- ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?

- Casa de Puck – fue lo único que dije, ellos sabían lo que significaba – y no, no quiero hablar porque me duele horrible la cabeza – tome una manzana, un poco de jugo y tome mis cosas – hasta en la noche – fue lo ultimo que les dije.

De nuevo todos me miraban, señalaban y susurraban a mis espaldas. La primera vez que habían hecho eso fue cuando entre de la mano del quarterback del equipo de futbol. De la persona mas famosa de todo WMHS. Fueron días llenos de amenazas, "aléjate de el" o "tu no lo mereces", "una perdedora como tu no debería estar con el capitán". Frases que muchas veces me hicieron caer pero siempre lograba levantarme. No importaba que hablaran, yo era feliz y Finn me quería. Ese día fue diferente, no iba de una persona que quisiera ni del quarterback. No hablaban de mi porque anduviera con uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, ahora hablaban porque estaba con la persona que recibía granizados diarios. "perdedor con perdedor" eso fue lo que alcance a escuchar cuando pasábamos junto a un grupo de amigos. Jesse me tomaba de la mano con delicadeza, el estaba feliz y creo que su felicidad abarcaba la de los dos porque yo, no estaba para nada feliz.

- ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? – pregunto tímidamente

- Si, claro – me beso para después irse a su clase, suspire.

- Te dije que harías una estupidez ¿Qué hiciste, Berry? – la voz de Santana hacia que girara para encontrarme con ella y su novia

- Hola a ti también

- ¿eres novia de Jesse? – Britt me pregunto tiernamente

- Si, Britt

- ¡oh! Yo quería que salieras con Quinn – la mire confundida y fruncí el ceño

- ¿Por qué meten a Quinn en esto? Sigo sin entender de donde sacan esa estupidez ¡dios! ¿Por qué no lo entienden? Y mas tu – señale a mi amiga la latina – así que deja de decir cosas que no son ciertas

- Yo no le dije nada

- Me importa un pepino quien le dijo. Soy novia de Jesse y punto ¿ok? Así que si me permiten me voy – cerré mi casillero dramáticamente pero nunca conté con que aquella rubia de la que hablaban estaba justo a mi lado - ¡Quinn!

- Yo solo quería saber si trajiste el trabajo

- ¿trabajo?

- Si, el del profesor

- ¡oh! Si, aquí lo tengo

- Bien – giro para así perderse de vista

- ¿escucho lo que dije? – asintieron - ¡genial!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada ¡adiós! – seguí los mismos paso de la rubia. Al entrar al salón la vi con Kurt, camine hacia mi amigo – hola

- Hola Rach

- ¿puedo? – señale el asiento que estaba a su lado

- Si, ¿Por qué no? – me puse a su lado y para mi sorpresa Quinn se cambio de lugar, a lo que Kurt respondió solo con un suspiro – y ¿es cierto?

- ¿Qué?

- Andas con Jesse

- ¡oh! Si, anoche le di el si

- Pensé que no te gustaba – me encogí de hombros

- La gente cambia de opinión

- Eso parece – vi como el profesor entraba para así terminar nuestra pequeña platica. Mi amigo me miraba detalladamente, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algún fallo en mi. Yo sabia que el sabia, lo intuía pero ¿Por qué me daba pena? A Santana se lo había dicho y eso era mucho peor. Significaba miles de bromas y cosas extrañas como lo de hacia unos momentos

- Tienes razón – susurre, el me miro confundido – me gusta – fue lo único que dije pero pareció que comprendió de lo que hablaba.

_La población proyectada de una ciudad esta dada por P=125000(1.11)t/20, donde t es el numero de años a partir de 1995. ¿Cuál es la población que se pronostica para el año 2015? _A mi que me importaba cual seria la población para el año de 2015, eso era cosa del gobierno ¿no? mire a mi alrededor y todos trabajaban en aquel problema ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer un examen al profesor ese día? Pero sobre todo ¿a quien se le ocurría hacer un examen de una sola pregunta? Tenia la cabeza en tantas cosas que no sabia ni como empezar aquel maldito examen. ¡yo! Rachel Barbra Berry no sabia como contestar un maldito examen de matemáticas, mis matemáticas, mi materia favorita. De pronto Quinn se levanto y camino directo hacia el profesor, el solo asintió para después caminar hacia mi.

- ¿me prestas mi cuaderno?

- ¿Qué? – no entendía, ¿Por qué me pedía su cuaderno?

- Mi cuaderno que te preste ayer – tomo uno de los míos y disimuladamente dejo un papel en su lugar – gracias – tome aquel papel que había dejado ¿adivinan que es? Si, la respuesta de aquel maldito problema. Mire al profesor que ya revisaba algunos exámenes y comencé a copiar rápidamente. Le debía una grande, muy grande a la rubia.

- Es hora, entreguen los exámenes – justo a tiempo, termine de escribir lo ultimo y se lo di al profesor – suerte a todos, nos vemos el próximo lunes – me sentía mal por haber hecho trampa, yo no era así pero si no lo hacia reprobaría y no podía bajar mi promedio.

- Rachel – el grito de mi amigo hacia que volviera a recordar porque había estado tan distraída – necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!

- Pero llegaremos tarde a clases

- Me importa un pepino las clases – tomo mi mano y entramos a un salón vacío o eso parecía. Frente a mi estaba Quinn besando con ansias a Emma que no se quedaba nada atrás. El sonido de la puerta hizo que ambas porristas se separaran, ambas nos miraron. La primera con miedo, la segunda con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡oh! Pensamos que estaba vacío ¡lo siento! – me quede en shock, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir y parecía que mi mejor amigo tampoco lo sabía. Emma seguía con aquella sonrisa estúpida en su cara ¿Por qué sonreía? No le veía lo divertido a aquella situación y por la cara que tenía Quinn, ella tampoco. Encontrarla en aquella situación me dolió, por varias razones. La primera, saber que ella no confiaba en mí. La segunda, saber que estaba con Emma. Sentía su mirada, sabía que me estaba mirando pero yo no la quería ver, no podía – vámonos, Rachel

- Rach – fue lo único que escuche antes de salir de aquel salón. Ahí estaban todas las respuestas que necesitaba Kurt, lo conocía y sabia perfecto cual seria una de sus preguntas.

- Luego hablamos, Kurt – necesitaba estar sola

Hacia dos meses exactos había despertado con una sensación extraña, sabia que algo pasaría. Algo que cambiaria mi vida, mi forma de pensar y sentirme. Mas nunca pensé que dos meses después estaría sufriendo por haber visto aquel beso. Mi amistad con Quinn había iniciado un poco rara, eso debo de admitirlo. De solo ser compañeras de clases pasamos a ser amigas pero nunca pensé que esa misma chica que me dejo sin habla el primer día que la vi, me gustaría. Si, a lo mejor desde el primer día tuve que darme cuenta de que aquella relación, cualquiera que tuviéramos no seria normal. O desde aquella primera vez que me sentí completamente idiota por mirarla a lo lejos en el salón. Una lagrima cayo en mi mejilla y la limpie rápidamente, no tenia que dejarme caer. Era poco tiempo y eso no significaba que estuviera completamente enamorada de ella ¿verdad?¡pues no! seria solo su amiga, dejaría todas esas estupideces a un lado y seria la amiga que ella necesita. Solo necesitaría un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme y punto, todo seria fácil.

- Amor – Jesse se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un beso suave - ¿no comes? – apunto hacia la comida que llevaba en la bandeja

- No, no tengo hambre

- ¿te sientes bien? – su rostro se torno preocupado

- Si, solo que desayune bien en casa

- ¿segura? Porque puedo ir por algo y – no deje que terminara solo lo bese

- Estoy bien ¿ok? – el sonrió tontamente y asintió

- He aquí la parejita feliz – los del glee club hacían acto de presencia

- Hola chicos

- Ahora ya vemos porque se fueron tan temprano de la fiesta de Puck

- Lo tenían bien escondido

- ¿escondido? Te recuerdo que se besaron en medio pasillo la semana pasada

- Pero nadie sabia que andaban

- Empezamos ayer – no quería que comenzaran hacer suposiciones

- ¿ayer?

- Si, ayer – todos comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo para que así terminara mi parte en aquella conversación, Jesse parecía que lo tenia todo controlado

- Rachel ¿sabes donde esta Kurt? – Mercedes me preguntaba

- No – cierto, no me había dado cuenta que mi amigo no estaba

- Creo que estaba hablando con Quinn – Mike se unía a la conversación y recordar el motivo por el cual, seguro estaban hablando, hizo que mi estomago se revolviera

- Estaba pensando y ¿Qué te parece si el viernes hacemos algo? – mi ahora novio dejaba de hablar con los demás para poner toda su atención en mi

- Si, claro ¿Dónde?

- Una cena ¿te parece?

- Si, me encantaría

- ¿tengo que pedirle permiso a tus padres?

- No, no te preocupes, yo hablo con ellos

- ¿segura?

- Si – me beso rápidamente y le regale una sonrisa justo en el momento en que la campana sonaba – adiós

- Adiós – me beso de nuevo pero ahora por un poco mas de tiempo – luego nos vemos – dicho eso salió corriendo para llegar a su clase a tiempo. Camine hacia mi casillero, saque algunas cosas, suspire y fue un error. Aquel perfume que me embriagaba apareció de la nada o eso pensé yo

- Rach – ahora estaba acompañado por su voz, cerré mi casillero y ahí estaba ella

- Hey! – susurre, guarde mis cosas en la mochila

- ¿podemos hablar? – me encogí de hombros – yo, lo que vieron tu y Kurt

- No importa, ya te lo dije miles de veces – comencé a caminar hacia mi salón mientras ella me seguía

- Me siento una estúpida por lo que te dije

- No importa – volví a repetir sin mirarla, no podía. Al hacerlo aquella imagen llegaba de nuevo a mi cerebro – solo no entiendo varias cosas pero no importa, no tengo derecho a preguntarte nada

- No entiendo

- No me tienes confianza, Quinn y lo entiendo. No me voy a meter en tu vida, somos amigas o compañeras, como tu quieras llamarle

- Rach ¡espera! – me detuvo bruscamente y por fin nuestras miradas se cruzaron, error. Si quería dejar de pensar en ella o dejar de sentir esto, tenia que dejar de mirarla a los ojos – yo

- Amor – Puck hacia acto de presencia - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿no tienen clase? – nos miraba confundido.

- Si, pero yo quería hablar

- Hablar, eso es lo mismo que yo quiero hacer contigo rubia. Ven, tengo algo que decirte

- No, yo tengo que hablar con Rachel

- No te preocupes, luego hablamos – le regale una de mis grandes sonrisas y gire antes de que pudiera detenerme mas tiempo.

A veces las personas te preguntan cosas que ni siquiera tu sabes cual es la respuesta. A veces, te miran como si estuvieras arruinándote la vida. Y en esa misma mirada quieren hacerte ver el error que estas cometiendo. Uno esta tan seguro de que hace lo correcto que no vemos el error o a lo mejor si, pero ¿Qué importa? Al final de cuentas es para no sufrir. Y así pensaba en ese momento, con mis padres justo frente de Jesse y mío. La primera vez que lleve alguien a la casa fue cuando Finn entro tomado de mi mano, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno y una mirada enamorados. En ese entonces yo pensaba que aquella relación era lo mejor, que aquel chico de sonrisa estúpida seria el amor de mi vida. Sentía que podría contra el mundo, si el estaba conmigo. En cambio mis padres no veían eso, nunca le dieron el visto bueno a mi relación con Finn. Al final de cuentas me apoyaron, los abrase y me pidieron que me cuidara. Creo que muy en el fondo sabia que aquella relación no llegaria muy lejos. Finn era alguien que no tenia sueños, solo quedarse en aquella ciudad y hacerse cargo del taller del padre de Kurt. Mientras yo, soñaba con irme a NY. Ahora estaba ahí, tomada de la mano de Jesse. Este con una gran sonrisa, pidiendo permiso para poder andar conmigo. Mientras yo solo miraba a mis padres que me miraban confundidos. Ellos sabían que mi relación con Finn había terminado, yo misma se los había dicho. Pero que llegara con otro chico parecía no estar en sus planes o a lo mejor, si lo estaban, pero esperaban verme con otra persona.

- Si mi hija esta contenta con esto, no hay problema – mi papi me sonreía y le regrese el gesto

- Gracias, papi – los tres esperamos que mi papa hablara, aun examinaba a Jesse de arriba abajo. Antes había venido por algunos trabajos y nunca le había agradado a mi papa. Después de estudiarlo por varios minutos me miro, quería saber si yo estaba segura. Trate de decirle con la mirada que lo estaba pero parecía que ni siquiera yo me lo creía

- Bien – dijo al final, sonreí agradecida y Jesse no podía estar mas feliz – quiero que este aquí a las once ¿ok?

- Si, señores Berry – ambos asintieron

- Regreso en un rato ¿vale? – bese sus mejillas aunque en sus miradas se veía un poco de preocupación – los quiero

- Y nosotros a ti princesa

- No les agrado mucho ¿verdad? – mi ahora novio me miraba un poco nervioso

- Ningún hombre que quiera robarles a su princesa, les agrada – suspiro tranquilo. Al llegar al restaurante donde cenaríamos nos dieron una mesa un poco alejada de los demás, lo mire confundida

- No me gusta estar a la vista de los demás – se encogió de hombros. Que puedo decirles, la cena iba bien. Me estaba divirtiendo, a final de cuentas de Jesse era un gran amigo. Claro, todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a querer besarme cada que podía, pero Rachel Berry es una gran actriz y los recibía con una gran sonrisa - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro ¿Qué pasa?

- El día de la audición … - mi celular sonó

- Lo siento, deben de ser mis padres – asintió y espero a que yo viera quien me marcaba. Fue una sorpresa el ver que era Quinn, desvié la llamada

- ¿no contestas?

- Después les mando un mensaje, aun tenemos una hora ¿no? – asintió - ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

- El día de la audición …. – mi celular de nuevo sonaba – deberías contestar – pareció que pudo ver el nombre de la rubia y frunció el ceño

- No, luego le marco – pero teléfono de nuevo sonó y suspire – solo dame cinco minutos

- Claro – susurro. Me levante y fui hacia el baño, espere a que sonara de nuevo el teléfono y a los pocos segundos lo hizo

- ¿Qué pasa? – no contesto, simplemente se escuchaba su respiración – Quinn ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito que hablemos

- Quinn, ahora no …

- ¡por favor! Necesito explicarte algunas cosas

- Después, ahora no puedo

- Rach ¡por favor!

- Estoy en una cita con Jesse, no puedo dejarlo mucho tiempo solo

- Bien, disfruta tu cita – su voz fue fría, colgó

- Pero ¿Qué coño le pasa? – susurre. A veces mi rubia favorita me sacaba de juicio ante sus cambios de humor tan repentinos. Primero, quiere hablar conmigo. Segundos después, me cuelga sin mas. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la mesa.

- ¿todo bien?

- Si, ¿Qué me querías preguntar? – necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza el extraño comportamiento

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del auditorio ese día?

- Me sentía mal – conteste rápido – lo siento, por no quedarme a tu audición

Dos citas, dos días diferentes, dos cosas diferentes y solo había algo en las que eran iguales. No había dejado de pensar en Quinn. Después de aquella pregunta y mi respuesta un poco floja, pensé en mi rubia favorita. Ok, tenia la oportunidad de poder olvidar aquel extraño sentimiento o deseo hacia Quinn. Estaba justo a mi lado, un poco serio, conduciendo hacia mi casa. Sabia que aquella llamada había arruinado la cita, yo me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Tenia que arreglar esa cita, tenia que poner algo de mi parte para que aquella relación funcionara. Al ver que estaba frente a mi casa, lo mire y espere a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se bajo del carro, abrió mi puerta y caminamos hacia mi casa.

- Nos vemos mañana ¿no? – le pregunte inocentemente

- ¿quieres? – me pregunto ilusionado, sonreí y bese su mejilla

- ¡claro que quiero! ¿Por qué no me gustaría ver a mi novio? – abrió la boca, sabia que quería decir algo pero no se animaba. Espere pacientemente pero no dijo nada, simplemente me beso.

- Hasta mañana, entonces – dijo al separarse de mi

- Hasta mañana – bese sus labios de nuevo y el se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios. Entre a mi casa, supuse que mis padres estarían esperándome pero para mi sorpresa estaban relajados viendo una de sus series favoritas. Sonrieron al verme, me senté a su lado.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Bien – no quería hablar de la cita y esperaba con ansias que así fuera

- Me alegro – sonrió mi papi – Kurt te llamo como mil veces y Quinn otras mil

- ¿Quinn? – pregunte confundida pero con mucho interés, cosa que mi papi noto y me miro extrañado - ¿Qué querían?

- Bueno, Kurt dijo que tenia que hablar urgente contigo y que no marcaba a tu celular porque lo perdió y la rubia también

- ¿perdió su teléfono?

- No, dijo que era urgente hablar contigo

- ¡oh!

- Les dije a ambos que habías salido con Jesse y dejaron de marcar – la rubia sabia que estaba con Jesse y aun así me había marcado, con demasiada insistencia a mi parecer. Aunque cuando yo le dije que estaba con Jesse me había colgado - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – me levante y bese sus mejillas – me iré a dormir

- Que duermas bien, princesa

- Igual – al entrar a mi recamara me tumbe en mi cama, sin siquiera haberme puesto la pijama. Mire el techo de mi habitación, había algunas de esas estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad. Las había pegado cuando tenia unos nueve u ocho años, no recuerdo bien. Lo que si recuerdo era como me había quedado despierta casi toda la noche para poder verlas brillar. Ese día hice lo mismo, con una diferencia. No veía las estrellas brillar, solo imaginaba una mirada avellana. Que casualmente brillaba igual o mas que aquellas pequeñas estrellas.


	9. Clouds

**Cap.- 9**

**Clouds**

Las llamadas de Kurt continuaron todo el fin de semana. En cambio, las de Quinn habían desaparecido. No me quejaba, la verdad es que no quería hablar con ella y tampoco con mi mejor amigo. Necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos de ellos, estar con mi novio y tratar de que poco a poco aquellos pensamientos hacia la rubia desaparecieran. Jesse fue el más feliz ante esa decisión de tomarme mi tiempo. No había hora, minuto, ni segundo que no estuviera con él. A menos que no tuviéramos la clase juntos. Cosa que se arreglaba con el esperándome en la puerta de mi clase, acompañándome a todas mis clases y pasar algo de tiempo en las tardes. No puedo decir que estaba harta de él, de hecho, le tenía algo de gratitud por no dejarme nunca sola. Cuando veía a Kurt tomaba mi mano y nos alejábamos de él. No sé cómo lo sabía, a lo mejor intuía que no quería ver a mi amigo. Pero cuando veía acercarse a Quinn era diferente, se ponía tenso, la miraba con enojo y tomaba mi mano aún más fuerte. Consecuencia, salir del glee club casi con la mano amputada.

- Bien chicos, necesito que los hombres se pongan de este lado y las mujeres del otro – Jesse soltó mi mano con el ceño fruncido, ambos miramos a Quinn, que se había sentado al lado de Britt que parecía platicarle algo de Tubbi – Kurt, tu estarás con los hombres – mi amigo se había quedado en la parte de mujeres – bien – dijo después de ver como Kurt se sentaba a lado de Jesse – habrá una competencia, una canción de cada grupo. No importa el género, duración, ni nada. Solo quiero verlos en acción, las regionales se acercan y no quiero que se oxiden

- ¿Cuándo escogeremos el solo y los duetos? – Mercedes preguntaba

- Pensé que el solo era de Rach

- Y yo pensé que no siempre le darían los solos a Rachel, mr. Shue

- El solo es para quien se lo gane, aquí no hay favoritismo

- ¡¿Qué?! – grite – mr. Shue ¿está consciente de lo que está diciendo? Porque yo creo que tiene alguna enfermedad

- Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien, Rachel

- Mr. Shue, no quiero insistir pero enserio ¿se siente bien? Porque creo que sabe perfecto que si yo no canto ese solo no ganaríamos

- Rach tiene razón

- Tu cállate ken de juguetería – mi amiga la latina me miro y frunció el ceño – creo que es hora de que alguien más tenga un solo

- ¿estás loca?

- No, creo que es justo. El glee club es un grupo, no solo tu enano

- Coincido con San – ahora fue la rubia quien hablo, fruncí el ceño – si Rachel es tan buena y confía tanto en su voz podría hacer otra competencia, el que gane se queda con el solo

- Bien, hagan lo que quieran – me cruce de brazos, se me hacía estúpido que hicieran eso, todos sabían quién ganaría. Más si no lo hacía no me dejarían en paz. Además, me había dicho Rachel, ya no era Rach, ahora era Rachel.

- Me parece perfecto – hablo mr. Shue – todo aquel que quiera competir por un solo, me avisa y yo les diré la fecha

- ¿Quién será el juez?

- Se lo pediré a Emma y la entrenadora ¿les parece? – todos asintieron – bien, ahora comiencen con lo que les pedí – suspire, pase días enteros esquivando a Quinn y ahora tenía que hacer una presentación con ella, mala suerte. Me acerque a mis compañeras, Santana me miro y frunció el ceño

- ¿sabes? Deberías de irte al equipo de los hombres, así no te despegas de tu novio – otra de las cosas que había hecho fue alejarme de San y Britt. No porque no quisiera estar con ellas, pero siempre estaban con Quinn.

- Déjala, san – Britt me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado – está un poco enojada pero se le pasara, sabes que te quiere – susurro, yo solo asentí. Mire a mis compañeras que hablaban sobre que canción hacer, no quise opinar porque sabía que significaría una agresión segura de mi amiga. Mire a Quinn disimuladamente varias veces y sabía que ella hacia lo mismo. Segundos después Britt se levantó, dejando el asiento vacío para que después Quinn llegara a usarlo

- Hola – no quería hablar con ella, era estúpido pero me había molestado que me dijera Rachel - ¿podemos hablar?

- Estamos hablando ¿no?

- Rach, yo necesito hablar de lo que paso la semana pasada

- ¿Rach? – fruncí el ceño – para ti soy Rachel – me miro confundida y frunció el ceño, su mirada cambio a verde

- ¿Qué te pasa? – susurro – es por lo de Emma porque yo …

- Eso me viene y me va, Quinn, tu eres libre de ser lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras – sentía la mirada de las demás sobre nosotras ¿Dónde estaba mi salvador cuando lo necesitaba?

- Rach – sonreí, justo a tiempo. Vi como la mirada de Quinn se oscureció aún más de tan solo mirar a mi novio. Que al igual que ella la miraba con el ceño fruncido – mr. Shue nos dio permiso de irnos ¿nos vamos? – me levante y bese sus labios

- Claro – mire a las demás que me miraban confundidas, excepto a la rubia. Sabía que si lo hacía me toparía con una mirada llena de ira – escojan la canción que sea, no importa, solo me avisan cual escogieron – todas asintieron. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad por ver a Quinn fue más grande. Lo que vi no fue una mirada llena de ira, al contrario, me miraba con tristeza. Mi sonrisa desapareció, no entendía bien como había cambiado de un segundo a otro aquella mirada.

- Vamos – la mano de Jesse jalo la mía, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado

- Jesse ¿puedes venir un momento? – los chicos lo llamaron y este no tuvo más remedio que ir, así dejándome sola de nuevo. Decidí esperar en la puerta, pasaron un par de minutos y todos comenzaron a salir menos mi novio.

- Jesse ¿Por qué tardas tan… - había decidido ir a buscarlo pero mi sorpresa fue verlo frente a Quinn con cara de odio - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo estaba diciéndole algunas ideas a Quinn

- ¿de qué?

- El numero grupal ¿verdad? – mire a la rubia que solo asintió, parecía que algo le había molestado.

- Sí, yo me tengo que ir – miro con odio a mi novio para después dejarnos solos. Deben de saber que no me creí en aquella mentira. Jesse era de participar mucho en los números grupales, a comparación de la rubia que solo hacia lo que le pedíamos. Además, ellos no tenían nada juntos, ni siquiera en las coreografías podían estar cerca porque se miraban con odio. Quise salir detrás de Quinn, preguntarle qué había pasado pero recordé que yo estaba en mi época de "esquiva a Quinn como sea", así que simplemente tome la mano de mi novio para poder salir de ahí.

De niña cuando no entendía algo, iba y se lo preguntaba a mi papi. Después de escuchar alguna de sus sabias respuestas, me acostaba en mi jardín. No a pensar, ni a reflexionar sobre aquella respuesta. Simplemente miraba las nubes pasar y era cuando mi imaginación comenzaba a volar. Casi siempre veía estrellas, micrófonos, partituras o alguna que otra cosa relacionada con la música. Podrías jurarle que una vez vi el rostro de Barbra Streisand. Mi imaginación era muy grande cuando era pequeña. A veces extraño esos días, donde solo tenía que imaginar lo que quería. Donde sí tomaba una mala decisión no perjudicaría a más personas. Claro, que en esos tiempos las decisiones era cual canción cantar en navidad o escoger entre Funny Girl y alguna otra película. Ese día deseaba con ansias volver a ser esa niña y dejar de pensar en cierta rubia. O dejar de imaginar que cada nube que pasaba era su mirada, su sonrisa, su rostro o cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

- Hace mucho que no venias a ver las nubes

- Extrañaba encontrar formas en las nubes

- ¿y de que tienen formas?

- Cosas

- ¿cosas? Qué raro, siempre decías "música papi, eso es lo que veo" – mi papi se recostaba a mi lado para también poder admirar las nubes pasar

- Las cosas cambian

- ¿y en que cambiaron?

- Ahora son miradas y sonrisas

- ¡oh!

- ¿y papa? - tenia que sacar algun tema de conversacion, antes de que el sacara a relucir el que tenia en mente y que obviamente yo no queria tocar. Creanme, a veces me asustaba un poco esa forma de como nos comunicabamos mi papi y yo, era tan raro.

- Tenía algunas citas en el hospital

- Bien

- Hace mucho que no veo a Kurt y la Quinn ¿todo bien? – he ahí el tema de conversación que no quería tocar.

- Si – mentí – están ocupados y casi no los he visto, además, pronto serán las regionales y tengo que preparar un solo para una estúpida competencia que mr. Shue ideo

- ¿de qué se trata?

- Tenemos que presentar alguna canción y el mejor cantara el solo en las regionales

- Pensé que tu tenías el solo

- Así era hasta que todos se quejaron

- Entiendo, supongo que tú siempre obtienes los solos ¿no? – asentí – pues trabaja duro para que así siga siendo, sin que se quejen

- Eso fue lo que pensé

- ¿y el dueto?

- Supongo que lo hare con Jesse, si es que no planean otro concurso

- ¿tu novio? – se escuchaba tan raro relacionar aquel nombre con esa palabra

- Sí, mi novio

- Supongo que aquellas sonrisas y miradas no son de Jesse ¿verdad? – lo mire y me di cuenta de que mi papi había dejado de mirar las nubes hacia un buen rato para poder mirarme a mi

- Yo …

- ¿a qué le tienes miedo, hija?

- Enamorarme

- ¿Por qué? Si el amor es la cosa más bonita del mundo

- Cuando te corresponden

- ¿y no te corresponde?

- No

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Yo

- ¡vaya! Pues entonces si es verdad – ambos comenzamos a reír, cuando dejamos de hacerlo. Giro su rostro y comenzó a ver las nubes pasar de nuevo – a lo mejor esa persona también tiene miedo

- A lo mejor, de todos modos, esta con alguien

- ¿yo? podrá estar con el presidente o con quien quieras, pero te aseguro que no quiere ni a su novio ni a su aventura

- ¿tú sabes de quien hablo? – mi papi comenzó a reír por mi reacción

- ¡claro! Eres mi hija, te conozco lo suficiente para saber de quién estamos hablando – lo abrase, hacía tres semanas que esperaba que alguien llegara y me abrazara. Me dijera que todo estaría bien o que me comprendiera, pero ese abrazo parecía nunca llegar.

- Te quiero, papi

- Y yo a ti pequeña

- Gracias por estar aquí

- Siempre lo estaré – así nos quedamos unos minutos hasta que comenzó a reír – esa nube parece tu padre cuando está enojado – lo mire confundida y mire hacia el cielo, yo seguía viendo lo mismo pero cada cabeza es un mundo ¿no? - ¿tú que ves?

- Su mirada – comenzó a reír de nuevo y suspiro.

- Estamos mal, pequeña. Muy mal ¿Qué nos han hecho?

- No lo sé – susurre para después seguir imaginando ahora en compañía de mi papi.


	10. No Te Odio

**Cap.- 10**

**No te odio**

Tres semanas en las que había esquivado a Kurt en todo momento, no quería hablar de lo que le había confirmado y sobre todo, no quería hablar del momento que habíamos presenciado. Tres semanas que me la pasaba todo el tiempo posible con Jesse, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos hacia la rubia. Lo más difícil fue cuando tuve que pasar un tiempo con ella por el concurso que había hecho mr. Shue, decidí que las demás fueran la que eligieran todo lo que haríamos. Me limite solamente hacer lo que ellas dijeran. Aunque a veces no estaba de acuerdo pero era eso o ir hablar con Quinn y Santana, mi amiga me daba un poco de miedo. Creo que recordaran que había dicho que la trataría como una amiga, estaría con ella como una amiga pero no podía en ese momento. Tenía que estar un tiempo lejos de todo ese drama que me envolvía. A lo mejor tres semanas no era el tiempo suficiente o a lo mejor sí, pero no podía estar toda la vida escondida atrás de Jesse ¿verdad? Camine hacia las gradas, donde se encontraba mi amigo con un semblante pensativo.

- Hey! – al escuchar mi saludo me miro con aquella mirada que decía "¿Qué quieres?" - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Qué quieres? - ¿les había dicho que mi mejor amigo es un poco sincero? ¿no? pues ahí tienen la respuesta. Yo sabía que él estaba molesto por mi actitud, habíamos dado un gran paso en que yo aceptara lo que él pensaba para después volverme a encerrar en mi mundo

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir. Sabía que mi actitud esas semanas había sido pésima, que le tuve que haber pedido un tiempo para aclararme pero simplemente me aleje sin decir nada

- ¿crees que con eso se solucionan las cosas? – estaba molesto, muy molesto

- No, pero se empieza por algo ¿no?

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo

- Necesitaba estar sola

- ¡claro! Con tu novio todo el día no ibas a tener tiempo sola ¿verdad?

- Kurt

- Bien, querías tiempo sola ¿Por qué no terminaste con él? ¿Por qué te escondes atrás del?

- Porque no es fácil para mi ¿sabes? Un día quería a Finn conmigo y al otro estoy deseando besar a Quinn Fabray ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que le grite al mundo que me gusta como si se tratara de una canción de Barbra ¿quieres eso? – me estaba desesperando, quería que entendiera como me sintiera – tú lo tienes aclarado, bien. Yo aún no se ni cuando fue el día en que me empecé a sentir así ¿ok? – ambos nos miramos duramente

- Todo eso lo sabría si hubieras confiado en mí ¡por dios! primero se lo dijiste a Santana ¡SANTANA! – grito dramáticamente - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando a Britt se le salió el decir que ella y Santana ya sabían? Me sentí como si fuera el peor de los mejores amigos, no me tienes confianza – en ese momento me hice una nota mental, golpear a Santana ya que a Britt no podía hacerle nada.

- Lo siento, no sé porque me daba miedo contártelo

- ¿miedo? Rachel, soy yo, Kurt. No me puedes tener miedo, no a mi

- Lo siento – estaba a punto de llorar, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con él. Me había preparado mentalmente para lo que me diría, su enojo, sus reproches, sus miradas llenas de coraje y decepción – yo … - no termine de hablar, mi amigo me abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba en mi hombro – Kurt

- Sabía que necesitabas tiempo, solo me dolió que no confiaras en mi – se alejó y limpio sus lágrimas – ahora tienes que hablar con ella, piensa que la odias

- ¿has hablado con ella?

- Ese mismo día

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Habla con ella – miro hacia el campo de futbol donde las cheerios entrenaban. Logre ver a San y Britt jugando con Quinn que parecía un poco seria.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Kurt. Me he portado como una idiota estas semanas y la he tratado mal

- Créeme, es lo que más quiere en estos momentos – tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia mis amigas

- Miren quien vino ¡el enano!

- ¡santana! – Britt la regañaba y esta pasaba saliva, la rubia nunca le decía así – hola, Rach

- Hola – mire a Quinn y suspire, tenía que hablar con ella – yo quería hablar con Quinn

- ¿Quinn? ¿para qué? Según yo, tu no le hablas a nadie que no sea el ken de juguetería – mi amiga la latina de nuevo al ataque pero no me importaba. Solo veía como Quinn me miraba confundida

- ¿puedo? – me importaba un bledo que pensaran los demás, necesitaba hablar con ella

- Claro, vamos – caminamos hacia las gradas. A lo lejos podía ver a mis amigas que ahora molestaban a mi amigo tirándolo al pasto.

- Kurt las va matar – fue lo primero que dije después de ver como mi amigo se levantaba echando humo por las orejas y siguiéndolas, ambas reímos ante tal escena

- Rachel yo lo siento

- No te odio – ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos – sigue – la anime

- ¿no me odias?

- ¿Cómo te voy a odiar? O ¿Por qué te odiaría? – se encogió de hombros

- Porque te negué lo de Emma, una y otra, y otra vez

- No creo que fuera necesario que me contaras eso ¿o sí? Además, tu deberías de odiarme por cómo me porte estas semanas – ambas nos quedamos en silencio

- Hace años que huyo de esto ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo la familia más católica de todo Lima. Mi papa escucha la palabra homosexual y le da asco de tan solo imaginárselo. Luego empieza con sus bromas homofóbicas

- Entiendo

- ¿sabes porque deje de ver a mi prima? – negué – teníamos doce años

- ¿también en la fiesta de Britt? – comenzó a reír y negó

- No, ese día yo conocí a Santana y fue cuando nos volvimos inseparables las tres. Un día salimos con varios amigos, al final del día todos terminaron en mi casa. Yo había visto como San y mi prima se habían besado. Tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad. Teníamos otra amiga, Marley, ella ese día me hablo de que le pasaba lo mismo y dijimos ¿Por qué no? nos besamos. Como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato y eso paso. En ese momento mi hermana entro a mi recamara, armo un escándalo, grito por toda la casa, corrió a Marley y a mí me llevaron a Los Ángeles

- Entonces, ellos saben que eres…. – no termine de hablar,

- Me llevaron a clínicas con psicólogos especializados en quitar esa "enfermedad". El psicólogo aconsejo a mi papa de que me consiguiera un novio. Que a lo mejor solo había sido curiosidad y en verdad había sido eso ¿no? así que acepte, comencé a salir con un amigo pero no me hizo sentir lo mismo que Marley. Así que supe que tendría que mantenerlo en secreto y hacer lo imposible para poder ser normal. He tenido muchos novios, demasiados diría yo. Mi papa con eso se conformó y olvido el asunto.

- Puck …

- Lo quiero, es un gran amigo pero necesito tener una tapadera

- ¿él lo sabe?

- Se lo dije hace pocos días

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Se le hizo hot – rio – ya sabes cómo es, después me aseguro que nunca diría nada y que sería mi tapadera todo el tiempo que quisiera. Sé que no es justo para él, ni para nadie así que pronto lo "terminare" – con sus dedos hizo la seña de comillas

- ¿sabe lo de Emma?

- No tengo nada con ella, solo nos hemos besado un par de veces. No entiende que no quiero nada con ella – una parte de mi se alegro por escuchar eso, mas no lo podía demostrar.

- ¿Por qué? Digo, es bonita

- Me gusta otra persona – asentí. Estaba teniendo la conversación que tanto había ansiado y temido como si nada. Pensé que estaría llena de lágrimas, reproches y gritos pero estábamos ahí, tranquilas, hablando. No esperaba que me dijera que le gustaba otra persona pero si ella quería seria su amiga, todo el tiempo que quisiera – ella no me correspondería, además, no soy digna para andar con alguien como ella

- ¿Por qué? Eres hermosa, Quinn. Cualquiera quisiera andar contigo, te aseguro que no te dirá que no – les aseguro que en ese momento le hubiera dicho que hasta yo andaría con ella pero no lo vi muy necesario, espere su respuesta.

- No puede tener una relación abierta con nadie ¿entiendes? Todo seria a escondidas, nadie sabe que soy… - se quedó en silencio, ambas sabíamos lo que ella quería decir. Me miro con suplica, no quería decir aquella palabra – bueno, tu sabes. A excepción de ustedes – miramos a nuestros amigos que aún seguían peleando

- Lesbiana – fijo su mirada en mí, trato de decir algo pero no pudo, simplemente asintió – y creo que mientras se quieran podrían tener esa relación ¿no?

- Supongo – ambas nos miramos y sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna, necesitaba hacerle entender que estaría con ella y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla – gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- No odiarme – reí suavemente y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, embriagándome de su perfume. Podía perderme en pequeñas cosas, pero no por completo, ese era mi objetivo

- Nunca te odiaría – bese su mejilla y sonrió.


	11. The First Time

**Cap. 11**

**The Fist Time**

- Las regionales se acercan y tenemos que estar al cien ese día – Mr. Shue entraba como si nada al salón del coro mientras hablaba de las regionales. Siempre me preguntaba si él estaba tan seguro de que estaríamos ahí que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ver si estábamos o no, a veces, me imaginaba que entraba y no había absolutamente nadie. Esa imagen siempre me causaba un poco de risa ¿se imaginan?

- Mr. Shue, todavía tenemos un mes y todas las canciones están listas

- Sí, pero creo que aun así deberíamos ensayar aún más y …

- Yo creo que no es necesario, mr. Shue – Jesse hacia acto de presencia – lo único complicado es la canción grupal. El solo y el dueto están perfectos – no tengo que decirles que yo gane aquel concurso ¿verdad? Era lógico y hasta cierto punto todos sabían que yo ganaría, lo único que querían era molestar

- Solo dices eso porque tú y tu novia son los responsables de eso

- Es lógico que ganemos ¿no? nos tienen a nosotros, Rach tiene una voz impresionante y yo también. Aunque ellos no hagan bien su trabajo ganaremos – el tono de voz que uso Jesse en ese momento fue un poco altanero, egocentrista y frio

- Yo creo que deberíamos de seguir ensayando como mr. Shue dice – tenía que interrumpir aquella pequeña pelea, sabia perfecto que nadie se quedaría callado y mucho menos Santana

- Yo aun no entiendo cómo fue que el ken de juguetería barata se quedó con el dueto

- Ni yo – los demás comenzaron a quejarse de eso y suspire

- Yo siempre hacia los duetos con Rachel ¿Por qué ahora no? - hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de Finn. Si pensaban que estaba muerto pues no, simplemente que ya no me interesaba mucho su vida y estaba lo más lejos de el

- Bueno, soy su novio ¿eso contesta su pregunta?

- Entonces cuando terminen y ande con otro siempre van hacer el dueto juntos ¿no?

- Yo opino que terminen ¿Quién opina lo mismo? – todos levantaron la mano, era la peor discusión que habíamos tenido o mejor dicho, la más estúpida

- Sí, claro, como si Rach vaya terminarme solo porque ustedes dicen

- Muchachos, cálmense

- Yo creo que deberíamos de cambiar el dueto – mr. Shue me miraba para que yo parara aquella estúpida discusión

- Silencio – seguían con su discusión - ¡silencio! – grite y todos me miraron

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que se callen – suspire – vamos a seguir ensayando ¿ok? Tenemos que estar al 100% ese día y no vamos a cambiar nada. Tuvieron mucho tiempo para quejarse del dueto y nadie lo hizo, así que así se queda.

- ¿estas defendiendo a tu noviecito?

- No, Santana, no lo estoy defendiendo. Solo quiero que entiendan en la situación que estamos

- ¿no me estas defendiendo? – pregunto Jesse, suspire, a veces mi novio me sacaba de mis casillas con sus preguntas

- Sigue siendo injusto que solo porque sea tu novio hagas el dueto con el

- ¡dios!

- Yo le pedí a mr. Shue que cambiara a Finn, siempre repetimos lo mismo y tenía que ser alguien a mi altura

- Estaba Kurt ¿Por qué el no?

- Muchachos, ya escucharon a Rachel

- No, podríamos hacer un dueto Mercedes y yo, o Berry y yo

- ¡ok! Cambiaremos el dueto ¿contentos?

- ¿a una semana de las regionales? Estas loca – no sabía si todos estaban jugando conmigo o enserio no veían lo que estaban ocasionando. Pedían una cosa, se las daba y se quejaban de todos modos. Siempre he creído que mis amigos no son normales.

- ¡cállense todos! – la voz de Quinn inundaba todo el salón y por primera vez en todo el rato se quedaron sin palabras – ustedes están mal, Rach hace lo que cree mejor por el glee club y ustedes se quejan de todo. Que si esto, que si lo otro, ella acepta y se siguen quejando. Ella y el ken de juguetería barata harán el dueto, y si ganamos, que lo haremos, entre todos escogeremos el dueto con algún concurso o que se yo ¿ok? – todos asintieron – bien – me miro y sonrió, tontamente le regrese aquella sonrisa hasta que escuche como Kurt comenzaba a toser. Mire a mi amigo que miraba algo detrás de mí o mejor dicho alguien, Jesse. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, tomo mi mano y nos sentamos.

- Bien, ya que todo está aclarado. Mañana nos vemos en el auditorio ¿entendido? – todos asintieron menos Jesse que seguía mirando a Quinn con odio y apretaba mi mano

- Jesse, me estas lastimando la mano – susurre, soltó mi mano pero no se levantó de su lugar y supuse que lo mejor sería quedarme con el - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte ya cuando vi que todos se habían ido

- Nada

- Jesse

- Me molestan tus amigas eso es lo que me pasa

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Todavía me lo preguntas – rio y me miro con el ceño fruncido – se la pasan poniéndome apodos, mandan granizados diarios a mi rostro y … - se quedó callado

- ¿yo?

- Olvídalo

- Ok, pero ya te he dicho que ellas no mandan los granizados

- Si, como sea. Tu siempre estas defendiendo a tus amigas pero no puedes defenderme a mi

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Santana que me respete? Soy tu novio, merezco un poco de eso ¿no crees?

- Es Santana, aunque le diga que no te moleste lo hará y con más razón

- Bien, y a Quinn ¿Por qué no le dices nada? – no dije nada, ¿Por qué no lo defendía de los ataques de mi rubia favorita? la respuesta era lógica, no podía enojarme con ella y no tendría una pelea por culpa de mi novio - ¿yo?

- Tú también la molestas, ahí no puedo hacer nada

- Ella me avienta esos granizado

- ¿sabes qué? ¡me voy! Estoy cansada de que le eches la culpa de cosas que ella no hace

- ¡no te entiendo! – su grito fue lleno de frustración – a ella si la defiendes y a mí no

- La defiendo porque la culpas de cosas que no hace

- Bien, pero puede decirme de apodos – cierto, era ilógico que defendiera a mi amiga en vez de a mi novio. Cuando la mayoría de las veces la rubia era la que empezaba o seguía con las bromas de Santana. Jesse lo único que hacía era defenderse y… ¿a quién engaño? No quería defenderlo, porque no lo veía como mi novio. Era mi amigo, un amigo que últimamente además de estar conmigo todo el día, me comía a besos y tenía que pararlo porque pensaba que se estaba pasando un poco

- Bien, hablare con ellas ¿ok? – sonrió triunfante y asintió, me beso, rompí rápidamente aquel gesto y busque a mis amigas.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella conversación que tuve con Quinn y con mi mejor amigo. Deje de esconderme atrás de Jesse, tanto que ya ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con él. Casi siempre me la pasaba con Kurt o mis amigas las cheerios pero sobre todo con Quinn. Sé que estaba mal, que eso solo me lastimaba un poco cada día. Porque aunque quisiera dejar de sentir lo que sentía no podía y cada día encontraba algo nuevo en ella, eso me fascinaba. Empecé por lo que más curiosidad me daba, su mirada. Durante la primera semana la miraba fijamente, no importaba que estuviera haciendo, yo la miraba. Su mirada era color avellana cuando estaba feliz, cuando sonreía y estaba tranquila pero sobre todo se volvía más clara cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban para después regalarme una de sus sonrisas. Su mirada se volvía un poco verde cuando estaba enojada, tenía hambre, no entendía algunas cosas o se sentía frustrada. Eran pocas veces cuando aquella mirada verde aparecía, pues casi siempre era porque tenía hambre. Pero de ese verde pasaba a uno más oscuro, tanto que te daba miedo mirarla a los ojos. Donde no solo era enojo, también se encontraba la ira y el odio. Después comencé a ver más detalles. Como cuando pasaba su mano por su nuca, estaba nerviosa. Si se mordía el labio era porque no quería hablar de más y herir a las personas. Jugaba con sus dedos cuando quería hacer algo y no se animaba. Golpeaba su pie contra el mío cuando quería que la mirara y pusiera mi atención en ella, aunque eso no era necesario. Toda mi atención era de ella y solo ella, de eso estaba segura. Como en ese momento que miraba la práctica de las cheerios desde hacía días, solo para mirarla.

- ¿quieres un vaso para la baba?

- Muy chistoso

- No entiendo como ella no se da cuenta que te gusta

- Porque esta tontamente enamorada de otra persona ¿recuerdas? – mi amigo sonrió, parecía que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada - ¿Qué te causa gracia?

- Nada – se sentó a mi lado – Y ¿Dónde está tu novio?

- No lo sé, ni me interesa mucho

- ¿Por qué no lo terminas?

- Creo que es lo que me detiene

- No entiendo

- Si, pensar que tengo novio ayuda en los momentos que quiero comerle la boca a Quinn – comenzó a reír a carcajadas –

- ¡auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Porque no es cosa de risa

- Eso no es pretexto para que me pegues – le saque la lengua infantilmente y seguí contemplando de lejos a mi rubia favorita - ¿ya tienen la canción para las regionales?

- Si, ¿ya comenzaste hacer tu maleta?

- Rach, aún falta un par de días para eso

- ¿y qué? Yo ya tengo todo preparado

- Solo nos iremos dos días, no todo el mes

- No importa, más vale prevenir que lamentar

- Estas loca, por cierto tengo que decirte algo

- Habla

- El día que estamos de viaje cumples dos meses con tu novio ¿recuerdas?

- ¿enserio? ¡vaya! Se pasa rápido el tiempo ¿no?

- Si, por eso mismo vino y me pidió ayuda para hacerte una cena romántica

- ¡¿Qué?! – olvide que estaba viendo como mi rubia favorita se estiraba y enseñaba su buena retaguardia para mirar a mi amigo - ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Soy tu mejor amigo y se supone que tengo que emocionarme por esas cursilerías ¿no?

- ¿lo vas ayudar?

- Algo

- ¡no! yo no quiero eso

- Entonces, termina con el

- ¿antes de las regionales? Estás loco, eso puede hacer que perdamos y ya te dije que me sirve de algo

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu relación con el glee club?

- Qué tal que se quiere salir del glee club ¿con quién hare el dueto?

- Podrías hacerlo con Quinn – lo mire durante un rato para después girar hacia donde la rubia molestaba a Santana - ¿no te gustaría?

- Sí, pero a ella no

- ¿ya se lo preguntaste?

- No

- ¿entonces? No es como si le estuvieras diciendo que sea tu novia ¿o sí? – negué – entonces, ahí tienes tu solución- En ese momento la opción de terminar a Jesse era fácil ¿Qué podría pasar? A lo mejor podríamos ser amigos como antes, sin ningún reproche ¿no? – creo que yo me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio y deberías animarte a comerle la boca, nunca se sabe – lo mire confundida, hasta que vi a mi rubia caminando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa

- Hey!

- Hola y adiós, rubia – le dio un abrazo para después irse

- ¿Qué le pasa? – sentó a mi lado y me perdí en su belleza

- Dijo que tenía que ver a no sé quién – mentí descaradamente y ella se dio cuenta – ok, quería dejarnos solas

- ¿Por qué?

- Ideas suyas, no le hagas caso – asintió – creo que eso de estar enamorado le hace mal – bromee. Hacia unos días había comenzado a salir con un chico que había conocido en una tienda de ropa, Blaine. El chico era guapo, se vestía un poco raro aunque quien era yo para criticar el sentido de la moda. Usaba mucho gel, motivo por el cual se ganaba muchas bromas de mi amiga la latina.

- A mí me parece bien que este con alguien

- A mi igual pero es más molesto

- Tú no eres molesta

- ¿yo? ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

- Bueno, no se – paso su mano por la nuca – por Jesse

- ¿Jesse? – no entendía de lo que hablaba

- Es tu novio y …

- ¡oh! Si, Jesse – ahora lo entendía, era mi novio y se suponía que yo estaba enamorada ante la sociedad. Aunque para mis amigos, no y eso era obvio - ¡claro! – susurre – entonces ¿no soy molesta?

- No, creo que solo lo fuiste las primeras semanas – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – ya sabes – tome sus manos y le sonreí, amaba verla nerviosa

- Entiendo – mire nuestras manos juntas. No era la primera vez que nos tomábamos de la mano, amaba verlas juntas – tu tampoco eres molesta

- ¿yo? Si yo ni siquiera tengo novio – la rubia y Puck habían dado por terminada su relación desde hacia varias semanas

- Pero te gusta alguien ¿no?

- Si – nos miramos a los ojos, me perdí tanto en ellos que no me di cuenta de que me estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro o a lo mejor era ella la que se estaba acercando. En ese momento no me importaba mucho quien era la que estaba moviéndose, solo quería por fin besarla. Pero eso no pasaría gracias a mi teléfono, que sonaba como loco. Al alejarnos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca.

- ¿sí? – conteste nerviosa

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En las canchas

- ¿haciendo?

- Con mis amigas, Jesse

- ¿enserio? Porque tus amigas llevan rato esperando a tu amiga la rubia – mire hacia las canchas, estaban completamente vacías - ¿estas con ella?

- Si, Jesse ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No me gusta que estés con ella y menos sola – dijo fríamente. Últimamente todo era así con él, siempre reclamándome, llamándome a cada momento y nunca dejándome sola con Quinn – quiero que te dejes de juntar con ella

- ¡¿Qué?! – comencé a reírme - ¿estás loco? ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme ver a mis amigas?

- ¡tu novio!

- ¡exacto! Eres mi novio, no mi padre

- Me importa un … - no supe que mas dijo porque colgué ¡idiota! En ese momento era aún más idiota que Finn.

- ¿todo bien?

- Si – tome mis cosas – Santana y Britt te están esperando – se levantó rápidamente para seguirme

- ¿era Jesse?

- No quiero hablar

- Bien – caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento donde mis amigas esperaban justo al lado del carro de Quinn. Mientras que Jesse me miraba sumamente enojado, camino hacia mí y me jalo del brazo

- ¡vámonos! – me apretaba con su mano,

- Me estás haciendo daño – trate de zafarme de su agarre pero no podía - ¡Jesse!

- Te dijo que la estas lastimando, idiota – Quinn empujo a mi novio con toda su fuerza

- Te dije que no te le acercaras – por fin me soltó pero solo fue para encararse con mi amiga. La mirada de Quinn era un verde sumamente oscuro y eso solo significaba algo, peligro

- Y yo te dije que no me importa lo que pienses – ambos estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. Cualquiera juraría que se besarían, claro, si no tuvieran esa mirada de odio mutuo.

- Quinn – me puse en medio de ellos y aleje un poco a la rubia – tranquila

- No voy a dejar que este idiota te maltrate, no frente de mi – la rubia no me miraba, su mirada estaba fija en Jesse

- Quinn – tome su rostro e hice que me mirara a los ojos – tranquila – susurre, no quería mi rubia favorita saliera lastimada. Aunque no creía que mi novio fuera capaz de pegarle, no me iba arriesgar. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya se volvió un poco menos verde. Se estaba tranquilizando, hasta que Jesse me jalo de nuevo y su mirada se volvió aún más oscura que antes.

- Suéltala – no fue un grito, al contrario, fue un susurro

- ¡Jesse! Suéltame

- ¡no! tú vienes conmigo, no te quiero cerca de esta lesbiana reprimida – señalo con desprecio a Quinn. Esto último lo dijo con odio, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara de mi amiga. Sonrisa que le quite con una cachetada y una patada en sus partes nobles

- Escúchame bien, no quiero que te me acerques ¿entendido? Tú y yo ¡TER-MI-NA-MOS! – tome de la mano a la rubia y caminamos hacia donde estaban mis amigas muy entretenidas besándose.

- ¡hasta que por fin! No me digan que ya se lo montaron – pero supo que no estuvo bien esa broma al ver nuestras caras - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – yo iba hablar pero ella se me adelanto - ¿nos vamos? – le quito la alarma a su carro para que subieran

- Quinn

- Ahora no, Rach – me regalo una de sus sonrisas. Deben de saber que también tiene varias sonrisas y esa, era la que más odiaba.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo mirando aquellas estrellas que estaban en mi techo. Como siempre desde aquel día de la segunda cita, siempre que las miraba era porque pensaba en Quinn. Muchas veces eran las cosas que hacíamos en el día, su sonrisa, mirada. Pero ese día no recordaba aquello con felicidad, ese día estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado en la tarde. Si bien, quería terminar con Jesse no quería que fuera de esa manera. Debo admitir que el chico había cambiado desde que yo había arreglado mis problemas con mis amigos. Recuerdo que di miles de vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir hasta no saber que la rubia estaba bien. Así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Me levante rápidamente para cambiarme y salir de mi casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Tome mi bicicleta, próxima parada, la casa de Quinn.

- Y ahora ¿Qué hago? – susurre al verme frente a la casa de la rubia. Había ido un par de veces pero solo de pasada, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su habitación - ¡fuck! – di un par de vueltas a la casa hasta que vi que en una había un poco de luz en una de las recamaras. Sin pensarlo marque a su celular - ¡bingo! – la luz de la habitación se hacía más fuerte

- ¿Rachel? – no dije nada, necesitaba que siguiera en el teléfono para que no se fuera a dormir - ¿Rachel? – subí por el árbol que estaba frente a su recamara para pasar a su balcón - ¿Rachel? – volvió a preguntar y fue cuando colgué – pero que … - sonreí al ver su cara de sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí? son las tres de la mañana

- Necesitaba hablar contigo de lo que paso hoy

- No es necesario – camino hacia su cama y se recostó

- Yo no sé cómo supo tu secreto

- Lo sé, no creo que tú se lo hayas dicho – suspiro – creo que no soy buena disimulando

- ¿enserio? Si yo no sabia que eras gay hasta que Kurt me dijo que te vio besándote con Emma – me miro sorprendida – no le digas que te dije – dije rápidamente, Kurt me mataría. Sonrió y me invito a sentarme justo a su lado - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – tenia que cambiar de tema

- Escribía – tomo un cuaderno que estaba a su lado – no te preocupes, ya lo sabia – la mire confundida - me lo dijo el día que me vieron en la escuela con Emma

- Así que ¿te gusta escribir? – no parecía muy cómoda hablando de eso

- Solo lo hago cuando no puedo dormir

- Por lo que veo, no duermes mucho – el cuaderno parecía que estaba un poco viejo y con hojas sueltas, se notaba que ya estaba a punto de terminarse – te regalare otro cuando termines con ese

- Bien – tomo su cuaderno y lo guardo – ahora dime, ¿Por qué vienes como romeo a mi balcón? – sonreí. Hacia unas semanas decía que ella era mi Julieta y yo al parecer era su romeo

- Solo quería saber que estabas bien

- Lo estoy, aunque yo lamento que hayas terminado con tu novio – me encogí de hombros

- Eso creo que ya era inevitable

- ¿sí? – asentí - ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que solo lo veo como un amigo, nunca lo vi como algo mas aunque no quería que termináramos así – me levante y camine hacia el balcón

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Ya vi que estas bien, ahora puedo ir a dormir en paz – bromee

- Pero es muy noche, deberías de quedarte aquí

- ¿tus papas?

- No están – la mire, no quería irme. De hecho moría de ganas por estar otra vez a su lado.

- Supongo que mis padres no notaran que no estoy – me recosté a su lado, apago las luces. Me moví un poco incomoda, aunque no lo pareciera estaba nerviosa. Tener a Quinn tan cerca, con una pijama minúscula y saber que ya no había nada que me detuviera para besarla me daba un poco de miedo

- ¿Rach?

- ¿sí?

- ¿puedo abrazarte? Es que siempre abrazo mi almohada y… - me acerque a ella y la abrase. Nos miramos a los ojos por segunda vez en ese día o por primera vez en el día. Para mi seguía siendo el mismo día, si no veía la luz del sol no contaba como un nuevo día. Paso justamente como en las gradas, nos acercamos sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar la otra. En mi mente solo estaba una cosa "bésala" y eso hice. Termine con aquellos malditos centímetros y la bese, el beso fue con un poco de miedo para después pasar a tierno. Al separarnos nos miramos de nuevo y sonreímos. No había sido un beso como cualquiera, había sido nuestro primer beso, mi primer beso con una mujer y aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, Quinn sería mi primer amor.

- Buenas noches, rubia – bese su mejilla

- Buenas noches, Rach – me abrazo con fuerza y sonreí, quería tener ese primer beso en mi mente toda mi vida. No importaba que pasara mañana, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar aquello.

_Hay momentos en los que miras atrás, y no sabes exactamente que paso. Solo sabes que, desde que paso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo._


	12. Chica Misteriosa

_**Cap.- 12**_

**Chica Misteriosa **

Tres días, doce horas, veintinueve minutos … treinta minutos. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel beso en la recamara de Quinn. Al salir el sol, sin hacer mucho ruido me había levantado para poder ir a casa. No podía tentar a la suerte y que mis papas se dieran cuenta de que no estaba. Era la hora de mi rutina diaria, ese día la haría en mi bicicleta. Camine hacia el balcón y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco alto, no sabia como me había animado a subir hasta ahí. Mire a la rubia, dormía plácida y profundamente. Podría matarme desde ese balcón y ella no despertaría, se los aseguro. Aunque eso quedo en segundo plano, verla dormir me trajo mucho paz. Me acerque a ella y acaricie su mejilla, moría de ganas por besarla de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces? – me separe rápidamente de ella, me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos

- Nada, quería ver si estabas viva –tome mis cosas de nuevo y camine hacia el balcón –

- No es necesario que bajes por ahí ¿sabias?

- Si, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte – la mire y vi que se estaba estirando, esa definitivamente era una de mis imágenes favoritas al despertar

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, te ves tierna recién levantada – se puso un poco roja y sonrió, pero al ver el reloj dejo de hacerlo

- ¿tierna? Son las siete de la mañana, Rachel

- A esta hora me levanto, de hecho a las seis pero …

- Solo dormimos cuatro horas

- Lo siento

- Moriré en la escuela y … - no supe que mas iba a decir porque hice que guardara silencio con mis labios sobre los suyos. No pude detenerme después de verla dormir, recién levantada y como empezaría un drama por la hora. Fue un beso diferente al anterior, no había miedo - ¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunto confundida, yo solo me encogí de hombros

- Solo así te callarías – nos quedamos en silencio. Fue en ese momento que el miedo volvió a mi. Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, detalle que había olvidado durante toda la noche – lo siento, Quinn

- ¿Por qué?

- Por besarte ¡dios! – tome mis cosas rápidamente por tercera vez pero ahora me dirigí a la puerta de su recamara

- Rachel ¡espera! – mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de olvidar eso? me lo dijo aquel día y el día anterior - ¿Qué te pasa? – su rostro de pronto había cambiado de la confusión a uno un poco serio

- Lo siento, no se que me paso

- Espera, no hay problema

- ¿no? Quinn, estas enamorada de otra persona – grite – y yo de estúpida te bese

- Rachel, yo también quería besarte – iba a replicar pero aquellas palabras me dejaron en shock – moría de ganas por besarte desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo

- ¿enserio? – asintió - ¡vaya! – ahora si no sabia que decir, ni pensar, ni hacer, ni nada

- Pero esto no se puede volver a repetir – su rostro se torno serio y su voz fría

- Si, claro – suspire – yo me tengo que ir

El aire me daba en el rostro, necesitaba respirar un poco. El alboroto que había en el camión era demasiado. Mis amigas hacían bromas, Kurt leía una revista de modas, Puck y Finn se aventaban un balón de lado a lado, Sugar gritaba, Artie hablaba con mr. Shue de algo que no me interesaba. A mi la única persona que me importaba en ese momento, Quinn. Estaba al final del camión, traía los audífonos puestos y su mirada estaba concentrada en un libro que había llevado. No habíamos vuelto hablar desde aquella mañana que me fui corriendo de su casa por culpa de aquel estúpido beso. Era obvio que para mi no había sido estúpido, había sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida y no es que contara con mucha experiencia. En cambio aquel beso fue maravilloso, lento, tierno. Tanto que aquella extraña bestia que hace mucho no nombraba parecía que había comenzado a bailar la macarena de pura felicidad. La triste realidad, ella no sintió lo mismo y eso me dolía. Deje de mirar a mi rubia favorita y fije mi vista en el paisaje que dejábamos atrás. Moría de ganas de ir, sentarme a su lado y hablar de cualquier cosa pero ella había puesto una barrera en tan solo tres días. Los días anteriores me esquivo y cuando estábamos frente a frente, la mayoría de las veces porque estábamos con San y Britt, ella salía casi corriendo, diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer. Es irónico, hacia unas semanas yo me escondía de ella y ahora se invierten los papeles.

- Hey! Estas muy callada – mi mejor amigo se sentó a mi lado - ¿pasa algo?

- No, solo estoy muy nerviosa – me miro y frunció el ceño, ambos sabíamos que esa no era una excusa de Rachel Berry

- Si tu lo dices – tomo su revista, que había dejado de lado, de nuevo.

- Me bese con Quinn – susurre y mire hacia todos lados para ver que absolutamente nadie me había escuchado

- ¡¿Qué!? – suspire, bien a el si lo habían escuchado

- Deja de gritar – hable bajo para que se tranquilizara

- No puedes decirme algo así como si nada – puso su mano en su pecho – casi se me sale el corazón – reí, mi amigo era un dramático

- Tu querías saber que me pasaba

- Bien, ahora cuéntame que paso – mire de nuevo hacia los paisajes y suspire – Rach ¿Qué pasa?

- Fui una estúpida, Kurt – mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas y suspire para poder tranquilizarme un poco – nunca debí besarla

- ¿Por qué? - le conté todo lo que había pasado y el fruncía el ceño a medida que le contaba lo que había pasado – entonces ¿no han hablado?

- No, esa fue la ultima vez que hablamos

- ¿la haz buscado?

- ¡claro! Ese mismo día quise hablar con ella pero lo único que me gane fue una sonrisa de esas que odio – recargue mi cabeza en el asiento de enfrente y suspire – lo peor de todo es que ella esta enamorada de otra persona, Kurt. Yo de estúpida la bese y …. – acababa de recordar algo que había olvidado

- ¿Qué?

- Me dijo que ella también quería besarme

- Eso es bueno ¿no? además, si ella no hubiera querido se hubiera quitado y ya Rach

- Aun así, ella quiere a otra pers

- ona y

- ¿te molesta?

- ¿Qué? – suspiro

- Que quiera a otra persona – lo mire y fruncí el ceño, eso era un pregunta estúpida. ¡claro que me importaba! Desde que supe que Quinn quería a otra persona, odie a esa persona sin saber quien era

- ¡claro!

- ¿Qué sientes por ella? – esa pregunta si me sorprendió un poco

- No lo se, Kurt – mire un momento hacia donde estaba Quinn que ahora reía con Finn, mi extraña bestia gruño. Deje de mirarlos porque estaba segura que iría a golpear a mi exnovio – pero no soporto que este con alguien que no sea yo, después de besarla no he dejado de pensar en sus labios una y otra, y otra vez

- Hazlo, bésala una y otra, y otra vez

- ¿no entiendes? Ella quiere a otra persona y no se ni siquiera quien es

- Exacto, puede ser San, Sugar o hasta tu. Además, según yo se a ella le gusta una personas mas no esta enamorada

- Si, claro – resople – si fuera yo no se alejaría y me hubiera besado toda la mañana si fuera posible – mi amigo se quedo en silencio unos segundos

- Yo creo que deberías de hablar esto con ella

- ¿estas loco?

- No, si ella te dice que no te ve como algo mas. Simplemente pasas de pagina y listo

- ¿crees? – se escuchaba muy sencillo

- Si, mejor ahora que podrás superarlo mas rápido y no cuando ya estés completamente enamorada

- Cierto, aunque creo que eso es ir mucho a los extremos ¿no crees? – mi amigo sonrió y negó, tomo su revista y dejo de prestarme atención. Mire de nuevo hacia el final del camión donde me encontré con una mirada avellana, le regale una de mis grandes sonrisas y ella me devolvió el gesto, hasta que el idiota que estaba a su lado reclamo su atención.

Después de aquella platica con mi amigo decidí que lo mejor seria concentrarme en las regionales. Después de eso podría hablar con Quinn tranquilamente. Todo estaba muy bien preparado, hasta mi dueto con Jesse. Lo siento, me había olvidado por completo de ahora mi exnovio. Debo confesar que después de irme de casa de Quinn se apodero de mi un miedo horrible de solo pensar que Jesse no haría el dueto, estaba muy equivocada. No habíamos hablado, no habíamos cruzado ni una sola palabra desde que lo termine. Solamente estábamos cerca uno del otro cuando mr. Shue nos ponía a ensayar el dueto. Me daba cuenta de que me miraba con tristeza, el sabia que se había equivocado pero su orgullo era muy grande. En cambio a Quinn la miraba con odio, era mutuo.

Miraba la comida, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera comer ¡dios! ¿no podían hacer una ensalada sin pollo o carne? Mire hacia la mesa donde estaban todos comiendo animadamente, en ese momento odie ser vegetariana. Sentía que si no comía en ese mismo instante moriría de hambre. Hacia un par de horas habíamos llegado al hotel y lo primero que hicimos fue ir hacia el buffet. Camine hacia las cocinas o hacia donde estuviera algún mesero, al no ver a ninguno camine directo hacía las cocinas. Iba un poco nerviosa, estaba segura que nadie podía pasar a esa parte pero ¿no se les ocurría que había gente vegetariana? Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos, tratando de que nadie me viera cuando choque con alguien.

- ¡joder! – fue lo único que pude decir después de ver unos ojos azules hermosos

- ¡oh! ¡lo siento! – la chica con la que había chocado se levanto rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme - ¡lo siento!

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Ni siquiera debería de estar aquí pero muero de hambre y no hay ensaladas

- ¿no? creo que vi algunas con pollo y carne

- Si, pero soy vegetariana

- ¡oh! – sonrió y tomo mi mano – ven – fue raro que una chica a la que apenas conocía me tomara de la mano y se sintiera tan bien – mama – llegamos justo frente a una señora ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿grande?

- Cariño. Pensé que ya te habías ido

- Si, pero choque con - se quedo en silencio y me miro curiosa

- Rachel

- Rachel – sonrió de nuevo – quiere una ensalada sin pollo ni nada, es vegetariana

- ¡oh!

- No se preocupe señora, puedo comprar algo en la calle o

- O nada – sonrió y me di cuenta de que tenían la misma sonrisa, aunque claro la prefería en aquella chica sin nombre – debo disculparme, pero a veces los que ponen el menú son los jefes – comenzó hacer mi ensalada mientras hablaba –

- No se preocupe señora – fije la mirada en aquella chica que me miraba un poco curiosa

- No eres de aquí ¿verdad?

- No, soy de Lima, Ohio

- ¿enserio? Nosotras también – dio un brinquito emocionada

- ¿si? ¿a que escuela vas? – error, la chica dejo de sonreír y su mirada se entristeció

- Nosotras vivimos aquí en Columbus, Rachel – fue su madre la que contesto

- ¡oh! ¡lo siento! Como dijo que

- Lo entiendo – me interrumpió antes de terminar con mi disculpa – y ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Las regionales del coro

- ¡oh! ¿tu concursas? – la chica hablo de nuevo un poco mas emocionada, asentí - ¡genial! Mi sueño es algún día ganar algo con algún coro

- ¿cantas?

- Si, aunque no muy bien

- No seas modesta, hija – me miro – ella canta hermoso, como los ángeles pero no le gusta que la escuchen

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, a lo mejor no soy muy buena y se ríen de mi

- Tonterías, gracias – la señora me dio mi ensalada y comencé a comer casi con desesperación – mientras tu creas en ti misma es lo importante

- Eso mismo yo le digo – nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, mientras yo comía. La señora comenzó hacer mas comida y la chica solo me miraba muy curiosa

- ¿pasa algo? – negó – y ¿Por qué se fueron de Lima? – quería sacar algún tema de conversación para que dejara de mirarme así, creo que escogí el equivocado. Aquellos ojos azules que me impactaron se volvieron aun mas tristes que antes y su rostro se torno serio – no es necesario que contestes, solo es para hacer platica y

- No te preocupes – se encogió de hombros y suspiro – digamos que fueron problemas – esa no era una respuesta muy clara pero no podía pedir mas. Iba hablar cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, Kurt

- ¿Dónde demonios estas? Te estamos buscando como locos y tu teléfono aparecía como fuera de servicio – grito antes de que yo pudiera decir algo

- En las cocinas

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Vine por una ensalada, afuera no había

- ¿Por qué comes ahí?

- Me quede platicando con alguien

- Bien, luego me cuentas pero regresa ¡YA! Quinn y Santana te están buscando como locas, creo que creen que te secuestraron o algo por el estilo

- ¿Quinn? – una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro por el simple hecho de pensar que se preocupaba por mi, misma que se borro al ver que el rostro de aquella chica me miraba aun mas curioso, me estaba dando un poco de miedo.

- Si, ahora mueve tu lindo trasero

- Bien – colgué y suspire – me tengo que ir pero muchas gracias

- No te preocupes, cariño. Si quieres algo mas solo ven y te lo hare

- Gracias, señora – mire a aquella chica – gracias a ti también

- Cuando quieras – iba a preguntarle su nombre cuando mi teléfono sonó de nuevo

- ¿si?

- ¡ya! Se están volviendo locas, quieren llamar a la policía – dijo dramáticamente

- Adiós – me despedí y corrí hacia el restaurant, donde una Quinn sumamente nerviosa al verme me abrazo,la abrase con fuerza. Había extrañado tanto estar cerca de ella y aquel perfume que hacia que me perdiera. Nos alejamos poco a poco, tenia la esperanza de que todo aquel drama por no encontrarme arreglara un poco las cosas. Error, me ilusione antes de tiempo. Simplemente se alejo sin decirme nada, dejándome justo en medio de aquel restaurant, con Kurt y Santana a mi lado igual de confundidos.


	13. Tiempo al Tiempo

**Cap.-13 **

**Tiempo al Tiempo**

_Cada día es una oportunidad de salir a la calle y enfrentar al viento. Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad, dale tiempo al tiempo._

La primera vez que me subí a un escenario fue cuando tenía cinco años. Estaba tan nerviosa de solo pensar que olvidaría la canción y se rieran de mí que casi vomitaba en ese momento. Mis padres me aseguraron que lo haría muy bien, que tenía una voz maravillosa y nadie se reiría de mí. Ese día me enamore de los escenarios, de los aplausos y ver a la gente de pie, solo por mí. Cuando cumplí seis, mis padres me llevaron a una obra de broadway y desde ese momento supe que yo quería estar ahí. Tal era mi sueño que hice que me metieran a clases de canto y baile, este último se me complica un poco pero yo sería una artista completa. Estaba segura que entraría a NYADA y de ahí por fin cumpliría mi sueño, Broadway. Sin embargo, antes tenía que ganar las regionales para después ir por las nacionales.

- Bien, chicos – mr. Shue nos miraba muy sonriente – nosotros vamos después de los chicos del Dalton – todos asentimos – yo sé que lo harán muy bien y estoy seguro que ganaremos

- Este es nuestro año – Finn hizo acto de presencia como el gran líder, me regalo una de sus sonrisas estúpidas y asentí

- Este es nuestro gran año – estire la mano y uno a uno fueron colocando la suya

- ¡1, 2,3! ¡NEW DIRECTIONS! – todos gritamos y fuimos hacia nuestros asientos para poder ver el número de los Warblers. Kurt se sentó a mi lado emocionado y lo mire confundida

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué tan emocionado?

- Olvide decírtelo, Blaine estudia en el Dalton y está en el glee club

- ¿estas apoyando a nuestros rivales?

- No, solo a Blaine – resople, a veces Kurt era un poco raro y no lo entendía

- ¿nerviosa? – Jesse se había sentado al otro lado y me miraba fijamente

- No, ¿tu?

- Tampoco, sé que ganaremos – nos quedamos en silencio – lo siento

- No importa

- Te extraño – susurro

- No es momento de hablar de esto

- ¿Por qué? Te extraño, Rach – suspire un poco cansada – me terminaste solo por defender a esa – se quedó callado – a tu amiga

- Jesse, no es momento. Cuando termine la competencia hablamos ¿vale? – él sonrió y me beso la mejilla

- Vale – de pronto sentimos como alguien empujaba nuestros asientos, me iba a quejar cuando vi como una cabellera rubia se alejaba. Busque a Santana con la mirada pero parecía muy ocupada con Britt, me levante para ir a buscar a Quinn pero la mano de Jesse me detuvo - ¿A dónde vas?

- Al baño

- Pero si ya nos toca – apunto al escenario donde ya los chicos del Dalton se dirigían hacia la parte de atrás del escenario

- Será rápido – corrí hacia los baños, seguro estaba ahí. Se mojaba el rostro, parecía que estaba nerviosa - ¿estás bien? – me miro por el espejo y asintió

- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa – tomo papel para secarse, parecía que no diría mas

- Quinn, quisiera hablar contigo después de que se termine todo esto – haría lo que Kurt me dijo, me miro y se quedó pensativa. Parecía que estaba buscando alguna excusa para poder decirme que no, cosa que no tuvo y acepto

- Bien – me acerque a ella y le quite el papel que tenía en su mano

- Te falto aquí – pase el papel por su cuello y vi cómo se ponía un poco nerviosa

- Gracias – susurro

- Ahora, vamos – tome su mano – nos están esperando.

No había aplausos, ni gente gritando de la emoción. Solo había tres grupos de personas esperando que el tipo que tenía el sobre, dijera quien era el ganador. En ese sobre estaba una parte de mi sueño y todo dependía del nombre que saliera de la boca del presentador. Kurt le hacía señales de apoyo a su novio, San y Britt se tomaban de la mano. En ese momento me olvide de lo que estaba a punto de decir el presentador y fije la mirada en Quinn, se pasaba la mano por la nuca para después jugar con sus dedos, estaba igual o más nerviosa. Envidie a mis amigas un poco, yo quería absolutamente lo mismo con la rubia. Al darse cuenta que la miraba me sonrió y se acercó a mí, no dijo nada, solo tomo mi mano e hizo que me tranquilizara, lo logro. Ella sabía que si ganábamos esto iríamos a las nacionales y si ganábamos las nacionales podría tener más posibilidades de entrar a NYADA. Me perdí durante unos segundos en su mirada, todo lo demás fue muy rápido, me cargo y me dio vueltas por el aire. Escuchaba su risa, estaba feliz pero no entendía el motivo hasta que me di cuenta que nosotros habíamos ganado. En ese momento supe que si en cada victoria ella estaría conmigo seria la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- ¡ganamos! – me bajo por fin para así regalarme una gran sonrisa, la cual me hizo perder completamente la cabeza. Mire aquellos orbes avellana, moría de ganas por besarla. No me importaba que todos estuvieran gritando a nuestro alrededor o que la gente estuviera celebrando, solo quería volver a probar aquellos labios. "_bésala una y otra, y otra vez" _ era la voz de Kurt, me acerque un poco.

- ¡ganamos, enana! – San me tomaba por sorpresa y me daba vueltas como hacia un momento lo hacia Quinn - ¡no lo puedo creer!

- ¡ganamos, Q! – Britt abrazo a Quinn que me miraba aun sonriente.

Todos estaban muy borrachos, mr. Shue nos dio permiso de ir a festejar pero lo único que hicimos fue quedarnos en las habitacion de los hombres. Puck había conseguido un poco de alcohol y así comenzó la fiesta. No me quejaba, todos habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en que ganáramos pero tener a Jesse atrás de mí todo el rato me frustraba. Lo único que quería era que Finn dejara en paz a Quinn para yo poder hablar con ella pero parecía que no tenía para cuando. Sin decir nada me fui de aquella habitación, iría a buscar algo de comer aunque sea de alguna máquina de golosinas.

- Hey! – alguien me llamo y di un salto por el susto que me había metido, hasta que vi a la chica con la que había chocado el día anterior

- Hey!

- Es muy noche para que andes sola ¿no?

- Estoy en el hotel

- ¿y qué? Dicen que durante las noches se aparece una señora que hacia la limpieza y murió aquí en este mismo hotel, precisamente en este pasillo – me contaba aquello tan seria que mire hacia el pasillo con un poco de miedo hasta que escuche su risa – es broma – le di un leve golpe en el brazo - ¡auch!

- No me vuelvas asustar

- Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía hambre y bueno, el restaurant ya está cerrado

- Mi mama sigue en las cocinas, podemos decirle que prepare algo – moría de hambre pero aprovechar de la nobleza de la señora y aquella chica me hacían sentir un poco mal

- No, gracias. Solo quiero algo para picar – le enseñe el paquete de papas sin grasa que había comprado – y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi mama está terminando en las cocinas, quería ayudarle pero básicamente me corrió y me dijo que fuera a dar una vuelta

- Y aprovechas para asustar jóvenes con hambre ¿no? – rio y asintió – pues bien hecho, lo lograste

- ¿y qué haces tan noche levantada?

- Mis amigos están festejando porque ganamos las regionales

- ¿enserio? – grito emocionada y me abrazo - ¡felicidades! – nos miramos y vi como miraba mis labios, sin querer mordí mi labio y ella se sonrojo – lo siento – se separó un poco y sonrió nerviosa – yo creo que iré a ver si mi mama ya termino – beso mi mejilla y se alejó, iba a llamarla para preguntarle su nombre pero alguien me llamo antes

- Rachel – la voz de Jesse hizo que girara hacia donde estaba el y suspire

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me debes un platica

- Estas muy borracho, Jesse. Mejor mañana hablamos ¿vale?

- No, yo quiero hablar ¡ya! – se cruzó de brazos como niño chiquito y no se quería quitar de en medio para que yo pasara – y no estoy borracho

- Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? Pasa que te extraño, Rachel, fui un idiota por portarme así aquel día pero estaba celoso

- ¿celoso? – no entendía

- Si, esa rubia quiere contigo desde que llego al WMHS

- ¿de dónde sacas eso? además, tu llegaste mucho después que ella al WMHS

- Se le nota a miles de kilómetros – frunció el ceño – por eso me odia, porque yo puedo estar contigo y ella no por no aceptarse

- ¿de dónde sacas que Quinn es gay?

- Me lo dijo Emma

- ¿Emma?

- Si, un día la encontré llorando y me conto todo lo que le había hecho la rubia

- ¿Qué le hizo según ella?

- Pues la enamoro y luego ¡adiós! ¡bye! ¡finito! ¡zaz! La dejo porque estaba enamorada de otra – en ese momento creo que cambie de color como las caricaturas, Emma había contado el secreto de Quinn y si la rubia se enteraba se pondría muy mal

- ¡oh dios!

- ¿tu sabias que era gay?

- ¿Qué? ¡no! ella no es gay, Jesse

- Claro y yo no sé cantar ¿no? además, ella me lo confirmo con la cara que puso aquel día en el que me terminaste

- Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – sabía que esa conversación no terminaría bien, lo presentía

- Que regreses conmigo

- Jesse

- Si no lo haces le diré a todos quien es Quinn Fabray

- No puedes hacer eso

- Pruébame – sonrió, aquella sonrisa era muy diferente a la del chico que había conocido hacia unos meses en la cafetería de la escuela

- Jesse, yo no te quiero como tú quieres

- ¿Por qué? Te gusta ella ¿verdad? Estás de acuerdo que aunque tengan algo nunca podrán salir como una pareja normal solo por su miedo

- Jesse

- Bien, no diré nada. Tu sola te meterás en la boca del lobo y créeme algún día estarás llorando por ella, en ese momento te acordaras de mí y dirás "¿Por qué no le hice caso?" – se giró para así dejarme sola. Camine hacia la habitación de las mujeres, no quería estar más tiempo en la misma habitación que Jesse y mucho menos ver como Finn le coqueteaba a Quinn, y que esta no hiciera nada. Al entrar lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama que compartía con Tina pero sentí a alguien ya en ella

- ¿Rachel? – la voz de Quinn salió de la oscuridad

- Quinn, pensé que todos estaban en la fiesta

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui a comprar comida – había olvidado por completo aquella bolsa de papas que tenía en la mano - ¿quieres? – asintió, nos acomodamos y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que me pasaba pero no sabía cómo empezar

- Rach – la mire – antes me dijiste que querías hablar – asentí – y bien

- Yo quería hablar de lo del otro día en tu casa – su rostro se tornó serio

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya sé que te pedí disculpas pero quiero que sepas que moría de ganas por besarte desde hace mucho – me miro confundida – mucho antes de verte besar a Emma

- No entiendo, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Creo que me gustas. No, me gustas Quinn – lo dije tan rápido que al final tuve que agarrar un poco de aire

- Rach, yo

- Sé que te gusta otra persona pero necesitaba decírtelo. Me gustas, me gustas mucho y no dejo de pensar en ese beso que nos dimos – se quedó en silencio mientras comía otra papa y me miro

- Eres … ya sabes

- ¿lesbiana? – asintió – esas son solo etiquetas, Quinn

- ¿lo eres?

- No lo sé, solo me has gustado tu pero eso no

- Estas confundida, es lo que pasa – me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera acabar mi gran monologo que tenía preparado

- ¿Qué?

- Estas confundida, seguro que empezaste a pensar eso desde que Kurt te dijo que nos vio a Emma y a mi

- ¿Qué? No estoy confundida y aunque fuera así, yo sé lo que me gusta y lo que no

- No, aquellos besos te confundieron mas

- Quinn

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No estoy confundida, hace mucho pase esa etapa de confusión y hacer estupideces por hacerme sentir "normal". Un claro ejemplo, andar con Jesse

- ¿el que tiene que ver en esto?

- Empecé a salir con él porque necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza pero no pude y sigo sin poder – me acerque a ella, necesitaba hacerle ver que no estaba confundida. Junte nuestros labios y la bese con un poco desesperación, aquella ternura y tranquilidad que hubo en su recamara hacia algunos días había desaparecido. Ella lo respondió de igual manera, pase mi lengua por sus labios tratando de entrar y ella dio permiso para así profundizar el beso. En un movimiento ella quedo justo arriba de mí, dejando su rodilla cerca de mi centro, sin querer chocaron y un gemido salió de mi boca. Error, en ese momento Quinn se separó de mí y se acomodó la ropa.

- Me gustas, me encantas, me fascinas, eres la persona que me gusta – una sonrisa comenzó aparecer en mi rostro. Mi rubia favorita me decía que yo era esa persona que estuve odiando en silencio por semanas – pero tu estas confundida y lo siento, esto no volverá a pasar – la sonrisa se borró de inmediato ¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo eso? iba hablar pero en ese momento una Santana muy borracha en brazos de Britt hacia acto de presencia.

- Rachel – mi amiga reía – Britt y yo nos vamos a casar ¿verdad amor?

- Si, Santy pero será mejor que duermas – Britt la acomodo en la cama para que así quedara profundamente dormida. La rubia nos miró a ambas y sonrió, pero al ver el rostro de Quinn su semblante fue serio - ¿pasa algo?

- No, yo iré a caminar – sin más salió de ahí y me tire en la cama de nuevo

- Rach, ¿estás bien?

- Si, Britt – me levante y me cambie rápidamente – buenas noches, Britt

- Buenas noches, Rach – me tumbe en la cama y me gire para que la rubia no viera mis lágrimas. Unas eran de felicidad, le gustaba a Quinn. Otras era de impotencia porque la rubia no entendiera que no estaba confundida.

- Es cosa de tiempo – fue lo último que escuche de mi amiga.

_El tiempo no lo decide todo, las decisiones las tomamos nosotros, el tiempo sólo nos da espacio para pensar y luego decidir._


	14. Little Secret

**Cap.- 14**

**Little Secret**

- Rachel, cariño ¿estás ahí? – mi papi me hablaba, lo mire y vi que estaba un poco nervioso

- Si, ¿Qué pasa?

- Estas un poco ida, ¿está todo bien? – no respondí, solo asentí con la cabeza y me levante

- Se me hace tarde – bese su mejilla y me encamine hacia la escuela.

Hacia un mes habíamos regresado de las nacionales, llegamos como si hubiéramos ganado las mismísimas nacionales. Todos estaban felices, sentían que ese año sería el nuestro. Santana más que nunca asustaba a todo que se le pusiera enfrente, así que no era raro que todos corrieran al verla. Creo que si no fuera mi amiga yo también correría de solo verla, suerte que sí lo era. Pero entre tanta felicidad no se notaba que tres personas no estaban para nada felices, Jesse, Quinn y yo. Mi ahora ex novio solo nos miraba con mala cara y más cuando yo estaba cerca de mi rubia favorita, cosa que poco a poco fue cambiando. Quinn comenzó alejarse de mi aún más que antes de la competencia. Si estábamos en el mismo lugar solo era por nuestras amigas y Kurt, de ahí en más cada quien iba por su lado. Britt me había dicho que solo era cosa del tiempo pero yo no quería ese tiempo, no ahora que sabía que Quinn gustaba de mí. Se me hacía un poco estúpido, le dije que me gustaba y en vez de estar juntas lo primero que hacía era alejarme. Al principio fue tristeza, después fue impotencia y al final un coraje enorme. Durante ese mes trate de hablar con ella, por lo menos para poder volver a ser amigas. Me canse, yo sé que en un mes no debería de rendirme pero me sentía tan frustrada.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos en esos momentos que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que choque con un cuerpo. No grite, no hice absolutamente nada. Últimamente lo único que hacía era chocar con la gente por andar pensando en Quinn. Escuche que me pedían disculpas, me ayudo a levantar y sin siquiera mirar a la persona me fui. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a mi salón antes de que volviera a chocar con alguien pero algo me detuvo.

- No sabía que te habías convertido en un zombie – la misma voz que me había pedido disculpas ahora bromeaba conmigo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo conocía esa voz, mire a la persona que iba a mi lado y sonreí

- Hey! – era la misma chica con la que me había topado en el hotel - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es mi primer día en el WMHS

- ¿enserio? – asintió sonriente

- Mi mama y yo decidimos que lo mejor era volver

- Eso es genial

- Entonces, ¿eres un zombie?

- ¿Qué? ¡no! ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por cómo vas, pareces un poco perdida

- Estaba pensando – asintió – supongo que tú también estas perdida

- Si, iba viendo el mapa cuando chocamos

- ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Matemáticas ¿tu?

- También

- ¡genial!

- Entonces vamos – caminamos hacia el salón mientras ella me platicaba como estaba su mama, que había empezado a trabajar en las cocinas de la escuela. Entramos y lo primero que hicimos fue encaminarnos hacia mi amigo que me miraba confundido, no era para más. Habíamos entrado riendo casi a carcajadas, cosa que hacía mucho no hacía. – hola, Kurt

- Buenos días, diva – me senté a su lado y la chica solo me miro

- Lo siento, Kurt ella es – me quede callada, aun no sabía cómo se llamaba

- Marley

- Mucho gusto – Marley, su nombre me sonaba de algo pero no recordaba de que – siéntate con nosotros

- Gracias – se sentó a mi lado, parecía que le dio un poco de pena conocer a Kurt. No era para más, mi amigo la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, la estaba examinando. Hasta que su mirada se fijó en la entrada del salón, Quinn. Al ver a mi amigo le regalo una sonrisa para después fijar su mirada en mí y en Marley, frunció un poco el ceño.

- Señorita Fabray, hágame el favor de sentarse – en el momento que el profesor dijo el nombre de Quinn, Marley se puso un poco tensa y miro fijamente a mi rubia

- ¿pasa algo? – Kurt hacia la misma pregunta que yo había pensado, Marley negó. Saco sus cosas y comenzó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, Quinn se sentó unos asientos delante de nosotros pero de vez en cuando miraba a mi nueva amiga un poco curiosa.

- Marley, espera – se había acabado la clase por fin y ella salió casi volando del salón, corrí para poder alcanzarla - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, necesito ir al baño

- ¿estás bien? – asintió – te acompaño, estas un poco pálida – sin decir nada fuimos hacia los baños, ella parecía un poco nerviosa – enserio, ¿estás bien?

- Si – mojo su rostro y tomo aire varias veces – la rubia que saludo a Kurt ¿es tu amiga? – la mire fijamente unos momentos

- ¿Quién? Quinn – me quede pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta – se podría decir

- ¿se llama Quinn? – asentí

- Marley ¿Qué pasa? – la chica se había puesto aún más nerviosa que antes

- Nada, tonterías mías – susurro - ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- Sí, claro – me sonrió y sin decir más salió de ahí como una bala.

Caminaba hacia el comedor con Kurt a mi lado. Parecía que hablaba sobre algo de Blaine. Su relación se había hecho más fuerte durante ese mes y mi amigo se enamorada cada día más de su novio. Me alegraba, Kurt se merecía eso y mucho más, después de todo lo que había sufrido por haber salido del closet. No me vayan a mal interpretar pero enserio no me interesaba mucho en ese momento. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Marley y que me explicara algo de Quinn. Mi sorpresa fue cuando justo en medio del comedor Quinn y Marley peleaban. Kurt me miro confundido, yo corrí hacia donde estaban ellas que al verme se quedaron calladas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me puse frente a la ojiazul, Quinn estaba demasiado cerca de ella y su mirada daba miedo

- Nada – fue lo único que me dijo, era estúpido. Después de un mes esa había sido la única vez que se había dirigido hacia mí y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- ¿Marley? – Britt hacia acto de presencia con mi amiga detrás de ella, no espero respuesta y abrazo a la otra ojiazul

- ¿Britt?

- No lo puedo creer, Marley – Santana le sonrió y estoy casi segura de que la iba abrazar

- ¿se conocen? – pregunte confundida

- Si, nos conocemos desde niñas – Britt abrazaba con fuerza a Marley que parecía se iba a quedar sin aire

- Britt, la vas a matar

- Lo siento – dejo de abrazarla pero su sonrisa no se borró. De pronto recordé aquel día en las gradas, Quinn contándome su historia y supe de donde me sonaba el nombre de la ojiazul. Ella fue la que se besó con Quinn, su primer beso con una mujer, por la que la mandaron a LA y ahora entendía porque la actitud de la rubia. En cambio eso no hizo que unos celos me inundaran, esa chica había besado a Quinn - ¿ya conoces a Rach?

- Si

- ¿de dónde? – Santana me miraba confundida

- Su mama trabajaba en el hotel donde nos hospedamos, con ella estuve cuando casi llaman al FBI

- ¡genial! Ahora estamos completas – Britt parecía que no cabía de la emoción – juntas de nuevo – como pudo abrazo a las tres chicas

- Si, genial – susurraron todas

- Yo me tengo que ir

- ¿no comerás?

- Iré con mi mama – todas asintieron, vimos cómo se alejaba para después poner la mirada en el rostro de Quinn. Parecía que ella necesitaba hablar con nuestras amigas a solas

- Yo me voy – gire y fui a buscar a Marley, necesitaba hablar con ella de todo lo que había pasado. Tuve mucha suerte el ver que había caminado hacia las gradas y no hacía las cocinas donde debería estar su mama – Hey! – me senté a su lado, al verme sonrió tímidamente - ¿estás bien? – asintió – puedo preguntar ¿Qué paso?

- Nada, cosas del pasado – suspiro

- ¿te molesto?

- No

- ¿Por qué peleaban?

- Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? – ambas sabíamos de que hablábamos, asentí – solo me pregunto qué hacía en Lima y perdí el control

- ¿Por qué se fueron de Lima?

- Por Russel Fabray – dijo con desprecio y vi en su mirada un poco de odio – cuando nos descubrieron hicieron un escándalo bajo su techo y el mío – cerro los ojos

- No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres – se encogió de hombros

- Cuando se llevaron a Quinn a LA yo pensé que todo se había terminado. Me equivoque, días después un Russel Fabray se paró frente a la puerta de mi casa y amenazo a mi mama. Le dijo que no importaba que Quinn no estuviera en la ciudad, que nos quería lejos de aquí.

- ¿con que las amenazo?

- Mi mama desde siempre trabajo en cocinas y él podía hacer que un descuido se convirtiera en una desgracia – se acomodó el cabello – y nos fuimos, hasta hace unos días que le rogué a mi mama porque regresáramos. Me costó mucho trabajo pero acepto y aquí estoy, aunque nunca pensé que la gran Quinn Fabray estuviera en una escuela publica

- ¿sabías que aquí estaban Britt y San? – negó

- Ni siquiera las vi en el hotel. Además, Quinn cambio mucho en este tiempo y no la reconocí hasta que escuche el Fabray – se quedó callada - Tampoco sabía que tu estudiabas aquí – se sonrojo – pero me alegra que estés aquí – bien, era imposible odiarla. Lo de ella con mi rubia había sido hacía mucho tiempo pero necesitaba sacarme la duda de algo, mas no sabía cómo hacerlo – se lo que estás pensando y sí, soy gay – abrí los ojos sorprendida, no sabía cómo había hecho eso – y no, no me gusta Quinn – bien, en ese momento creí que ahora la vampira era ella y podía leer la mente – sé que es un poco tonto pero ¿puedo abrazarte? – asentí y así nos quedamos un rato hasta que a lo lejos vi a mis amigas, platicaban un poco serias. Quinn nos miró y frunció el ceño, me separe un poco de Marley

- Creo que es hora de ir a clases – me levante y le di la mano para que se levantara

- Gracias – beso mi mejilla y sonrió tímidamente.

El resto del día Britt se la paso con Marley y conmigo, hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho en todos esos años que no se habían visto, mientras yo solamente las escuchaba. En cambio, la latina por mucho que quisiera estar con Britt no quería dejar sola a la otra rubia que parecía no estaba dispuesta a estar cerca de su vieja amiga, aunque para que Britt no dijera nada caminaban solo cerca de nosotros. Santana me miraba de vez en cuando con cara de pocos amigos y no entendía el motivo, la verdad no me importaba. Lo único que yo quería era arreglar las cosas con Quinn, no era mucho pedir ¿o sí? Me detuve unos segundos esperando a mis amigas, Marley se dio cuenta de eso y camino hacia donde yo estaba, dejando a Britt en su casillero buscando algo.

- ¿pasa algo? – negué, en ese momento ambas porristas pasaron justo a nuestro lado. Chocolate con avellana se cruzaron, solo fueron unos segundos pero mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Rápidamente su mirada se topó con la de Marley y frunció el ceño, parecía que no le gustaba que yo estuviera con ella - ¿vamos? – me ofreció su brazo y asentí.

- ¡mira Santy! Hacen bonita pareja ¿verdad? – Britt gritaba emocionada, Marley se sonrojo pero al ver que me solté rápidamente su rostro se tornó un poco serio

- Si, Britt – la latina solamente contesto por no hacer sentir mal a la rubia

- Luego las veo – mi rubia se despidió de todos con un gesto y salió casi corriendo de ahí

- ¿te vas a quedar ahí? – mire confundida a mi amiga, aprovechando que Britt se había llevado a mi nueva amiga hacia algún lado

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿no vas a ir hablar con ella?

- ¿debería? Ella es la que no me habla

- Mira Berry, tú eres su amiga ¿no?

- Supongo, no sé qué título tengo en este momento –

- Pues se su amiga y ve hablar con ella – miro hacia las otras dos jóvenes caminaban y suspiro – que Marley esté aquí solo hace que las cosas se compliquen más, no quiso hablar con nosotras pero contigo seguro lo hará – ella tenía razón, en ese momento tenía que comportarme como buena amiga y no como una loca enamorada que tenía el orgullo herido por el comportamiento que tenía la rubia

- Bien – sonrió triunfante

- Santy, Marley quiere que comamos en algún lado juntas

- Me parece bien – la rubia salto y beso su mejilla

- ¿vienes, Rachel? – Marley me pregunto con ilusión

- No puedo, lo dejamos para después ¿vale? – asintió un poco desilusionada, bese su mejilla y le sonreí – prometo compensártelo

- Bien, ya vete ¡corre! – por alguna extraña razón, Santana miraba de mala manera a Marley

- Adiós – corrí hacia el estacionamiento, era obvio que tendría que ir hacia la casa de la rubia para poder hablar con ella pero eso no fue necesario. La rubia estaba recargada en su carro, fumando y parecía muy pensativa mientras veía hacia ningún lado en específico – deberías dejar de fumar, puedes acabar con un hoyo en el paladar – no me gustaba para nada que fumara, me miro confundida y después sonrió divertida – extrañaba esa sonrisa – no era de las forzadas que me regalaba cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo o porque todos los demás esperaban, me acerque para quitarle el cigarro de la mano –

- Bien, dejare de fumar mama - ¿creen que es bipolar? Porque la verdad es que yo si lo pensé en ese momento

- ¿Cómo estás? – comenzó a jugar con sus manos y se encogió de hombros

- ¿te importa? Digo, puedes estar con Marley consolándola o no se – uso un tono de reproche – ella es tu nueva amiga y yo …

- ¿y tú? – quería que continuara, quería saber que éramos. Amigas, ex amigas, conocidas, o algo como una pareja complicada

- Nada

- ¿nada?

- Si, nada

- Eres mi amiga, Quinn – me puse frente a ella – y acepto que seamos amigas

- ¿amigas? – dejo de jugar con sus manos y frunció el ceño – una amiga no me hubiera dejado en medio de la cafetería para ir a consolar a otra persona que casi ni conoce

- Pensé que querías hablar con San y Britt

- No, no pienses por mi Rachel – grito y su mirada se tornó verde – yo quería que me dijeras que todo saldría bien, tomaras mi mano y fuéramos a cualquier otro lado

- ¿y cómo iba a saber eso? si desde hace un mes me evitas, pones cualquier pretexto estúpido para no estar en el mismo lugar que yo – suspiro, bajo la mirada.

- Con la única que hablo al respecto de eso es contigo. Ni siquiera con San y mi prima hablo de esto

- Bien, pero a la única persona que estas alejando de ti soy yo ¿Cómo quieres que sepa que quieres? Un día somos amigas, otro día nos besamos y me dices que no volverá a pasar, después, me ignoras, me buscas desesperadamente por todo el hotel y volver a ignorarme, hoy quieres que seamos amigas de nuevo para que mañana de nuevo me ignores porque hablaste de mas ¿a qué juegas Quinn? – termine gritando, quería entenderla pero no podía

- Bien – sin decir más entro a su carro pero antes de que lo encendiera me metí en el lado del copiloto

- No, nada de bien y de volver a dejarme como idiota viendo cómo te vas

- Bájate, Rachel

- Tienes razón, yo no iba a venir hablar contigo – iba hablar pero la calle – no porque no quisiera, si no, porque no sé qué demonios quieres. Me fui porque pensé que querrías hablar con tus amigas ¿vale? Es muy difícil entenderte, un día haces una cosa y después otra. Acepte darte todo el tiempo que quieras para que te des cuenta de que no estoy confundida – iba a volver hablar pero de nuevo la calle – yo sé que no me lo pediste pero yo tengo la esperanza de que lo veas y me des una oportunidad

- Rach

- Yo también me aleje un tiempo, lo acepto. En esos momentos no sabía que pensar, estaba confundida. No te merecías saber que eso me quebraba la cabeza, a lo mejor te sentirías mal por no corresponder a mis sentimientos o que se yo, pero no, te lo dije cuando estaba 100% segura de lo que me pasa y ya te lo dije – suspire, me había quedado sin aire – no quieres nada conmigo, bien, ya no insistiré. Quieres que seamos amigas, bien, pero no me alejes ¿ok? – me miro y asintió – ahora dime, ¿quieres que seamos amigas? – asintió de nuevo – ahora dime, ¿Cómo estás?

- No lo sé, nunca pensé que ella volvería a Lima

- ¿sabes porque se fue?

- No, supongo que algo tiene que ver mi papa – me miro esperando algún gesto y asentí – solo espero que no diga nada

- ¿eso te preocupa?

- Me preocupa que mi papa se entere y haga algo

- ¿Por qué peleaban?

- Yo solo quería saber que hacia aquí, me empezó atacar y yo no me iba a dejar – movía sus manos por el volante – cuando tu llegaste creí que la iba agarrar a golpes

- Eso mismo pensé yo – una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y sonreí como boba - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Cosas – no iba a obligarla a que me dijera todo, si ella quería contármelo estaba bien, si no, no importaba – Rach, si quiero tener algo contigo – la mire confundida, no entendía que tenía que ver todo esto con eso – solo que, es difícil y…. – se quedo callada, tome su mano y sonreí

- Está bien, no importa, somos amigas ¿no?

- Si

- Con eso me basta

- A mí no

- Ni a mí, creo que será nuestro pequeño secreto – dije en voz baja como si estuviera el carro lleno de gente y no quisiera que escucharan, sonrió

- Gracias, por esta aquí aun después de cómo me porte

- No importa, de todos modos quería estar contigo un rato sin nadie más alrededor – mordí mi labio y volvió a reír – como amigas, claro

- Claro – dijo riendo

- Bien, yo creo que mejor me voy

- Bien – la mire y sonreí, me gustaba verla sonriendo y con brillo en su mirada. No con su mala cara, me acerque para besar su mejilla pero mis labios terminaron en la comisura de los suyos. Me quede ahí durante unos segundos, al separarme vi como tenía los ojos cerrados

- Muero por besarte – susurre cerca de sus labios, abrió los ojos de golpe y al verme tan cerca se puso nerviosa

- Yo igual

- Creo que no es bueno besar a tus amigas ¿verdad?

- Sí, no es bueno – susurro, con cada palabra que decíamos nos acercábamos más y mas

- ¿podemos tener otro secreto? – asintió y sin decir más la bese, fue un beso lento, dulce, tierno que no duro mucho pero con eso supe que podría esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Ahora sería más fácil, ya no se alejaría de mí. Al alejarnos me miro, me daba miedo que de nuevo aquella Quinn bipolar apareciera pero no fue así, sonrió y se acercó para dejar un beso corto en mis labios

- Definitivamente tenemos otro secreto – sonreí tontamente

- Bien, me voy

- Bien

- Adiós

- Adiós – abrió la puerta y salió del carro hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo era la que tenía que irme de ahí – creo que – dijo al subir de nuevo y reí

- Si, adiós – bese su mejilla y baje del carro. Espere a que se fuera y camine hacia mi carro, deje mis cosas en el asiento de copiloto y suspire, no podía creer que hacía unos minutos estábamos peleando, gritándonos y reprochándonos cosas para después estar besándonos – bien, esto será poco a poco Rachel – me dije a mi misma, tenía que ser así para no arruinar las cosas, poco a poco.


	15. Lucky

**Cap.15**

**Lucky**

Miraba de un lado a otro, no sabia en que momento Quinn comenzó a gritarle a Marley. Solo recuerdo haber estado riendo de algún chiste que me había contado mi rubia. Desde aquel día en el que dejamos las cosas claras todo había mejorado, ella no se escondía, yo tampoco, todo era felicidad o por lo menos lo era hasta que Marley pedía un poco de mi atención. La nueva ojiazul era muy divertida, compartíamos muchas clases juntas y por consecuencia estábamos mucho tiempo juntas. Cosa que le molestaba no solo a Quinn, también a Kurt y Santana, cada uno de ellos decían cosas diferentes pero a la vez la misma. "No puedo hablar contigo a solas, esa niña es mas intensa que tu cuando "amabas" a Finn" era lo que decía Kurt, "Enserio enana, ¿no puedes llevártela un rato? No quiere separarse de ti ni de Britt y eso cansa", " Odio que siempre nos interrumpa, es frustrante" decía Quinn con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados. Amaba verla así, enojada y aunque ella no lo admitiera sabia que estaba celosa.

Ese día habíamos decidido salir las cinco juntas, solo por la insistencia de Britt. La rubia quería que sus amigas volvieran a ser las misma de antes, pero eso no seria tan fácil y todos lo sabían. Cuando escuche esa idea quise decir que no, no porque no quisiera ir, si no porque sabia que ambas me pondrían entre la espada y la pared, así fue. Marley al verme me tomo del brazo y camine con ella durante un rato hasta que vi a Quinn a lo lejos con cara de pocos amigos. Me solté del brazo de mi acompañante y camine hacia mi rubia favorita.

- ¿me dejaría acompañarla señorita? – me miro y sonrió al ver como le estaba ofreciendo mi brazo como todo un caballero – me gustas mas cuando sonríes – dije sin pensarlo y se sonrojo. Ya no esperaba un rechazo, ni ver que corriera por miedo, ambas sabíamos que queríamos estar juntas pero que le daría su tiempo y seriamos amigas el tiempo que ella quisiera mientras no me alejara.

- Seria un honor joven Berry – entrelazo nuestros brazos, comenzamos a caminar y vi a lo lejos a Marley que nos miraba un poco enojada – le gustas – la mire confundida

- ¿Qué?

- Le gustas a Marley

- Y eso me interesa porque …

- Podrías estar con ella

- Cierto – deje de mirarla y me enfoque en buscar a mis otras dos amigas que parecía se habían perdido, sentí como quería quitar su brazo del mío pero la detuve – pero no quiero – dije como si nada, sin mirarla aunque sabia que estaba sonriendo - ¿quieres un helado? Yo invito

- No esperaba menos – caminamos hacia la heladería, pedimos un cono cada una y nos fuimos a sentar cerca de ahí porque sabríamos que en cualquier momento Britt correría hacia ahí - ¿ya tienes preparado lo de las nacionales?

- Tengo algunas ideas pero ya sabes que primero tengo que consultarlo con ustedes – asintió, se quedo un poco pensativa y la mire durante todo ese tiempo. Parecía que estaba pensando algo que no le gustaba, fruncía el ceño un poco y arrugaba la nariz. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que tenia un poco de nieve en su barbilla, me acerque y la limpie con mi pulgar aunque moría de ganas por quitárselo con mi boca - ¿en que piensas?

- ¿Por qué no quieres?

- ¿Qué?

- Estar con ella, es bonita y no le da miedo lo que diga la gente – fruncí el ceño y suspire

- ¿quieres que este con ella? – fui directa, negó – pues yo tampoco quiero – detrás de ella se acercaban nuestras amigas y susurre – me gustan mas las rubias, si yo fuera tu me preocuparía mas por Britt que por Marley – abrió la boca sorprendida y comencé a reír

- ¿de que te ríes enano? – la latina venia de mal humor - ¿Por qué no entretuvieron a Marley un rato? ¡dios! ya uno no puede estar tranquila con su novia porque lo vienen a interrumpir – hablaba rápidamente, parecía que Marley le había interrumpido sus dulces besos de señora con Britt

- ¡santy! Quiero un helado ¿vamos por uno? – nuestra amiga asintió, tomo su mano y se alejaron de ahí antes de que Marley se les uniera

- Te acabas de ganar el odio de santana ¿lo sabias? – le dije bromeando a la ojiazul – interrumpir su sesión de besos es casi un pecado

- Lo se – agacho su mirada –aunque no deberían de hacerlo en un baño publico, es bueno que se acepten y no se escondan como otras personas – al escuchar esas palabras, Quinn se enderezo y la miro. Las tres sabíamos que esas palabras no se habían dicho al azar, lo había dicho por la rubia que estaba a mi lado – pero creo que un baño publico es demasiado – termino diciendo.

Y de nuevo regresamos al principio, solamente vi como la rubia se paro rápidamente y comenzó a gritarle de cosas a Marley. No entendía muy bien que decía porque parecía que hablaba con una rapidez inimaginable. Las dos comenzaron a gritar y cuando menos me lo espere, Quinn se fue contra la ojiazul.

- Quinn, tranquila – decidí intervenir en esa pelea, me puse frente a ella para que me mirara a los ojos, eso siempre funcionaba para que se tranquilizara - ¿quieres que nos vayamos? – asintió – bien, iré a decirle a las chicas ¿vale? – asintió, mire a la ojiazul con un poco de enojo, ambas sabíamos que no era necesario que dijera aquello

- Te espero en el carro – beso mi mejilla y espere a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para mirar a Marley, sabia que la chica le tenia mucho coraje guardado a Quinn y por eso se portaba de esa manera

- Creo que mejor tu les explicas lo que paso – no quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a la rubia

- No tardaste nada

- Le dije a Marley que les dijera

- Lo siento

- Tu no hiciste nada, ella empezó – tome su mano y sonrió – ya que no tenemos nada que hacer ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar que conozco?

- Bien – se bajo del carro – tu conduces – dijo al llegar al lado del copiloto, baje y espere a que ella subiera para cerrar su puerta.

**Do you hear me,  
I'm Talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Tarareaba aquella canción de Jason Mraz, mientras Quinn con cámara en mano tomaba fotos al paisaje que nos rodeaba. Parecía emocionada por todo lo que veía, a veces me sonreía o decía alguna cosa rara de algún ave que había visto. Nunca había visto esa faceta de Quinn, donde solamente sonreía y estaba completamente relajada, sin estar pensando que era bueno y que no era, si tenia miedo o no lo tenia. No importaba nada mas en ese momento, podría manejar para toda la vida si era necesario para que ella estuviera así toda su vida.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

Su voz se escucho al mismo tiempo que la canción. Estaba cantando o susurrando, parecía que lo hacia mas para ella misma que para que yo la escuchara. La mire de reojo, veía las imágenes que había captado con su cámara, al sentir mi mirada se sonrojo.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Ahora fue mi turno de cantar, porque aquella canción decía la verdad, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, porque eso era ella para mi. Mi mejor amiga, mi amiga, mi compañera, la persona mas desesperante que conocía, la mas hermosa, era mi todo y lo sabia con certeza aunque ella no lo aceptara.

Al escuchar la parte que había cantado me miro sorprendida, a lo mejor era muy rápido para decirle que estaba enamorada pero no me importaba, no mentía. Rachel Berry solo dice la verdad y esa vez no fue la excepción.

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

Definitivamente esa canción decía exactamente lo que sentía, yo la esperaría hoy, mañana, pasado mañana y toda la vida si fuera necesario. Al escuchar eso una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, dejo de mirarme y comenzó a seguir tomando fotos.

- ¿ya mero llegamos?

- Si, unos minutos mas y llegamos

- Bien – asintió y siguió entretenida con su cámara

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

Después de unos minutos por fin me detuve, no estábamos muy lejos de Lima. Hacia mucho tiempo mis papas me habían traído a este lugar, recuerdo que amaba jugar en la orilla del lago mientras mi papi siempre corría asustado. No se porque pero pensaba que yo me iba a meter a nadar o algo por el estilo, creo que era mas dramático que yo.

- Es hermoso – el agua se veía clara y en el se reflejaba el sol, los pájaros cantaban y solo escuchaba alguno que otro ruido de algún animal que debía de estar cerca - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Cerca de Lima – me encogí de hombros – no se donde estamos exactamente pero amo este lugar – rio por lo que había dicho, tomo su cámara y tomo otra foto – no sabia que te gustaba la fotografía

- Es mi pasión, no hay nada que ame mas que la fotografía – dijo rápidamente

- ¡vaya! – susurre – entonces creo que estaré celosa de esa cámara – me acerque a ella un poco, quería abrazarla y besarla pero no sabia si estaba bien, me moví un poco nerviosa

- Mira, hay una manta – camino cerca de la orilla y efectivamente, había una manta que seguro habían olvidado. La acomodo y se sentó en ella, después de unos segundos reaccione y la seguí – y ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?

- Mis padres – sonreí – una vez nos perdimos, íbamos para alguna reunión que seria también a las afueras de Lima. Mi papi no quiso preguntar y bueno, aquí terminamos. Al final no fuimos a esa reunión por quedarnos aquí y cada que podíamos veníamos

- ¿ya no lo hacen?

- No, bueno, yo si pero con ellos no

- ¿vienes sola?

- Cuando quiero estar sola y pensar – asintió, me miro y tomo su cámara. Sentí el flash de la cámara y la mire sorprendida - ¡oye! Exijo ver esa foto, seguro salgo horrible – quise tomar su cámara pero lo único que logre fue quedar justo arriba de ella

- Imposible

- ¿Qué?

- Que salgas horrible, eres hermosa Rach – sentí mis mejillas sumamente calientes y rio – eres adorable – beso mi mejilla, me empujo haciendo que callera fuera de la manta y llenarme de arena, salió corriendo

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

- ¡oye! – la seguí pero digamos que yo no soy muy buena corriendo, ella se reía de mi por mi estado físico y suspire, me agache un poco para poder tomar aire

- Que poco aguantas – dijo riendo – deberías de entrenar con las cheerios para tener un poco mas de condición

- Corro todas las mañanas

- No lo suficiente – bufe, se acerco y la abrase - ¡hey!

- No seré buena corriendo pero soy buena actuando – acomode un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar y puse una flor después

- ¿de donde sacaste la flor?

- Soy maga – susurre, la mire a los ojos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos sumamente cerca. Tanto que sentía su respiración sobre mis labios, mire sus labios como pidiendo permiso para hacerlo pero no fue necesario porque ella acabo con aquella distancia que nos separaba. Nunca entendí porque siempre que me besaba sentía cosas diferente o a lo mejor era lo mismo pero cada vez mas fuerte. Sentir sus labios contra los míos, su sabor dulce, su lengua pasar por mis labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar aquel beso me estaba volviendo loca. Tenia que pararlo, no porque no me gustara pero me estaba costando un poco controlarme. En ese momento di gracias por ser mujer y no hombre, me imagine como seria serlo y que Quinn te besara así, seguro ya tendría una erección pero yo era mujer y podía disimularlo aunque el gemido que salió por mi boca me delato. En ese momento pensé que Quinn se separaría de mi como las veces anteriores pero no, sentí como sus labios formaron una sonrisa, tome un poco mas de confianza. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y la acerque un poco. No quería sobrepasarme, era nuestro quinto beso y no pasaría de ahí aunque moría de ganas de tocarla.

**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

- Dime Berry, ¿que haces para volverme loca? – pregunto al separarnos por un poco de aire

- Ya te lo dije, soy maga – le di un beso rápido – y un mago nunca revela sus secretos, entiéndelo Fabray – me aleje pero ella de nuevo me acerco

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Estar conmigo, aguantar todo lo que he hecho y dicho – me beso dulcemente y suspiro – eres mi pilar, Rach

- Tu eres mi mundo, Quinn

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  
**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

* * *

**Perdon el retraso, la uni me consume. Creo que de ahora en adelante sera un cap por semana o si tengo tiempo entre semana lo hare. Disfruten y enserio, perdon por el retraso.**


	16. You Belong With Me

**Cap.-16**

**You Belong With Me**

- ¡Rachel! – la voz de Marley salía de la nada por aquel pasillo lleno de gente. La busque pero no lograba verla, yo no era muy alta y ella tampoco así que hizo lo complicaba aún más.

- ¿a quién buscas? – ahora fue la voz de Quinn que estaba justo detrás mío, beso mi mejilla y sonrió

- A nadie – le regrese aquel beso y se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a tantas muestras de cariño, aunque solo fueran cosas que también harían las amigas - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Mal, me duele un poco el cuerpo pero ahora que te veo estoy mucho mejor – comenzó a reír

- Eres una cursi – susurro cerca de mi oído

- Solo por ti – tome los libros que cargaba – hasta soy todo un caballero

- Mi caballero

- Tu caballero – caminamos hacia su clase, ese día no teníamos clases juntas y lo único que podía hacer era acompañarla para pasar un tiempo juntas – estaba pensando

- ¿piensas?

- Que graciosa, Fabray – cruce mis brazos y la mire enojada

- Era broma, Rach –miro para ambos lados del pasillo y me dio un beso corto - ¿Qué pensabas?

- ¿podrías darme otro?

- No tientes a la suerte, Berry – hice pucheros y comenzó a reír – mejor dime que pensabas

- Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos salir este viernes – susurre – tu y yo, a cenar en Breadstix

- ¿una cita?

- Bueno, se podría decir – me miro y suspiro

- No creo que sea buena idea, Rach – fue mi torno de suspirar, una cosa era estar solas en lugares privados o salir con nuestras amigas como si fueran citas dobles, otra era salir nosotras dos solas sin tener ninguna excusa para hacerlo. Caminamos en silencio hasta su clase y cuando llegamos solo la mire - ¿está todo bien?

- Sí, claro – sonreí un poco forzada y ella lo noto, me conocía bastante bien

- Podemos ver alguna película en tu casa o en la mía

- Si, está bien – le entregue sus cosas y sonreí – mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clases

No tenía mucha prisa en llegar a mi clase, simplemente quería irme de ahí para que no viera mi cara llena de decepción. Habíamos avanzado mucho durante este tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo estábamos juntas, salíamos con nuestras amigas y a veces ella iba a mi casa durante la tarde para pasar más tiempo juntas. Sin embargo, no habíamos formalizado. Nos besábamos, nos regalábamos caricias dulces, tiernas y a veces cargadas de pasión pero seguíamos solo siendo amigas. Pero quería cambiar eso un poco, salir nosotras dos solas aunque no pudiéramos regalarnos aquellas muestras de cariño frente a todos, el caso era que estuviéramos juntas. Entendía sus miedos, a veces creía que eso había quedado en el pasado pero después regresaban como si nada y eso me frustraba.

Entre a mi clase y camine hacia el lugar que mi amigo siempre me guardaba, me miro un poco extraño. Ya casi no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos por dos simples razones, Blaine y Quinn. Parecía que el amor nos estaba alejando y aunque a veces hablábamos por teléfono no era lo mismo, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo y más en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo al verme llegar – la rubia – asentí - ¿Qué paso?

- Le pedí una cita

- Supongo que te rechazo – asentí de nuevo – bueno, tu sabes sus miedos y ella siente que todos piensan que es lesbiana cuando está contigo

- Lo entiendo, Kurt – abrí mi libro para poder distraerme en algo y no comenzar a llorar – pero podríamos salir solo como amigas, aquí nos tratamos como si nada

- Es diferente

- ¿en qué?

- Aquí están rodeada de gente, no están solas y aunque lo estén todos piensan que son amigas

- ¿la apoyas?

- No es que la apoye, es que como se comportan y si salen juntas pueden dar de que hablar

- ¿Cómo nos comportamos?

- Sonríen como idiotas, casi tienen que estar abrazadas todo el día o tener contacto físico por lo menos miles de veces al día, sus besos en las mejillas

- ¿se ve raro? – lo mire ansiosa, no quería que saber que eso daba de que hablar, sería un gran problema con la rubia y un paso atrás enorme

- Supongo que no, porque ya te lo dije. Nadie dice nada de ustedes dos, aunque debe ser porque tú estabas obsesionada con Finn y la rubia andaba con Puck – suspire aliviada

- O sea, que eso nos pone en la frase de "son amigas aunque se quieren mucho"

- Exacto – suspire

- Pero si somos amigas podemos salir a cualquier lado ¿no? – mi amigo comenzó a reír - ¿Qué te causa gracia?

- Que no entiendes lo que te digo

- Pues repítelo

- Lo de Finn y Puck les ayuda aquí, todos conocen esas historias y por eso piensan que son amigas. Ellos dos son tus ex novios, uno de ellos es ex novio de la rubia y todos saben que Finn se muere por ella – fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras de mi amigo, al no darse cuenta de ese detalle mi amigo siguió explicándome como si nada - El salir solas, ver esas muestras de cariño y esas sonrisas idiotas es ponerse a pensar en otra cosa, créeme que con eso hasta Finn se daría cuenta de que algo pasa.

- Ok, lo entendí

- Yo creo que deberías de tranquilizarte, diva. Ella te quiere y lo sabes, estas cosas se van superando poco a poco

- Poco a poco – susurre, mirando hacia el pizarrón donde el profesor comenzaba a escribir.

Al escuchar el timbre me levante rápidamente, tenía que ir a buscar a Quinn. Choque con miles de personas o eso es lo que yo pensaba, al llegar a su clase la busque y vi que estaba al final con Finn platicando animadamente. Mi pequeña amiga bestia que vivía en mi estómago gruño, no me gustaba ver como mi ex le coqueteaba a mi… amiga.

- Hey! – la voz de Marley por segunda vez en la mañana me llamaba, aunque ahora si la veía – no sabía que tenías clases aquí

- No, yo venía por – fije mi vista en mi rubia y vi como Finn le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios

- ¿por quién? – pregunto curiosa

- Por nadie, olvídalo – tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que calmarme para no ir golpear a Finn en su cara de idiota –

- Esta mañana te grite

- Cierto, solo que no te encontré – rio y caminamos hacia su casillero - ¿para que soy buena?

- Bueno, quería saber si podría hacer audición para el glee club – la mire sorprendida y asentí animadamente

- ¡claro! Eso sería estupendo, Marley – la abrace fuertemente cuando sentí que alguien nos empujaba. Al separarnos vi una cabellera rubia que caminaba rápidamente por aquel pasillo

- Luego no quieren que le diga de cosas – susurro enojada la ojiazul – como sea, ¿me ayudarías a escoger mi canción?

- Claro – tenía que deshacerme de Marley para correr tras Quinn pero parecía que no me dejaría tan fácilmente – hoy en la tarde puedes ir a mi casa para ensayar

- Claro – sonrió animadamente

- Adiós – dije antes de que volviera hablar y corrí hacia el casillero de la rubia. Buscaba sus cosas de mala gana y me acerque a ella – Quinn – me miro, frunció el ceño y cerro su casillero fuertemente, giro y me ignoro por completo – Quinn – la detuve en medio del pasillo

- Déjame, Berry

- ¿Qué te pasa? – lo sé, mi pregunta fue estúpida

- Nada, tengo prisa – camino hacia su clase y yo detrás de ella, absolutamente nadie había llegado al salón así que entre

- Quinn

- Déjame, Rachel – abrió su libro y comenzó a hojearlo con fuerza – vete con Marley, no quiero verte

- Yo debería de ser la enojada, Quinn

- ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa no hice nada

- ¿no? dejar que Finn te bese no es nada, seguro – me levante y la deje ahí, ambas estábamos enojadas y teníamos que tranquilizarnos.

El resto del día no la vi, en el almuerzo pensé que llegaria con nuestras amigas pero mi sorpresa fue que llegaron solas y muy sonrientes. Marley se sentó a mi lado y comenzó hablar de la canción que le gustaría que cantara, yo solo asentía. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar y mucho menos con ella, estaba claro que ella no tuvo la culpa de mi pelea con la rubia pero aun así mientras más lejos mejor. Quise preguntarle a Santana si sabía dónde estaba pero parecía que no estaba en labor de hacerme caso y mucho menos cuando Britt le estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo, cosa que hacía mucho no hacia porque Marley siempre estaba con ellas dos. Al terminar el descanso, supuse que no la vería y mejor me fui hacia mi clase.

- ¿sigues mal? – la voz de mi mejor amiga me sacaba de mi ensoñación después de aquel día tan largo sin ver a mi… ¿amiga?

- Pelee con ella

- ¿Por qué? – le conté lo que ella había visto y lo que yo había visto con Finn – se puso celosa, es entendible que este molesta

- Claro – susurre – pero yo no me puedo enojar por lo de Finn

- Nadie está diciendo eso, diva – entrelazo nuestros brazos y sonrió – mira, ya que estas de mal humor y yo quiero compartir tiempo con mi mejor amiga ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial, comemos, vemos una película y se hace noche de divas?

- Me encantaría pero no puedo

- ¿tienes planes?

- Marley me pidió ayuda para su audición al glee club y le dije que hoy podría en la tarde

- ¡dios! es niña me saca de mis casillas y ahora la tendré que ver en el glee club, la vida me odia – puso su mano en su pecho para darle un poco de dramatismo

- ¿Por qué?

- Por su actitud de buena niña contigo pero desapareces y ¡zaz! Se le quita lo tierna, no me digas cuando aparece Quinn, habla peste de ella

- Si, le tiene mucho coraje

- ¿Por qué?

- Te acuerdas de porque Quinn se fue a LA ¿no?

- Si, historia dramática, más que tú, diría yo – rio

- Marley es esa niña

- ¡oh por dios! ¿enserio? – asentí

- Pensé que lo sabrías

- No, nunca me dijo el nombre

- Pues ahora lo sabes – caminamos en silencio hacia mi carro – me voy, quiero descansar un poco antes de que Marley llegue a mi casa

- Ok – beso mi mejilla – me debes una salida, Berry – solo le sonreí.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue recostarme, la cabeza me dolía un poco y desde hacía un rato me había comenzado a marear, no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero tenía que ducharme para recibir a Marley. Supuse que no iría muy tarde y así fue, al terminar de ducharme escuche como alguien llamaba a la puerta. La ojiazul me miraba sonriente con una rosa en la mano y mirando nerviosa hacia el interior de mí casa. En ese momento pensé que todo se complicaría más si Quinn se llegara a enterar de que Marley fue a mi casa con una rosa en mano.

- Una flor para otra flor – un cliché, tome aquella flor y la hice pasar rápidamente – está muy bonita tu casa

- Gracias – deje la rosa en la sala y me senté en el sillón de una sola plaza, tenía que poner mis distancias y eso significaba que no subiríamos a mi recamara

- ¿trabajamos aquí?

- Si, mis padres no están y podemos ensayar aquí

- Bien – parecía un poco desilusionada, se sentó frente a mí – estaba pensando en cantar una de Taylor Swift

- ¿Cuál?

- You Belong with me – dijo rápidamente

- Entonces, comencemos – fui por unas cosas a mi habitación para poder ensayar cuando escuche el timbre sonar de nuevo – Marley ¿puedes abrir? Ahora bajo – grite desde mi recamara

- ¡claro! – escuche la puerta abrirse pero no la voz de nadie, baje y fue mi sorpresa el encontrarme a Quinn y Santana mirando a Marley sorprendidas

- Hey! – salude, mi rubia me miraba enojada para después salir de ahí sumamente enojada - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- La pregunta sería ¿Qué hace ella aquí? y ¿Por qué coños no has ido detrás de la rubia? – Marley podía contestarle la primera pregunta y yo seguí los mismos pasos que Quinn

- ¡Quinn! – la rubia caminaba rápidamente y no lograba alcanzarla, corrí y la detuve

- ¡déjame en paz!

- No

- Vete con Marley, querías una cita y como yo no quise te la trajiste a ella ¿no?

- ¿de qué coño hablas?

- Sabía que te cansarías y te irías con ella – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me acerque

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Ni siquiera ha pasado un mes ¡dios! – una lagrima cayo en su mejilla y la limpie

- Yo no me fui con nadie, Quinn

- ¡claro! Me viste con Finn y lo único que pudiste hacer fue irte con esa – se alejó pero la detuve y la bese, había extrañado sus labios desde aquel beso que me había dado en la mañana en los pasillos de la escuela. Las adicciones se me hacían malas y estúpidas, pero sus besos eran mi adicción y podría besarla toda la vida. Al separarnos junte nuestras frentes y comenzó a llorar

- No estoy con nadie, amor – susurre cerca de sus labios – solo vino a ensayar para su audición en glee, por eso la abrace en la mañana – me miro con una sonrisa a medias - ¿Qué pasa?

- Me dijiste amor

- ¡oh! ¡lo siento! Yo no quería

- ¿no querías decirme amor?

- Sí, pero si te molesta no lo volveré hacer

- Te quiero, Rach – fue lo único que escuche antes de sentir sus labios contra los míos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y aquella frase que me había dicho retumbaba en mi cabeza. Me quería y mi extraña criatura se había puesto a bailar la macarena por segunda vez desde que conocía a Quinn. La abrase de la cintura y la acerque más para después cargarla y darle vueltas, se separó y comenzó a gritar

- Yo también te quiero, Q – le di un pequeño beso – deberíamos hablar de lo que paso en la mañana ¿no crees? – asintió

- Si, lo siento – susurro apenada y negué

- Podemos hablar hoy en la noche, ¿vienes a cenar? – negó y tomo mi mano

- Ven, es hora de que corras a Marley

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero estar contigo

- Pero tengo que ayudarla, se lo prometí – frunció el ceño y suspiro

- Bien, pero yo me quedo ¿ok? – asentí sonriente y rio, caminamos hacia mi casa y vimos que nuestras amigas seguían donde las había dejado – al final de cuentas hoy ceno aquí ¿no? – ambas sonreímos tontamente

- Por lo que veo ya están felices – dijo sonriente la latina – yo me largo de aquí ¿vienes? – le pregunto a la ojiazul y negó – como quieras, adiós – se despidió y cerró la puerta dejándome en un serio problema.

- Bien, comencemos – tome de la mano a Quinn y fuimos hacia la sala, esperamos a que se nos uniera Marley. Al verla aparecer en la sala me levante para poner la música

**You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do**

Era la primera estrofa de la canción y esto ya estaba mal. Quinn levanto una ceja, sus ojos se tornaron un poco verdes y miro con odio a Marley, esa canción tenía un motivo y las tres sabíamos cuál era.

**I'm in my room  
it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do **

La ojiazul cantaba y se movía por toda la sala, con su mirada fija en mí. Eso le estaba molestando aún más a mi rubia, me senté junto a ella y tome su mano para que se tranquilizara. Sabía que si no lo hacía era capaz de ir contra la chica por segunda vez.

****

but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time 

Se podría decir que lo de Quinn era un secreto. A ciencia cierta los únicos que sabían eran Puck, Santana, Britt, Kurt y yo. Claro, también estaba Jesse y Emma pero ellos parecía que habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Marley tenía sus dudas, a veces nos miraba curiosa por el modo en el que nos tratábamos pero nunca dijo nada, hasta ese momento. Donde mi rubia estaba tensa, no porque supieran que ella y yo de alguna manera estábamos juntas, si no, porque esa canción era una declaración para mí.

****

If you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.

walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy? 

Estaba preparada para lo peor, en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra ella y estoy segura que la golpearía. Me acerque aún más a ella, dándole a entender que no importaba si esa canción era para mí o no.

**and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in a while  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
i know you better than that  
hey watch u doing  
with a girl like that **

Odiaba en ese momento a Santana por abandonarme en esas condiciones. Ella sabía perfectamente que Quinn no se iría y eso causaría problemas, como siempre. Definitivamente me las iba a pagar, pensaría en alguna forma de torturarla hasta que me pidiera perdón. Aunque en ese momento no podía pensar bien porque ya estaba haciendo un poco de fuerza para detener a Quinn.

**she wears high heels  
i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time **

Marley seguía caminando por toda mi sala, le sonreía con malicia a Quinn. Se iban a matar, lo sabía. Lo peor es que yo no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

****

if you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me. 

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, tenía que resistir unos segundos más y le diría a Marley que se fuera. Mire a mi rubia y supe que serían los segundos más largos de toda mi vida.

****

oh, i remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and i know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me 

No sabía si podría resistir más, Quinn era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me faltaba ya el aire de tanto esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, comencé a ver borroso.

****

Can't you see  
that I'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
You Belong with me. 

Quinn por fin pudo soltarse de mi agarre y corrió hacia la ojiazul que ahora la miraba con un poco de miedo al ver que ya estaba a un par de metros de ella, sin que nadie la detuviera. Yo no podía respirar bien, no sé si por el esfuerzo o por aquellos mareos que comenzaron a inundarme de nuevo.

****

Have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me?

Vi el momento en que el rubio y el morocho se fusionaron. Marley había dejado de cantar, pero al segundo la rubia la tomo de los cabellos.

Después todo fue negro.


	17. Breakfast

**Cap.- 17**

**Breakfast **

Escuchaba voces, gente caminar a mi alrededor, alguien parecía que estaba comiendo algo crujiente porque podía escuchar masticar. Alguien me tocaba, ponía algo sobre mi cuerpo y ahí se quedaba durante unos segundos. Trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía, era como si mi cuerpo me estuviera diciendo que tenía que descansar un poco más. Una voz que estaba cerca de mi comenzó a decir cosas que no lograba a entender, otra voz se unió a él y pude notar que era la de mi papi. Trate de moverme, no quería hacerle caso a mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que vi fue a un hombre justo a mi lado que hablaba con mi papi, parecía que le estaba dando unas indicaciones. Deje de mirarlos y mire a mí alrededor hasta que me topé con unos ojos verdes que me miraban nerviosos. Llevo su mano a su boca, parecía que estaba comiendo de puros nervios.

- Quinn – susurre, quería que se acercara pero ella solo se limitó a ver al doctor

- Está bien, puedes acercarte – camino lentamente, limpio su mano de lo que estuviera comiendo y tomo mi mano

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como toda una diva – bromee para que se relajara, sonrió - ¿Qué paso?

- Te desmayaste – el doctor fue el que contesto – ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

- Un poco cansada, me dolía el cuerpo

- Te dará un catarro, parece que hiciste un esfuerzo muy grande, además de que parece no has comido en todo el día y eso te debilito – saco un recetario de su maletín y comenzó a escribir – tendrás que tomarte esto por una semana y debes estar en cama por lo menos tres días

- ¿y la escuela?

- Te daré un justificante médico – asentí, después de eso mi padre acompaño al doctor a la salida

- Espero no haberte contagiado – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir para romper aquel silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación

- Lo siento – bajo su mirada un poco triste

- ¿Por qué?

- Por descontrolarme con Marley pero – puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla

- Está bien

- Te desmayaste por mi culpa

- Cierto, eso ocasionas en mí, que me desmaye por ti – comenzó a reír – te besaría pero no quiero que las dos estemos enfermas – bese su mejilla

- Me asuste, estaba tan entretenida poniendo en su lugar a Marley que no me di cuenta que te habías desmayado hasta que te vi tirada ¿Por qué no habías comido? Eso no es bueno, Rach, puedes comenzar con anemia y luego con algo mucho peor – era demasiado tierno verla preocupada por mi

- No tenía hambre, me levante para ir a la escuela solo para ir a verte y en el almuerzo solo quería verte pero no apareciste, así mucho menos iba a comer

- De ahora en adelante comerás 5 veces al día y no me importa que estemos enojadas, hare que comas

- Solo fue por el catarro, Q, no tenía ganas y ya. No es algo que haga todos los días solo porque si

- No me importa – se cruzó de brazos y reí – no me causa gracia , me asuste

- Estoy bien, ya escuchaste al doctor un poco de descanso y estaré igual que siempre – tome su mano para entrelazarla con la mía

- Eso no quita que me haya asustado, Rach – hizo pucheros y sonreí, amaba ver ese gesto en ella

- ¿murió? – en ese momento recordé a la ojiazul

- ¿Quién? – no sabía de qué hablaba

- Marley – me regalo una media sonrisa y negó

- No, aunque casi lo hace – me moví un poco y la invite acostarse a mi lado – le dije que se alejara de ti, que estabas conmigo – al escuchar eso mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, iba hablar cuando la rubia pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

- ¿Quinn? – mi papi se asomó y nos vio demasiado cerca, frunció el ceño pero después sonrió. Acto seguido Quinn se levantó rápidamente y comenzó arreglarse la ropa, como si hubiera hecho algo malo - ¿te quedas a cenar?

- Será en otra ocasión, señor Berry, mis padres me esperan en casa

- Dime Leroy, me haces sentir muy viejo – le sonrió para que se tranquilizara – pero nos debes una cena ¿ok?

- Si, se … Leroy

- Bueno, iré a traerte la cena cariño – nos dejó solas

- Pensé que te quedarías a cenar

- Sí, pero llamo mi padre y quería que estuviera en casa para cenar – asentí, paso su mano por su nuca

- ¿estamos juntas? – fui directa, quería saber que era lo que éramos. Me miro un poco nerviosa y sonrió a medias

- Si, digo… bueno, no se…. Yo quiero pero … - tartamudeaba por los nervios que se apoderaron de ella en ese momento

- No quieres nada formal – bajo la mirada, eso era un sí y me dolió – pero no quieres que otra persona se me acerque porque estoy contigo – me cruce de brazos, tome aire varias veces. Tenía que controlarme, no podía hacerle una escenita cuando yo había aceptado las condiciones de esta rara relación. Tome su mano, hice que se acercara para después besarla

- ¿no estas enojada? – negué con la cabeza

- Acepte esto ¿recuerdas?

- ¿no le harás caso a nadie aunque no seamos nada formal?

- No le hare caso ni a una mosca – sonrió estúpidamente y me beso - ¿y tú? Finn está detrás de ti y …

- Y sabes que yo solo lo veo como un gran amigo – acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrió tiernamente – tengo que irme y tú tienes que descansar

- No quiero que te vayas – hice un puchero y ella comenzó a reír – no es gracioso – cruce mis brazos

- Te quiero – me dio un beso corto y salió de la habitación justo después de ver entrar a mi papi con la comida, mismo que me miro con una sonrisa traviesa

- Si tu padre se entera de esto, le dará un infarto – puso la bandeja frente a mi

- ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? Casi muero y él ni siquiera aparece – dije dramáticamente

- Tenía una emergencia en el hospital – asentí

- Aun no entiendo porque llaman un médico si ustedes son médicos – era un poco ilógico

- Simple – se sentó a mi lado – tu padre y yo te internaríamos cada vez que te enfermaras porque llegamos a ser un poco sobreprotectores, mucho más tu padre – tenía que darle la razón, seguro yo viviría en un hospital si no tuviera otro médico – así que ¿están juntas? – comencé a comer, no quería contestar esa pregunta en ese momento pero sabía que tenía que decírselo en algún momento

- No

- ¿no? yo pensé que si

- Somos amigas pero ¿Cómo decírtelo? – me miro confundido – con derechos

- ¿derechos? ¿a qué?

- No tenemos una relación pero si

- No entiendo

- Ni yo – me encogí de hombros y reí – estamos juntas pero no formalmente, ella no quiere eso o mejor dicho, aun no está preparada para eso

- Solo será cuestión de tiempo, hija

- Últimamente todos me dicen eso

- Seguro es difícil para ella y más por la familia que tiene – puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio un apretón – la vida no es fácil, si no todo sería demasiado aburrido ¿no crees?

- Cierto, además, mientras este conmigo no me importa mucho

- Me alegro – se levantó – ahora piensa como le dirás a tu padre que estas en una relación y con Quinn, bueno, en una casi relación – se corrigió al ver mi cara de molestia

- Podrías decírselo tu ¿no?

- ¡oh no! yo no quiero ser causante de su ataque dramático

- Pero …

- Pero nada jovencita – tomo la bandeja que ahora estaba vacía y rio – mejor descansa para que tengas fuerzas cuando llegue

- Dormiré todo el día para no verlo – susurre divertida

- Pues te vendré a despertar

- ¡no! serias incapaz – negó con la cabeza y se fue riendo para así dejarme sola.

La luz entraba directamente a mi recamara, justamente en mi rostro. Tome mi almohada para poder protegerme de aquel intruso que no me dejaba dormir pero fue en vano. Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir en esos momentos, necesitaba algo de comer pero no estaba en condiciones de levantarme y hacer un desayuno, el cuerpo me dolía y la medicina me hacía sentir débil. Me quede mirando el techo de mi habitación, perdida en una lucha interna para poder levantarme. Hasta que escuche ruidos en la planta baja, me senté rápidamente. Se suponía que mis padres no estaban, ambos se habían despedido horas antes de mí y diciendo que regresarían para la hora de la comida. Mire el reloj para comprobar que no era la hora de la comida, ni siquiera pasaba el medio día. Me levante con mucho esfuerzo, fui hacia mi closet y saque un bate de beisbol que mis padres me habían regalado hace mucho tiempo, cuando le tomaron gusto a ese juego, además, todas las personas deberían de tener eso para una situación como esta. Baje silenciosamente, busque algún movimiento pero solo se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina. Camine hacia ahí, levante el bate y cuando iba a golpear aquella persona una mirada avellana se topó con la mía. Quinn tenía en sus manos un tazón con algo de harina y al verme de esa manera, se asustó y aventó el tazón hacia mí, llenándome toda de harina.

- ¡¿estás loca?! – fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho – casi me matas de un susto – se recobró un poco y levanto el tazón en la isla

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – baje el bate – escuche ruidos y no sabía que tenía compañía

- Vine hacerte de desayunar, ¿no ves? – me señalo de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió – entonces, ¿me ibas a golpear? – dijo en tono de broma

- Si no te hubiera visto antes, si –rio y beso mi mejilla

- Buenos días, princesa – al escuchar eso sonreí tontamente y todo malestar quedo atrás - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Peor que ayer, me duele el cuerpo y la medicina me atonta, y para acabarla una rubia tonta me avienta harina con huevo – toque mi cabello con asco y comenzó a reír – no me causa gracia

- Te ves tierna

- ¿así? – me acerque a ella y la acorrale contra la isla, bese su cuello para que se distrajera un poco y poder tomar un poco de aquella mezcla del tazón que había recogido la rubia pero al sentir como tomaba mi cintura para acercarme más a ella me perdí un poco. Bese su cuello para después ir hacia su mentón y por fin llegar a sus labios, cuando los iba a tocar giro su rostro y mis labios quedaron en su mejilla, la mire confundida y rio

- Esta enferma ¿recuerdas? – gruñí, me iba alejar pero ella no me dejo – que no me puedas besar no quiere decir que quiere que te alejes – ahora fue su turno besar mi cuello, me estaba dejando de llevar cuando recordé lo que planeaba hacer. Alargue mi mano y tome un poco de aquella mezcla, iba a culminar con mi plan cuando sentí como mordía mi cuello para luego succionar un poco y sin más, un gemido salió de mi boca – no voy a dejar que me eches eso en mi lindo cabello – rio y como pudo se alejó de mi

- Eso es trampa – hice pucheros y me cruce de brazos

- Mejor deja eso – apunto hacia mi mano – y vete a dar un baño, mientras yo preparo el desayuno – me ordeno

- Bien – solté lo que tenía en la mano y fui a darme un baño

- ¡y ponte mucho jabón que apestas a huevo! – grito desde la cocina divertida, no dije nada, solo sonreí.

Al terminar de darme una buena ducha, con el agua un poco fría si les interesaba y miles de veces lavando mi cabello para que se fuera el olor a huevo, baje hacia la cocina donde estaba todo completamente limpio y con una rubia esperándome sentada frente a un gran almuerzo. Me senté justo frente a ella y comencé a comer o mejor dicho, tragar. Moría de hambre y el ver toda esa comida mi estómago gruñía para que probara algo de aquello que estaba frente a mí, escuche una risita y vi a mi rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿ge? –le pregunte con la boca llena

- Mastica la comida, no se ira a ningún lado

- Engo abre e eto ta gico – suspiro, parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no reírse de mi

- Eres muy tierna ¿sabías? – tomo mi mano y le sonreí, amaba esa faceta de Quinn

- Mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías de estar en la escuela – apenas me había dado cuenta de ese detalle

- Sí, pero decidí que la escuela no me necesita y tu si

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Tus padres dejaron una llave debajo del tapete o mejor dicho Leroy porque no creo que tu papa sepa ¿verdad?

- No, es un poco dramático y … - me quede callada

- ¿y qué?

- No sabía si te molestaría que lo supiera

- Bueno, con ellos es imposible ocultarlo, además, son tus padres – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia

- Ok – mire la comida unos momentos - ¿tus padres saben que estas aquí?

- No, pero les dije que me invitaste a comer y cenar así que estaré aquí todo el día

- Entonces, técnicamente si saben que estas aquí

- Sí, pero ellos piensan que hasta la hora de la comida – asentí, era un buen paso que supieran que ella estaba en mi casa –

- Entonces, ¿tu harás de comer? Porque mira que yo no tengo ánimos de hacer nada y mis padres no se a qué hora lleguen, además, cocinas muy rico

- No, tu padre me llamo y dijo que estaría aquí más tardar a medio día

- ¿tiene tu número? – asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Mi no suegro formal me lo pidió – reí ante el comentario

- Entonces, hoy te presentare como mí no novia – ni siquiera la mire, no quería ver como borraba su sonrisa ante el comentario

- ¿crees que le agrade a tu padre? – aquella pregunta me sorprendió

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, no sé si unos padres acepten que su hija este en una relación no formal

- Es un poco dramático y seguro al principio no le gustara pero a mi papi ya lo tienes en tus bolsillos, y a mí también así que será fácil que te amé – le regale una sonrisa tranquilizadora y asintió

- ¿no es raro? Nadie presenta a sus no novias a sus padres

- Supongo – soltó mi mano y paso su mano por la nuca – si piensas que eso lo hace formal no se los digo, aunque mi papi ya lo sabe pero podría explicarles las cosas para que no sientas ninguna presión

- No, no importa - tomo el tenedor y comenzó a jugar con la comida – solo es raro conocer a mis no suegros – ese comentario me hizo un poco de gracia, me levante y camine hacia ella

- ¿le tienes miedo a mis papas? – me puse en medio de sus piernas para quedar frente a frente

- Solo a tu papa, se ve muy enojón – se mordió el labio y una carcajada se me escapo – no es cosa de gracia – hizo un puchero, demasiado sexi para mi gusto, haciendo que aumentara mis ganas de besarla, me acerque a sus labios – estas enferma

- ¿no me dejaras besarte? – negó con una sonrisa y gruñí por lo bajo – bien – me gire y fui hacia donde seguía mi desayuno esperando por ser devorado, tome mi tenedor y comencé a comer con desesperación pero por no haber besado a mí no novia, en ese momento hasta se me olvido burlarme de ella por tenerle miedo a mi papa. Al terminar de comer tome mi plato y fui a lavarlo, era una simple rabieta que se me pasaría en unos minutos pero no quería que la rubia me mirara así por un simple no

- ¿te enojaste? – me abrazo por la espalda y puso su mentón en mi hombro, negué con la cabeza – entonces, ¿me dejas darte un beso?

- Si te beso te enfermas – rio, tomo mi cabello y lo hizo a un lado para después besar mi cuello – Mmmm… Quinn – cerré los ojos al sentir de nuevo los labios de la rubia en mi cuello por segunda vez en lo que iba de la mañana, deje de lavar aquel estúpido tenedor. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para así darle un poco más de acceso a mi cuello, me apretó más hacia ella y escuche como un gemido salía de su boca por el contacto que había tenido mi trasero con su centro – ¡dios! – susurre, las manos de Quinn estaban bajo mi playera y subían lentamente hacia mi pecho, eso se estaba saliendo de control. No me importo, gire y atrape su boca, quería sentir sus labios contra los míos para saber que eso no era un sueño. Su piel contra la mía quemaba, quería tocarla aún más, nuestros momentos nunca pasaban de tocarnos por encima de la ropa y eso me estaba volviendo loca. Su mano estaba cerca de mi pecho pero no lo tocaba, no sabía si no se decidía o si solo estaba torturándome. Baje mis manos hacia su trasero y lo apreté, otro gemido salió de su boca. La cargue durante unos segundos para que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y así tener mejor acceso a sus piernas, no me había dado cuenta del pequeño detalle que llevaba la falda de las cheerios – no creo poder parar – susurre en sus labios cuando acerque mi mano a su centro, mis manos estaban cerca de los bordes de su ropa interior y podía sentir su humedad

- No… no pares, Rach – fue lo único que susurro, me beso y….

- ¿Qué jodidos está pasando aquí? - me aleje rápidamente y vi a mi mejor amigo junto con Santana y Britt en la entrada de la cocina - ¡no puedo creerlo! Estaban a punto de tener sexo en la cocina – sí, era mi amiga latina

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Kurt apuntaba a Santana, claramente había sido idea de ella y mis otros dos amigos la habían seguido

- Estas enferma, decidimos venir a visitarte pero creo que no solo nosotros pensamos eso – Quinn estaba sumamente roja, acomodándose la ropa y tratando de calmarse. Al verla sonreí tontamente, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas – bien, hicieron el desayuno – cambio de tema rápidamente al ver lo que quedaba del banquete que había preparado mi rubia, misma que mire y misma que suspiraba un poco frustrada por la interrupción

- Lo siento, no sabía que iban a venir – susurre cuando me acerque a ella, tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, amaba ver nuestras manos así

- No te preocupes, lo sé – apretó mi mano y sonrió – solo que si hubieran llegado unos minutos después no hubiera estado mal – comencé a reír – aunque lo agradezco

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero estar contigo bien, Rach – acariciaba mi mano mientras veía a nuestros amigos pelearse por alguna tontería – que todo sea perfecto

- Es perfecto con el simple hecho de que tú serás la que estará conmigo

- Sé que es tu primera vez – fue mi turno sonrojarme – no quiero que digas, mi primera vez fue en una cocina

- No, yo diría "mi primera vez fue con el amor de mi vida" – la bese tiernamente

- Te quiero – por segunda ocasión me dejo con la palabra en la boca, dejándome completamente sola en una esquina de la cocina mientras ella se unía a nuestros amigos.

* * *

**No, rachel no esta embarazada ni se morira, pueden estar tranquilos. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews, amo leerlos y darme cuenta que les agrada mi historia.**

**Antes actualizaba dos veces por semana pero como ya les habia comentado, la uni me esta matando y mi colchoncito de capitulos se agoto, quisiera contestar mucho de los Reviews pero estaria dando Spoilers. **

**Paleontoligia: Gracias por recomendar mi historia, cuando vi las recomendaciones que hiciste me saco una sonrisa y pues no me gusta pedir Reviews aunque ya los pedire.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! SI NO, NO ACTUALIZO HASTA DENTRO DE UN MES jajajajaja mentira! **

**Ya me emocione con esto, los dejos. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazo. Att: Yo :D**


	18. Normal

**Cap.18**

**Normal**

- Pásame la salsa porcelana

- Deja de decirme así

- ¿Por qué? Si pareces de porcelana – tomo la salsa – no seas delicado

- Se supone que si soy de porcelana es porque soy delicado, Santy – dijo esto último en tono de broma, sabía que nadie le podía decir así a excepción de Britt

- Me vuelves a decir Santy y te voy a meter esto por donde te quepa y créeme que te ardera

- ¡Santana! – mi papi la regañaba

- Lo siento, señor Berry

- ¡santana!

- Lo siento, Leroy

- Mucho mejor – suspire, era increíble ver como mis amigos y mis padres se llevaban tan bien

- ¿Cómo les va en la escuela?

- Bien, Britt saco una de las puntuaciones más altas en una prueba

- ¿enserio? – todos asentimos - ¡vaya! Eso es genial – Britt sonrió orgullosa

- Sí, mi novia es muy inteligente – decía orgullosa la latina, la rubia le sonrió y beso su mejilla

- Hey! Estamos comiendo, no quiero morir viendo cursilerías

- ¡Cállate! No dijiste nada cuando llegamos y vimos a estas dos ¡ah! – grito, Quinn le había dado una patada debajo de la mesa para que se callara y no hablara de mas

- ¿Qué vieron? – mi papa pregunto curioso

- Estaban viendo una película de amor, ya sabe cómo es Rach cuando se enferma

- Cierto – rio – aunque siempre ve Funny Girl

- Bueno, es que no quería que Quinn se aburriera

- Entonces le hubieras puesto una de terror, con esas nadie se aburre

- No, esas películas no me gustan

- Si, desde el día que vimos la película "The Descent"

- Cállate, Satanás

- Hija, no le digas así a Santana

- Pero….

- Estábamos en nuestra noche de pijamada – la latina claramente ignoro la interrupción

- No, ese día ustedes dos llegaron a interrumpir nuestra noche de divas – asentí, apoyando el comentario de mi amigo

- Ok, su noche de divas y pusimos esa película

- Porque nos obligaron, ninguno de nosotros quería ver esa película

- ¡dios! ¡cállense! Dejen que termine de contarle esto a la rubia – no quería que lo contara, era muy vergonzoso

- Si, dejen que cuente – mi papi se unía – siempre he querido saber el motivo por el cual odias esas películas

- Bien, tu papa ha hablado y tenemos que obedecerlo – sonrió, gruñí y sentí como Quinn tomaba mi mano, debajo de la mesa, para que me tranquilizara – la película ya iba a más de la mitad, en ese momento se le había roto una pierna a una de las protagonistas y Berry, estaba de delicada tapándose los ojos

- Porque me daba asco, no me gusta ver ese tipo de heridas aunque sean falsas – me defendí

- Como sea, después de esa escena todo se pone oscuro y una de las tipas estaba grabando con su cámara, había huesos por todos lados cuando de pronto de la nada salió un mono feo y he ahí cuando Berry termino arriba de porcelana llorando como niña chiquita

- Salió de la nada, me asuste, eso es normal

- Sí, claro, tan normal que ese día tuviste que dormir con tus padres – todos comenzaron a reír, hasta la rubia y me cruce de brazos – creo que dormiste con ellos varios días ¿no?

- No

- No levantes falsos, santana – le sonreí agradecida a mi papa – durmió con nosotros por casi un mes entero

- ¡papa! ¡papi! ¡dile algo! – ambos se reían de mi – me voy ¡adiós! – me levante y fui hacia mi recamara, a los pocos minutos alguien llamo a mi puerta

- ¿puedo pasar? – Quinn asomaba su cabeza y sonreí al verla nerviosa - ¿te enojaste? Si quieres puedo contar una historia vergonzosa de ella – se acomodó a mi lado y la abrase

- Seria genial – susurre, estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar un poco. Después de la llegada de nuestros amigos, no pude ni siquiera volver acostarme por estar cuidando que no se mataran entre Santana y Kurt.

- ¿estas cansada? – acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante el contacto

- Un poco, las medicinas me quitan mi energía. Es como si estuviera drogada o borracha – rio

- ¿quieres dormir? – asentí

- No te vayas – no quería que se fuera, quería estar un tiempo a solas con ella, aunque estuviera por dormirme. Su presencia me traía tranquilidad y eso era lo que más quería en ese momento.

- No me iré – el sueño me estaba venciendo – duerme – beso mi nariz y sonreí

- Quinn

- ¿sí?

- Dile a satanás que se vaya y nos deje en paz – escuche su risa, amaba su risa

- Ok, ahora le mando un mensaje

- Quinn

- ¿sí? – mis ojos ya se cerraban solos

- Yo también te quiero – fue lo último que dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo estaba oscuro, no lograba darme cuenta de donde estaba hasta que recordé que me había quedado dormida con una rubia abrazada a mí, misma que ya no estaba. Me senté y trate de buscar algún indicio de que eso no había sido un sueño, me frote un poco los ojos y mire hacia el reloj que estaba en mi cómoda. No pasaban de las ocho de la noche, temblé y me fije que estaba la ventana abierta, me levante para cerrarla e ir por un suéter. Supuse que la rubia se había ido para dejarme descansar un poco pero mi sorpresa fue el verla en la cocina con mi papi, hablando de no sé qué cosas de una cámara, mientras mi papa parecía que se bañaba. Estaban tan entretenidos con su conversación que no se daban cuenta de mi presencia, mucho mejor. Así podía ver la sonrisa de Quinn, amaba verla así, tranquila, feliz, sin preocupación alguna. Creo que ya se los he dicho pero enserio, nunca me cansare de decirlo, sonreí tontamente. En ese momento su mirada choco con la mía y sonrió, su mirada brillo aún más y se acercó a mí.

- Buenas noches, diva – me beso la mejilla

- Pensé que te habías ido

- No, le debo una cena a tus padres ¿recuerdas? – tomo mi mano para llevarme hacia donde estaba mi papi haciéndose el loco para no interrumpir – de todos modos, yo me levante hace un rato

- Y me encontró aquí de ceniciento, haciendo de cenar y decidió ayudarme pero pueden ir a la sala si quieren

- No, yo te ayudo Leroy

- Eres mi invitada, Quinn, además, nuestra princesa ya se despertó y seguro quiere estar un rato contigo – mi rubia se puso roja y yo la lleve hacia la sala. Nos acomodamos en el sofá, me abrazo y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho

- Mi papi te ama – tome su mano y comencé a jugar con ella – creo que tienes un encanto en los Berry

- No en todos

- ¿no?

- Tu papa me mira raro – reí, había olvidado el miedo que le tenía a mi papa – no causa gracia

- A mi papa no le agrada nadie que quiera quitarle a su princesa

- Pero él no sabe que quiero a su princesa

- Lo sospecha – bese su mandíbula – pero créeme, él te amara como un buen Berry

- Eso espero, no quiero que mi no suegro no me quiera – nos miramos a los ojos y me beso tiernamente – te quiero ¿ya te lo dije?

- Hoy muchas veces, pero me encanta que me lo digas

- Entonces, te quiero – beso frente – te quiero – ahora mis mejillas – te quiero – beso mi barbilla – te quiero – unió nuestros labios hasta que alguien comenzó a toser. Mi papa estaba justo en la entrada de la sala, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido

- La cena esta lista – dicho eso se fue hacia el comedor

- Voy a morir – susurro la rubia y yo tome su mano

- No pasa nada, amor – me levante e hice que ella hiciera lo mismo - ¡vamos! – caminamos tomadas de la mano hasta el comedor. Donde mi papi nos miraba sonriente, todo lo contrario a mi papa.

- Y ¿tienes hermanos, Quinn? – mi papi fue el primero en romper aquel incomodo silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación

- Si, una hermana más grande

- ¿vive con ustedes?

- No, ella está estudiando leyes en NY

- ¡vaya! ¿y la ves seguido?

- No, tengo casi tres años que no la veo

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, vivíamos de punta a punta

- Cierto, vivías en Los Ángeles – el silencio de nuevo llego, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Mi papa nos miraba intensamente, parecía que quería una explicación y él no iba a dar el primer paso para sacar ese tema a relucir, pero yo no sabía cómo sacar aquel tema, además, de que ese día en la mañana había decidió no decirle nada hasta que estuviéramos solos

- Ya que ninguno quiere hablar yo lo hare – mi papa por fin hablo - ¿Cuánto tienen saliendo?

- Casi un mes – conteste rápidamente

- ¿un mes? – me miro sorprendido - ¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a contar?

- Bueno, papi ya lo sabía y … - no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando ya estaba mirando a mi papi de mala manera

- ¿ya lo sabias tu Leroy?

- Si, amor. A mí no me molesta que este saliendo con Quinn ¿a ti?

- Seria hipócrita de mi parte si dijera que me molesta – su mirada se fijó en la rubia - ¿ya son novias?

- No, señor

- ¿se lo piensas pedir?

- Sí, claro que si – susurro, levanto la cabeza y lo miro con mucha seguridad, mi corazón latió a mil por hora al escuchar eso y una sonrisa boba apareció en mi rostro

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hiram, no puedes ponerles una fecha para formalizar

- Yo no dejare que mi hija este saliendo con alguien sin estar seguro que ella pone el mismo esfuerzo en esa relación

- Papa, nosotros formalizaremos cuando sea necesario y no solo porque tú dices

- Supongo que esta cena era para decírmelo ¿no? – nadie dijo nada – bien, ya me lo dijeron pero yo no estoy de acuerdo

- Hiram

- No, Leroy – miro a mi papi con el ceño fruncido - ¿desde cuándo los hijos vienen con alguien a decirte que están en una relación pero no lo están? El día que la señorita, aquí presente – señalo a Quinn – quiera tener mi aprobación será cuando venga de la mano de Rachel y diga que es su novia – se levantó – buenas noches – fue lo último que dijo para después ir hacia su habitación, mire a mi papi que aún no quitaba la mirada por donde se había ido mi papa, Quinn tenía la cabeza agachada

- Será mejor que me vaya – susurro

- Discúlpalo, es muy dramático cuando se trata de estas cosas

- Lo comprendo

- Yo limpiare esto, acompaña a Quinn a la puerta – nos levantamos y la rubia se despidió de mi papi con un abrazo. Caminamos hacia su carro en silencio, al llegar me miro y suspiro, tome su mano

- Es muy dramático ¿no?

- Él tiene razón – agacho la cabeza de nuevo y suspire, no quería que eso hiciera que diéramos pasos hacia atrás

- Amor – la tome de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos – esto no quiere decir que tenemos que tener un titulo

- No te mereces esto, deberías de estar con alguien que si pudiera decir que te quiere frente a todos

- Yo sé que esto no es fácil para ti, amor – entrelace nuestros dedos y suspire – el día que tú quieras ponerle un nombre a esto y decirlo ante la gente que tu confíes me harás la persona más feliz del mundo, además, no es que nadie lo sepa. Nuestros amigos lo saben y ese es un gran paso – me acerque a ella y la bese – mientras, esperare y seré lo que tú quieres que seamos, hasta un hámster si quieres – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – me gusta tu sonrisa – acaricie su rostro

- Una persona normal no estaría conmigo

- Yo nunca he sido normal – rodee su cuello con mis brazos y la bese – te quiero

- Odio tener miedo – me beso de nuevo – un día le gritare al mundo que te quiero, lo prometo – sonreí y asentí, la bese de nuevo pero sin profundizarlo mucho porque sabía que mis padres estarían viendo – te quiero

- Y yo a ti – le di un beso corto y la abrase – y yo a ti

Después de darle varios besos más y decirle que no quería que se fuera, por fin la deje ir, al entrar a mi casa busque con la mirada a mi papi pero parecía que ya se había ido a su habitación. Quería hablar con él, necesitaba que me tranquilizara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, que ese dramatismo de mi papa no perjudicaría mi relación con Quinn. Me quede durante un rato en la sala, esperando a que bajara por su vaso de agua de todas las noches pero en vez de él me encontré con mi papa. Ambos nos miramos, estaba enojado, lo veía en su mirada, así nos quedamos durante un rato hasta que fue a la cocina por el vaso de agua que mi papa seguro le había pedido. Eso me causo gracia, seguro habían tenido una pequeña pelea en la que mi papi seguro había ganado y de castigo lo había mandado a él. Me levante, no tenía chiste seguir ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas? – mi papa me miraba desde el pie de las escaleras

- A dormir

- Pensé que querías hablar

- Si, bueno, quería hablar con mi papi – asintió

- Yo quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo? – parecía que estaba un poco más tranquilo y acepte

- Claro – baje de nuevo y lo seguí hasta la sala - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿no estas enojada?

- No, no me gusto que reaccionaras así pero no puedo estar enojada contigo

- Quiero entender a Quinn, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

- Ella no está preparada para tener una relación formal

- ¿Por qué? – comencé a contarle la historia de la rubia, sabía que si lo hacía podía hacerle ver el motivo por el cual yo había aceptado estar así con ella – ya veo – susurro, al final de la historia

- ¿ahora entiendes?

- Si, aun así no me parece lo correcto

- Ella solo tiene miedo, papa. No puedes culparla por tener miedo, hasta yo tengo miedo

- ¿Por qué?

- Todo es muy difícil aquí, sabes como la paso Kurt cuando decidió decir que era gay

- Si, lo se

- Por una parte acepto estar así con ella porque yo tampoco estoy preparada para decirle a todos que estoy con una mujer, aunque por otra, quisiera tener esa seguridad de saber que soy su novia y que aunque para los demás seamos amigas, ella y yo sepamos que estamos juntas – me miró fijamente – la quiero, papi

- No quiero que salgas lastimada, princesa – se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo – ¿sabes a lo que te arriesgas? Muchas veces tenemos miedo y ese miedo nos ciega, tanto, que a veces cometemos errores que terminan dañándonos a nosotros mismos pero también a personas que queremos – así nos quedamos durante unos minutos – no te digo que no salgas con ella, solo tomate las cosas tranquilas ¿vale?

- ¿estuvo mal que les dijera?

- ¿ella estuvo de acuerdo?

- Si, bueno, no…. Ella sabía que mi papi ya sabia y pensaba lo mismo que tú, no es normal presentarle a alguien a tus padres cuando no son nada formal

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- Prácticamente yo ya no te iba a decir nada

- ¿no?

- Bueno, sí, pero no en una cena ni nada que pareciera algo formal ¿entiendes?

- Eso hubiera estado mejor

- Sí, pero nos viste besándonos y bueno, tu sacaste el tema

- Ahora yo soy el culpable – me encogí de hombros, rio ante mi gesto

- Solo era una cena que le debía a mi papi, solo eso

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir

- Entonces, ¿aceptas lo que tenga con ella?

- No me gusta mucho la idea pero si – sonreí y lo abrase

- Gracias, papa

- Pero en algún momento tendrá que superar eso ¿no?

- Si, solo vamos despacio

- ¿despacio? Casi la presentas como tu novia a tus padres ¿crees que eso es despacio?

- Cierto – conteste después de unos minutos reflexionando – creo que me adelante un paso

- Sí, eso creo – me abraso y beso mi frente – anda, vete a dormir

- Buenas noches, papa

- Buenas noches, princesa – bese su mejilla

- Te amo, papi

- Y yo a ti, pequeña diva – dicho eso subí a mi habitación y tome mi teléfono

- **Buenas noches, amor. Te quiero R. – **me fui a preparar para poder dormir, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia

- **Buenas noches, princesa. Yo también te quiero Q.- **sonreí al leer aquel mensaje, me acomode en mi cama y solo espere a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	19. Beautiful Eyes

**Cap.19**

**Beautiful Eyes**

- No creo que sea buena idea, Kurt

- No seas aguafiestas

- Pero el doctor me dijo que tenía que estar en reposo

- No te vas a morir por una gripa

- No, pero no tengo fuerzas para ir a una fiesta

- Es una fiesta de Puck, diva – mi amigo entraba y salía de mi closet con montones de ropa en sus manos – las fiestas de Puck nadie se las pierde – hizo que me levantara y comenzó a ver que me pondría

- Kurt – no quería ir, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar. Odiaba estar enferma, odiaba las medicinas, odiaba que Puck decidiera dar una fiesta ese día pero odiaba mas no haber tenido noticias de Quinn durante esos dos días que había faltado a la escuela

- La rubia ira ¿no la quieres ver?

- Claro que la quiero ver

- ¿entonces?

- Pero si ella no me quiere ver

- ¡claro que te quiere ver! – dijo un poco desesperado – ya te dije que su padre la llamo antes de salir de clases

- Pero ni siquiera contesta mis mensajes – suspiro un poco frustrado

- Ok, quédate aquí – tomo mi ropa y comenzó acomodarla – aburrida y sola, mientras Emma le coquetea a tu rubia

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes

- ¿Emma?

- Sí, Emma – salió del closet y se cruzó de brazos – ayer y hoy estuvo toda la mañana atrás de ella – mi vieja amiga, comenzó a gruñir. Exigía ir a esa fiesta y poner en su lugar a esa porrista, me avente a mi cama y suspire - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada

- ¿Cómo que nada? Tienes que ir a esa fiesta y ponerla en su lugar

- No somos nada, Kurt

- Pero

- Además, no soy nadie para ponerla en su lugar ¿recuerdas? Yo soy la loca capitana del glee club y ella es una porrista, hay niveles

- No puedo creer que este escuchando eso de tu boca Rachel Barbra Berry ¿te estás haciendo menos?

- Es que no soy nada, Kurt

- No, tu eres una diva de broadway y vamos a ir a esa fiesta quieras o no – me jalo del brazo – aunque no tengan un título tu estas con ella

- Pero

- Pero nada – me dio un vestido – date una ducha y cámbiate – suspire, cuando Kurt se ponía en ese plan nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Al salir del baño, mi amigo aun me esperaba ansioso para poder arreglarme. No tardo mucho, siempre me dijo que con un poco de maquillaje era suficiente pues mi belleza era natural. Arreglo mi cabello un poco, no tenía que estar casual ni muy formal. En ese momento tenía la esperanza de que alguno de mis padres llegara y me impidiera ir a esa fiesta, no fue así. Nos subimos a la camioneta de mi amigo, no quería llegar a esa fiesta. Hacia dos días que no hablaba para nada con la rubia, dos días que han sido una tortura para mí. Dos días en los que no sé qué demonios hice para que se volviera alejar de mí o me mandara un maldito mensaje, no pedía mucho ¿o sí? El escuchar de la boca de Kurt que Emma seguía a Quinn hizo que el miedo me inundara por completo, en ese momento pensaba que mi rubia se había aburrido de mí y se iría con aquella porrista perfecta. Después de todo ¿Quién querría estar con la capitana del glee club en vez de con una cheerio? Exacto, ¡NADIE! El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me saco de mis pensamientos y vi a mi amigo abajo, me esperaba ansioso.

- Te ves hermosa – sonrió, me ofreció su brazo y lo tome.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, donde algunos ya estaban tomados y otros jugaban cosas estúpidas. Al entrar vimos que todo era un caos, como la mayoría de las fiestas de Puck. Caminamos directo hacia nuestros amigos que hablaban con personas que no conocía. Busque con la mirada mi rubia pero no la encontré.

- ¡enano! – la voz de Santana salía de la nada de la multitud para dejarse ver después unos segundos – pensé que no vendrías

- No lo haría – susurre, no pude contestar más al ver a Quinn. Llegaba justo detrás de la latina, al verme se sonrojo

- Santy, no le digas enano a Rachel – Britt llegaba a lado de la otra rubia y me abrazaba - ¿Cómo sigues?

- Bien, un poco débil aun pero bien – le sonreí agradecida

- Bueno, me importa un bledo si estás bien o no – me tomo del brazo mi amiga y me llevo a la barra – tomemos – claramente, ella era una de las pocas personas que ya estaban tomadas

- Santana, estoy tomando medicamento y no puedo

- ¡que aburrida eres! – tomo un vaso y se lo empino hasta dejarlo vacío

- Déjala, Santy – Britt llego en mi rescate e hizo que se distrajera para poder irme a algún otro lado

- ¡hola!

- Hey!

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Bien, supe que te enfermaste

- Si, nada serio

- Me alegro, Rachel

- ¿Qué pasa Finn? – el chico se había puesto en medio de mi camino que claramente conducía hacia mi rubia, lo mire un poco molesta

- Yo quería preguntarte algo

- ¿sí? – dije sin prestarle mucha atención, quería encontrar a mi rubia y hablar con ella

- ¿sabes si Quinn esta con alguien? – lo mire, fruncí el ceño y quise golpearlo pero me tranquilice

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Quiero pedirle una cita – suspire, tenía que tranquilizarme y no golpearlo – yo sé que esto es raro porque eres mi ex pero tú y ella últimamente son muy buenas amigas y pensé

- Enserio Finn ¿piensas? Porque esta platica es completamente estúpida y si tanto te interesa puedes preguntárselo a ella

- Es que

- Es que ¡NADA! – grite, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí me miraron - ¡dios! eres tan estúpido – me gire y camine hacia la barra – maldito Finn – susurre – es un estúpido

- Pensé que no tomarías por la medicina

- ¿Qué más da? – conteste de mala manera

- Eso te hará mal

- ¿te importa?

- Claro que si

- Claro, como en dos días no apareciste por ningún lado y ahora no te puedes esconder – Quinn me miraba apenada y bajo la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres?

- Pedirte perdón

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿podemos hablar en otro lado?

- No, aquí está bien – tome otro vaso pero antes de que llegara a mis labios, me detuvo y me llevo hacia una habitación - ¿Qué quieres?

- Perdón

- Eso ya me lo dijiste, si no te importa quiero bajar a divertirme

- Me asuste un poco con lo de tu papa – soltó de repente – no quise aparecerme en tu casa por si él estaba ahí, creía que si me veía me iba a correr o algo por el estilo

- Bien, también te daba miedo mandarme mensajes ¿verdad? Seguro el iría y te quitaría el teléfono

- No

- ¿entonces?

- No sabía que decirte, sabía que me pedirías que fuera a tu casa y por eso no te contestaba, no quería mentirte o ponerte excusas idiotas

- ¡dios! – grite, era tan difícil estar enojada con ella y más en ese momento. Quería gritarle, sacar mi lado más dramático y hacerla sentir mal pero al mismo tiempo quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me cruce de brazos – pero me evitaste y eso es mucho peor – tenía que hacerla sentir aunque sea un poco mal

- Lo sé, lo siento – hizo un puchero, sacando su labio inferior más de lo normal y sonreí, había extrañado ver sus gestos aunque se escuche exagerado - ¿Qué?

- Quiero enojarme pero no puedo – se acercó lentamente, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. Al llegar frente a mí me beso tiernamente, acomode mis brazos sobre su cuello y ella tomo mi cintura

- Había extrañado tus besos

- ¿solo mis besos? – asintió, me quiso besar de nuevo pero me aleje - ¿Qué?

- No tendrás más besos

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es justo que yo te extrañe a ti y tu no – sonrió

- Te extrañe a ti y tus besos

- Bueno – la bese y rio, al alejarnos pensé que me iba a encontrar con una sonrisa pero fue al contrario - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te vi con Finn ¿te molesto? – había olvidado mi pequeña conversación con ese idiota, fruncí el ceño y negué, la mire y vi que estaba molesta – si quieres puedo ir a decirle que no se te vuelva acercar – estaba celosa y eso me alegraba un poco

- No, de hecho yo debería de ir a decirle que no se te acerque

- ¿Cómo?

- El idiota me pregunto si salías con alguien porque te quería invitar a salir – me miro y levanto la ceja, amaba cuando hacia eso

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que era un idiota, que te lo preguntara a ti si tanto le interesaba

- ¿solo eso?

- ¡claro! Aunque quería golpearlo por querer acercarse a ti, aunque seguro piensa que yo aún lo quiero y por eso me puse así – bufe – idiota – susurre, escuche su risa - ¿Qué?

- Te ves tierna cuando estas celosa

- ¿celosa? ¿yo? – reí – yo no soy celosa

- ¿segura?

- Si, si fuera celosa hubiera ido a golpear a Emma por estar atrás de ti en el instituto – tenía que sacar ese tema de alguna manera ¿no?

- ¿me vigilas?

- No, pero tengo ojos en todos lados

- ¿Kurt? – asentí – te lo iba a decir cuando nos viéramos

- ¿Qué quiere? – bien, en ese momento si me escuche un poco celosa

- Que regresemos, si es que se le puede decir regresar a algo que nunca existió – se encogió de hombros – ya le dije que no, pero no entiende – suspiro - puedes ir a golpearla si quieres – sonrió de lado

- Tu puedes irte con ella si quieres

- ¿de qué hablas?

- No entiendo porque te fijaste en mi – frunció el ceño – soy la loca que se cree diva y tú eres la capitana de las cheerios, todos y todas quisieran estar contigo, no tienes por qué estar conmigo, digo, soy muy poca cosa para ti – termine de hablar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos

- Yo soy la poca cosa en esta relación, Rach – susurro al separarse de mi – yo soy la que no merezco que alguien como tu este conmigo, ¿Qué importa que sea la capitana? Yo solo quiero estar con una sola persona y eres tu – beso mi nariz – para mi eres perfecta con tus vómitos verbales, tu nariz, tus piernas, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo – lo único que pude hacer ante eso fue abrazarla

- Tengo miedo de que me dejes, Quinn – lo tenía que decir – a veces pienso que un día te arrepentirás y me dejaras

- No, nunca pasara eso ¿entendiste?

- Esas chicas son perfectas, Emma es perfecta y yo

- Tu eres más que perfecta – se alejó para poder mirarme a los ojos – no importa si viene Megan Fox, Kaya Scodelario o Dianna Agron a mi casa, ellas a tu lado quedan opacadas y mira que opacar a Dianna Agron es muy difícil – me dio un beso corto y sonrió – te quiero

- Te quiero – me acerque para besarla pero alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza

- ¡diva! Es hora del karaoke y te necesita ¡AHORA! – Kurt gritaba desde el otro lado

- Creo que me llaman

- Será mejor que no lo hagas esperar – se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para poder ayudarme, me jalo con fuerza y me atrapo entre sus brazos, me beso y cuando iba a intensificarlo los golpes de nuevo se escucharon

- ¡AHORA!

- Recuérdame de golpearlo mañana ¿ok?

- Ok – salimos al pasillo, donde mi amigo nos esperaba y al verme me jalo

- Luego te la regreso rubia, ahora tenemos que ir a ganar un karaoke – sin dejarme decir más, me llevo hacia la sala

- Te odio ¿sabías?

- Todos las estaban buscando – comenzó a buscar una canción – ¿arreglaron las cosas?

- Si

- Te vi hablando con mi hermano ¿paso algo?

- Es un idiota, luego te cuento – lo detuve en una de las canciones – quiero cantar esa

- ¿segura? – asentí – bien – la música comenzó y me puse en medio de todas aquellas personas que me miraban ansiosos

**Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine  
and sometimes i think of you late at night  
i don't know why  
i wanna be somewhere where you are  
i wanna be where... **

Las primeras estrofas las cante sin mirar a nadie en especial, sabía que si la miraba podría delatarme. Me moví de un lado a otro en aquel pequeño espacio, me acerque a Britt y Santana que bailaban un poco raro, más la latina por el efecto del alcohol.

**your here, your eyes are looking into mine**  
**so baby, make me fly**  
**my heart has never felt this way before**  
**I'm looking through your**  
**I'm looking through your eyes..**

Cerré los ojos, sabía que me estaba mirando. Me imagine su sonrisa y como sus mejillas se sonrojarían de tan solo pensar que le estaba cantando enfrente de todas esas personas. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que todos los que estaban en ese momento bailaban junto conmigo.

**i wake up, I'm alive**  
**in only a little while, I'll cry**  
**cause your my lullaby**  
**so baby, come hold me tight**  
**cause i, i wanna be everything you need**  
**i wanna be where...**

Con lentitud me acerque a ella y tome su mano para que comenzara a bailar como todos los demás, eso no se vería raro y ella lo sabía. Hice que diera varias vueltas mientras yo aún cantaba, reía con ganas y quise besarla en ese momento. Si, enfrente de todas esas personas, quería que todos se enteraran que esa chica rubia me hacía volar con tan solo una mirada, sonrisa o cualquier gesto proveniente de aquel magnifico ser.

**your here, your eyes are looking into mine  
so baby, make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes..**

me aleje, no sabía si podría controlarme en ese momento y pareció que mi amigo se dio cuenta pues llego por la rubia y comenzó a bailar tontamente frente a ella, ambas reímos por aquella imagen que estaba dando mi amigo.

**Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
let me love you, kiss you  
baby, let me miss you  
let me see your...  
dream about, dream about your eyes  
eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes...**

Fue imposible cantar eso y no mirarla, quería que me dejara amarla, besarla, extrañarla y perderme en aquella mirada avellana que ahora brillaba, se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano. La mire extrañada, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora como siempre que su piel chocaba con la mía. Me miro a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada, sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- Te quiero – susurro en mi oído, beso mi mejilla y tuve que controlarme aún más para no besarla en ese momento en medio de aquella sala repleta de gente

- ¡abrazo! – Santana y Britt nos abrazaron, sabían que si no rompían aquel momento todo se complicaría y gracias al cielo nadie se había dado cuenta de aquel momento íntimo entre nosotras.

- Hey! – una voz hizo que todas nos separáramos

- ¡Marley! – Britt se abalanzo hacia los brazos de la ojiazul – pensé que no vendrías

- Sí, pero cambie de opinión – me miro y sonrió tímidamente – mejor dicho, quería ver a Rachel y hablar con ella – en ese momento San se puso frente a mi junto con Quinn que solo miraban con el ceño fruncido a nuestra amiga

- No creo que sea conveniente, Marley

- ¿Por qué? Mejor dejen que ella decida si quiere o no hablar conmigo – separe a mi ahora guardia persona y les sonreí

- Déjenme hablar con ella – la latina me miro y después a la rubia, sabía que no era buena idea pero Quinn simplemente asintió

- Bien – mi amiga se llevó a las dos rubias y señale hacia afuera para poder hablar tranquilas. La noche era fría, había olvidado mi abrigo y no quería estar enferma de nuevo

- Toma – Marley se quitó su abrigo y me lo dio – Britt me dijo que te enfermaste, así que es mejor que te cuides – le agradecí con la mirada

- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- De lo que paso aquel día, la canción

- Marley

- Espera – hizo un movimiento con la mano para que me callara – déjame hablar, Rach

- Bien

- Me gustas – iba hablar pero me interrumpió – sé que yo a ti no, de hecho sé que tu estas con cierta rubia – no dijo su nombre, eso fue raro – pero eso no quiere decir que me alejare de ti ¿ok?

- Marley

- Ella te hará daño, Rach - parecía que no me dejaría hablar - ¿crees que va enfrentarse a su familia por ti? – rio – Quinn es una marioneta de su padre, hace lo que Russel le dice, siempre lo ha sido y no creo que de un día para otro vaya a enfrentarlo

- Todo a su tiempo, Marley. Tampoco le voy a decir que salga del closet de un día para otro

- De un día para otro – susurro – de un día para otro la mandaron a L.A. para que se olvidara de aquel beso inocente que dos niñas se dieron – frunció el ceño – lleva más de cuatro años en el closet, Rachel ¡cuatro! ¿Por qué no se lo dice? Porque no simplemente se para frente a él y dice "soy gay"

- Cada quien sale en el momento que quiere, no podemos obligar a la gente a decir cosas de su vida – suspiro

- Quinn no enfrentara a su padre ni hoy, ni mañana, ni cuando tenga la suficiente edad para valerse por sí misma, de eso puedo estar segura

- Mira, yo sé que le tienes mucho coraje a su familia, a ella y mucho más a Russel por haber hecho que te fueras de Lima pero no puedes estar segura de lo que hablas – mi tono se elevó un poco, aquella conversación me estaba sacando de quicio – yo no quiero que enfrente a su padre por mí, quiero que sea por ella, para que sea feliz

- ¿y tú? Tu mereces que te tomen de la mano por los pasillos o besarte frente a todos sin pena ¿no quieres eso?

- Claro que lo quiero Marley, pero todo a su tiempo

- Ese tiempo tu sabes muy en el fondo que nunca llegara pero no quieres entender

- Bien, me canse de esta platica – me gire pero en ese momento la ojiazul me detuvo y me beso, primero fueron sus labios contra los míos, sin siquiera moverlos. Quise alejarla pero me apretó más hacia ella y poco a poco movió sus labios, le respondí por algunos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Me aleje, vi en su rostro una sonrisa y vi que mucha de las personas que había pasado por ahí nos habían visto

- Juntarte tanto con López te hizo daño, Berry – un grupo de personas que pasaba por ahí comenzó a reír, mire a Marley con coraje – Hey! López – el chico grito a mi amiga que era seguida por las otras dos rubias – yo aprovechaba que Berry salió del closet para estar entre sus piernas – todos comenzaron a reír

- ¿de qué hablas? – Santana se acercó amenazadoramente - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡tranquila! Si solo digo la verdad – rio – Berry y la hija de la cocinera se estaban besando – Quinn me miro, su mirada era verde y sabía que eso significaba problemas

- ¡lárgate de aquí, Karovsky! – todos se metieron y Santana se fue contra Marley - ¿Qué coños te pasa?

- Déjame, Santana

- ¿estás loca? ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Porque quería besarla y supiera que es lo que se siente que una mujer la bese frente a todo el mundo sin avergonzarse – miro a Quinn

- ¿te das cuenta que ella nunca había dicho que le gustan las mujeres?

- Santy, déjala – Britt quería calmarla

- ¿te das cuenta que la acabas de sacar del closet en medio de una fiesta que esta todo el WMSH? – la sonrisa se le borro y me miro, no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle - ¿eres tarada o qué?

- Lo siento, Rach

- ¿lo sientes? ¿lo sientes? – la latina la empujo haciendo que esta se cayera – yo voy hacer que sientas algo – iba a darle una patada cuando Britt la detuvo, mire a Quinn que simplemente miraba con odio a la ojiazul

- ¿vas a dejar que me pegue por ti? ¿Por qué no me vienes y me pegas tú, Lucy? – los puños de Quinn se formaron – cierto, tampoco puedes hacer eso porque no pueden ni siquiera pensar por un segundo que estas con ella ¿verdad? – se levantó – cobarde

- ¡déjame, Britt! – la latina luchaba contra su novia para ir a reventarle la boca a Marley

- Es nuestra amiga, san – la ojiazul se acercaba lentamente a la rubia –

- Cobarde – susurro a centímetros de su rostro y fue lo peor, de nueva cuenta Quinn se fue contra ella pero con un golpe certero en la nariz, haciendo que esta cayera de nuevo con la mano en la nariz. Ahora fue el turno de Santana de detener a mi rubia, no quería que la matara en ese momento aunque era lo que ella quería, Britt fue ayudarla

- Se la rompiste, tenemos que llevarla al hospital

- Ella se lo busco

- San, debemos ayudarla

- No te preocupes, Britt – Marley hablo – ahora le pido a puck que me lleve al hospital

- ¿segura? – asintió, miro con odio a Quinn y después a mí con un poco de arrepentimiento

- Lo siento – camino hacia la casa dejándonos solas

- Llévame a mi casa, Santana – Quinn fue la primera en romper aquel silencio

- Quinn – susurre, quería hablar con ella

- Ahora no, Rachel – hice un gesto de dolor al escuchar mi nombre en un tono tan frio

- Llévala, yo me quedo con Rach – la latina asintió y camino detrás de la rubia que ya la esperaba junto al carro – vamos a una habitación para hablar tranquilas – no supe ni como había llegado a la habitación de nuestro amigo, solo sentía como Britt me arropaba mientras yo temblaba – tranquila, Rach – no sabía si temblaba por el frio que de repente me había entrado, por miedo o por esas inmensas ganas tenia de llorar – todo va estar bien

- Me dejara

- No te dejara, Quinn te ama – la mire sorprendida – yo sé que no te lo ha dicho pero yo lo sé – sonrió orgullosa, sonreí a medias – aunque esto lo hará aún más complicado y lo sabes ¿verdad? – asentí - ¿de quién es ese abrigo? – había olvidado que llevaba aquel abrigo y me lo quite

- ¿Qué hare?

- Deja que se tranquilice y luego hablas con ella ¿vale? – asentí de nuevo – seguro estaba demasiado enojada por lo que le dijo Marley y súmale el beso, no quería desquitarse contigo – las palabras de Britt en vez de traerme tranquilidad me ponían aún más nerviosa - ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- ¿sabes manejar? – negó y reímos

- Pero puedo decirle a Kurt que te llevemos

- No quiero hablar con él, en este momento – susurre, al mismo tiempo se abría la puerta y pasaba un Kurt sumamente alterado

- ¿Qué paso?

- Creo que si tendrás que hablar con el – susurro por lo bajo Britt, suspire

- Ahora no Kurt

- ¿Cómo que ahora no? – comenzaba el drama – estamos felices todos, hablando, tomando una que otra copa y llega Marley con la nariz rota – caminaba de un lado para otra – mira que no me importa mucho porque se la rompieron, ni siquiera me cae bien

- Pero quieres saber el chisme, cotilla – sonreí y me miro ofendido

- ¿Qué paso?

- Me beso, le respondí el beso durante unos segundos, algunos vieron y después ellas se enteraron – señale a Britt

- Espera – grito

- Eso quiere decir que saliste de Narnia – suspire

- Si, Kurt

- ¡vaya! Me alegro que la rubia le haya roto la nariz

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

- Es obvio – se encogió de hombros – pero nunca creí que esa niña te sacara del closet y mucho menos en una fiesta frente a todo el mundo ¿Qué no sabe en lo que te metió? Eso significa por lo menos un mes de granizados diarios y burlas por los pasillos, igual para ella aunque eso no me importa mucho

- No estas ayudando

- Bien, iré a golpearla yo también – se levantó – es una idiota – lo detuve y negué con la cabeza – pero – repetí la acción y suspiro

- ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

- Claro - caminamos hacia su camioneta

- López es celosa ¿verdad? – Karovsky de nuevo – mira que romperle la nariz a esa chica – todos comenzaron a reír – pero si ella tiene a Britt ¿se la comparten? – Kurt iba a responder pero Britt lo detuvo

- Déjalo

- Idiota – susurro, mi amigo y seguimos nuestro trayecto.

El camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio, la rubia decidió acompañarnos para después ir hacia su casa, sabía que Santana se tardaría en ir por ella por estar con mi rubia. Ambos me miraban de vez en cuando, como si estuvieran esperando el momento en el que comenzaría a llorar. Era obvio que quería llorar pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía, solo quería saber que todo entre la rubia y yo estaban bien. Que esa mirada avellana volvería a brillar cuando me mirara y me regalara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- **¿todo bien? R. – **fue lo único que pude poner en aquel mensaje

- **Lo siento ****L R. **

- **Te quiero R.**

- Llegamos, diva – se detuvo frente a mi casa y suspire, la rubia no había contestado ninguno de mis mensajes y eso me dolió

- Gracias, chicos – bese sus mejillas – siento lo que dicen de Santana, Britt

- No te preocupes, mejor que hablen de nosotros que de Quinn – sonrió – nosotros las vamos apoyar ¿verdad, Kurt? Además, Santana los pondrá en su lugar como siempre

- Cierto, Britt- Britt

- Gracias – los abrase.

Camine lentamente hacia mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me recosté, apague las luces y fije la vista de nuevo en aquellas estrellas que estaban por encima de mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de prestarles atención a esas pequeñas estrellas, yo solo imaginaba su mirada con ese brillo todas y cada una de las noches desde que la conocí. Mi teléfono se ilumino, tenía un mensaje de la rubia.

- **descansa, mañana hablamos Q. – **suspire resignada, por lo menos había contestado un mensaje. Estaba a punto de dejar el teléfono en la mesita para dormir cuando se ilumino de nuevo.

- **Yo también te quiero, princesa Q. **

* * *

** Hola, aqui dejandoles el nuevo capitulo. Se que algunos me odiaran por hacerle eso a Marley, no me odien ni a ella tampoco y mucho menos a Quinn.  
**

**Gracias por los Reviews, cada que leo uno de sus comentarios me anima mas para seguir escribiendo. Bueno, me voy. Disfruten :D **


	20. In the Middle of the Night

**Cap.-20**

**In the Middle of the Night**

Después de aquel último mensaje de la rubia decidí que no tendría que presionarla aunque estuviera muriendo de nervios. La noche se hizo larga, aquellos temblores que habían estado presentes en casa de Noah habían vuelto y la cabeza comenzó a querer explotarme. Trate de dormir pero fui inútil, a mitad de la noche escuche como mis padres llegaban. Quería ir hacia su cuarto, abrazarlos y llorar pero seguro estaban cansados para escuchar mis lamentos. Baje por un vaso de agua, necesitaba despejarme un poco. Mire hacia el jardín y fue cuando vi una sombra, hubiera gritado en ese momento si no supiera que mis padres estaban cansados. Tome un sartén, camine lentamente hacia donde estaba esa persona que estaba buscando algo en el suelo.

- ¡dios! ¿siempre me vas a recibir así? – fue lo primero que dijo Quinn al verme detrás de ella con el sartén en la mano

- ¿Quinn?

- Así me llamo – sonrió de lado, deje caer lo que tenía en la mano y la abrase. Las lágrimas que habían tratado de no salir por nada del mundo por fin se dejaban ver, mientras sentía sus brazos cobijarme – Hey! Tranquila – susurro, sentí un beso en mi cabeza y comencé a llorar aún más - ¿Qué pasa?

- Pensé que nunca más me querrías ver – dije entre sollozos – yo no quería, ella me beso y me tomo desprevenida pero la aleje, todos vieron y ahora todos saben que me gustan las mujeres – iba a seguir hablando cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue corto, tierno y dándome un poco de tranquilidad

- No estoy enojada – dijo al alejarse de mi

- ¿no? – la mire confundida y negó

- Mejor entremos ¿vale? Estas temblando – asentí, tome su mano e hice que fuéramos rápidamente a mi habitación, puse el seguro y la mire. No sabía que estaba haciendo en mi casa y mucho menos en mitad de la noche

- Me alegro que bajaras – sonrió – no quería que tus padres se despertaran – se acercó y tomo mi mano – ven – caminamos hacia la cama, se recostó e hizo que yo me recostara en su pecho

- ¿no estas enojada?

- No – nos quedamos en silencio, quería preguntarle miles de cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar – bueno, si – suspire, sabía que no todo sería tan fácil – Marley se ha ganado mi odio ¿sabías? Nadie que no sea yo puede besarte – la mire confundida, me encontré con una sonrisa y me acerco más a su cuerpo – pero tiene razón – su sonrisa se borró – soy una cobarde

- Quinn – quise hablar pero parecía que esa noche nadie me dejaría hacerlo

- Ni siquiera podía defenderme de sus ataques, ni a ti por lo que había hecho

- No era necesario, ella sabe que estoy contigo y te quiero

- Pero ella tiene razón, Rachel – elevo la voz pero rápidamente se tranquilizó, no quería despertar a mis padres – tu mereces que alguien te tome de la mano enfrente de todos y que te besen sin miedo al qué dirán

- Eso no me importa

- Pero a mí si ¡joder! – la mire, me aleje y senté cruzando mis piernas para quedar frente a ella – a mi si me importa todo eso, yo le tengo pavor al qué dirán

- Es normal, todos tenemos miedo y tú tienes razón de estarlo – tome su mano – no digo que grites a los cuatro vientos que estamos juntas, ya te lo dije, te esperare

- ¿y si ese día nunca llega?

- Llegará, Quinn

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – nuestras miradas chocaron, me encogí de hombros y sonreí

- Confió en ti, amor – las lágrimas de nuevo aparecieron pero ahora en su rostro, la abrase –

- Confías demasiado en mí, no quiero decepcionarte

- No lo hagas por mí, amor, hazlo por ti y porque mereces ser feliz – se separó de mi un poco, limpie sus lágrimas y suspiro – yo sé que esto no es fácil, te aseguro que si mis papas no fueran gays yo tampoco sabría cómo decírselos. Mira que ni siquiera tuve que decirles "papa, papi, soy gay" – rio ante mi comentario – debo de admitir que yo también tengo miedo

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando Kurt dijo que le gustaban los hombres le fue muy mal, tanto que tuvo que cambiarse un tiempo de escuela – dije con pena – no es que me avergüence, simplemente que no estoy preparada para que todo el mundo sepa, con que mis amigos y mi familia sepa estoy bien – de la nada sentí como se bajó rápidamente de la cama, su mirada de nuevo era verde – Quinn

- Esa idiota, me las va pagar

- Quinn

- Acaba de hacer que todo el mundo sepa que te gustan las mujeres, Rachel, no voy a dejar que algo o alguien te haga daño y menos por su culpa – camino hacia la puerta pero la detuve

- No, déjala

- ¿la defiendes? Rachel, te beso frente a todo el mundo en una fiesta

- Le rompiste la nariz, ahora está en el hospital y no creo que sea bueno hacer un escándalo ahí ¿verdad? – me miro, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero

- Cuando la vea se la vera conmigo ¿ok? No me importa que no quieras – sonreí y la abrase

- Pensé que me dejarías

- Nunca, no puedo vivir sin ti, princesa – acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante aquella caricia – aunque sabes que esto puede complicar las cosas ¿no?

- Si – dije con un aire de tristeza

- Hey! – tomo mi barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos – todo estará bien ¿vale? – me beso tiernamente mi nariz y sonrió – te lo prometo – tome su mano y la jale hacia mi cama – tus papas están aquí ¿sabías?

- Solo quiero dormir abrazada a ti ¿puedo? – asintió sonriente, me abrazo y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho - ¿tus papas?

- Salieron de viaje hoy en la tarde pero por si las dudas les dije que me quedaría con Santana

- ¿Qué dicen de la relación de tu prima y San? – no entendía como era que su familia fuera tan persignada y no dijera nada de aquella relación

- Nada, mi familia al enterarse de esa relación y ver que mi tía apoyaba a Britt, decidieron que ignorando a mi tía y su familia era lo mejor. Tampoco les gusta que pase mucho tiempo con San pero – se encogió de hombros – no están aquí para prohibírmelo

- Entonces, no tienen contacto

- No, de hecho cuando se enteraron que Britt estaba conmigo en las cheerios quisieron cambiarme de escuela pero por primera vez en mi vida le pedí a papa algo que él no quería y acepto

- Por eso nunca van a tu casa ¿cierto? – asintió con pena - ¿ves a tu tía?

- Sí, claro – sonrió – es la mejor tía del mundo y la quiero mucho

- ¿ella sabe? Digo, apoyo a Britt y no creo que te juzgue a ti ¿no?

- No, no lo sabe y aunque a veces he estado tentada de decírselo y sentir que alguien me apoyaría al final me arrepiento

- ¿Por qué?

- Sería como una burla hacia mi papa, el quejándose de la familia de Britt y él vive con una – se quedó callada

- Esas son etiquetas, amor – sabía que le costaba mucho decir aquella palabra – solo es algo para ponerle nombre a las cosas que son diferentes – silencio, fue lo único que hubo después de decirle eso - ¿sabes? Yo siempre viví con burlas por parte de todos por tener dos papas – decidí romper aquel incomodo silencio – siempre con las mismas palabras "maricones" "jotos" "putos" y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, me dolía tanto que me dijeran eso – suspire – al llegar a casa, mis padres siempre hablaban conmigo sobre eso y me hacían entender que las personas huyen de lo que no sea "normal" - hice unas comillas con mis dedos – fue cuando aprendí que solo eran palabras que la gente utilizaba para hacer sentir mal a los no "normales", que tenían que darle una etiqueta para ellos poder identificarlos y sentirse mejor con ellos mismos

- Cuando a veces esas personas huyen por miedo a esas etiquetas por miedo a que se sepa que ellos también no son "normales" – termino ella, asentí – así como yo

- Son etiquetas, amor. Todos somos seres humanos que podemos amar a quien se nos de la regalada gana

- Solo son etiquetas – parecía que se lo decía más a si misma que a mi

- Ahora dime – tome su mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos - ¿Qué haces en mi casa a media noche? – pregunte tímidamente y lo único que escuche como respuesta fue una risa - ¿Qué? – la mire y negó

- Sabía que te harías tontas historias en la cabeza y además, mientras más pensaba las cosas digamos que esas historias si serian realidad

- ¿pensaste en dejarme?

- No, dejarte nunca – dijo rápidamente – solo pensaba que esto sería más difícil y digamos que el miedo me llego por completo – la mire – pero Santana me tranquilizo, hablo conmigo y tiene razón en algo

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre he estado con ellas y nunca han pensado en nada de mi ¿no? no tendría que ser diferente contigo – asentí, el miedo de Quinn seguía ahí y no esperaba otra cosa – y me mando aquí, para que me tranquilizara aún más y viera que vale la pena todo lo que pasaría si pensaran cosas de mi

- ¿lo vale?

- Mucho – sonrió

- Pero aun así no dejas de tener miedo – su sonrisa se borró y asintió

- Este miedo lo tengo desde hace mucho, Rach, miedo que nació por un estúpido beso de unas niñas que solo querían saber que se sentía besar a otra niña

- Si no te hubiera visto tu hermana ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

- No lo sé, creo que igual me lo hubiera callado pero sin tanto miedo porque no sabría cómo reaccionaría mi papa o me hubiera tardado mas en darme cuenta que lo que me llamaba la atención eran las mujeres – nos quedamos en silencio, miramos las estrellas que estaban pegadas en mi techo - ¿estrellas?

- Si, las pegue cuando era niña

- ¿te ayudan a dormir?

- Antes lo hacían, ahora pienso que otra cosa cuando quiero dormir

- ¿en qué?

- Tu mirada – la mire y vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mismas que bese – te quiero

- Yo también te quiero – me acerque y la bese, por unos segundos fue un beso lento pero poco a poco comenzamos a intensificarlo y más cuando pedí permiso para que nuestras lenguas chocaran, ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza con aquel beso, se separó – Rach, debemos – la bese de nuevo – parar – suspiro al sentir mis labios en su cuello – Rach

- Mmmm… – fue lo único que dije

- Tus papas

- Están dormidos – mordí su labio inferior y soltó un gemido

- Rach, no quiero que tu papa nos encuentre así – me detuve unos momentos para verla, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las manos parecía que no las quería mover y formaba los puños, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojos. Al sentir que había parado, abrió los ojos y eran de nuevo verdes pero aún más intensos, no eran producto de enojo, ira, celos, ni nada malo era simple, deseo. La bese de nuevo pero lentamente y me acomode de nuevo en su pecho, suspiro - ¿crees que les moleste que me quede?

- No, papi te ama

- Pero tu papa

- Mi papa no dirá nada, amor – me levante, fui por una ropa más cómoda para ambas y se la di – ponte esto, no puedes andar en esos pantalones siempre – fui a cambiarme al baño mientras ella lo hacía en mi recamara. Al salir, Quinn ya estaba en mi cama esperándome con una sonrisa, me metí entre las cobijas y me acerque a ella para abrazarla

- Nunca me cansare de decirte que te quiero – le di un beso rápido – buenas noches

- Buenas noches – le di la espalda y rápidamente ella me abrazo – te quiero, princesa – beso mi cabeza.

Esperaba dormir escuchar esa frase todas la noches, con o sin la rubia a mi lado, aunque de preferencia con ella a mi lado. Busque su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, en ese momento supe que amaba a Quinn con todo mi ser, la amaba y siempre seria así.

* * *

**No me convencia mucho este capitulo, no sabia si arreglar las cosas de una vez o darle mas drama de lo que ya tienen. Decidi darle un poco de paz a Rachel que tendra tiempos dificiles pero a la vez buenos.**

**Gracias por los Reviews.**

**No odien a Marley aunque yo tambien queria romperle mas cosas y no solo la nariz pero no queriamos a Quinn en la carcel ¿verdad? jajaja ok, ya! Disfruten el Cap.**


	21. When You Look Me In The Eyes

_**Cap.- 21 **_

**_When You Look Me In The Eyes_**

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

Ira, enojo, frustración era lo que sentía en ese momento pero sobre todo, frio. Mi cara estaba completamente congelada al igual que otras partes de mi cuerpo. La gente a mí alrededor se reía a carcajadas, mientras Karovsky festejaba con los demás jugadores por lo que había hecho. Mis ojos me ardían, algo de líquido había entrado en ellos y no podía ver bien. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar para poder limpiar un poco con mis lágrimas, necesitaba ver para poder ir hacia los baños y lavarme la cara. Cuando por fin pude volver a enfocar la mirada en algo vi como alguien tomaba del cuello a Karovsky.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Puck hacia acto de presencia junto con Finn, ambos habían acorralado al chico - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡déjame! – el chico trato de alejarse pero sin ayuda no podría hacerlo – eso se merece por ser una perdedora – ahora fue Finn el que tenía al chico contra los casilleros

- No le digas así

- Tu eres igual de perdedor que ella – le dijo burlonamente – eres tan poco hombre Hudson que Berry prefirió mejor hacerse lesbiana – la cara de mi ex novio fue todo un poema, me miro y después al chico que tenía entre sus manos, que aprovecho para zafarse de su agarre y rio - ¿no te lo esperabas? – todos comenzaron a reírse – Berry, cuando quieras hacer un trio solo avísame – en ese momento cayó al suelo, no había sido ninguno de los dos que me habían estado defendiendo

- Idiota – santana hacia acto de presencia y le había dado un golpe en la cara haciendo que se le rompiera la nariz

- ¿Qué te pasa, López? – se cubría la nariz con su mano

- Se te olvida quien manda aquí ¿verdad?

- Aquí tu no mandas

- Los futbolistas hacen lo que nosotros decimos y claramente les dijimos que no tocaras a Berry

- ¿desde cuándo recibo órdenes de lesbianas? – error, el chico recibió otro golpe pero ahora por parte de Puck - ¡joder! – la nariz le sangraba a chorros, miraba a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda pero ninguno se atrevía a meterse con ellos, sabían que la tenían de perder

- Escúchame bien, Karovsky – mi amiga se acercó amenazadoramente a el – vuelves a tocarle un pelo a Berry y te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que nunca más podrás sentarte ¿entendiste?

- No, yo no recibo ordenes tuyas

- Pero mías si – estaba tan perdida en aquella pelea y tratando de que los ojos me dejaran de arder que no me había dado cuenta de la llegada de mi rubia, la mire o se podría decir que hice eso, aun veía medio borroso. Traía puesto su uniforme de cheerio como siempre, con aquella cola de caballo perfecta, sus manos estaban en su cintura y miraba con odio a Karovsky, me dio miedo – es la última vez que oigo que le hablas así a Santana y que molestas a Berry ¿entendiste? – el chico aun con la mano en su rostro y un poco pálido, frunció el ceño y asintió – bien – me miro, su rostro cambio y me regalo una sonrisa – Britt ayuda a Rachel a limpiarse, yo tengo que hablar con Karovsky – la rubia se acercó y tomo mi mano para guiarme.

- Me arden mis ojos – me queje, Britt me mojo un poco rostro y suspire – acabo de recordar porque odiaba esto

- No te preocupes, Quinn se encargara de Karovsky – limpiaba mi rostro delicadamente

- ¿crees que sospechen algo?

- No, todos saben que es tu amiga y de nosotras así que es obvio ¿no?

- Si – me moje de nuevo el rostro y por fin logre ver normalmente – gracias

- Es un gran paso que te defienda

- Lo sé – tome un poco de papel y comencé a secarme - ¡dios! mira mi ropa – dije con disgusto al ver que mi ropa estaba totalmente morada incluyendo mi falda, suspire, tenía que tranquilizarme

- Toma – estaba tan perdida de nuevo que no me había dado cuenta que Quinn estaba a mi lado, ocupando el lugar de Britt que parecía había desaparecido. La rubia me daba algo de ropa limpia, parecía que era de ella - ¿no te gusta?

- Me va quedar enorme, Q, tu eres más alta que yo – sonrió, me acerque para besarla pero recordé donde estábamos y me aleje

- ¿te hizo daño?

- No, solo me entro un poco en los ojos y además, todos se enteraron que me gustan las mujeres

- Ya decía yo que Finn estaba un poco raro – rio, la mire confundida y se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué?

- Nada – se acercó y me dio un beso tierno

- Estamos en la escuela

- ¿yo?

- Puede entrar alguien

- Todos están en clases, Rach – tomo mi mano y me sonrió, me acerque y la volví a besar ahora con más ansias. Desde el sábado en la mañana no la había visto, mi papa y ella no estaban cómodos con su presencia así que ella decidió irse rápidamente. Es obvio que después de eso tuve que explicar el motivo por el cual habíamos dormido juntas. Al necesitar un poco de aire nos alejamos, junto nuestras frentes y suspiro – Karovsky no te volverá a molestar y si lo hace me dices ¿ok?

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – se encogió de hombros de nuevo

- Lo sé – me tomo de la cintura – quisiera quedarme todo el día aquí pero tenemos que ir a clases, princesa

- ¿y si nos escapamos?

- No es mala idea – beso mi nariz – pero no quiero que tus padres piensen que soy mala influencia para ti

- No tienen por qué enterarse – bese su cuello y por acto reflejo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darme más espacio - ¿quieres?

- Haz faltado tres días, princesa – susurro, suspire frustrada. Era verdad, no podía perder más clases en ese momento. Al alejarme suspiro aliviada pero a la vez frustrada, me beso rápidamente para después alejarse y ponerse un poco seria

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo – mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mi rubia me estaba pidiendo una cita – el viernes, bueno, todo el fin de semana

- ¿fin de semana? – asintió - ¿a dónde?

- Es sorpresa ¿quieres?

- Solo tú y yo ¿enserio?

- Bueno, Britt y San se nos unirían el domingo a medio día pero de ahí en más, solo tú y yo – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, se veía tierna.

- ¡claro! – la abrase y suspiro aliviada –

- ¿enserio?

- ¡claro!

- ¡genial! – me levanto y dio vueltas – pero ¿crees que tus padres te den permiso?

- Hablare con papi y él se encargada de mi papa – al escuchar eso su semblante fue nervioso – tranquila – tome su mano

- Tu papa me odia

- No te odia – a veces creía que Quinn era más dramática que yo y eso era mucho – solo que no está de acuerdo en cómo estamos llevando las cosas, quiere que seamos una pareja formal y no esto –

- Si, como sea – al escuchar lo de la pareja formal se había puesto un poco rara para después hacer como si no le importara, se miró al espejo, se puso un poco de labial y me miro a través del espejo - ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- Supongo – sonrió

- Bien – me beso la nariz de nuevo y salió sin decir nada más, suspire, tenía que tranquilizarme.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.**

Era raro, estaba acostumbrada a que me vieran raro o me dieran uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos pero ese día parecía que era el primer día en el WMHS. Todos me miraban, susurraban cosas, estaba tan paranoica que parecía que escuchaba el nombre de Quinn cada cinco segundos. Estaba nerviosa, no por mí, por ella y por lo que esto dañara lo que teníamos. Por fin se había decidido a pedirme una cita, no era una típica cita de salir a donde hay gente pero es una cita ¿no? a lo mejor con todo lo que pasaría esa semana se arrepentiría y me diría que no podía hacerlo, suspire, tenía que sacarme todos esos pensamientos. Ella me quería y solo era cuestión de tiempo pero ¿Cuánto? En ese momento yo podría aguantar todo el tiempo que quisiera y me pidiera pero ¿lo podría hacer? A lo lejos pude ver como mi rubia estaba con Finn, ambos parecían un pocos serios y mi ex novio tenia cara de entender nada. Más atrás de ellos estaba Marley, con la nariz morada, me miraba a la distancia. Seguro están pensando que a mí me daba pena lo que le había hecho mi rubia a la ojiazul, no es así, la verdad pensaba que se lo merecía. Me detuve en mi casillero, guarde mis cosas y sentí como alguien se paraba justo a lado mío.

- Hola, Rach

- Hola

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, supongo – cerré mi casillero y comencé a caminar hacia el comedor

- Me entere sobre lo de la fiesta ¿es verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿besaste a Marley?

- Básicamente, ella me beso – me detuve, tenía que saber que era lo que quería - ¿Qué quieres Jesse?

- Nada, solo pensé que te vendría un poco de apoyo – se encogió de hombros – más que tu ex novio soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas? – lo mire durante unos segundos, eso era cierto pero hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él, solamente lo veía durante las horas del glee club

- Supongo

- Entonces, ¿Quinn le rompió la nariz? – pregunto curioso

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es normal, yo también se la hubiera roto y más por hacerte pasar lo de esta mañana – se acercó y suspiro – siento mucho lo que te dije aquel día

- No importa, Jesse

- Siempre supe que ella te quería

- ¿Por qué eres tan terco con eso?

- Porque es obvio y lo hace más obvio al verme de esa manera – sonrió de medio lado, mire a Quinn que seguía hablando con Finn pero ahora estaba muy pendiente de mi conversación con Jesse – pensé que te ayudaría a olvidarla

- Jesse

- No importa, Rach – sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás – seamos amigos ¿vale? – me tendió su mano – sé que me aleje de ti un tiempo pero necesitaba procesar esto, aunque sigo pensando que esta relación es difícil y creo que tú también lo sabes ¿verdad? – lo mire fijamente, quería saber si era sincero en lo que decía y hacia o solo era algún truco para molestarnos pero no vi nada de eso

- Bien, seamos amigos

- ¿puedo abrazarte? O crees que la rubia venga a golpearme y romperme la nariz – reí ante lo dicho y lo abrase – bien, no quiero tentar a la suerte – se alejó y caminamos hacia el comedor pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar – uy! Creo que te regañaran – en efecto, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Quinn, me esperaba en los baños

- Ahora nos vemos ¿vale? – asintió, él se dirigió hacia el comedor y yo hacia donde me esperaba una rubia de ahora ojos verdes – Hey!

- ¿Qué quería?

- ¿Quién?

- No te hagas la desatendida, Rachel ¿Qué quería? – fruncí el ceño, odiaba cuando me decía por mi nombre

- Solo quería saber cómo estaba, me pidió disculpas por como termino nuestra relación y ya – me miró fijamente

- ¿Qué más? Estas ocultando algo – suspire, no quería decírselo. Sabía que si lo hacia las cosas se complicarían

- Él lo sabe, Quinn

- ¿Qué sabe?

- No creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso aquí – miraba nerviosa a la puerta

- ¿sabe eso?

- Si – se quedó en silencio - ¿se lo dijiste?

- No, claro que no – dije un poco indignada – el día de las regionales él me dijo que Emma se lo conto

- ¡oh dios! – se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, me acerque a ella pero se alejo

- El no dijo nada, Quinn. Ella se lo dijo a él porque necesitaba desahogarse o eso creo – trate de acercarme pero de nuevo se alejó – Quinn

- Si se lo dijo a Jesse se lo pudo haber dicho a cualquiera – aquella mirada verde estaba llena de miedo

- Quinn, si fuera así toda la escuela ya lo sabría ¿no crees?

- ¡oh dios! – puso sus manos en el lavabo y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente

- Quinn – di un paso hacia ella

- ¡No te me acerques! – grito de la nada, miro la puerta y después a mí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Al verme así se llevó de nuevo las manos hacia el rostro, estaba inhalando y exhalando – lo… lo siento, princesa – se acercó pero ahora fui yo la que me aleje – lo siento, Rach – eso había hecho que mi paciencia y comprensión se fuera por la borda

- Hablamos después ¿vale? – gire para salir de ahí pero ella me detuvo

- Lo siento, Rach – junto nuestras frentes – lo siento, no quería, el miedo me inundo y lo siento – susurro cerca de mis labios, con lágrimas en los ojos. No me gustaba verla así, sabía que tenía que apoyarla en todo y mantenerme serena. Al final de cuentas yo había aceptado eso ¿no? cerré aquel espacio y la bese, fue lento y tierno, tratando de que se diera cuenta que la quería y no la dejaría – en verdad lo siento

- Tranquila – limpie sus lágrimas –

- Te quiero

- Te quiero – me beso de nuevo, sus labios estaban un poco salados por las lágrimas de ambas – será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, muero de hambre

- Igual yo – sonrió, nos lavamos la cara y espere a que ella saliera primero.

**How long will I be waiting,  
to become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
in the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here;  
you're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

Han sentido alguna vez que en vez de que las cosas mejoren, empeoran ¿no? pues yo sí y ese día fue un claro ejemplo de que las cosas estaban mal. Primero el granizado, después esa actitud rara que había empezado a tener Quinn después de aquel encuentro en los baños y aunque por una parte no todo fue malo yo solo veía esa parte. Jesse se acercó a platicar al verme un poco serio en el comedor, me comenzó a contar que había conocido a una chica en el centro comercial y que se podían dar las cosas. No me interesaba mucho pero me alegraba, sea como sea, Jesse era un buen chico. Al volver a clases, Marley trato de acercarse pero Kurt se puso frente a ella y casi le rompía la nariz de nuevo, agacho la cabeza y se fue. Mi rubia y Finn volvían a estar juntos en el pasillo, parecía que había algo que mi ex novio no entendía y la rubia se lo hacía entender aunque fuera a golpes. Quise acercarme a ella pero vi el miedo en su mirada, como cuido que absolutamente nadie nos estuviera viendo y después se excusó diciendo una mentira. En ese momento lo único que quería era que me abrazara, que me dijera las palabras de consuelo que siempre tenía y que todo estaría bien pero parecía que ese día no estaba en labor. Y ahora, ahí estaba. Frente al televisor de mi casa, con la mirada fija en el pero sin hacerle el mínimo caso.

- Princesa, no sabía que estabas aquí – al escuchar cómo me llamaba mi papi, recordé a la rubia y suspire - ¿Qué pasa? – el me conocía - ¿problemas? – asentí - ¿Qué pasa? – se sentó a mi lado y apago el televisor

- Todos lo saben

- ¿Qué saben?

- Que me gustan las mujeres – su rostro primero se llenó de sorpresa pero después de preocupación – Marley me beso en la fiesta que fui el viernes, frente a todos – subí las piernas al sillón y abrase mis rodillas – hoy me lanzaron un granizado por ese motivo

- Princesa – me abrazo y comencé a llorar - ¿Qué paso con Quinn?

- Me defendió, obvio, como su amiga pero le dije que Jesse sabe su secreto y se puso paranoica

- Tu sabias en lo que te metías

- Lo sé, pero no sabía que sería tan difícil – me limpie las lágrimas y me aleje de mi papi – quiero que ella este aquí abrazándome y dándome apoyo, aunque sea entre estas cuatro paredes ¿es mucho pedir?

- No, pero seguro cree que alguien la sigue o que se yo – suspire

- La quiero, papi. Puedo esperarla el tiempo que quiera pero esto es de dos, aunque sea a escondidas – susurre – hoy me pidió una cita pero no sé si siga en pie

- ¿una cita?

- Bueno, dijo que sería todo el fin de semana pero no me dijo a donde iríamos – nos quedamos en silencio, él pensaba y yo trataba de no llorar más – odio el momento en que Marley hizo eso, todo iba bien entre nosotras – sentí de nuevo los brazos de mi papi alrededor mío, el timbre sonó –

- Ahora vuelvo – mi papi se levantó y me dejo de nuevo sola, abrazando mis rodillas y con la cabeza metida entre ellas, hasta que sentí que alguien más me abrazaba, era ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quería abrazarla, besarla y brincar de felicidad porque estaba ahí pero me dolía como se había portado

- Saber cómo estas

- Genial – seguía en la misma posición – todos saben que me gustan las mujeres, la persona que quiero se esconde de mí y tengo que abrazarme a mí misma para no llorar – dije con ironía – y no digas lo siento ¿ok? – levante la cabeza y la mire – acepto lo que quieras, Quinn, lo que quieras – suspire – pero no puedo sola con todo esto, necesito tenerte a mi lado aunque sea en estas cuatro paredes y sentirme segura

- Lo se, por eso estoy aquí – susurro – estaba un poco paranoica en la escuela, después me di cuenta de que tú estabas peor que yo y me sentí la peor no novia del mundo – me aleje, no quería que me abrazara – lo siento, te prometo que esto será de dos aunque sea a escondidas – trato de abrazarme de nuevo - ¿puedo abrazarte? – la mire, estaba enojada, dolida pero necesitaba de sentirla cerca de mí, asentí – te extrañaba – susurro en mi oído – beso mi mejilla para yo después buscar sus labios.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.**

Frio, de nuevo mi rostro estaba frio por tercera vez en aquella semana y apenas habían pasado dos días. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al ver a uno de los jugadores de hockey con un granizado en mano, solo espere el contacto de esa cosa fría y pegajosa en mi rostro. Karovsky parecía que había entendido la amenaza de mi rubia pero una cosa eran los jugadores de futbol y otros los de hockey. Mientras escuchaba como todos se reían, camine hacia los baños para poder limpiarme y limpiar un poco mi ropa. De ahora en adelante tendría que llevar varios cambios de ropa, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, suspire, tenía que tranquilizarme.

- ¡vaya! Miren quien está aquí – mire a través del espejo y me encontré con dos cheerios, Emma y una rubia que había visto solo de lejos - ¿quieres llorar Berry? – Emma se acercó y comenzó a reír - ¿Dónde está tu novia? – miro hacia el interior del baño - ¿no tiene el suficiente coraje para defenderte?

- No sé de qué hablas

- Tu sabes bien de que hablo – estaba demasiado cerca de mí, mire a la rubia – vete – fue lo único que dijo

- ¿Qué?

- Que te vayas – la rubia la miro confundida y salió de ahí – bien – volvió a mirarme – quiero que te alejes de Quinn

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que te alejes de ella ¿no entiendes?

- No sé de qué hablas – me aleje y camine hacia la puerta

- Si lo sabes, ¿crees que soy estúpida? Sé que estas con ella pero adivina que – me tomo del brazo para detenerme – ella no saldrá en tu defensa

- Que no lo haya hecho por ti, no quiere decir que no lo hará por mí – me zafe de su agarre – a ti nunca te quiso – su semblante se hizo frio

- Sabes que yo le puedo arruinar su vida ¿no?

- Al igual que la tuya – quería golpearla pero tenía que contenerme - ¿quieres recibir granizados diarios? No porque seas una cheerio se te perdonara, ni San y Britt se salvaron de esto – me miro, iba hablar cuando alguien entro

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Quinn hacia acto de presencia junto con mis amigas, rodearon a Emma

- Nada, solo estábamos platicando ¿verdad, Berry? – ni siquiera conteste cuando Quinn tenía a la cheerio sobre la pared

- ¡aléjate de ella! – su mirada era verde, me acerque para alejarla de la porrista

- Quinn, déjala

- Déjala, enano – Santana me jalo

- ¡no te lo vuelvo a decir! Te quiero lejos de ella ¿entendiste?

- Tu no estas para darme ordenes, Fabray – Emma se trató de alejar pero la rubia no la dejo - ¿te olvidas que yo se tu secreto?

- No, secreto que tu guardaras bien si no quieres que alguien se entere de tu secreto – ambas se miraban con odio – ¿entendiste? – la porrista la aventó y asintió

- Bien – susurro, me miro – disfruta cuanto puedas, Berry. Quinn es igual o más cobarde que yo y te dejara algún día – no entendí que significaba eso

- Mejor lárgate, Prescott – me soltó, empujo a la porrista y salió junto con ella

- Yo voy con Santy – Britt nos dejó solas

- ¿estás bien? – me abrazo – no te preocupes, me encargare de que Ázimo y los demás te dejen de molestar

- No me importa, mientras estés conmigo – hundí mi rostro en su cuello y me embriague en su perfume – te amo, Quinn – tenía que decirlo, había guardado tanto tiempo eso y quería gritaron a los cuatro vientos. No me aleje, solo la abrase aún más fuerte, no quería ver como su mirada estaba llena de miedo pero ella me alejo. Mi corazón en ese momento parecía que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo mirarla a los ojos. No, no estaban llenos de miedo, brillaban y su color era uno sumamente claro

- Te amo, princesa – mi corazón comenzó a pegarse automáticamente y la abrase – aunque yo quería decírtelo en un momento perfecto y no en un baño, después de ver que amenace a Emma

- No importa, ya no podía guardármelo más – la bese, habían pasado dos días y necesitaba estar con ella cada segundo, besándola, abrazándola – ya quiero que sea fin de semana para estar contigo – rio ante lo que dije y me abrazo aún mas

- Le pediré permiso a tus padres

- ¿a los dos?

- Si – se veía segura ante lo dicho

- Bien, ¿hoy o mañana?

- Si, mañana por la tarde ¿ok?

- Bien – la bese de nuevo rápidamente y me aleje – me tengo que ir, mi papi me quería temprano en casa

- Adiós, princesa

- Adiós – me robo un beso rápido, le sonríe.

**Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
and it's all because you're by my side.**

Era un Nuevo día, las cosas habían mejorado un poco el día anterior. Le había dicho a Quinn que la amaba y ella a mí, fue un momento nada romántico pero no importa. El escucharlo hizo que todas las cosas malas que sucedían en ese momento se me olvidaran. Caminaba por los pasillos, todos me miraban pero ninguno se acercó a mí, parecía que mi rubia había amenazado a un par de personas. Llegue a mi casillero cuando escuche como todos se comenzaban a reír, a lo lejos pude ver a Marley con la cara azul. Puck vio aquella escena y no dijo nada, al verme se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Comenzó a platicarme algo sobre el glee club, no le ponía mucha atención. Miraba a la ojiazul, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde había recibido el granizado y se veía muy mal. Mi amigo al ver que no le prestaba atención, busco el motivo y al verlo frunció el ceño.

- No te metas en eso – me tomo del brazo para llevarme a otro lugar – Quinn se esforzó mucho en que nadie te haga nada, si la defiendes no podrá hacer nada – me sentí mal por la ojiazul – mejor, platícame ¿Cómo van las cosas? – lo mire confundida – con Quinn – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

- No sé de qué hablas

- Se lo que pasa entre ustedes – susurro, no quería que nadie escuchara

- ¿ella te lo dijo?

- No, pero no fue difícil de darme cuenta – se encogió de hombros y caminamos hacia mi clase – primero se enrolla conmigo cuando tu empiezas a salir con Jesse, terminas con él y ella hace lo mismo, le rompe la nariz a Marley y te defiende – hablaba desinteresadamente mientras detenía a un joven de primer año para poder quitarle una manzana y después hacer que se fuera – pero no te preocupes, todos piensan que es completamente heterosexual porque probo mi puckusaurus – comenzó a reír al ver mi rostro lleno de sorpresa – es mentira, princesa judía sexy – suspire tranquila – pero hago que lo piensen por mi reputación y la de ella

- Pues debería decir ¿gracias? – paso su brazo por mis hombros – pero no le digas que sabes, las cosas son un poco delicadas en ese aspecto de que la gente sepa

- Lo supuse – le dio una mordida a la manzana – pero esto es un secreto entre nosotros ¿vale?

- Vale – lo abrase, habíamos llegado a mi clase que para mi suerte me tocaba con la rubia

- Suerte – me guiño el ojo, se giró y comenzó a molestar a los que se pusieran en su camino. Entre al salón, donde una rubia me esperaba sonriente.

- Buenos días – beso mi mejilla, me sorprendí ante el detalle y me sonroje

- Buenos días – comencé acomodar mis cosas

- ¿Qué haces hoy en la tarde? – pregunto, mientras veía con atención mis movimientos

- Creí que irías a mi casa

- Cierto, pero creí que te gustaría ir al cine y a comer antes – la mire sorprendida

- ¿Quiénes irán?

- Tú y yo ¿no te agrada la idea?

- Me encanta pero ¿estas segura? – asintió - ¿no quieres que invitemos a alguien más? Digo, para que se vea como una salida entre amigos

- No, Rach, solo quiero salir contigo – me pellizque, necesitaba saber si estaba soñando o era verdad lo que estaba pasando - ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto curiosa al ver que me pellizcaba

- Solo quiero saber si estoy soñando – comenzó a reír y tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa

- ¿es un sí?

- Si – casi la abrazaba en ese momento pero creí que era mucho – me gustaría besarte – susurre para que nadie de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor me escuchara

- Igual yo

- Pero poco a poco – asintió – bien, con esto me conformo – le di un apretón de manos y comenzamos a reír.

Me sentía feliz, completa, si durante la mañana pensaba que las cosas habían mejorado poco en ese momento pensaba que todo iba a ser perfecto dentro de poco. Pase el tiempo con mis amigos, Kurt me hablaba de su relación con Blaine y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me intereso, hasta planeamos una salida entre los cuatro. Mercedes me hablo de algo sobre Los Ángeles, quería irse ahí cuando termináramos la escuela el año que viene y le ayudaría a investigar escuelas buenas que estuvieran ahí. Parecía que me había perdido mucho en todo ese tiempo en el que me había metido en mis dramas con Quinn, tenía que poner un balance para hacerlo y no dejarlos de lado de nuevo. Después de muchos días, por fin me di cuenta que las nacionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y aun no estábamos bien preparados. Mr. Shue casi siempre daba ideas pero siempre eran las mismas y eso cansaba un poco. Sabíamos que el solo yo lo tendría pero el dueto aun no lo sabíamos.

- Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar más en lo de las nacionales – hable al llegar al salón donde todos ya estaban esperando – la canción grupal y el solo ya lo tenemos pero nos falta el dueto ¿Quién quiere hacer el dueto? – San, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Finn y Jesse levantaron la mano – bien, canten algo y votaremos para ver quien se lo queda

- ¡espera! – la latina grito - ¿tú no quieres el dueto? – todos me miraban sorprendidos

- No, creo que podrían hacerlo otras personas y….

- Yo creo que podría ser un dueto de dos mujeres – Mercedes comenzó a participar – la voz de Santana y la mía, juntas son una bomba – ambas chocaron las manos y sonrieron

- Entonces yo puedo cantar con Jesse – interrumpió Kurt – creo que me escucharía mejor con el que con otro – todos comenzaron a pelear por ver con quien podrían hacer un buen dueto

- O podrían hacer un dueto Quinn y Rachel – de la nada soltó esa idea Britt y todos se quedaron callados – creo que sus voces son perfectas juntas – no me parecía mala idea pero necesitaba saber si la rubia estaba de acuerdo - ¿Qué opinas, Q? – todos la miraron pero ella ni siquiera les hizo caso, solo me miraba a mi

- ¿Por qué no? – me pellizque de nuevo, no era un sueño pero que Quinn hiciera todo lo que estaba haciendo de la nada era raro

- Bien – mr. Shue por fin interrumpía – hagan sus duetos y el viernes escogeremos al dueto ¿ok? – todos asintieron, me acerque a la rubia

- ¿nos vamos? – asentí, me despedí de nuestros amigos.

El día iba perfecto, tanto que aun sentía que era un sueño lo que estaba pasando y que en cualquier momento se acabaría. Comimos en un lugar que estaba cerca del centro comercial para no perder mucho tiempo en el traslado hacia el cine. Todo iba bien, reíamos, platicábamos, hacíamos bromas como si fuéramos las mejores amigas y a veces me regalaba una caricia algo tímida. Yo quería besarla en ese momento pero eso sería después, no tenía que arruinar esa cita que había salido de la nada. Al entrar al cine escogimos una película animada, Madagascar 3, Quinn moría de risa cada que el Rey hablaba o hacia acto de presencia, de vez en cuando me tomaba de la mano por unos segundos para después comenzar a comer palomitas como si no comiera desde hacía miles de años. Al llegar a casa, ambas ya estábamos un poco cansadas o mejor dicho, llenas de tanto comer.

- Papi, llegue – grite antes de aventarme al sillón y jalar a Quinn para que se sentara, parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento

- Hola, rubia – mi papi le beso la mejilla, mientras que mi papa solo nos miró - ¿Dónde estaban?

- Fuimos a comer y después al cine – sonreímos los dos, ambos sabíamos que era lo que significaba – deben de ver Madagascar 3, es muy divertida ¿verdad, Q? – la mire, no me había dado cuenta de que se había sentado correctamente y miraba a mi papa

- Si, el rey es mi personaje preferido

- ¿enserio? El de Hiram también ¿verdad cariño? – mi papi pregunto a mi papa que miraba fijamente a mi rubia

- Si – solo dijo eso

- Bueno, Quinn quería hablar con ustedes – anime a la rubia para que hablara

- Cierto, yo – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a pasar sus manos por su nuca – quería invitar a salir a Rachel este fin de semana

- ¿A dónde? – me miro

- Es sorpresa – a mi papa no le gustó mucho esa respuesta

- Princesa, ve a la cocina con tu papi mientras yo hablo con Quinn

- Pero

- Ven, vamos, hija – mi papi me tomo la mano y me llevo a la cocina, quise escuchar por la puerta pero no me dejo – déjalos

- ¿y si la mata? – comenzó a reír

- Eres igual de dramática que tu padre – se sentó en una de las sillas y tomo una revista que estaba en la mesa – caminaba de un lado a otro, habían pasado más o menos diez minutos desde que los habíamos dejado solos y no se escuchaba nada

- Creo que la mato, no se escucha nada

- Ya pueden venir – grito mi papa, al salir lo vi con una sonrisa y un poco más tranquilo, todo lo contrario a Quinn que parecía estaba muy nerviosa

- Amor, ¿te hizo algo? – sí, el drama estaba en mi sangre y aunque fuera mi padre lo creía capaz de hacerle algo con tal de que se aleje de mi

- Como si la fuera a matar – susurro, indignado mi papa

- Quien sabe, cariño, quien sabe – mi papi hablo y todos reímos, menos Quinn que aún seguía un poco nerviosa

- Vayan a tu habitación – la tome de la mano y la lleve a mi habitación

- ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo un poco nerviosa

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Lo típico de un padre que le dice al novio de su hija – rio – y si te dio permiso

- ¿enserio?

- Si – la abrase, la bese y me perdí en su perfume, y aquellos labios que parecían estar hechos a la medida para estar con los míos, quería más de ella pero mis padres estaban abajo y tenía que controlarme

- ¿te quedas un rato? – miro el reloj y asintió

- Solo un rato, seguro mis padres me estarán esperando para la cena

- ¿podrás comer más? Yo no puedo ni respirar – me avente a mi cama y sobe mi panza

- Lo sé – se recostó a mi lado y vimos aquellas estrellas – me gustan tus estrellas

- A mí me gustan tus ojos – nuestras miradas chocaron y me acerque para besarla – te amo – sonrió al escuchar eso

- No te volveré a decir eso hasta que sea romántico

- No se vale – hice un puchero y comenzó a reír – yo quiero decirte que te amo

- Bueno, que no lo diga no quiere decir que no lo sienta – me tomo de la cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y podía ver aquellas orbes avellana aún mejor

- Te amo – corte distancias y la bese despacio, no quería que mis padres nos encontraran en una situación incomoda

- Te quiero – beso mi mejilla y rio – tengo que irme, princesa

- ¿Por qué todos me dicen princesa?

- Solo yo puedo decirte así

- Y mi papa, y puck – frunció el ceño

- Bien, tendré que decirte de una manera que solo yo te diga

- Bien

- ¿Qué te parece osito cariñosito?

- No

- Mmmm… ¿Qué te parece… bebe?

- Puede ser

- O hermosa

- También puede ser

- O diva

- No, ese ya lo tiene Kurt – se quedó un poco pensativa

- Bueno, lo tendré que pensar porque solo se me vienen todos los que ya te dicen

- ¿Cuáles?

- Enano, gnomo, Berry, diva, manhands ¡auch! – le pegue - ¿porque me pegas?

- Eres muy poco romántica – me cruce de brazos y comenzó a reír

- Pero así me quieres

- Eso es lo peor – me beso de nuevo y suspiro

- Tengo que irme, solo me distraes con tus apodos

- Bien, nos vemos mañana – le di un beso en la mejilla y se levanto

- Adiós

- Adiós

- Te quiero

- Te amo – sonreímos

- Ya te dije lo que hare

- Bien, no me digas que me amas

- Lo hago de todas formas, lo sabes ¿no?

- Lo sé – me dio un beso rápido y escuche como se despedía de mis padres, mire hacia el techo y vi las estrellas pero de nuevo pensando en aquella mirada.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I fin mi Paradise**

Por fin era viernes, no piensen que quería que se acabara esa semana. A lo mejor los dos primeros días moría de ganas por que se terminara aquella semana pero ella la mejoro con esa cita de improvisto, nuestro dueto para el glee club que habíamos preparado, mismo dueto que ganamos aun contra todos los pronósticos, aunque era obvio que nosotros ganaríamos. Ahora tenía que estar guardando unas cosas, mi papi me ayudaba con la ropa porque pensaba que me llevaría una maleta para mil días cuando solo eran dos y medio. Ellos sabían a donde me llevaría la rubia pero por obvias razones no me lo dijeron, lo increíble fue el ver a mi papa sumamente feliz porque me fuera y no con sus dramas. Kurt al poco tiempo llego y comenzó ayudarnos, error. Entre él y mi papi habían hecho que esto fuera una verdadera tortura. No dejaban que yo opinara y cuando lo hacía me hacían callar en ese instante. Después de dos horas y muchos debates de porque debería llevar una chamarra o zapatos cómodos por fin se escuchó el timbre.

- Amor – la abrase al verla – que bueno que llegaste

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me van a volver loca, eso es lo que pasa – en ese momento pensarían que me estaba pasando de dramática pero no, enserio, no

- Hola, rubia – mi papi y Kurt hacían acto de presencia, ambos llevaban algunas cosas

- Leroy, Kurt – sonrió, ahora entendía de porque decía lo que decía

- Bien, rubia – mi papi le dio mi maleta y cruzo los brazos al igual que mi amigo – debes de saber que estarás a cargo de una vida muy valiosa, esta enana es mi princesa y si le pasa algo tú serás la responsable

- Además, tienes que hacer que se cuide para que no le de ninguna gripa o algo por el estilo ¿entendiste? Las nacionales serán pronto y no queremos perder

- Y no quiero mencionar lo que te haría Hiram si le pasa algo

- No se preocupen, la cuidare – tomo mi mano y sonrió – con mi vida

- Bien, ahora tienen que irse – ambos nos acompañaron al carro y al subir mis cosas nos despidieron desde la puerta de mi casa

- Por favor, vámonos antes de que llegue papa y te amenace también – suplique para que acelerara, pero en vez de eso me beso

- Te ves hermosa – me sonroje, había olvidado que además de todo esa noche era nuestra cita y que me había arreglado para eso, cosa que mi padre y Kurt habían hecho que olvidara por completo. Mire a mi rubia y me di cuenta de que ella se veía más hermosa de lo normal.

- Tu igual – la iba a besar cuando escuche unos gritos

- ¡si no se van ahora! No te dejare ir a ningún lado, Rachel o Kurt ira con ustedes – mi papi y mi amigo nos miraban sonrientes desde la puerta

- ¡dios! vámonos – nos despedimos con la mano y acelero

Durante el camino comenzamos a bromear o nos quedábamos en silencio mientras ella manejaba y yo veía el paisaje, me gustaba hacer eso, era como descubrir una cosa nueva cada segundo. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel paisaje que se me hacía conocido. Mire a la rubia que iba tarareando una canción, me miraba de vez en cuando y me sonreía. Había pasado más de una hora cuando por fin la rubia detuvo el carro pero solo fue para ponerme una mascada en los ojos. Después de varios minutos de pelea, risas y amenazas si no me tapaba los ojos acepte. No pasaron más de diez minutos o según eso fue lo que yo pensé, cuando el carro de nuevo se detuvo. Escuche como bajaba para poder abrir mi puerta, sonreí, amaba esa etapa de Quinn y esperaba que durara mucho más que solo unos días.

- ¿confías en mí? – pregunto cerca de mi oído, ocasionando un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo

- Como a nadie en el mundo – imagine que estaba sonriendo, odie tener tapado los ojos por no poder apreciar eso

- Ven – me rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar lentamente

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ahora lo veras

- Creo que reconocí parte del camino pero no sé de que

- Espero que no lo recuerdes – me detuvo – bien, llegamos – nos quedamos en silencio, la rubia estaba nerviosa y sabía que seguro se estaba limpiando el sudor de sus manos con su ropa. Escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y como trataba de tranquilizarse – espera unos segundos – escuche el sonido de sus pisadas, parecía que iba de allá para acá – listo – se puso detrás de mí pero antes tomo aire varias veces - ¿lista?

- ¿lo estas tú?

- Siempre – con un suave movimiento desato aquella mascada, no supe que decir.

Estábamos en la casa de campo de la familia de Britt, solo había ido un par de veces en vacaciones. Era grande, muy grande, con piscina fuera y una gran sala de juegos que volvían locos a todos. Tanto que cuando hizo una fiesta con los del glee club, ninguno de los chicos quería irse. En cambio, en ese momento no estaba nadie más que nosotras dos en aquella maravillosa casa con una mesa en medio de aquel inmenso jardín que había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vi, la piscina tenía varias velas flotando acompañadas de pétalos de rosas. Al igual que donde estaba parada había un camino lleno de pétalos que nos guiaba exactamente hacia la mesa donde pasaríamos una velada inolvidable. Las lágrimas comenzaron aparecer y con ellas el pánico en el rostro de mi rubia.

- ¿no te gusta? – comenzó hablar y decir cosas que no entendía, se pasaba los manos por el cabello que hoy lo tenía un poco rebelde pero se veía encantadora

- Quinn

- Le dije a santana que faltaban cosas pero ella y su… - no la deje seguir hablando, simplemente la calle con mis labios sobre los suyos. Necesitaba transmitirle que me había encantado, que la quería y que en ese momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo

- ¿me dejas hablar? – pregunte al alejarme, ella asintió un poco sonrojada – me encanto – suspiro aliviada

- ¿enserio?

- Si, esto es hermoso

- Bueno, ayudaron un poco mi prima y Santana – puse mis brazos en su cuello y la bese de nuevo, lento, tierno y con toda la paciencia del mundo, tenía todo el fin de semana para estar con ella sin interrupciones - ¿vamos? – tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la mesa donde mágicamente ya estaban nuestra cena y música comenzaba a sonar, la mire confundida – Britt

- ¿siguen aquí?

- Si – en ese momento se escuchó como arrancaba un carro y sonrió – ahora ya no ¿nos sentamos?

- ¡claro! – nos sentamos y sirvió un poco de vino – esto es maravilloso, amor

- Me alegro que te guste

- No me gusta, me encanta ¿mis padres sabían de esto?

- Si

- Con razón estaban entusiasmados

- De hecho, eso es por otra cosa

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una sorpresa también – suspire frustrada

- No quiero otra sorpresa

- La tendrás de todos modos – se encogió de hombros – mejor hay que cenar que la comida se enfría

- Bien – hice un puchero pero ella solo comenzó a reírse, tome algo de pasta que había en mi plato - ¡vaya! ¿tú lo preparaste? –

- Podría decir que si pero no es verdad

- ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Mi tía, ayudo un poco

- ¿tu tía?

- Si

- ¿sabe para qué era? – asintió - ¿se lo dijiste?

- Si – me lleve las manos hacia mi rostro en señal de sorpresa

- ¡oh por dios! ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Dijo que estaba bien y que tenía todo su apoyo – se movía un poco incomoda en su silla y tome su mano – que no diría nada a nadie

- Me alegro que dieras ese paso

- No es como si le dijera a todo el mundo pero es algo ¿no?

- Es un gran paso, amor – me regalo una gran sonrisa –

- ¿ya pensaste en la canción que cantaremos en las nacionales?

- Si pero es sorpresa

- Yo tengo que saber cuál es ¿sabías? Es dúo

- Lo sé, pero luego te la diré

- Bien, como tú quieras

- ¿sabes? Creo que le pediré la receta a la mama de Britt, mis padres amarían esta pasta

- Todos aman la comida de mi tía ¿la conoces?

- No, nunca he hablado con ella y eso que muchas veces he ido a casa de Britt

- Debemos hacer una cena para que la conozcas

- Eso tenlo por seguro – nos quedamos en silencio, la mire. Parecía feliz, tranquila, su mirada brillaba más de lo normal y esa sonrisa que me regalaba lo hacía igual

- ¿quieres bailar? – de fondo estaba una canción que conocía perfectamente, Britt se había traumado con ella durante casi tres meses cuando recién salió. La escuchábamos día y noche, Santana odiaba esa canción y yo me tuve que unir al gusto de Britt

- Claro – me ofreció su mano para después tomarme de la cintura y comenzar a balancearnos lentamente.

**When you look me in the eyes…..**

- Rach – ambas nos mirábamos a los ojos – te amo – mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora de nuevo, a veces pensaba que se me saldría – yo sé que te he dicho que las cosas las quiero llevar poco a poco

- Quinn

- Espera, deja terminar – me quede en silencio – no soporto verte con Jesse o con Marley o con cualquier otra persona que no sea yo, quiero que sepas que yo soy tuya y quiero tener la certeza de que tú eres mía

- Soy tuya, Quinn – sonrió pero al mismo tiempo hizo un gesto dándome a entender que la dejara hablar – lo siento

- Quiero saber que tu estás conmigo y no estarás con nadie más por más que te besen o se hagan pasar por tus amigos – sonreí, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba – quiero que estés segura de que yo no tendré nada con Finn por más que me siga como perro faldero – reí, me sonrió – Rach ¿quieres ser mi novia? – en ese momento creí morir, trate de pellizcarme para saber si de nuevo estaba soñando. Esa semana había empezado como una pesadilla y ahora era un sueño hermoso, donde mi rubia me preguntaba eso con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hacia unos días yo había dicho algo de esto y ella me había ignorado, tanto que me había dolido en alguna forma que lo hiciera y llegue a pensar que nunca daría ese paso.

- Quinn yo

- Yo sé que esto es raro porque te dije que no quería nada formal pero eso no te lo mereces, hable con tus padres, mi tía, nuestros amigos y sé que pase lo que pase mientras estés conmigo todo va estar bien aunque aún no estoy preparada para decírselo a todo el mundo y – por segunda vez en la noche la calle con un beso, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de pura felicidad.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque no importa si se lo decimos al mundo entero o no, me basta con saber que nos tenemos la una a la otra, te amo – suspiro aliviada, su mirada cambio de nuevo a un color sumamente claro que nunca había visto. Ambas nos teníamos la una a la otra, ella me amaba y yo a ella, ya no importaba si Finn estaba atrás de ella, Quinn era mi novia, mi amor, mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo.

- Te amo – me beso, así sellando el principio de algo que no sabíamos cómo terminaría pero que sin lugar a dudas nos tendríamos la una a la otra.

**And tell me that you love me.**  
**Everything's alright,**  
**When you're right here by my side.**  
**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**  
**I find my paradise,**  
**When you look me in the eyes.**  
**Oh**

* * *

**Capitulo muy largo, es el mas largo que he hecho y espero que les guste. No soy buena describiendo decoraciones asi que espero me perdonen por no ser tan explicita en el lugar que hizo Quinn para Rachel. **

**Gracias de nuevo por los Reviews. **


	22. Fire

_**Cap. - 22**___

_**Fire **_

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Su mirada lo decía todo, ambas lo queríamos y no había nada ni nadie para detenernos. En cambio, ninguna de las dos sabía como dar el primer paso. Habían pasado minutos desde la última vez que alguna de las dos había hablado. Solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones, un poco entrecortadas pero al fin de cuentas se escuchaban, juro que podría escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora igual que el mío. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, a veces subían y bajaban para darme un poco de calor que necesitaba gracias al frio que había comenzado a sentirse. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y si, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ese pequeño detalle hizo que me estremeciera por completo.

- ¿tienes frio? – había sentido aquel escalofrió que me había inundado

- Un poco - ¿Cómo decirle lo que en verdad quería?

- ¿quieres que entremos? – tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia el interior de la casa, había olvidado que no había visto la decoración de esta y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo para después latir aún más rápido. En medio de la sala estaba un colchón, bien adornado por unas sábanas rojas, almohadas grandes, velas en algunos puntos exactos y más pétalos de rosas a su alrededor, era perfecto. – fue idea de Santana – dijo rápidamente al ver que la miraba un poco confundida, levante mi ceja al estilo Fabray y rio – ok, también fue un poco mía pero no quiere decir que ya sabes – estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y aunque yo no lo demostrara estaba igual o peor que ella, suspire, tenía que ser valiente y calmarme. Me acerque a ella lentamente y la bese, fue tierno, lento pero lleno de sensualidad. Al alejarme tome su mano, sentía como su mano se iba poniendo un poco húmeda, le di un apretón y le sonreí, tenía que tranquilizarse.

- ¿tú quieres? – le pregunte un poco penosa, sería mi primera vez y con una mujer, no sabía si era su primera vez pero era obvio que con una mujer, esto era nuevo para ambas y teníamos que estar seguras de lo que pasaría.

- Si – lo dijo tan bajo que apenas la había logrado escuchar – ¿tu? – me miraba nerviosa pero a la vez con deseo, me acerque y la bese de nuevo.

**I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

Las dos nos pusimos una cada lado de aquel colchón, nos miramos, sus ojos eran verdes, como aquella vez en mi recamara, me quite aquellos zapatos lentamente. Ambas nos pusimos de rodillas, una delante de la otra. Tome mi playera y comencé a subirla lentamente, sentía su mirada sobre mí y eso me ponía nerviosa, nunca había mostrado mucho de mi cuerpo, no porque no me gustara pero era muy pudorosa. De nuevo me encontré con su mirada, el verde se había hecho aún más intenso. Su mano fue hacia su costado, donde se encontraba el cierre que comenzó a bajar poco a poco, durante unos segundos creí que moriría al ver como aquel vestido caía lentamente, se levantó un poco para poder sacarlo por completo. No se cuánto tiempo paso, solo la mire y algo en mi interior se removió, mi vieja amiga había despertado y tenía hambre, hambre de una rubia hermosa que estaba frente a mí y me había dejado sin palabras. Solo había quedado en ropa interior, la ropa interior más sexi que había visto en el mundo o a lo mejor solo lo era porque ella lo llevaba puesto, era de encaje y negra. Lleve mi mano hacia el pantalón pero ella me detuvo, se acercó lentamente.

- Déjame a mí – suspire al sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura. Se estaba tardando mucho, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi torso desnudo pero sin llegar a mis pechos – eres hermosa ¿sabías? – beso mi cuello y suspire, estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado por completo que yo también tenía manos y podía tocar.

Al recordarlo lleve mis manos hacia su cintura, me quemaba, su piel contra la mía me quemaba y hacia que mi humedad comenzara a crecer aún más. Su mano por fin se detuvo en mi pantalón, escuche el cierre bajar y un gemido salió de mi boca al sentir las manos de la rubia en mis piernas. Segundos después estaba recostada, Quinn besando cada centímetro de mis piernas después de haber sido abandonada por mis pantalones. Al ver que por fin mis pantalones habían abandonado por completo mi cuerpo, jale a la rubia para poder besarla. Olvide la ternura por un momento y la bese con intensidad, comenzando una lucha con nuestras lenguas pero ella se volvió a separar de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello, lo mordió un poco y otro gemido en mi lista se había agregado. Pude ver su sonrisa, llena de satisfacción por lo que estaba ocasionando, bajo lentamente hacia mis pechos y comenzó a besarlos por encima del sostén que una tenia puesto, suspire frustrada. Necesitaba hacer desaparecer aquella maldita prenda y ella lo sabía también, arquee un poco la espalda para que así pudiera desabrocharlo pero lo único que sentí fue sus labios bajaban hasta mi abdomen, suspire frustrada, una risa se escuchó, iba a reclamar cuando de pronto sentí como su lengua pasaba cerca de mi zona que estaba completamente húmeda, sus labios ahora estaban en mis piernas.

- Amo tus piernas – sonreí al escuchar lo dicho por la rubia.

En ese momento supe que mi cosa favorita era sentir sus labios sobre mis piernas y su piel contra la mía, tratando de calmar aquel fuego que las dos habíamos ocasionando pero a la vez querer que ese fuego creciera más y más. No sé cómo termine boca abajo, pero ahora tenía su lengua pasar por toda mi columna y aquel fuego comenzó arder aún más en mi sexo, ironías de la vida, estaba húmeda pero me quemaba y mucho. El sostén por fin había desaparecido, me gire para poder mirar a la rubia, ambas nos mirábamos con deseo pero ambas queríamos que todo fuera especial, tranquilo, al final de cuentas teníamos todo un fin de semana. Me beso de nuevo y deje que ella controlara la situación, bajo hacia mi cuello y después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Quinn – gemí, me estaba matando aquel ardor en mi entrepierna – por favor – bajo hacia mis pechos y volví a gemir al sentir su aliento sobre mi pezón, la mire, parecía que estaba un poco indecisa – Quinn – me miro, la bese para darle a entender que si no lo hacía me iba a volver loca – por favor – volví a repetir, la verdad es que en ese momento mi vocabulario se había minimizado y mucho.

Sentí de nuevo sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi abdomen pero no llegaban hacia mis pechos. Tome su mano y la lleve hacia mi pecho, mismo que al sentir el contacto de la mano de la rubia mi pezón se puso duro. Por primera vez en toda la noche escuche un gemido de la boca de Quinn, otra cosa en mi lista de cosas favoritas, escuchar a Quinn gemir. Apretó delicadamente con su mano mi pecho, cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios, me perdí por unos momentos en aquella sensación que me estaba regalando la rubia pero quería más y yo sabía que ella también. Deslice mi mano por su espalda y desabroche el sostén de encaje negro que había admirado muy poco tiempo pero que ahora no me importaba mucho, ambas gemimos ante el contacto de mi piel contra sus pechos que rápidamente se habían puesto duros. Lleve mi mano a su pecho y comencé a masajearlo como ella hacía con el mío pero con la diferencia de que yo atrape el otro con mi boca, lo chupe, saboree como su fuera lo último que haría en mi vida y al final le di una pequeña mordida.

- ¡joder! – gruño

La mire asustada pensando que le había hecho daño pero al contrario, parecía que estaba perdida ante aquella sensación que le había regalado. Me senté e hice que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura, bese su cuello mientras mi mano le seguía regalando caricias a sus pechos y sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello. En un movimiento de caderas de Quinn nuestras zonas se rozaron y el fuego comenzó a ser infernal, la bese con fuerza y ella hizo el mismo movimiento pero ahora más duro.

- Quinn – fue lo único que pude decir.

La humedad de su boca sobre mi pezón hizo que me olvidara por completo de todas las cosas, aquel choque entre nuestras zonas me estaba volviendo loca y sabía que a ella también. Un rápido movimiento y su espalda estaba contra aquellas sabanas rojas, la rubia aún seguía entretenida con sus pechos y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de aquel cambio de posiciones. Un rápido movimiento nuestras zonas habían chocado de nuevo, acto que hizo que la rubia dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Aproveche ese momento para de nuevo ser yo la que tomara el control de aquella situación, mis manos bajaron hacia sus piernas y en el camino me encontré con la fina ropa interior de la rubia, pase mis manos por debajo de ellas y apreté un poco el trasero de la rubia que ahora solo se dejaba hacer. Bese su abdomen y se sumaba a mi lista de cosas favoritas, era el abdomen perfecto, se podía ver como se marcaba aquella V que toda chica quiere y lo logra con dietas junto con el ejercicio, claro, Quinn entrenaba con las cheerios pero podría apostar que aunque no lo hiciera ese abdomen sería perfecto. Mordí un poco el huesito que se notaba y escuche un suspiro, baje poco a poco y quede justo frente a la inmensa humedad mi novia, sonreí, mi novia. Quería acercarme pero no sabía si eso le agradaría a Quinn, busque su aprobación y no tarde mucho en obtener respuesta. Me miraba casi con suplica, sabía que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo en aquella parte de su cuerpo, me acerque y pase mi lengua por el fino encaje hacía de barrera entre mi lengua y Quinn, escuche un gemido.

- Princesa, por favor – suplico

Baje sus pantaletas poco a poco, lamí mis labios al ver aquella parte de Quinn. Estaba húmeda, no, eso era poco y moría por probar directamente aquel manjar que estaba frente a mí. Me acerque y respire el olor del sexo de Quinn, mi nariz toco el clítoris de mi novia y un nuevo gemido se escuchó en aquella habitación. Aquel fuego que yo sentía podía esperar, no importaba aunque me estuviera quemando. Pase mi lengua por todo su sexo y me di cuenta que Quinn gritaba mucho, sonreí, jugué con su clítoris, lo mordí y chupe. Quinn arqueaba su espalda, baje mi lengua hasta su entrada, comencé a entrar y salir mientras mi mano trabajaba con su clítoris. Sabía que estaba por terminar, sentía como su interior apretaba cada vez más mi lengua y su humedad en vez de disminuir crecía a cada momento.

- ¡joder, Rach! – grito – mas, más fuerte amor – hice lo que pidió, comencé a entrar y salir aún más rápido pero ahora acompañado de un dedo - ¡joder! – fue lo último que grito para después sentir como terminaba en mi rostro, espere unos segundos y comencé a limpiar su sexo con mi lengua. Otra cosa para mi lista, su sabor. Le di un tierno beso a su clítoris y comencé a subir de nuevo, bese sus abdominales, sus pechos, su cuello mientras ella se recuperaba – te amo – abrió los ojos, sus ojos brillaban más que cuando habíamos estado cenando y sonreí, bese sus labios –

- Sabes delicioso ¿sabías?

- Que poco romántica – reí y la volví a besar

- Te amo – susurre sobre sus labios.

**Lying close to you,  
feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
And then I kiss your eyes,  
And thank God we're together,  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,  
Forever and ever.**

No paso mucho tiempo para ser yo la que estaba dejada de ella, mientras ella chupaba y mordía mis pezones. El fuego que había logrado tranquilizar, regreso y parecía que con el doble de intensidad. No tardó mucho en bajar hacia mis piernas pero ahora con más decisión que antes, las beso y acaricio pero con su mirada fija en un punto. La mire y vi el deseo en sus ojos, sabía que lo querría y yo deseaba que de una vez lo hiciera. Bajo mi ropa interior lentamente, se lamio los labios. Parecía que estaba un poco pensativa, quería hablar pero parecía que se la habían comido los ratones pero comprobé que no era así cuando sentí la misma por todo mi sexo. Eso era demasiado y no sabía si iba a poder aguantar más, sentir su lengua era como estar en el mismísimo cielo y no quería bajar del nunca pero sabía que en algún momento tocaría lo más alto para después bajar. La lengua de mi novia entraba y salió, sus manos me regalaban caricias por todo mi cuerpo hasta que se encontraron con mis pechos, pellizco mi pezón y gemí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lleve mis manos hacia su cabello, quería que lo hiciera más rápido para por fin terminar con esa tortura pero en vez de eso comenzó a subir para encontrarse con mis labios. A lo mejor muchos pensaran que eso era asqueroso, pero saborear el sabor de mi sexo y el de Quinn juntos hizo que me excitara aún más, abrí los ojos pidiendo una explicación de porqué se había detenido y vi su sonrisa de medio lado-

- Te amo – susurro en mi odio

Su mano bajo lentamente hacia mi entrepierna, acariciaba mi clítoris mientras me besaba tiernamente. Paso uno de sus dedos por mi zona para después llevárselo a su boca, gemí ante aquella imagen, me estaba volviendo loca.

- Amor, por favor – suplique

Bajo su mano de nuevo y con un dedo me penetro lentamente, cerré los ojos con fuerza de nuevo. La abrase y clave mis uñas en su espalda, escuche un gruñido de su parte pero no de molestia, parecía que le había gustado que hiciera eso, beso mi cuello.

- ¿te lastime? – retiro unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro - ¿quieres que pare?

- Si … paras, te mato – susurre, no podía hablar y ni siquiera sé de donde saque esa fuerza para hablar en ese momento

- Mírame – la mire, sonreía de medio lado – te amo – comenzó a entrar y salir con aquel dedo pero yo quería mas

- Mas – susurre, ella acepto mi petición e incorporo otro dedo lentamente, volví a clavar las uñas en su espalda.

Quinn había tocado un punto donde me estaba volviendo completamente loca y si seguía así no faltaría mucho para que terminara. Los dedos de Quinn entraban y salían, yo estaba a punto de llegar pero quería que ella lo hiciera conmigo. Baje mi mano y la penetre fácilmente con dos dedos, comencé hacerlo fuerte, duro, quería que llegara al mismo punto en el que yo estaba aunque creo que no tardo mucho. Ambas teníamos la respiración entrecortada, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sudados por todo aquel esfuerzo que estábamos haciendo, nos miramos a los ojos. Me perdí en aquel brillo que tenía su mirada, poco a poco fui dejando de ver aquel brillo para comenzar a ver las estrellas, pero no deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. De repente una sensación de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mismo que deje salir con un gran gemido al mismo tiempo que Quinn. Su cuerpo término arriba del mío y nos quedamos así, sin decir nada, simplemente porque no había nada que decir, todo ya estaba dicho.

**I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos y respirar normalmente pude ver que ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos sobre su piel y ella rio, sonreí como una tonta. Ambas nos miramos, quería decirle tantas cosas y volver hacerle el amor pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar así que solo le di un beso tierno.

- Te amo

- Te amo mas

- No, yo te amo mas

- Eso no es verdad ¿Cómo lo pruebas? – sonreí pícaramente y comenzó a reír

- Creo que me acabo de ser adicta a ti – bese su cuello y suspiro – me hiciste la mujer más feliz ¿sabes? – se acomodó a mi lado para poder verme mejor

- ¿sí?

- Si, ¿lo dudas?

- Bueno, nunca había estado con una mujer – entrelace nuestras manos y bese sus nudillos

- Es mi primera vez con la mujer que amo ¿crees que no soy feliz? – su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande – mejor dicho, acabo de hacer el amor con la mujer que amo

- Yo también te amo – atrapo mi labio inferior con los suyos y lo mordió – y acabo de hacer el amor con la mujer que amo, y que es mi novia – ambas sonreímos

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que no sé si sea momento

- Pregunta, princesa – se acercó más a mi cuerpo y beso mi cuello

- ¿estuviste con alguien más así? – se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, me miro y comenzó a reír - ¿Qué? – cuando por fin pudo tomar aire, me miro - ¿yo?

- Si, solo una vez con un ex novio – algo en mí se removió incomodo, imaginar a Quinn con alguien más como lo había estado me molesto un poco – fue solo para ver si era cierto que tenía la cura – jugo con mis dedos – obvio no la tuvo, después de eso terminamos – mordí mi labio, aun así me seguía molestando – no fue nada importante, estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de quitarnos la ropa – fruncí el ceño – Hey! ¿te molesta?

- Un poco – suspire – no me gusta imaginarme que estuviste con alguien más así

- Básicamente tu eres mi primera vez, princesa – beso mi nariz – lo de mi ex solo duro casi 5 minutos – reí, nadie en su sano juicio desaprovecharía tener de esa manera a Quinn pero ese tipo parece que lo hacia

- Que idiota – susurre – perdón por sacar ese tema pero me entro curiosidad

**And I don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this,  
Well I just wanna hold you close,  
And feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah**

- No importa – acaricio mi mejilla – amo tu sonrisa ¿sabías?

- Yo amo tus ojos

- Pues yo amo tus piernas

- Ya me lo habías dicho

- ¿sí?

- Si, cuando estabas besándolas como si no hubiera mañana – se sonrojo – yo amo que te sonrojes

- Yo tus besos – me beso y se puso justo arriba de mi – tus pechos y como tu piel se pone chinita cuando hace contacto con la mía – acariciaba mis brazos

- Quiero estar así para siempre

- Si quieres lo hacemos – beso mi cuello, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la canción que sonaba desde el exterior de la casa. No se escuchaba mucho pero podía identificarla, otra de las favoritas de Britt. Moría de ganas por volver hacerle el amor a Quinn pero mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, había tenido un día muy movido y parecía que mi cuerpo parecía pedir descaso - ¿tienes sueño? – asentí

- **I don't close my eyes** – cante cerca del oído de mi novia – **i don't wanna fall asleep, yeah** – mis ojos se cerraban de poco – **I don't wanna miss a thing** – me beso dulcemente, se recostó a mi lado para abrazarme mejor

- no lo harás, princesa – beso mi cabeza – buenas noches

- te amo

- te amo – por fin, deje que Morfeo llegara por mí pero no caí en sus brazos, de ahora en adelante solo caería en los brazo de mi novia, Quinn.

* * *

**Primera vez que escribo escenas asi, fue tan dificil y por mas que queria alargar el momento no pude. Era el momento perfecto para que estuvieran juntas, asi que me arme de valor y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, no seas miedosa y escribe esa escena". Fueron dias enteros de no saber ni como empezar el capitulo (el anterior lo termine el Lunes) hasta hoy que me llego la inspiracion. Espero que les haya gustado y ya me voy. Nos leemos algun dia de la semana (nunca se cuando subire capitulo) **

**Gracias por los que dejan Reviews y a los que no tambien, por leer. **

**Pao Vargas: amo tus reviews, te das cuenta de hasta el mas minimo detalle que hasta a veces yo me sorprendo. Debo aceptar que a veces me das un poco de ideas para los capitulos, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.**

**Paleontologia: Ya no tendras que esperar mas para su primera vez :D**

**Ahora si me voy! **

**VOTEN POR FABERRY EN LA POLL! **


	23. Wake Up To You

**Cap.- 23 **

**Wake up to you **

Es raro, cuando eres niña lo único que te importa es jugar con tus muñecas o en mi caso, cantar todo el día. No tenía problemas y mi único sueño era estar en broadway algún día, los niños eran un problema solo cuando me molestaban pero de ahí en más no. Los problemas comenzaron el día que uno de mis compañeros de la escuela me robo un beso. Ese día fue extraño, sentí un poco de cosquilleo y pensé que me había pasado alguna rara enfermedad. Lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a mi papi, recuerdo que se puso muy nervioso. No quiso hablar conmigo hasta que llegara mi papa y habláramos los tres juntos, creo que mi papi ya estaba preparando "la plática", si esa platica que a todos nos da miedo tener con nuestros padres, sexo. Sin embargo, para mi suerte y la de mi papi, mi papa tomo las riendas del asunto y solo me dijo que era normal que sintiera eso por un niño, agregando, que a lo mejor eso se intensificaría con el tiempo por alguien. Los años pasaron y no volvió a ocurrirme nada así, a lo mejor porque me enfoque demasiado en mi sueño de broadway y todos comenzaron a verme como una loca. Después de varios años llego Finn, si, ese chico con sonrisa idiota y un poco lenta, mi ex novio que quería estar con mí ahora novia, sonreí. Al llegar el, los días fueron una cuenta regresiva para mi papi y yo sabía que tarde o temprano saldría con "esa platica", evite miles de veces quedarme con él a solas. Créanlo o no, mi papa parecía que era el único que estaba tranquilo sobre ese tema. El día llego y me dieron un jugo de uva, lo odio, comenzaron a hablar de ello. Creo que tenía unos 14 años cuando esa plática llego, yo sabía un poco de ese tema pero como cualquier chica tenía claro lo que quería. Mi primera vez seria con la persona que amara, lo sé, es un cliché pero ¿Qué chica no quiere eso? a lo mejor esas adolescentes de hoy en día que a los doce quieren comerse el mundo entero y pensando que si a esa edad tienes tu primera vez con cualquiera ya te hace alguien interesante. Nunca di ese paso con Finn, nunca lo dejaba llegar más allá de segunda base y por mas ilógico que se escuche, mi cuerpo no me pedía estar de esa manera con él ni con ninguno de mis ex novios. Debo admitir que durante un tiempo me sentí un poco rara y estúpida ¿Quién no querría estar con su novio de esa manera si se suponía que lo amaba?

- Buenos días, amor – susurre cerca del oído de mi ahora novia, dejando a un lado la bandeja donde estaba el desayuno. No obtuve ninguna respuesta, la rubia seguía en un profundo sueño. Pase uno de mis dedos por su columna y vi como su piel se ponía chinita, sonreí.

En cambio con Quinn todo había sido diferente desde el principio, mi cuerpo me pedía estar con ella al igual que mente y mi corazón. Ella hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara con una sola mirada, el día que nos conocimos y esa sonrisa, suspire. ¿Cómo me sentía? Feliz, completamente feliz, si en ese momento me dijeran que moriría aun seguiría sonriendo. Siempre pensé que al final de cuentas, nunca tendría aquel mágico momento y me tendría que conformar con ir a un motel con Finn. Se perfectamente que ese era su plan cuando yo decidiera dar ese paso, ir a un motel, estar conmigo y al día siguiente llevarme a mi casa. Había días en los que pensaba que eso era lo mejor y tenía que aceptarlo, mas nunca lo acepte.

- Princesa – escuche un gemido de la boca de mi novia, parece que mi dedo había logrado llamar su atención. Bese su cuello y recorrí el mismo camino que había tomado mi dedo, mismo que ahora que estaba muy cerca de su trasero – Rach – Quinn aun tenía los ojos cerrados, quería dormir pero parecía que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo

- ¿sí? – la mire traviesamente, cosa que no noto por tener los ojos cerrados. Mi mano bajo y toque su sexo, estaba húmedo, muy húmedo

- No pares – la penetre con un dedo por unos segundos para después sacarlo y levantarme - ¿Qué haces? – por fin abrió los ojos, me miraba con reproche

- Quiero que desayunes primero – puse frente a ella, la fruta que había picado y el jugo que había hecho. Escuche como resoplaba por dejarla en ese estado, sonreí – después tendrás postre si es lo que quieres – al escuchar eso se sonrojo para después morderse el labio al darse cuenta de que ambas estábamos desnudas

- ¿puedo empezar por el postre? – negué

- Bien pero antes – se acercó y me beso – buenos días, princesa

Y ahora ahí estaba, con una rubia a mi lado después de haberme hecho la mujer más feliz. Persona con la que había estado pasando momentos muy intensos, buenos y malos, que amaba y nunca dejaría de amar. Que importa si tarde casi 18 años de mi vida por tener este momento o cuatro, si contamos desde aquella plática con mis padres. Que importaba si me había sentido una cosa rara solo por no querer estar con mi novio. En ese momento, daba gracias por haber esperado a la persona indicada.

- Esto está muy rico – dijo al llevar un poco de fruta a su boca – aunque falto un poco de tocino – fruncí el ceño, odiaba que comieran tocino y no solo por ser vegetariana. Se me hacia una de los alimentos más dañinos para el cuerpo, es mucha grasa en un pequeño pedazo y eso traería problemas de colesterol

- Nunca te daría tocino

- ¿Por qué?

- Es malo para la salud

- Pero es muy bueno – hizo un puchero, deje de mirarla. Sabía que si seguía así me convencería de que le hiciera un poco de tocino y no quería – bueno, ya que no me darás tocino pienso que si puedo comer otro tipo de carnes ¿no? – me tomo de la cintura y me recostó - ¿cierto? – me sonrió, ¿puedo preguntarles algo? ¿se puede enamorar más de una vez de la misma persona? porque yo en ese momento sentí que me volví a enamorar, al ver su sonrisa y aquel brillo en su mirada, era como si el día de navidad acabaras de encontrar el regalo que pediste todo el año o casi todo el año y ese día lo encontraras bajo el árbol. Era la sonrisa de una niña, feliz, sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de aquel momento, que sabía que no duraría para siempre pero que sería uno de los más importantes de su vida o mejor dicho, de ambas.

- Te amo – acaricie su mejilla, cerró los ojos ante mi contacto y pareció que ronroneo

- Te amo – acorte la distancia que nos separaba

Después de hacer el amor por tercera vez, nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos durante un rato. Era como la noche anterior, no teníamos nada que decir porque nos lo habíamos demostrado mutuamente. Yo sabía que esto no duraría para toda la vida, que al día siguiente nuestras amigas irían a casa de la otra rubia para pasar un domingo relajante. Sentí como hacia algunas figuras imaginarias en mi piel con su dedo, mi piel se erizo al sentir sus caricias. La mire, tenía los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa en su rostro, no pude quitar mi mirada de su rostro. Creo que tendría otro punto en mi lista y ese sería el primero, verla sonreír.

- ¿Cómo convenciste a mis padres? – su sonrisa se ensancho pero siguió con los ojos cerrados

- Les dije lo de la cena y mi propuesta

- ¿solo eso? – era raro, mis padres eran muy protectores a la hora de darme algún permiso con mis novios. Estoy segura que nunca me hubieran dejado salir de Lima con Finn o Jesse, aunque era la rubia y ella todo lo podía

- Bueno, también les dije que te amaba – por fin abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, el verde intenso ahora era un color avellana – que haría todo lo posible porque estuvieras bien y que nunca te haría daño, y si algún día eso pasara ellos tendrían todo el derecho de odiarme

- ¿eso les dijiste a los dos?

- No, solo a Leroy – sonreí, era obvio, mi papi era el cursi y el que seguro casi lloro con esas palabras – creo que casi lloraba cuando se lo dije – beso mi nariz tiernamente

- ¿Qué te dijo mi papa cuando los dejamos solos? – esa duda la había tenido desde aquel día y nadie me había querido decir nada

- Bueno, esa fue una plática dura

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me dijo todas mis verdades – fruncí el ceño – no, no te enojes – beso mi frente para que me relajara – él me dijo que le contaste todo lo que había pasado pero que sin embargo no quería que salieras lastimada – me quede callada, sabía que si hablaba no me diría nada mas – él apoyaba lo que teníamos porque siempre te apoyaría en todo aunque no le gustara, también me dijo que no era del todo de su agrado

- ¿te dijo eso? – asintió, la mire sorprendida – cuando lo vea …

- Lo vas abrazar y darle un beso – me interrumpió – es normal, princesa, tu misma lo dijiste

- ¿Qué?

- Me quiero llevar a su princesa

- Pero no tenía que ser tan directo – me aleje de ella un poco y cruce los brazos - ¿solo por eso me pediste que fuera tu novia? – de repente esa duda me inundo, me llene de miedo

- ¡claro que no! – dijo un poco indignada – yo ya lo tenía pensado desde hacía unos días, mejor dicho, después de que le rompí la nariz al perro muerto

- ¿perro muerto?

- Si, Marley ¿nunca viste esa película? – bromeo, no quería reírme pero me fue imposible - ¿la viste? – asentí, me abrazo de nuevo y beso mi cuello – le dije lo mismo que a Leroy pero él no comenzó a llorar – susurro – y te lo digo a ti – la mire – nunca te hare daño, quiero hacerte feliz y con eso yo ser feliz, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y si algún día te lastimo, puedes odiarme, golpearme o hacerme lo que quieras – las lágrimas comenzaron acumularse en mis ojos – te amo

- Aunque eso pasara nunca dejaría de amarte – la bese tiernamente – te amo

_**No me importa, no  
lo que llegue a suceder  
porque nos tenemos hoy  
y confió en que...**_

* * *

_**Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, estoy de vacaciones y no he tenido mucho tiempo de ponerme a escribir. Este capitulo es corto, quise que supieran como fue el despertar de las tortolitas o mejor dicho de Rachel. **_

_**Bueno, estuve pensando ¿quieren que tambien haya algunos capitulos con el punto de vista de Quinn? casi nunca les he pedido RW pero ahora si los necesito para ver que piensan sobre eso. **_

_**La prox actualizacion creo tardare tambien un poco y de antemano una disculpa. **_

_**Voten por Faberry en la poll brackets / TV+Couples+March+Madness+2013**_

_**y ya me voy, si no, la nota sera mas larga que el capitulo :D XOXO**_


	24. ¡Sorpresa!

**Cap.- 24**

**¡Sorpresa!**

- ¡Berry!

- ¿Qué quieres santana?

- ¿Dónde diablos esta la comida?

- En el refrigerador

- Ahí no hay nada, solo verduras y cosas raras ¿Dónde está la carne?

- No hay – dije tranquilamente, mientras dejaba que el sol tocara mi cuerpo con sus rayos

- ¿Cómo que no hay? No porque tu comas comida de conejo quiere decir que nosotras lo hagamos

- En primer lugar, yo no traje la comida, fue Quinn. En segundo lugar, no es comida de conejo y por último, esa comida es mucho mejor que toda la carne que comen – dije tranquilamente, no iba a dejar que una pelea por carne arruinara mi hermoso fin de semana

- Mira enano, o consigues mi carne o yo misma te cortare en pedacitos y te cocinare – se puso frente a mí, tapando el sol

- Santana, quítate – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – habla de eso con Quinn

- ¿yo que? – mi novia hacia acto de presencia, iba a contestar pero al verla me quede sin palabras.

Quinn se había puesto un bikini negro que la hacía ver sumamente sexy, amaba ver sus piernas y su abdomen al descubierto. Era mejor si no tenía ninguna prenda en su cuerpo pero verla así me ponía a pensar en todo lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior, solas. Sin que santana me estuviera gritando, ni con Britt corriendo por todos lados. Solo ella y yo, una cama, la cocina, la sala, el jardín y cada rincón de la casa. Era como si hubiera despertado una parte salvaje en mí, como si tuviera que estar tocando el cuerpo de mi novia a cada momento. Definitivamente me había hecho adicta a su cuerpo, besos, su mirada después de hacer el amor y a esa sonrisa traviesa que me estaba regalando en ese momento.

- ¡dios! consíganse un cuarto – como siempre, Santana rompiendo momentos con sus comentarios – no, mejor tu – camino hacia Quinn que la miraba confundida por como la miraba la latina - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? sin un jodido pedazo de carne

- Rachel es vegetariana, san

- ¡eso que! Yo no, Britt tampoco y tú tampoco – la latina ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza por no poder comer carne

- Solo traje comida para ayer y un poco para hoy, Britt dijo que ustedes traerían la carne

- Pues no trajimos nada

- Ese no es mi problema – se encogió de hombros

- ¿no extrañas la carne? Has estado días sin comer carne

- No seas exagerada, San, solo ha sido un día

- Un día sin carne es un día sin oxigeno

- Luego dicen que yo soy la dramática – susurre, la rubia rio pero se quedó callada al ver como la miraba la latina

- ¡Santy! Encontré la carne – Britt llegaba animadamente con una bolsa llena de carne

- ¿Dónde estaba?

- En el refrigerador

- Pero esto no… yo… - suspiro – bien, vamos a prepararla que muero de hambre – tomo la mano de Britt y se perdieron en la cocina.

- ¿disculpe señorita? ¿puedo hacerle compañía? - bromeo la rubia

- No lo sé, mi novia estaba a punto de llegar

- Que lastima que tenga novia pero creo que es una jovencita muy afortunada

- Créame la afortunada soy – ambas sonreímos – pero si quiere puede sentarse aquí – señale en el espacio que había entre mis piernas – mi novia no dirá nada

- ¿segura? – asentí – creo que es un lugar muy pequeño para mí – y lo era, sus piernas aun tocaban el pasto. Aquel camastro era grande pero no lo suficiente para dos personas

- Podemos cambiar posiciones si quieres – le susurre, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y bese su cuello

- Rach – suspiro, sabía que cada que hacia eso la volvía loca

- ¿sí?

- Aquí están Britt y San

- ¿y? – hice pucheros

- ¡dios! creo que te he convertido en una pervertida sexual

- Por ti, cualquiera lo haría –

Quería estar así para toda la vida, en esa casa con Quinn. Las dos amándonos, sin preocupaciones. No era por ser aguafiestas pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que al llegar a Lima de nuevo, todo ese fin de semana se convirtiera en solo un sueño. Que Quinn diera pasos hacia atrás, en vez de los que había dado hacia adelante. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sin embargo, tenía que confiar en Quinn. Tenía que confiar en que aunque estuviéramos en Lima, todo seguiría igual entre nosotras cuando estuviéramos juntas. Sabía que frente a otras personas no todo sería igual, a menos que fuera alguno de nuestros amigos de confianza pero ¿Qué más daba? no necesitábamos publicarlo en el periódico para hacerlo oficial, ya era oficial entre nosotras y no debía de importarme nada más.

- ¿en qué piensas? – habíamos cambiado de posición y ahora ella me abrazaba por la cintura

- No quiero que se acabe este día – puso su barbilla en mi hombro y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios

- Ni yo, voy a extrañar estar contigo así todo el día – sonreí

- Prométeme que no daremos pasos hacia atrás en nuestra relación – tenía que estar aún más segura – que llegando a Lima todo será igual o por lo menos, lo que podamos hacer juntas – me gire para poder verla a los ojos – no es porque no confié en ti, amor. Solo que esto parece un sueño y siento que al llegar a Lima las cosas estarán igual o… - sus labios atraparon los míos, mal forma de callarme porque lo último que quería era tener que estar controlando mis emociones y mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Intensifique el beso, sabía que ese no era objetivo de aquel beso pero era imposible no hacerlo, mi cuerpo era lo que me pedía cada que sus labios tocaban los míos.

- Princesa – se separó un poco y comenzó a reír al sentir mis besos en su cuello – espera – puso sus manos en mis hombros y me alejo, la mire confundida

- ¿Qué?

- Estábamos teniendo una conversación ¿recuerdas? – me encogí de hombros

- Es que tus besos me descontrolan – sonreí traviesamente y comenzó a reír

- No es un sueño, Rach, eres mi novia y yo soy la tuya – sonrió – aunque estemos en Lima o donde sea todo va seguir igual ¿ok? No voy a dar pasos hacia atrás en vez de hacia adelante – suspiro – también quería hablarte de algo

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿me vas a terminar? No, te prometo comer carne si eso es lo que quieres para que no se enoje Santana pero por favor no – de nuevo sus labios me callaron y de nuevo perdí el control

- ¡dios! contrólate un poco Berry, además, no te voy a terminar ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – bromeo al otra vez separarme

- Pues no me beses si no quieres y solo era para poner un poco de drama

- Entonces, cada que te bese me vas a querer violar ¿no? – sonreí para después encogerme de hombros – eres increíble

- Lo sé – amaba nuestras platicas, eran muy raras y divertidas – bueno, si no me vas a terminar ¿Qué es?

- Quiero decírselos a los chicos de glee club – me lleve las manos al rostro

- ¡oh por dios! – mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

- ¿no quieres? Si no quieres no se los décimos pero no llores – ahora fui yo la que la callo con un beso, mismo que no intensifique solo quería hacerle ver que me estaba volviendo hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo – eso es un si ¿no?

- Amor, eso es genial – la abrace - ¿estas segura?

- Si, digo, confió en ellos y sé que no dirán nada – suspiro – además, quiero dejarle claro a Finn que no me interesa, que solo tengo ojos para una diva insoportable de ojos hermosos – acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante el contacto

- ¿solo él?

- No, a él y a la nombre de perro – era imposible, desde que me había dicho de esa película no volvió a decir su nombre para solo decir que era la "nombre de perro" – y además, quiero hacerlo para presumir que tengo la mejor novia del mundo, que me ama y que yo la amo – era imposible no querer llorar en ese momento - ¿puedo? – asentí

- Te amo – me acerque para besarla

- Ustedes dos, dejen de besarse para después llorar – Santana hacia acto de presencia – la carne esta lista y Britt te hizo una ensalada, enano

- Se llama Rachel – mi novia salía en mi defensa

- ¿yo? yo le digo como quiero, la conocí primero y tengo derecho de antigüedad

- Pues soy su novia y quiero que la respetes

- Me importa un bledo si es novia del mismísimo presidente – ambas se miraban duramente

- Déjala, amor, Santy está de mal humor porque Britt no ha querido tener sesiones de dulces besos de señora con ella

- ¿tu como sabes eso?

- Tengo mis contactos

- ¿necesitada, López?

- ¡cállate!

- Ahora veo porque te da coraje, nosotras hicimos el amor todo el día de ayer y tú no ¿desde cuándo?

- Como una semana – conteste – eso si es el infierno para Santy – la latina frunció el ceño, en cualquier momento gritaría y nos mataría pero para nuestra suerte Britt llego de nuevo

- ¡Santy! Vamos a comer – comenzamos a reír al ver como se la llevaba

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Britt me conto que la tiene castigada

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Creo que la encontró gritándole a Tubbi cuando ella no estaba – la rubia comenzó a reír con ganas

- ¿enserio? – asentí

- Britt es increíble

- Hey! – me hice la molesta – ¿me tengo que poner celosa? – me abrazo y me iba a besar cuando un grito de santana nos separó de nuevo

- ¡muevan sus traseros! Queremos comer – suspire, frustrada

- ¿crees que Britt quiera entretenerla con sus dulces besos de señora mientras yo te doy los tuyos? – levanto su ceja al estilo Fabray y sonrió

- De eso yo me encargo

**J-J-J-Jenny's got a body just like an hourglass  
But I'm taking my time, I'm taking my time  
I wanna be the sand inside that hourglass  
Take it slow, oh, oh, gonna make it last**

Britt cantaba animadamente ante la atenta mirada de Santana, que mantenía el ceño fruncido desde que había empezado aquella canción que detestaba pero que era una de las favoritas de su novia. Quinn solo miraba esa escena divertida aunque no sabía el motivo por el cual a la latina le molestaba aquella canción, pero yo sí.

Durante un tiempo aunque no lo crean, las Brittana terminaron por culpa de la latina. Digamos que eran también los mismos miedos que tiene Quinn, pero ella no los afrontaba, solo los esquivaba. La rubia cansada de eso, decidió terminar esa relación hasta que nuestra amiga se sintiera segura de lo que quería. Fueron días duros para las dos pero sobre todo para Santana, cada una hacia su "duelo" como podía y el de Britt no fue el mejor. Comenzó a salir con casi medio WMHS, asegurándose de que seguía siendo la única que se haya acostado con todos los hombres de ahí. Santana se volvió loca cuando supo que Britt había salido con casi medio equipo de futbol y se había acostado con ellos, a veces Britt era muy inocente y en esos días aún más, lo peor fue cuando comenzó a salir con otras de las cheerios. Si la latina no se volvió completamente loca con lo anterior, con esto casi muere. Error, tenía que haber esperado algunos días para morir. Britt ahora salía con una porrista llamada Jenny, se les veía juntas a cada momento y muy felices. No es que tuvieran una relación pero muchos sabían que ellas a veces se daban sus dulces besos de señora en las duchas. Santana al ver eso, afronto sus miedos y por busco a la rubia, casi mato a Jenny e hicieron su relación pública.

Aun, después de casi dos años de esa relación, relámpago, de la rubia con Jenny no había olvidado que cada que podía, Britt cantaba esa canción por los pasillos y a su lado la porrista a su lado. Desde ese momento odio esa canción, nunca me dejo tenerla en mi iPod, celular o cualquier cosa para poder guardar música. Decía que era la peor canción del mundo, aunque en el fondo le gustaba y por eso odiaba aún más a Jenny.

- Iré a nadar – la latina se levantó de su silla y salió casi corriendo de ahí

- Creo que se enojó, Britt

- ¿Por qué? – sí, definitivamente la rubia era muy inocente

- Sabes que odia esa canción

- Pero si eso fue hace mucho – me encogí de hombros, aunque la entendía. Si hubiera una canción que tuviera el nombre de Emma en ella y Quinn la bailara, y cantara me sentiría mal

- Creo que debes de quitarle su castigo – Quinn aprovecho

- ¿crees?

- Si, sabes que para ella un día es un castigo pero una semana es un infierno

- Yo también la extraño – nos quedamos calladas y sonreímos al mismo tiempo – bien, no vayan al patio, ustedes quédense en la casa – nos abrazó y salió corriendo de ahí - ¡Santy! – fue lo último que escuchamos antes de que se escuchara como alguien se aventaba al agua

- Eso fue fácil

- Y nos dejó la casa

- ¿crees que cumplan?

- ¿Por qué? – me encogí de hombros - ¿Quieres ver una película? – levante la ceja al igual que ella

- ¿enserio?

- Si, ¿Por qué no?

- Bien, como quieras – camine hacia la sala de entretenimiento y comencé a buscar alguna película que me llamara la atención, casi todas eran de caricaturas hasta que encontré otra que no tenía nada que ver con Mickey o Mimí. Me avente al sofá y me cruce de brazos, yo no tenía pensado ver una película pero si ella no quería no la iba a obligar, después de todo, una relación no solo se basa en el sexo.

- ¿Cuál pusiste? – llego con palomitas y refresco

- Black swan – conteste - ¿ya la viste? – negó

- ¿tu?

- No, aunque recuerdo que Santana se traumo con esa película y no sé porque – tome un puñado de palomitas y me las lleve a la boca

- Yo solo supe que gano un Òscar y un globo de oro, creo que Natalie gano un Òscar también ¿no?

- No lo sé, si no la vemos nunca sabremos porque es tan famosa

- Cierto – se sentó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla – te amo – me susurro y sonreí tontamente

Era un poco tonto estar en una bella casa de campo y no estar disfrutando del sol, la alberca y el hermoso cielo que ese día había. Pero Britt les había dicho que se quedaran en la casa, sabíamos lo que pasaría y no tardaríamos en escuchar las risas de Santana, además de otros gritos no aptos para menores de edad. La película era interesante, después de todo tenía que ver con el teatro y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso me atraparía. Bromeábamos de vez en cuando, me robaba alguno que otro beso pero hasta ahí. Yo moría por hacerle otra vez el amor, me estaba matando cada que se alejaba de mí al terminar de besarme y solo sonreírme. Además, ese sería la última vez solas sin que nadie estuviera molestando para estar juntas. En mi casa estarían mis padres o por lo menos mi papi para tenerme vigilada, era obvio que su casa no era una opción, suspire. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en opciones? Tenía que controlarme, no todo era sexo y nuestra relación no estaba basada en solo eso, pero era imposible no pensarlo después de haber estado de esa manera con ella, malditas hormonas.

- ¡vaya! – la voz de mi novia me saco de mi nube

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora sé porque Santana se traumo con esta película – miraba fijamente el televisor, no entendía así que mire el televisor

- ¡oh por dios!

Era una escena donde las protagonistas tenían un momento íntimo, muy íntimo y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. No quite la mirada del televisor, parecía que estaba haciendo más calor de lo que recordaba y ese calor llego a mi zona rápidamente. No quería pensar en eso pero era imposible no imaginarme yo, las piernas de mi novia y una cama. Eso era lo único que me faltara, que me pusieran cosas así para no poder dejar de pensar en lanzarme encima de Quinn y hacerle el amor de nuevo. Al terminar la escena, tome un poco de refresco para poder calmarme, la mire y vi que parecía un poco acalorada.

- ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo que tengo calor – asentí, nos quedamos en silencio y seguimos viendo la película.

Definitivamente era imposible volver a ponerle atención a la película después de aquel momento tan caluroso. Y comenzó a ser más caluroso después de que Quinn se acercó aún más a mí, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Su mano jugaba con mis dedos mientras tenía la mirada fija en el televisor, me estaba volviendo loca, en cuanto se dejaran de escuchar los gritos de Britt me iría a dar un chapuzón en la alberca, si o sí. Escuche como Quinn suspiraba un poco frustrada, la mire confundida, se acercó para besarme.

- ¡enano! – Santana entraba muy sonriente a la sala y al vernos comenzó a reír - ¿Qué hacen? Yo pensé que iban a tener sexo desenfrenado mientras yo tenía mi momento a solas con Britt – ambas fruncimos el ceño

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡oh, oh! – parecía que había recordado algo – tus padres – me aventó el teléfono

- ¡oh por dios! – dijimos al mismo tiempo, habían escuchado lo que decía la latina, misma que había salido corriendo al darme el teléfono

- Voy a morir – susurro Quinn, tome aire

- Papi – dije alegremente

- Tienes suerte de que tu padre no escucho todo eso

- No es lo que parece

- Vamos hablar de eso cuando llegues a casa – dijo seriamente – ponme en alta voz

- Espera – Quinn me miraba asustada y le sonreí para tranquilizarla pero parecía que yo estaba igual o más nerviosa que ella – ya papi – dije al apretar el botón

- Hola, Leroy

- Váyanse olvidando de los viajes que quieran hacer juntas – ambas mordimos nuestro labio y suspiramos, el silencio inundo la habitación - ¿a qué hora llegaran? – mi papi rompió aquel incomodo silencio

- En un par de horas, papi

- ¿podrían llegar antes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Te tenemos una sorpresa que te va encantar – parecía que había olvidado lo que había escuchado y se escuchaba en su voz un poco de emoción, mire a Quinn que asintió

- Bien – conteste

- Bien, nos vemos al rato

- Adiós, papi

- Adiós, Leroy

- Adiós, niñas – colgó y suspiramos

- Mejor nos vamos ¿Qué crees que sea la sorpresa?

- No lo sé – me levante y comencé a recoger las cosas que habíamos ensuciado, la mire cuando me di cuenta de que se había quedado en el mismo lugar - ¿Qué?

- Es que yo quería – hizo un puchero - ¿Por qué vimos una película en vez de hacer el amor? – la mire un poco confundida

- ¿Por qué tú querías ver una película?

- Pensé que me dirías que no, pero como dijiste que si pues – se encogió de hombros

- ¡oh por dios!

- ¿Qué?

- Llevo casi media película, no, mejor dicho todo el día queriendo lanzarme encima de ti pero pensé que tu no querías

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno, es que me sentí muy pervertida estar pensando en solo eso

- Yo llevo pensando eso todo el día también – ambas sonreímos

- Ahora solo porque no dijimos nada, no sé hasta cuando estaremos juntas – suspire – me siento una pervertida

- Igual yo

- Pero es que es imposible no serlo teniendo una novia como tú – me acerque a ella y la bese – eres tan – la iba a besar de nuevo

- ¡enano!

- ¡te mato! ¡ahora si te mato! – me aleje de la rubia y comencé a seguir a la latina por casi toda la casa

- ¡Britt! ¡ayuda! Llama a blanca nieves y dile que se escapó uno de sus enanos

- No tengo el teléfono de blanca nieves, Santy – alcance a escuchar a Britt, santana se paró de repente y comenzó a reírse ¡pum! Creo que si jugara futbol yo sería defensa, había tacleado a la latina tan fuerte que termino en un charco de lodo

- ¡no! – grito dramáticamente – mí playera, enano, es mi favorita ¡no! – se levantó rápidamente, la mire confundida, yo también estaba llena de lodo y no estaba llorando. De pronto la vi regresar con una rubia en sus brazos, mi rubia.

- ¡bájala!

- ¡no! ella pagara por lo que hiciste – me levante y trate de detenerla

- ¡Britt! ¡dile que no lo haga! – Quinn grito desesperada - ¡Britt! – muy tarde, Quinn estaba sentada en el lodo diciendo maldiciones

- Bien, lo siento Britt – le dije antes de cargarla y llevarla al mismo lugar donde estaba Quinn

- ¡bájala, enano!

- ¡no!

- ¡déjala Santy! – Britt parecía no importarle, pero parecía que a Santana si

- Pero tienes puesto mi short favori… - ¡pum! Britt callo en el lodo – to – termino, la pelea comenzó de nuevo y todas terminamos en ese maldito charco de lodo que no sabíamos ni como se había formado.

Estábamos cansadas, sucias y enojadas, bueno, solo la latina seguía enojada por haber manchado su ropa favorita de lodo. A las demás no nos importaba mucho, solo que al final de nuestra pequeña guerra ya había pasado más de una hora desde que mi papi había hablado y decidimos irnos completamente sucias a nuestras casas. Britt dormía en los brazos de Santana mientras la latina de vez en cuando me miraba queriéndome matar. Quinn manejaba, mientras cantaba alguna que otra canción que pasaba en la radio o la canción que odiaba nuestra amiga. Yo, me sentía una idiota por haber perdido la oportunidad de haber estado con mi novia un rato más a solas.

- Britt, cariño, llegamos – santana trataba de que la rubia despertara pero le fue imposible. Tuvo que bajar Quinn para poder ayudarla a cargarla y llevarla hasta su cuarto – adiós, enana

- Adiós, Santy – me fulmino con la mirada y se perdieron

- ¿crees que se enojen tus padres?

- ¿por la ropa o por lo que escucho mi papi?

- Supongo que por las dos, aunque es obvio – sonreímos

- ¿Qué les dirás a tus padres?

- Que tuve una guerra en el lodo con mi novia, mi prima y su novia

- No creo que les guste mucho - no tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa - ¿quieres pasar?

- Creo que tengo que dar la cara ¿no? – bajo primero y me abrió la puerta, tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia mi casa

- ¡papi! ¡papa! ¡llegamos! – grite - ¡oh por dios! – dije al ver quien salía de la sala

- ¡Rachel!


	25. ¡Cinco Minutos!

**¡Cinco Minutos!**

- ¿no me vas saludar? – me pregunto, lo único que pude hacer fue ir corriendo hacia el chico que estaba justo frente de mi

- ¡oh por dios! ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! – no me importaba que estuviera llena de lodo y a el tampoco

- Mira como haz crecido enana – me miro de arriba abajo, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa - ¿Cuánto creciste? ¿dos centímetros o uno? – comenzó a reír - ¡auch! – le había dado un pequeño golpe en el brazo, me cargo de nuevo y comenzó a darme vueltas

- ¡bájame! – decía riendo

- Que delicada – al bajarme su mirada se fijó en la entrada, sonrió coquetamente y me hizo a un lado – que grosero soy, no había visto que venias bien acompañada – Quinn levanto la ceja, me miro confundida – soy Thomas pero puedes decirme Tom – le hizo un guiño

- Quinn Fabray – le dio la mano pero parecía que no estaba cómoda con su presencia

- ¿desde cuando tienes amigas tan guapas? – me miro durante unos segundos para después fijar su mirada en Quinn

- Es prima de Britt – me pare a su lado, quería tomarla de la mano y darle a entender a Tom que era mi novia pero no sabía si eso le gustaría a la rubia

- ¡vaya! Entonces, creo que no me molestaría ser pariente de Britt aunque también quiera decir que indirectamente seria pariente de Satanás – comenzó a hablar rápidamente pero no le prestaba atención, solo quería golpearlo por pensar que podría estar con Quinn

- ¡oh por dios! ¿Qué les paso? – mi papi nos miraba horrorizado

- Un accidente – nos encogimos de hombros

- Tienen que darse un baño antes de cenar y tu – miro a Tom que aún seguía mirando a mi novia, mientras ella solo parecía incomoda – vete a cambiar, Rachel te lleno de lodo – después miro a mi rubia - ¿te quedas a cenar?

- Con gusto – miro a Tom y frunció un poco el ceño.

Ninguna de las dos hablo después de ese momento tan raro que se había formado en la entrada de mi casa. Deje que tomara el baño en mi recamara, mientras yo fui al baño de mis padres. Al salir fui a buscarla a mi recamara pero fue mi sorpresa verla con Tom en medio del pasillo, parecía que él le estaba coqueteando y ella se veía aún más incómoda que antes.

- ¿pasa algo?

- Nada, enana, solo quería conocer un poco a Quinn – le sonrió y suspire

- Deja de ser tan pesado, Tom – susurre, me estaba molestando y mucho esa actitud. Justo me iba a contestar cuando se escuchó como mi papa gritaba para que bajáramos, se adelantó, mire a la rubia y le sonreí tímidamente –

- Vamos a cenar, no quiero hacer esperar a tus padres – bajo y suspire, parecía que algo le había molestado pero no entendía que

- Rachel, pon los cubiertos en la mesa – mi papa me decía mientras veía como Quinn hablaba con mi papi, la rubia parecía un poco nerviosa y cada vez se ponía mas roja

- ¡papi! Ya sirve la cena – grite, me miro durante unos segundos para después asentir, me acerque a mi rubia - ¿te molesto?

- Creo que está molesto por lo que escucho

- No te preocupes, luego hablo con el de eso – me regalo una sonrisa, misma que se borró cuando Tom hizo acto de presencia – vamos a cenar – tome el brazo de la rubia y caminamos hacia la mesa, recorrí la silla para que se sentara, se sonrojo y me regalo una gran sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo avergonzada, mis padres sonreían pero Tom había visto eso un poco raro

- Dime, Quinn ¿tienes novio? – suspire, ahora si quería golpearlo

- No – contesto rápidamente, ni siquiera la mire, no quería que viera que moría de ganas de decirle a Tom que era mi novia y que esa respuesta me había hecho daño – de hecho, tengo novia – deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la mire rápidamente, tanto que al hacerlo me lastime el cuello pero no me queje – y está sentada a tu lado – me regalo una sonrisa, definitivamente quería llorar por el dolor y por la emoción

- ¿Cómo? – nos miraba confundidos a todos - ¿es tu novia? ¿esta enana? – me señalo y comenzó a reír - ¡espera! ¿hoy es 1 de abril? – miro su iPod para verificar la fecha

- ¿Qué te da tanta risa? – fruncí el ceño ante su reacción, me miro y fue cuando supo que era real

- ¡oh por dios! – susurro - ¿ella es tu ángel? – ahora fue turno de que los demás nos miraran confundidos, me sonroje pero asentí - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano - ¡lo siento! No se volverá a repetir – miraba a mi rubia – no sabía que eras su novia

- ¡espera! No entiendo ¿tu sabias de ella? – dijo mi papa, parecía que hablaba por todos

- Si, ¡dios! recién comenzaron las clases me platico de ella pero nunca me dijo que le gustaba – me volví a sonrojar

- Bueno, hace mucho que te deje de escribir

- Sí, yo solo me quede en que habías comenzado a salir con el ken de juguetería – definitivamente alguien había estado hablando con nuestra amiga latina

- Bueno, sí, pero nunca te dije el motivo

- Creo que ya lo venía venir – dijo como si nada y comenzó a reírse – pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

- Bueno … - no sabía cómo decirle los miedos de la rubia, misma que mire y sabia el motivo por el cual no lo había hecho

- ¿Qué importa? Quinn ya te dijo que es su novia y tendrás que respetar a la novia de tu prima

- ¿prima? – por fin hablo la rubia después de estar callada - ¿son primos?

- ¡oh sí! No se nota porque yo soy más guapo que ella pero – se encogió de hombros – desgraciadamente somos primos – le pegue - Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Deja de molestarme

- ¡off! Sigues igual de dramática que siempre

- Y tu igual de molesto

- ¡ya dejen de pelear! – mi papi intervenía en nuestra "pelea", sabía que si no lo hacía nunca nos callaría – mejor dinos, ¿Cuándo llega tu hermana?

- ¿viene Emily?- pregunte emocionada

- Si, muere de ganas de verte y cuando se entere de esto se volverá loca

- Tantos Berry nos volverán locos – alcance a escuchar a mi papa susurrarle a Quinn - ¿quieres que nos vayamos a algún retiro mientras ellos están aquí? – bromeo

- No creo que dure mucho tiempo ahí y más sin su hija

- ¿Qué tanto se secretean? – mi papi miraba aquella escena confundido

- Nada, cariño, aquí hablando de cosas sin importancia – quería reírme, era claro de que la única que había escuchado la conversación había sido yo.

La cena después de aclarar que Thomas era mi primo y Quinn mi novia fue un poco más tranquila. A lo mejor porque mi primo había dejado de coquetearle descaradamente a mi novia, misma que también se había relajado después de algunas bromas con mi papa y peleas entre los Berry. Era grandioso que mis primos favoritos estuvieran en Lima, ellos por lo general se la pasaban viajando de ciudad en ciudad y aun mas mi primo, Emily casi siempre se la pasaba en Nueva York estudiando baile en una de las mejores escuelas del país. Siempre fuimos muy unidos desde pequeños, vivieron unos años en Lima pero al acabar sus estudios cada uno tomo un camino diferente. Hacía casi tres años que no los veía, hablábamos por teléfono o alguna que otra red social pero era mejor tenerlos ahí, en vivo y a todo color. Mi primo era guapo, tenía los ojos verdes, tenía buen físico y una gran sonrisa, aunque no se parecía mucho a mí. En cambio, Emily si se parecía a mí, la única diferencia entre nosotras era la nariz y el color de ojos. Ya quería que estuviera ahí para platicarle muchas cosas, mire a Quinn que me regalaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Definitivamente esa había sido la mejor semana que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días – alguien susurro a mi lado, sabia quién era ese alguien

- Hola – le regale una sonrisa

- ¿dormiste bien, princesa?

- No, te extrañe a mi lado – era verdad, me había acostumbrado a abrazarla a mitad de la noche y despertar a su lado

- Yo igual – quería besarla, moría de ganar por hacerlo así que solo mordí mi labio – muero de ganas por besarte aquí

- Yo igual – mire hacia el pasillo pero estaba abarrotado de gente - ¿Qué haces en el almuerzo?

- Supongo que comer

- Eso ya lo sé, tonta – la empuje un poco y sonrió - ¿quieres que almorcemos juntas?

- Me encantaría

- Te veo en las gradas ¿vale?

- Vale – bese su mejilla rápidamente aunque sabía que la dejaría con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

- Rach – Jesse apareció de la nada - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Bien, oye, ¿tienes la canción para las nacionales?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- El sr. Schuster quiere que ya tengamos todo preparado para hoy empezar

- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo

- ¿y cómo vas con la rubia? – mordí mi labio, parecía que todos sabían de mi relación con la rubia o solo eran mis paranoias, no sabía que decir así que me encogí de hombros - ¿sigue con sus miedos?

- Jesse

- No lo tomes a mal – susurro – y ¿has hablado con Marley?

- No, no tengo que hablar con ella

- Creo que no eres la única que sufrió con todo esto de la fiesta, Rach

- Yo no lo busque, ella si por besarme enfrente de todos y no quiero hablar de esto

- Como quieras – camino a mi lado en silencio, teníamos clase juntos en esa hora – pero piénsalo, tú tienes el apoyo de Santana, Britt, Puck y hasta de Finn, gente "importante" – hizo unas comillas con sus dedos – ella no – fue lo último antes de que entrara al salón.

Odiaba sentirme culpable por algo que yo no había hecho, pero Jesse había hecho que me sintiera así. Aunque no había hablado con Marley, toda la semana pasada, sabía que había estado recibiendo sus granizados, más los míos, no se iban a quedar con las ganas de lanzarlos solo porque estuviera protegida. Cuando teníamos glee club, veía que tenía manchada su ropa y que estaba muy decaída pero ¡no fue mi culpa! Ella fue la que me beso enfrente de todos, tuvo que haber pensado en las consecuencias de lo que haría. Tampoco tenía la culpa de que mis amigos fueran los más populares, mi ex novio el capitán del equipo de futbol y mi novia, la capitana de las cheerios. Sin embargo, me ponía a pensar que yo hubiera pasado por lo mismo si no fuera por mis amigos, suspire un poco frustrada, eso era lo peor. Busque a la ojiazul en los asientos de atrás, teníamos la misma clase y siempre se sentaba en esos lugares. Su nariz tenía un poco de morado y una bandita en ella, sintió me mirada y me regalo una sonrisa nerviosa. Hablaría con ella, le pondría en claro algunos puntos y si quería ser mi amiga, bien, sino, no haría nada.

- Hola – me acerque al escuchar que la clase se había terminado

- Hola, Rachel – estaba nerviosa

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, supongo – se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila

- Marley

- No es necesario que te sientas mal por mi ¿ok? Yo me los busque, no tenía que besarte y creo que eso me quedo claro

- Me caes bien

- Lo se

- Pero no me gustas de esa forma

- También lo es y también sé que no te gusto todo lo que dije de la rubia – camino hacia la puerta y la seguí – lo siento, pero eso es lo que pienso y lo que estoy segura que pasara – fruncí el ceño

- Quiero que seamos amigas – se detuvo y me miro, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, iba a contestar cuando algo frio cayo en mi rostro, un granizado

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de mi primo y un golpe contra los casilleros

- ¡lo siento! Se atravesó, el granizado era para Rose – Karovsky estaba frente a frente con mi primo, el jugador estaba casi temblando, incluso más que yo y eso que él no tenía hielo en su ropa.

- Tom, déjalo

- Enserio, era para la otra chica pero tu prima se interpuso

- ¿crees que me la voy a tragar? Sabiendo que deseabas que me fuera para poder hacerle eso

- Tom, por favor – lo jalaba con todas mis fuerzas, era obvio que no lo movía ni un centímetro – Tom – susurre, toda la escuela estaba a nuestro alrededor

- Te voy a dar tu merecido, idiota – hizo un movimiento con el brazo para poder pegarle, mismo con el que me pego justo en la nariz

- ¡enana! – escuche el grito de Santana, mientras mi primo aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba en suelo, el comenzó a golpear a Karovsky – vamos, vayamos a la enfermería

- Estoy bien, aleja a mi primo de Karovsky

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – la voz de Quinn salió de la nada, todos se abrieron y al verme en el piso con la nariz rota, mi ropa llena de granizado, sus ojos se volvieron verdes - ¿Quién fue? – todos miraron a mi primo que aún seguía golpeando al jugador, a él no le importaba que Quinn estuviera ahí - ¿Tom?

- le vuelves a lanzar un maldito granizado en tu vida a mi prima y te mato ¿entendiste? – Karovsky solo asintió mientras que otros comenzaron ayudarlo, mi primo me busco con la mirada

- ¡enana! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡le pegaste idiota! – grito la latina - ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- Que te importa – susurro – lo siento, enana, no me di cuenta

- ¿estás bien? – de pronto sentí las manos de mi novia sobre mis brazos, me miraba fijamente

- Si

- No, te rompió la nariz, vayamos a la enfermería

- Pero

- Nada – me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar hacia la enfermería - ¿Qué hace aquí tu primo?

- No lo sé, supongo que quería ver a los chicos

- ¿de dónde los conoce?

- El estudio aquí junto con mi prima – asintió, parecía que había algo que quería preguntarme pero no se animaba, solo se mordió el labio y seguimos a la enfermería

- ¿Qué le paso?

- Un accidente, me pegue con la puerta de un casillero

- ¡dios! los chicos de ahora, también tengo a un jugador con la nariz rota – miramos a nuestro alrededor, estaba Karovsky recostado – pasen – me recosté en una de las camillas para que la enfermera empezara a curarme – también la tienes rota ¿te molesta al respirar? – asentí, toco delicadamente mi nariz hasta que sentí un dolor horroroso en ella – tendrás que ir con algún doctor para que te la revisen, a lo mejor te tienen que operar – mire horrorizada a la enfermera, no sabía cómo iba a perjudicar eso a la hora de cantar – llamare a tus padres – dicho eso salió de la enfermería y nos dejó solas junto con Karovsky

- ¡lo siento, Berry! – escuche la voz del jugador – era para Rose – hablaba un poco gangoso – no era mi intención

- No importa – tome de la mano a mi rubia, sabía que le querría ir a pegarle de nuevo pero la detuve

- Tienes suerte, Karovsky

- ¿de qué tu novia no quiere que me pegues? – Quinn se mordió el labio, la mire sorprendida ¿él lo sabía? – eres una dominada, Fabray

- Idiota – susurro divertida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. En el momento que iba a preguntar la enfermera llego –

- Llegaron por ti – le dijo al chico – vamos, te acompaño – lo ayudo a levantarse, parecía como si un golpe en la nariz te dejara sin caminar. No pasaron ni cinco segundos que la enfermera abandono el lugar cuando mi primo y amigos estaban ahí

- Enana, lo siento – se puso a mi lado – mis tíos me van a matar

- Tenías que ser Berry, Clark – la latina empujo a mi primo – igual de dramáticos

- Cállate, satanás – dijo enojado – ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera? ¿Qué le dijo? – todos miraron a mi novia

- Bueno, le rompiste la nariz y parece que la tendrán que operar

- ¡oh por dios!

- Si dejo de cantar como lo hago, Tom, te juro que yo misma te dejo sin herederos – susurre enojada

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, enana

- Cállate, satanás

- ¿pueden callarse? Rachel necesita descansar, no que vengan a hacerla enojar

- Cálmate, rubia, que tu seguro la quieres violar aquí ¿es tu nueva fantasía? – mi primo comenzó a reír

- Eso a ti no te importa, Santana, y si me hacen el favor de irse

- Hey! Es mi prima

- Le rompiste la nariz

- ¡fue accidente!

- No importa, largo – los empujo hacia la puerta, era increíble como en tan solo dos días que se conocían mi primo ya hacia lo que mi novia ordenaba - ¡dios! - se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la camilla

- ¿tienes una fantasía? – pregunte pícaramente

- ¿Qué? No, bueno, sí pero eso no viene al caso ahora – suspire

- Bien, explícame lo de Karovsky – se mordió el labio

- Él es gay – susurro muy pero muy bajo, no quería que nadie escuchara – y el, bueno, sabe que me gustan las mujeres

- ¿Cómo?

- Larga historia

- Tenemos tiempo – error, en ese momento mi papa entraba a la enfermería, ni siquiera saludo a Quinn y comenzó a checarme

- Voy a matar a tu primo, y a tu padre también

- Papa

- Calla – me ordeno, me tocaba la nariz y me dolía – tenemos que ir al hospital para hacerte unas radiografías y ver si tenemos que operarte

- ¿tenemos? Papa, te recuerdo que tengo mi doctor

- El no está capacitado para esto, yo sí y lo sabes

- Pero

- Pero nada, y guarda silencio

- Bueno, yo me iré a clases o ¿puedo acompañarlos al hospital? – pregunto esperanzada mi novia

- Lo siento, Quinn, no te había visto – le regalo una sonrisa – no es necesario, ella estará bien, solo serán unas radiografías y ya – parecía un poco decepcionada

- Lo entiendo, señor

- Ya te dije que me digas Hiram

- Lo siento, Hiram – sonrió - ¿puedo ir a verla en la tarde?

- Claro, ahí estará

- Bien – se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente – te amo – no le importo que mi papa estuviera ahí y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de la emoción – en la noche nos vemos – beso mis labios rápidamente y salió casi corriendo ahí

- ¿Cómo no te puede agradar? – había recordado lo que me había dicho mi novia, mi papa se encogió de hombros - ¿sabías que le dirá a todo glee lo de nuestra relación?

- No, pero me alegro por ambas

- ¿Por qué no te agrada?

- Es tierna, simpática, amorosa y sé que te ama, lo veo en su mirada y ella me lo dijo – asentí – pero algo no me deja tranquilo – suspiro – supongo que es por la nostalgia de que ya estas creciendo – se encogió de hombros – vamos, tengo que llevarte al hospital

Ese día fue uno de los peores de mi vida, no es por ser dramática pero es la verdad. Al dejar la escuela lo único que hice fue estar encerrada en cuatro paredes donde mi papa hacia estudios y más estudios. Hablo con varios de sus colegas y hasta con mi doctor de cabecera, nunca dejaba que yo escuchara y eso me ponía nerviosa. Las cosas empeoraron cuando llego mi papi, igual de dramático que siempre y justo detrás de él, mi primo con cara de culpable. Nadie quería decirme nada, me sentía en una de esas películas en las que el protagonista era sometido a miles de estudios para después darles una noticia fatal. En esos momentos deseaba que estuviera Quinn conmigo, no quería que me dijeran que moriría tan joven y no poder disfrutar de mi relación con mi novia, quería verla por última vez.

- ¿crees que salgas de aquí algún día? – mi primo se sentó frente a mí – ya estoy cansado

- ¿ya te dijeron que tengo?

- No, ¿te vas a comer eso? – apunto a una manzana que mi papi me había llevado, negué – bien, muero de hambre – la tomo y le dio una gran mordida, suspire, mi primo no tenía remedio

- Prométeme que si muero le dirás a Quinn que la amo – me miro confundido

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Solo promételo

- Te rompiste la nariz, enana, no te vas a morir por eso

- ¿me rompí? Déjame decirte que tú me la rompiste Thomas

- Bueno, yo te la rompí pero eso te pasa por querer defender a ese idiota

- Estoy acostumbrada a eso, no es la primera vez y se defenderme sola

- ¿Cómo que estas acostumbrada? - frunció el ceño, creo que en ese momento cometí un error al hablar de mas

- Nada

- Rachel

- No pasa nada, Thomas

- ¿Qué no pasa nada?

- Sí, no pasa nada

- Ese idiota no se salva ahora – se levantó enojado, camino hacia la puerta pero en ese momento entro mi papi

- Hola, princesa ¿A dónde vas? – miro enojado a mi primo - ¿la ibas a dejar sola? ¿después de lo que le hiciste? – respire tranquila, no haría nada malo mientras mi papi estuviera aquí

- No, yo solo

- Nada, no quiero excusas ¿la ibas a dejar sola?

- Si – susurro, apenas lo llegue a escuchar

- ¿Por qué? – abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella – eso me imaginaba – susurro - ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – dejo a mi primo sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho en la puerta para después sentarse donde estaba antes de que llegara mi papi

- Bien ¿ya podemos irnos? O vienes a decirme que moriré

- ¿morir?

- Me han hecho estudios todo el día, creo que hasta vieron si mi cerebro está bien, ¿Qué pasa papi?

- Nada, cariño, solo que tu papa es un exagerado y quería estar seguro de que su princesa estaba bien

- ¿enserio? – asintió - ¿no me mientes?

- Nunca lo haría – lo mire fijamente, quería ver si en su mirada había algo de mentira pero no lo había

- Ok ¿me operaran? – negó - ¿afectara mi voz? – volvió a negar y respire tranquila

- Bien, ahora nos vamos a la casa que una rubia esta como desesperada llamándome cada cinco minutos para ver como esta su novia

- ¿enserio?

- Si, quería venir pero le dije que lo mejor sería que nos esperara en la casa

- ¿y que estamos esperando? – quería estar llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa, me levante tan rápido de la cama que me maree un poco

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntaron ambos al ver que me tambalee un poco

- Si, solo me levante muy rápido – mi primo me sostuvo y le sonreí agradecida.

Estaba harta, ¡harta! Tenía ganas de gritar y correr a todos mis amigos de mi casa pero sobre todo a mi primo. Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que vi fue el carro de mi novia, creía que estaría solamente ella pero gran error, venía con casi todo el glee club acompañándola. Mis padres no dijeron nada, aceptaban que mis amigos estuvieran en casa pero no dejaban que me moviera para nada. Solo había hablado con Quinn durante solamente cinco minutos, después, mi primo se llevó a jugar no sé qué idiotez de su consola en la que Santana y el la habían retado, odiaba que fuera tan competitiva. En ese momento tenía que estar a mi lado, abrazándome y solo estar conmigo, venían a verme porque yo era la enferma no a jugar esa idiotez de juego. Britt gritaba como loca cuando era el turno de la latina, los demás solo miraban aquella pequeña competencia que había comenzado, suspire, me rendí y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Extrañaba que mi primo estuviera en casa y que se llevara tan bien con mis amigos, bueno, de hecho primero fueron sus amigos.

- Podrías corrernos si quieres – esperaba escuchar la voz de mi novia pero lamentablemente no fue así

- Hola, Finn

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansada, me hicieron miles de estudios hoy, ya sabes, exageraciones de mis padres – tome dos vasos - ¿agua o jugo?

- Jugo por favor – me regalo una de sus sonrisas características, le devolví el gesto y le acerque el vaso – gracias – nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato – yo quería hablar contigo desde hace unos días – lo mire, sabia perfecto de lo que quería hablar

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿es verdad? Lo de Marley

- Si, creí que eso ya lo tenían todos claro

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿tan mal novio fui que te hiciste lesbiana? – susurro

- ¿te estas escuchando? Estas diciendo que me hice lesbiana por ti, Finn – dije tranquilamente, no quería perder la cabeza con mi ex novio – esto no es por tu culpa, simplemente lo supe

- ¿estas con alguien?

- Si

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Qué más te da?

- Quiero saber si eres feliz

- Lo soy

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Éramos amigos ¿no? ahora soy la burla de toda la escuela, mi ex termina conmigo y se besa enfrente de todos con una mujer, yo creo que por lo menos necesitaba que me dijeras antes

- Finn, habíamos terminado hace poco ¿Cómo iba a llegar a decirte? "hola Finn, ¿Qué crees? Soy lesbiana, me gustan las mujeres" ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – iba hablar pero lo interrumpí – yo te lo diré, me dirías "Rachel estas confundida, acabamos de terminar y estas dolida", resumiendo que serias el mismo egocéntrico de siempre que piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor – dije con enojo, tome aire, hablar tan rápido no era bueno con la nariz rota – en segundo lugar, yo no rompí contigo ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste el que me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, que no podías con toda la presión de ser un rechazado – tome aire de nuevo – y lo siento si lastime tu orgullo y hago que duden de tu hombría, por ultimo yo no fui a besarme con Marley enfrente de todos, ella fue la que me beso – termine tranquilamente

- Tú no eres así, Rachel – se acercó – lo que querías era llamar mi atención de nuevo – tomo mis manos y sonrió – bien, lo lograste – lo empuje

- Estás loco, Finn – me levante pero él me detuvo – hace unos días coqueteabas con Quinn, estas siendo el egocéntrico de siempre – trate de zafarme pero él no me dejo

- Tú no eres eso – susurro enojado – no lo eres ¿entendiste? – creo que he sido protagonista de muchas peleas o es que siempre llegaban mis salvadores en el momento justo, en este caso, salvadora. Quinn llegaba y empujaba fuertemente a Finn, logrando que me soltara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – su mirada era verde, daba miedo y pude ver el miedo en Finn – la vuelves a tocar y te parto la cara

- Solo estábamos hablando – se hizo el inocente – yo ya me iba – me regalo una última mirada y se fue hacia donde estaban todos los demás

- ¿estás bien? – asentí, la abrase y comencé a llorar – todo está bien, princesa

- Es un idiota – susurre, enojada – no sé cómo me llegue a fijar en el – sonrió de lado

- Ni yo – tomo mi mano y la acaricio – lo siento

- ¿Por qué?

- Estar jugando con tu primo y Santana, creo que soy un poco competitiva

- ¿un poco? – bromee

- Bueno, mucho – puse mis manos en su cuello y me acerque más a ella, le di un tierno beso – extrañaba tus besos

- Y yo los tuyos – me tomo de la cintura y me iba a besar

- ¡lo siento! – mi primo hacia acto de presencia, era tan inoportuno como la latina –

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Llegaron unos chicos que dicen que son del glee club, les dije que subieran al cuarto de juegos

- ¿Quiénes?

- Seguro son Jesse y Marley

- ¿les llamaste? – asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Ahora lo veras – tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás chicos, esperaba que me soltara en el momento que entramos al cuarto pero no lo hizo – chicos, ¿podrían prestarme atención unos segundos? – todos la miraron, Santana detuvo el juego y miro nuestras manos juntas, sonrió – yo quiero decirles algo, bueno, Rachel y yo queremos decirles algo – su voz se entrecortaba – pero sobre todo yo, porque bueno, es un paso grande para mí y ¿puedo decirles? – sabía lo que haría y moría de amor por aquella rubia, que mordía su labio constantemente, limpiaba el sudor de su otra mano para después llevarla a su cuello y revolverse un poco el cabello

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Finn que se había dado cuenta del detalle de las manos

- Rachel y yo estamos juntas – le di un apretón a su mano para tranquilizarla – se los digo porque confió en ustedes, yo estoy muerta de miedo en estos momentos porque le tengo pavor al qué dirán pero por Rach puedo luchar contra este miedo, aunque sea poco a poco – todos la escuchaban atentamente – además, ustedes son como mi segunda familia aunque algunos no me caigan tan bien – miro a Jesse y a Marley – sé que nos apoyaran y les pido de favor que esto no salga de aquí

- Yo creo que si ya estas saliendo del closet deberías de hacerlo bien

- Cállate, nombre de perro muerto – soltó Santana – que si no lo haces recibirás el doble de granizados – la ojiazul se quedó callada, le tenía miedo a Santana y no era para mas

- Chicos, esto no es fácil para ninguna de las dos, mucho menos para Quinn que tiene unos padres un tanto especiales, además, no quiero que pase por lo mismo que pase yo hace unos días. Sin embargo, esto es un paso muy grande para ella

- Solo digo, el idiota que suelte la lengua se las verá conmigo – hablo Santana – y eso va para ustedes dos – apunto a Jesse y Marley – uno será plástico derretido y otra ya no solo tendrá el nombre del perro muerto – todos asintieron

- ¡genial! Ahora que tengo una nueva prima política ¿podemos volver a jugar?

- Si, necesito volver a patearte el trasero por cuarta vez consecutiva – todos giramos los ojos – vamos, Fabgay es hora de ganarle

- No, yo me quedare con mi novia

- Como quieras, mandilona – se puso un poco roja y todos comenzaron a reír

- Déjala, Santana

- Si, como sea – prendió de nuevo el juego y suspire, era imposible. Los demás se acercaron a nosotras con una sonrisa

- Nos alegramos pos ustedes, chicas – hablo Puck y todos asintieron – cuenten con nosotros ¿verdad?

- Si, aunque se lo tenían bien guardadito ¿Cuánto llevan?

- Unos días apenas

- Sí, claro y nosotros somos superman ¿no?

- Bueno, unos días formalmente – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero llevamos casi como dos meses ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió, me miraba con adoración y todos rieron

- Mejor las dejamos, creo que necesitan estar solas

- Gracias

- ¿por ella no me hacías caso? – de nuevo Finn aparecía, suspire un poco frustrada, la pregunta no era para mí pero eso me molesto aún mas

- Lo siento, Finn, siempre te dije las cosas claras

- Nunca me dijiste que estabas saliendo con mi ex – dijo enojado

- ¿te molesta? Porque tu claramente me dijiste que Rachel no te interesaba, que solo la veías como una amiga

- Te está usando para darme celos, Quinn, para llamar mi atención

- No seas, idiota

- Yo no estoy usando a nadie y mucho menos para darte celos, te supere desde hace mucho Finn

- Viste que no te hice caso cuando anduviste con Jesse y por eso recurriste a esto

- ¿recurrir? ¿te estas escuchando? Yo estoy con Quinn porque la amo ¡LA AMO! No porque quiera darte celos

- ¿la amas? – rio - ¿Cómo puedes amarla tan rápido? eso no es amor, estoy seguro que ni siquiera la dejas llegar a segunda base – lo mire con incredulidad ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

- No, a ella la dejo llegar al home ron completo – susurre enojada, abrió los ojos sorprendido – y deja de decir idioteces, Quinn es tu amiga, la conoces desde hace mucho y solo tienes que apoyarla. No te estoy diciendo que a mí también, porque claramente no lo harás, así que si te le vuelves acercar con otras intenciones yo voy a ser la que te romperá la cara ¿entendiste? – miro a Quinn durante unos segundos y pateo una silla que estaba cerca, dio patadas al aire y salió de ahí, se veía tan idiota haciendo eso, su cuerpo se movía como si fuera un orangután – idiota

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Estar conmigo – sonrió pero se borró rápidamente al ver a Jesse frente a mi

- ¡felicidades! Tienen todo mi apoyo

- No seas hipócrita, ken

- Hey! Yo solo soy amigo de Rachel y es obvio que no me voy a portar como Finnepto – la rubia frunció el ceño – yo sé que cuando anduvimos no te trataba bien y bueno, no era para más – sonrió – estaba celoso pero ya no me importa, la diva es feliz y eso está bien - suspiro – cuídala, rubia que si no lo haces creo que no sería el único que te ponga en tu lugar – miro a Marley – yo me voy, tengo que ver a una persona

- Me alegro por ti, Jesse

- Gracias, diva – me abrazo y le tendió la mano a Quinn – adiós, rubia

- Adiós, ken – rio y se marchó – sigue sin caerme bien – dijo antes de que llegara Marley – bien, creo que ya te quedo claro que Rachel es mi novia ¿verdad? Así que no quiero que te le acerques – fue directa y clara

- Quinn – trate de tranquilizarla

- No me alejare de ella, porque sé que en algún momento te equivocaras y ahí estaré yo para ella

- Marley, por favor – no quería que se volvieran a pelear

- No diré nada, solo porque Rachel lo pidió – se dio la vuelta

- La odio

- Tranquila amor – la abrase y bese su cuello – estoy contigo, te amo y me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, otra vez

- ¿otra vez?

- Sí, me has hecho feliz muchas veces – la bese y todos comenzaron a chiflar - ¡dios! ya no puedo ni siquiera besarte

- ¡Fabgay! Ven a jugar

- No, quiero estar con Rach

- No me importa, ¡ven!

- No, Quinn se queda conmigo

- No seas envidiosa, prima, deja que Quinn juegue

- ¿envidiosa? Ha estado más con ustedes que conmigo – vi que pararon el juego, tome la mano de mi rubia y corrimos hacia mi recamara, le puse seguro, me faltaba el aire, otra cosa que no tenía que hacer mientras tuviera la nariz rota era correr

- ¿me acabas de secuestrar?

- Si ¿te molesta? – sonrió y negó, caminamos hacia mi cama y nos recostamos. Mientras mi primo tocaba la puerta como si se estuviera acabando el mundo y diciendo estupideces – a veces me cae mal – susurre enojada, me abrase a mi novia y me embriague con el olor de su perfume – amo tu perfume – bese su cuello tiernamente y escuche como suspiraba

- Amor

- ¿Qué? – pregunte inocentemente, sabía que era uno de sus puntos débiles

- Leroy está en casa y créeme que anoche no estaba para nada contento

- Cierto – suspire, pero aun así no la deje de abrazar – bueno, ya que no puedo darte dulce besos de señora como dice Britt, platícame de Karovsky

- Cuando recién llegue a Lima, mi prima y Santana me hicieron salir con ellas ¿te imaginas a dónde? – negué – me llevaron a un bar de ambiente – la mire, tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras acariciaba mi brazo

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿las golpeaste?

- No, aunque ganas no me faltaban

- ¿entonces?

- El lugar está un poco escondido en las afueras de la ciudad, así que no podía regresarme caminando y mucho menos sola, ya que Santana sabía que sería lo primero que querría hacer y fuimos en el carro de Britt – estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos y parecía tranquila, aunque estoy segura de que en ese momento Quinn las quería matar a las dos – al entrar lo primero que hice fue ir a sentarme en el rincón más oscuro, para que nadie me reconociera. Pero tengo tan mala suerte que varias chicas se acercaban y querían hablar conmigo pero yo les decía que era heterosexual

- ¿y luego?

- Creo que lo dije más de veinte veces y parecía que me lo decía más a mí misma para convencerme que lo era, hasta que … - se quedó callada, parecía que estaba dudando en contarme parte de la historia

- Quiero la verdad, Quinn – abrió los ojos y se encontró con mi mirada

- Llego Emma – me aleje un poco de ella para poder mirarla mejor

- ¿Emma?

- Ella estaba ahí esa noche, se acercó y comenzó a hacerme platica, me dijo que iba con un amigo ¿adivinas quién era?

- ¿Karovsky? – asintió

- Si, estuve gran parte de la noche con ellos porque las otras dos se habían desaparecido, supongo que estaban teniendo su sesión de dulces besos de señora

- Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo supieron que no eras heterosexual?

- Porque Emma me beso de la nada – susurro, fruncí un poco el ceño – yo se lo respondí y él estaba ahí – suspire, tenía que controlar mis celos y mis ganas de ir a buscar a esa porrista para dejarle en claro que nunca más se volviera acercar a mi novia, tenía que cambiar de tema

- ¿y cómo supiste que era gay?

- Porque yo vi cómo se besaba con un chico, minutos después de que empezara a estar con Emma – otra vez ese nombre, suspire, no tenía que molestarme pero fue cuando algo no me cuadro

- Me dijiste que solo te besaste un par de veces con Emma – me miro y se quedó callada – Quinn ¿Qué escondes?

- Yo – susurro – tuve una pequeña relación con Emma, empezamos en vacaciones y terminamos días antes de que Kurt y tú nos descubrieran

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No le veía importancia, princesa – asentí, me recosté de nuevo pero no la abrace – Rach – se acercó a mí – lo siento, pero si no aceptaba que me gustaban las mujeres menos iba aceptar que había tenido una relación con ella y mucho menos cuando te lo negué una y otra vez – tomo mi mano y suspiro – lo siento, princesa – me dolía pero entendía lo que había querido decir, aunque de solo imaginar que esa porrista la había besado y tocado me ponía mal

- ¿tú y ella? – me pregunta se quedó en el aire, Quinn sabía que era lo que quería decir

- No, nunca – la mire y vi en su mirada que era verdad, asentí - ¿quieres que te siga contando? – asentí de nuevo – los problemas llegaron cuando mi prima y San llegaron a la mesa donde estábamos, obviamente yo no los conocía pero ellas a mis nuevos amigos si

- ¿Qué dijeron?

- Bueno, de Emma ya sabían porque creo que durante el tiempo que terminaron mi prima tuvo algo que ver con ella pero de Karovsky no, buena suerte que cuando llegaron el chico con el que se estaba besando ya se había ido y solo estaba platicando con nosotras y solo dijo que había acompañado a Emma, son muy buenos amigos y eso lo salvo

- Por eso hace todo lo que le dices

- Somos buenos amigos, le explique que tú y yo estábamos juntas, se alegró y me apoyo

- Eso fue antes de que me aventara el granizado la semana pasada – asintió – pero ¿Por qué lo hace?

- Te lo dije una vez, princesa, a veces le tenemos tanto miedo a las personas que si acepta lo que son que tenemos que salir a la defensiva como si eso protegiera tu reputación

- ¡vaya! – susurre, no me esperaba toda esa historia

- ¿puedo abrazarte? – me pregunto tímidamente, había olvidado el motivo por el cual me había alejado de ella, no le contesta solo me abrase a ella de nuevo – te amo, enserio, lo siento por no decirte la verdad

- No te preocupes, como dicen, lo que no es en tu año no hace daño – le di un beso tierno – me debes un desayuno ¿sabías?

- Si, lo sé – se quedó pensativa - ¿Qué te parece si el viernes hacemos algo?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé, ir al cine, cena o lo que quieras

- ¿enserio? – asintió sonriente, pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi primo

- ¿Qué?

- Es un latoso y estoy segura que hará que mis padres lo manden con nosotras

- Bueno, pues así lo conozco o podemos romperle una pierna para que no pueda caminar – susurro – podemos hacerlo ver como un accidente – nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, amaba pasar esos momentos con mi novia - ¿te parece?

- Sí, me parece – acaricio mi nariz –

- ¿te duele?

- Un poco

- ¿quieres que de paso le rompa la nariz?

- Por favor – me dio un beso tierno en ella y sonrió

- Listo, ya se te curara

- Gracias, bella dama

- Todo para que mi princesa se cure – ahora toco un beso en los labios, pero sin profundizarlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque la nariz no me dejaba - ¿de dónde conoce tu primo a los chicos?

- Son sus amigos

- Nunca había escuchado hablar de el

- Bueno, mi primo es tres años más grande que yo, al igual que mi prima

- ¿son mellizos?

- Si – tome su mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos – siempre me defendían de todos, ellos eran populares

- Por eso el miedo – asentí –

- Aunque eran más grandes que Puck, San y Britt se llevaban muy bien, ya sabes, todo queda entre familia de populares – con mis dedos comencé a recorrer su brazo – pero yo no me llevaba bien con ellos, bueno, a lo mejor con Puck si pero con los demás no – amaba sentir su piel, era tan suave – cuando estaban aquí nadie me hacía nada pero al irse

- Te empezaron a molestar – termino de decir, la mire para responderle pero tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba perdida en las caricias que le estaba regalando

- Sí, no duro mucho, creo que solo fueron dos meses pero para mí fueron miles de años

- Me alegra que Britt comenzara a defenderte ¿quieres que le lance un granizado a San? – sonrió

- Te mataría y no quiero quedarme sin novia

- Esa latina me tiene miedo, amor – susurro – además, yo soy muy fuerte y nadie puede ganarme – abrió los ojos y comenzó a flexionar sus brazos para mostrarme su bíceps - ¿ves? – comencé a reír

- Eres una tonta

- Tu tonta y tu mi tonta – seguí con mis caricias y ella cerro los ojos de nuevo – cuando vi a tu primo me dieron celos – confeso

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo abrasaste tan efusivamente y no te importo dejarme ahí parada, que pensé que era algún ex novio o que se yo

- Lo siento – susurre – me emocione al verlo, además, yo era la celosa. Te coqueteaba descaradamente, me daban ganas de golpearlo

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

- No sabía si te incomodaría – dije un poco avergonzada – por eso espere a que tu dijeras algo

- Yo solo quería dejarle en claro que tú eres mi novia – me abrazo fuertemente – solo mía ¿oíste?

- ¿así?

- Si – hizo un movimiento que la dejo arriba de mí y sonrió, me iba a besar pero alguien entro a mi recamara

- ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! ¿se puede saber qué haces? – mi primo estaba en la puerta riéndose de mi pero justo detrás de él, mi papi, miraba a mi novia con el ceño fruncido. Estábamos en problemas. Quinn se quitó de donde estaba y se puso lo más lejos que pudo de mí.

- Las quiero en la sala en cinco minutos ¡no más! – mi papi bajo enojado y mire a mi novia que temblaba

- Creí que le habías puesto el seguro – me dijo asustada

- Yo igual – mire a mi primo

- Me obligo a abrir la puerta ya que no contestabas

- Ni siquiera tocaron

- Toco como tres veces después me obligo a … - me enseño un clip con el que había abierto la puerta – yo mejor las dejo, los chicos del glee club se fueron – nos dijo antes de salir corriendo

- ¡YA PASARON LOS CINCO MINUTOS! – grito mi papi, nos miramos y salimos corriendo hacia la sala - ¡siéntense! – nos ordenó, nos sentamos en el mismo sillón pero separadas por una buena distancia. Mi papi caminaba de un lado a otro, nos miraba y después volvía caminar de un lado a otro

- Papi – trate de hablar pero me hizo callar

- Yo sé que están en una edad donde las hormonas controlan tu cuerpo la mayoría del tiempo – no podía estar pasando esto, no de nuevo y menos con mi novia a mi lado

- Papi – trate de nuevo pero de nuevo me hizo callar

- Yo sé que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento pero no voy a permitir que eso ocurra bajo este techo

- Señor Berry, no era mi intención, solo estábamos jugando – dijo mi novia pero mi papi ni caso le hizo

- Yo sé que no tienen el riesgo de que se embaracen porque eso es imposible pero hay muchas más cosas, como las ETS – me lleve las manos al rostro, esto no debería de estar pasando. Abrí un poco mis dedos y mire a Quinn que miraba atenta a mi padre, aunque parecía que quería reírse por lo que estábamos viviendo, sabía que en cualquier momento una sonrisa aparecería de la nada – también hay condones para mujeres, no es por los embarazos pero uno nunca sabe – continuo mi papi – no digo que tengas relaciones con más personas Quinn pero es que nunca se sabe, hay enfermedades que solo se transmiten por un baño público o compartir tu ropa con alguien más – había dejado de escuchar a mi papi desde que había mirado a Quinn que ya no podía disimular más su sonrisa – doy gracias al cielo que fue contigo y no con Finn, estoy seguro que el condón se le hubiera salido – o hubiera terminado demasiado pronto, pensé al escuchar eso, al mismo tiempo mi novia comenzaba a reír por lo dicho de mi ex novio, mire a mi papi que reía al igual que ella y me perdí

- ¿de qué se ríen?

- De lo que dijo tu padre – respondió mi novia

- Y de que no me estás haciendo caso por ver a la rubia – me sonroje

- Señor Berry

- Leroy

- Leroy – sonrió – yo no quería que se mal interpretara lo que vio, estábamos jugando – dijo de nuevo – y lo que escucho por teléfono, lo siento, no quería que se enterara de esa forma o para ser sincera no quería que se enterara – mi papi la miro sorprendía – pero le puedo asegurar que cuido de Rachel más que de mi misma, no podremos quedar embarazadas y sé que hay enfermedades pero tenga por seguro que yo estoy limpia de todo eso, y nunca en la vida engañaría a su hija – mi papi nos miró y suspiro

- Es que, estas creciendo tan rápido – se sentí y ahora fue el, quien se tapó el rostro con las manos. Me levante rápidamente y me acerque a el

- Papi, soy yo, tu princesa y siempre lo seré ¿recuerdas? No importa cuántos años tenga, siempre lo seré – me abrazo, mire a Quinn que me regalaba una sonrisa

- Te amo – no lo dijo, solo movió sus labios pero lo entendí perfectamente

- Yo también te amo – hice lo mismo que ella, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Mientras mi papi seguía abrazado a mí y llorando.

¿Qué puedo decir? Así somos los Berry de dramáticos.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se. Tarde mucho en actualizar y les pido una disculpa, pero mi cerebro se ha quedado sin ideas, este capitulo lo escribi, no les miento, como tres o cuatro veces. No me convencia, lo siento.**

**Me hicieron gracia todos los RW, queria contestarles a todos y decirles que no llegaria nadie a arruinar la felicidad de las chicas. **

**Y a lo mejor dicen, "pero la otra historia actualizas cada tercer dia", si, si, soy culpable pero esa ya la tengo acabada y esta no. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que la proxima actualizacion no tarde demasiado. **


	26. En mi Corazon

**Cap.- 26**

**En mi Corazon **

- ¿puedo?

- Sí, claro

- ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo que no puedo respirar bien y no puedo dormir – me serví un poco de leche de soja y me senté frente a mi primo - ¿Qué haces despierto?

- No podía dormir – fue hacia la nevera y saco algo de fruta para después volver a sentarse

- ¿estás bien? – me miro y asintió, sabía que me estaba mintiendo pero no lo presionaría

- Me alegro mucho por ti y Quinn – cambio el rumbo de la conversación, siempre hacia eso, podías hablar con el, de lo que quisieras menos de sus cosas

- Gracias, aunque casi te golpeo por estar coqueteándole – se encogió de hombros

- Soy todo un galán, enana, toda chica es mi debilidad

- Eso veo – le regale una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo llega Emily?

- Creo que el viernes o el sábado, tiene muchas ganas de verte

- Y yo a ella, desde que se fueron me tienen abandonada – hice un puchero y comenzó a reír - ¿sigue con Jack? – pregunte curiosa, la última vez que había hablado con mi prima me había contado de su nuevo novio y de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo

- Sí, no sé cómo se aguantan

- ¿Por qué?

- Los dos son unos divos a mas no poder, creo que los dos juntos te superan y eso es mucho

- Yo no soy una diva

- Sí, claro, tampoco eres lesbiana ¿no?– susurro divertido, haciendo que se ganara un golpe de mi parte - ¡auch! ¿Qué te pasa? Eres un poco agresiva ¿sabías?

- Deja de meterte conmigo – me saco la lengua infantilmente

- Eres una niñita

- Eso está claro ¿no ves? – apreté mis pechos y comencé a reír

- ¡iught! No hagas eso, enana, harás que me quede ciego

- Sí, claro – le saque la lengua al igual que él había hecho

- Sabía que no tenía que dejar que te juntaras con satanás, es muy mala influencia

- Tu eres mas

- Yo no hago esto – se agarró el bulto de sus pantalones y comenzó a reír al ver mi cara

- ¡no hagas eso!

- Eres una chillona

- Y tu un idiota – me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño – mejor dime ¿Por qué tenemos el gusto de que nos visitaras? – su sonrisa se borro

- ¿no puedo visitarlos?

- Tom, desde que te fuiste de aquí, hace tres años, no quisiste regresar por nada del mundo

- Tenía ganas de ver a mi prima favorita, al igual que Emily

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? – levante la ceja al estilo Fabray y comenzó a reír, se había dado cuenta de ese detalle en mi novia – esa levantada de ceja es más sexy en Quinn – fruncí el ceño de nuevo y lo golpee - ¡auch! Es broma

- ¿me vas a decir o no? – su sonrisa de nuevo se borró, miro hacia la ventana que daba al jardín y se quedó en silencio

- Siempre le gustaron esas flores – dijo de la nada, mire hacia donde él lo hacía – les hacía más caso a ellas que a nosotros – sonrió pero la esa felicidad no llego a su mirada

- Mi papi las cuida más que a mí – ambos sonreímos

- Emily tiene la misma obsesión por las flores, su terraza está llena de ellas – se quedó en silencio de nuevo y suspiro – será mejor que me vaya a dormir, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. No quiero que una rubia me golpee por tener a su novia levantada – iba a hablar pero antes de hacerlo me dio un beso en la frente para después perderse.

Flores. Solo las flores ponían así a mi primo, solo ellas le robaban esa sonrisa y esa felicidad que siempre tenía, al igual que su energía. Sé que es raro, a muchos al ver las flores les sacaría una sonrisa porque dicen que el tener muchas plantas a tu alrededor es bueno, pero para él era su kriptonita. Pero no solo las flores lo eran, todo Lima era su kriptonita. Mi primo siempre fue el mejor primo que cualquier niña podría tener, era como mi superhéroe personal, el que siempre estaba feliz, hacia bromas y nunca se dejaba caer, él era mi superman. Desde chicos siempre pensé que nada ni nadie lo detendrían, que nada lo debilitaría hasta hacerlo caer o dejar de sonreír pero me equivoque. Nunca digas nunca, porque cuando menos te lo esperes pasara y eso aprendí el día que vi a mi primo así.

- _no sean aburridas – Tom daba vueltas a nuestro alrededor – juguemos a algo FIFA o que se yo _

- _deja de dar lata, hermanito, queremos ver Funny Girl – una niña muy parecida a mí pero con ojos verdes y tres años más grande , hablaba_

- _no me digas así, yo soy más grande que tu _

- _por dos minutos _

- _sigo siendo más grande – sonreí, amaba escuchar las peleas de mis primos - ¿Qué quieres hacer, Rache? - no sabía que contestarle, quería ver mi película favorita pero también quería jugar con mi primo favorito _

- _eres un pesado, deja que se termine la película y luego jugamos _

- _bien – se sentó a mi lado y puso su brazo en mis hombros - ¿Dónde están mis tíos y mi mama?_

- _Fueron por la cena – mi prima contesto _

- _Tu cumpleaños se acerca, enana – me miro y me regalo una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué se siente cumplir trece años? – sí, pronto seria mi cumpleaños y mis padres estaban preparando una gran fiesta _

- _Dime tu, ya los cumpliste _

- _¿se pueden callar? Ya viene mi parte favorita – mi primo y yo volteamos los ojos al escuchar como mi prima comenzaba a cantar para nada afinada, definitivamente su fuerte era el baile, todo lo contrario a mi _

- _Eres una amargada – mi primo la molesto - ¿te peleaste con Ricky? ¿por eso estas de malas? _

- _Cállate, no sabes lo que dices – se cruzó de brazos _

- _¡oh, vamos! Ese idiota no vale la pena, hermanita – se lanzó contra ella y comenzó hacerle cosquillas, Emily suplicaba para que la dejara en paz y yo solo me reía de su cara, error, mi primo me jalo y nos comenzó hacer cosquillas a ambas. Me gustaba su sonrisa, era la sonrisa más sincera que alguien te pudiera regalar. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, los tres estábamos tan cansados de nuestra pequeña guerra de cosquillas que ninguno quería levantarse para ir por el teléfono. - ¿disparejo? – nos preguntó, asentimos y para nuestra suerte él fue el que perdió - ¡eso no se vale! Se pusieron de acuerdo ¡tramposas! – el teléfono seguía sonando y Tom volvía a hacernos cosquillas pero segundos después ya estaba corriendo por su vida, no quería que lo volviéramos atacar y fue corriendo hacia el teléfono. - ¿diga? – contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se movía de un lado a otro para que no pudiéramos alcanzarlo. De repente, se detuvo. Su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse, colgó y miro a su hermana._

- _¿Quién era? – preguntamos, no era normal ver a mi primo de esa manera pero no contesto._

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi sonreír con esa naturalidad que lo caracterizaba, esa felicidad se fue en el momento que mi papi le dijo que habían tenido un accidente. Donde mis padres no sufrieron grandes heridas, pero mi tía había fallecido en ese momento. El carro que los había chocado había dado por completo en la parte donde ella iba. Fueron días difíciles, mi prima se la pasaba en el salón de baile que había en mi casa. Repetía sus coreografías una y otra vez, no importaba si le sangraban los pies o si estaba a punto de desmayarse, ella no paraba hasta que terminaba en el suelo llorando. Mi papi lloraba cada que podía y mi papa lo consolaba, después de todo era la única hermana de mi papi. Mi primo fue quien se puso peor, ya no era el mismo de antes, no sonreía, comía por obligación y después desaparecía todo el día. Muchas veces lo vi dentro de un gimnasio, parecía que era su forma de descargue pero no era su única forma. Había comenzado a meterse en muchas peleas, de ahí nació el miedo que le tenían en el WMHS. Siempre llegaba con un moretón nuevo, lo esperaba despierta y le curaba sus heridas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada en esos momentos, solo lo miraba con tristeza, extrañaba su sonrisa. Aunque siempre trataba de sonreír cuando yo estaba presente, comenzó a protegerme más de lo que ya lo hacía al igual que a Emily.

- _¡Tía Gin! – al ver a mi tía en el jardín fui corriendo a su encuentro, di un salto y ella me sostuvo en sus brazos - ¡no sabía que venias! ¿mis primos? – mi relación con ella era la mejor, era como una madre para mí y siempre que venía me alegraba el día _

- _Ahí vienen – mis primo me abrazaba y daba vueltas _

- _¡enana! _

- _No soy enana – me cruce de brazos – tengo once años, Tom _

- _Pero sigues estando enana – dijo de nuevo _

- _Deja de molestar a tu prima, Thomas – mi tía lo regañaba, siempre que nos molestaba salía a nuestro rescate. Mientras se ponía unos guantes y tomaba unas tijeras, comenzó a cortar unas flores que habían plantado ella y mi papi _

- _¿otra vez con las flores? Les haces más caso a ellas que a nosotros _

- _No, exageres – dijo riendo mi tía - ¿quieren ayudarme? – Emily y yo asentimos rápidamente pero mi primo prefirió irse a jugar con la consola nueva que le habían regalado mis padres. No paso ni siquiera una hora cuando Tom bajo, nos miró y nos regalaba una sonrisa a cada una. Todos sabíamos que por más que se quejara de que mi tía le hacía más caso a las flores, él amaba verla en el jardín, con sus guantes y tijeras en mano, ver como mi tía se concentraba y comenzaba a cantarle a las flores. No había una sonrisa más grande que la de mi primo cuando presenciaba esa imagen._

Por eso mismo era su kriptonita, cada cosa que tuviera que ver con mi tía lo ponía mal y no era para menos. Por eso al terminar sus estudios tomo sus cosas y se fue, no tenía un lugar fijo, solo quería andar de allá para acá. Solo nos veíamos muy de vez en cuando, bueno, cuando él estaba en Nueva York de visita, yo tomaba el primer vuelo a la gran manzana. Por eso era raro verlo ahí, en la misma casa donde vivió los peores años de su vida, misma que le traía recuerdos tras recuerdo. Me levante y camine hacia mi recamara, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la recamara de mi primo, se veía la luz encendida y podía escuchar la guitarra, al igual que su voz.

**No te olvido paloma  
Me haces falta mi vida  
algún día, yo te veré  
Tengo el corazón inundado  
corazón inundado  
gracias por tanto amor**

A comparación de Emily, mi primo si sabía cantar y lo hacía muy bien. Siempre me gusto escucharlo cantar, mis momentos favoritos en las lunadas que hacíamos era esa, escucharlo cantar para después hacer un dueto. Quería entrar y abrazarlo, sabía que algo le pasaba pero no quise presionarlo.

- Buenos días, princesa – la voz de mi novia aparecía de la nada

- Buenos días, amor – me regalo una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, aunque no pude dormir

- ¿la nariz te molesto?

- Si, un poco – dije molesta

- ¿Qué pasa? - se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano delicadamente, sabía que algo mas no me dejaba tranquila

- Es mi primo – las lágrimas se acumularon en mi ojos

- ¿le pasa algo? – se preocupó al verme de esa manera

- No lo sé, esta raro y no me quiere decir nada. Ni siquiera sé porque está en Lima – me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente

- ¿no te gusta que este aquí?

- Si, amo verlo al igual que a Emily

- Pero …

- El no venía a Lima desde que acabo de estudiar, no le gusta estar aquí por lo de mi tía

- No te sigo, ¿me explicas? – comenzó acariciar mi mano para que me tranquilizara un poco

- Mi tía murió cuando el tenia dieciséis y le afecto mucho

- ¡vaya! No lo sabía – dijo apenada

- Si, lo primero que hizo después de la graduación fue ir por sus cosas e irse de aquí, por eso no entiendo que hace aquí

- ¿has hablado con tu prima? – negué - ¿no crees que sea por ella que este aquí?

- A lo mejor – me encogí de hombros, de hecho, no había pensado en esa posibilidad

- Fabray – la latina hacia acto de presencia junto con Britt – la coach nos quiere en su oficina, mueve tu trasero – ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar, en cambio la otra rubia me abrazo para después salir corriendo detrás de su novia

- ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- Si nadie me rompe la nariz antes, si – quería besarla pero el pasillo estaba repleto de estudiantes, así que solo le di un apretón de manos pero para mi sorpresa ella me detuvo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Te amo – susurro antes de desaparecer, dejándome con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Odiaba los exámenes, siempre los odiaría y ¿Quién no? si además de hacernos sufrir me quitaba tiempo valioso. Desde el día en que Tom me había roto la nariz, no había podido tener un solo minuto a solas con mi novia. Yo tenía que estar estudiando o ella en los entrenamientos de las porristas, las tres cheerios siempre quedaban más que cansadas. Quinn me marcaba por la noche y hablábamos un poco, pero se notaba que necesitaba dormir y colgábamos al poco tiempo. Y si no era ella, yo estaba haciendo tareas, estudiando o cualquier cosa que me quitaba el tiempo. Por ejemplo, mi primo. Después de nuestra pequeña charla de madrugada, se podría decir que había sido el mismo intenso de siempre, lo bueno, mi prima llegaria ese mismo día y esperaba que me lo quitara de encima un rato. Aunque en ese momento no estaba a mi lado y se me hizo un poco raro.

- ¿has visto a mi primo? – le pregunte a Puck

- Si, estaba con Quinn en las canchas – fruncí el ceño

- ¿con Quinn?

- Si, de hecho llevan casi toda la semana viéndose ahí – dijo como si nada - ¿estás bien? - ¡no! no estaba bien, que mi novia tuviera tiempo para ver a mi primo y no para verme a mi

- Si, gracias – en ese momento llegaban ambos y me sonreían

- Hola, prin… - ni siquiera la deje acabar, solo comencé a caminar hacia mi salón

- Rachel ¿estás bien? – genial, lo que me faltaba, Marley

- Si, gracias

- ¿segura?

- Si – camino a mi lado, me miraba de reojo –

- Tu primo y la rubia se llevan bien ¿verdad?

- Sí, eso parece

- Si, los he visto juntos en las canchas y a veces se queda en los entrenamientos de las cheerios – la mire

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Yo me quedo hasta que sale mi mama ¿recuerdas? – asentí – el otro día iba pasando por ahí, porque me aburro de estar en la cocina y fue cuando los vi – se encogió de hombros, llegamos al salón pero una mano me detuvo

- Rach

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – me solté de su agarre

- ¿Qué hacías con Marley?

- Nada, platicando, creo que con cinco minutos que me regale de su tiempo no le hace daño ¿no?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – me gire pero me volvió a detener

- Rach

- Cuando tengas tiempo me avisas, Quinn, no quiero quitarte tiempo valioso que puedes compartir con mi primo – me solté de nuevo y me fui a sentar a lado de la ojiazul

- ¿todo bien?

- Sí, claro – susurre.

Nada estaba bien, de tener la mejor semana del mundo pase a tener la peor. Mi novia no me hacía caso y se la pasaba con mi primo, mismo que ocasiono que una inseguridad comenzara a llegar. No tenía que pensar en eso, tenía que tranquilizarme y dejar mis celos de lado, mi primo sería incapaz de meterse con mi novia y Quinn de engañarme. Sentí la mirada de la ojiazul sobre mí, no le preste mucha atención, seguro que ni siquiera era verdad lo que me había dicho y solo lo hacía para que me enojara con Quinn pero Puck no tenia motivo por el cual mentirme . Al escuchar la campana, me levante rápidamente y camine hacia el salón del glee club, ahí tenía que estar mi novia, me equivoque. Estaban todos, incluso Marley que había llegado segundos después que yo pero ni rastro de mi rubia.

- Bien, chicos – el sr. Schuster llegaba igual de animado que siempre – ya tenemos las canciones listas, así que solo por hoy será clase libre ¿alguien quiere hacer algo?

- Yo – mi rubia apareció de la nada y justo detrás de ella mi primo, fruncí el ceño – quiero cantar una canción

- ¡genial! Pero ¿el que hace aquí?

- Me acompañara con la guitarra

- Bien, adelante – se sentó en una de las sillas mientras que mi novia me miraba, parecía un poco triste pero me sonrió.

**Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy  
frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy**

En el momento que escuche aquellas palabras salir de la boca de mi novia me sentí una idiota, era obvio que se habían estado viendo para ensañar la canción. Y le había hecho daño al tratarla como lo había hecho.

Era curioso cómo tanto Quinn y Tom siempre me estaban protegiendo, no importaba si era directa o indirectamente, siempre estaban conmigo. Mi primo me regalo una gran sonrisa, sabía que me preocupaba por él y que eso no me dejaba tranquila, quería que dejara de preocuparme. Al igual que Quinn se preocupó por verme mal aquel día.

**En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre... **

Siguió cantando mi rubia y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse, me miraba fijamente y me regalo una sonrisa que me tranquilizo. Sabía que era una forma más de superar su miedo, de darme a entender que quería estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara.

**No pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo **

Mi primo le siguió, tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que se estaba conteniendo y que esa canción también tenía era para otra persona. Quería levantarme e ir abrazar a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

****

En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor

no escuches ya más que pueden saber  
"que pueden saber"  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán lo sé... 

Mire a mis compañeros y me di cuenta que ninguno escondía sus lágrimas, ni siquiera en Santana, que disimuladamente se limpiaba las lágrimas, alegando que se había metido algo en su ojo. Quise reírme pero mejor busque la mirada de mi novia

****

Tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán lo sé...

lo haremos muy juntos pues 

Sus voces juntas se escuchaban bien, no tenían mi gran voz pero se escuchaban bien. Mi primo tocaba aun con más sentimiento la guitarra y mi rubia no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

****

En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás  
estarás dentro de mi  
hoy y por siempre amor

tú en mi corazón  
si en mi corazón  
no importa que dirán no sufras más  
dentro de mi estarás  
estarás siempre 

De nuevo solamente canto mi novia, mirándome a los ojos, ya no me importaba nadie más. En ese momento solo éramos ella y yo, podía acabarse el mundo, ser atacados por zombie y no me importaría, para mí solo existíamos nosotras.

**Siempre...**

Aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre  
y por siempre

solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado

yo estaré siempre

Ambos terminaron la canción, todos comenzaron a gritar efusivamente mientras se secaban las lágrimas. Me levante y abrase a mi primo, me levanto y me dio un beso en la frente. No necesitábamos palabras para decirnos lo mucho que nos queríamos, así que me bajo y fui directamente hacia mi novia.

- Lo siento – susurre – yo no sabía y … me puse celosa – mi novia no decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente – te extrañe toda la semana y saber que habías pasado más tiempo con el, que conmigo me volvió loca

- Lo siento, solo quería darte una sorpresa – tomo mi mano – después de verte tan triste el otro día, decidí hablar con el

- ¿te dijo algo? – pregunte curiosa, esperando una respuesta afirmativa que no llego

- No, pero se sintió mal por preocuparte – comenzó a jugar con mis dedos y sonrió – así que le propuse que cantáramos juntos y acepto – se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente – no me gusto verte así, princesa, y quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa estoy contigo, como dice la canción, solo mira a tu lado – las lagrimas amenazaron de nuevo con salir, pero ahora por felicidad –

- Lo siento, no debí de ponerme celosa – susurre

- No importa, me gusto verte celosa – su sonrisa creció, me acerque para besar su mejilla pero se movió y termino besándome en los labios, era la primera vez que lo hacía en la escuela

- Te amo – dije mirándola fijamente

- Te amo, princesa

- ¿siempre?

- Siempre – dijo sonriendo


	27. ¡Tom!

**Cap.- 27**

**¡Tom!**

- ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

- Tom, entiende, no tiene caso que la tengamos

- ¡no! esa es mi última palabra ¿entendiste?

- ¿para qué quieres tenerla? ¿acaso alguna vez la has visitado?

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Para que quieres quedártela, si ni siquiera tienes el valor de pararte enfrente de ella

- Claro, ¿la vendes y después qué? Todo ese dinero te lo quedas para tus caprichos ¿no?

- Tom

- ¡no! y es mi última palabra – sin decir nada más, salió de ahí, solo dejando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y los sollozos de mi prima en medio de la sala.

Definitivamente había sido mi peor semana, creo que con la canción que me había cantado mi novia junto con mi primo, había salvado un poco de ella pero todo se empeoro. Ese día se suponía que saldría con Quinn pero nuestra cita se canceló, no por culpa de mi rubia, si no por culpa de mis padres. Al salir del glee club me llamaron con urgencia y me dijeron claramente que ese día no podría salir con mi rubia. Pensé que podría mejorar al ver a mi prima, estaba en la sala hablando con mis padres, uno parecía animado y el otro simplemente no decía nada. Al verme me abrazo, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y aunque Tom siempre fue mi favorito, mi relación con ella era buena. Al ver a su hermano, lo abrazo pero con un semblante serio, supe que algo estaba mal. Tom se dio cuenta de eso, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- _Siento haber arruinado tu cita, Rach – mi prima me miro _

- _No te preocupes, mañana saldremos – le regale una sonrisa y ella asintió _

- _¿sigues con Finn? – negué, había olvidado que mi prima aun no sabía lo de mi nueva relación _

- _No, es otra persona _

- _No me digas que es Puckerman – mi prima siempre lo odio, aunque lo aguantaba por ser amigo de mi primo – _

- _No, no es Noah – se quedó pensativa, parecía que estaba haciendo alguna lista de posibles chicos que ella conocía – no la conoces _

- _¿es nuevo? ¿llego después de que nos… - se quedó en silencio, parecía que por fin había captado mis palabras – ¿no LA conozco? – recalco la palabra LA_

- _Sí, no la conoces, es prima de Britt _

- _¿Britt? La rubia que se acostó con todo el mundo – creo que tuve que haber comentado, que mis amigos eran amigos de mi primo pero que mi prima para nada aguantaba, bueno, solo a Santana – la que decía puras estupideces ¿sigue haciéndolo? _

- _Será mejor que no digas eso frente a San, si quieres seguir viviendo _

- _¿sigue defendiéndola? Nunca entendí su afán de proteger a esa estúpida – fruncí el ceño, mi prima no era así _

- _Britt no es ninguna estúpida – una guerra de miradas comenzó, verde contra chocolate – y ahora más que nunca la defiende, porque Britt es su novia – chocolate, vencedor. Mi prima se sorprendió por la nueva noticia, nueva para ella, pero vieja para muchos._

- _Así que después de todo se animó a salir del closet – dijo tranquilamente, después de unos segundos en silencio – me alegro por ella – se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca pero sin quitar su mirada de mi – así que andas con una mujer _

- _¿te molesta? _

- _Primita, te recuerdo que broadway está lleno de unicornios, no es nada nuevo para mí y que además, mis tíos favoritos son gays – se encogió de hombros y les regalo una sonrisa a mis padres – solo que nunca pensé que tu estarías con una mujer _

- _¿Por qué?_

- _No lo sé, siempre estuviste obsesionada con la morsa que es raro esto – mis padres y Tom, se mantenían la margen de la conversación – ¿Cuándo la tendré el gusto de conocerla?_

- _No se cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí _

- _Un par de semanas _

- _Bien, podremos salir después _

- _Me parece bien ¿Cómo se llama?_

- _¿Quién? _

- _Tu novia, ¿de qué estamos hablando Rachel?_

- _Quinn _

- _¿Quinn? – se quedó pensativa - yo he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado - se llevó otro pedazo de comida a la boca, lo mastico lentamente - ¡ya lo tengo! – parecía que se había ganado la lotería – una vez escuche ese nombre cuando Santana y Britt hablaban en las duchas – la mire confundida – la mandaron a L.A. cuando la descubrieron con una chica ¿no? – asentí _

- _¿se puede saber que escuchaste? _

- _Pues eso, que la mandaron lejos de aquí por eso, algunas cosas de su papa y que esperaban que regresara pronto – se encogió de hombros de nuevo, cosa que me estaba molestando – así que ¿aceptaron que su hija fuera gay? _

- _No, ellos no lo saben _

- _¿andan a escondidas? _

- _¿Por qué no dejas de molestarla, Ems? – mi primo vio que me estaba poniendo un poco incomoda _

- _Superman al rescate – sonrió irónicamente – no tiene nada de malo que le pregunte ¿o sí? – me miro _

- _Creo que estas actuando más diva de lo normal, ¿no te parece hermanita? ¿ahora qué hiciste? ¡espera! No me contestes, te acostaste con un director y te pondrá en alguna obra de cuarta para pagarte el favorcito - ¿ustedes entienden algo? yo en ese momento tampoco sabía que pasaba, ellos nunca se habían llevado de esa manera _

- _Y tú ¿sigues llorando cuando ves flores? – los puños de mi primo se formaron, ese había sido un golpe bajo – por lo menos yo sé lo que quiero hacer en mi vida y no viajo por todo el país, sin rumbo, ¿para qué? Para acabar en el mismo lugar de siempre _

- _Emily, Tom, por favor – por fin habían intervenido mis padres – cenemos tranquilos, después hablaremos ¿ok? – ambos asintieron pero Emily no aguanto mucho _

- _Quiero que vendamos la casa – el silencio inundo el comedor, mis padres se miraban entre ellos y mi primo solamente tenía la mirada fija en mi prima, yo no sabía hacia dónde mirar – necesito dinero, no tiene chiste que la tengamos si no le damos uso, está claro que yo no regresare a Lima y está más que claro que tú tampoco lo harás _

- _¿por eso hiciste que viniera? ¿eso era lo importante que me tenías que decir? – se levantó y camino hacia la sala, Emily lo siguió al igual que nosotros – ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta _

- _Thomas, es lo mejor, ambos tendríamos dinero y tu podrías viajar el tiempo que quieras – caminaba de un lado a otro, no miraba a ningún lugar en específico – por más que tengamos esa casa, ella no regresara y lo sabes – las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en el rostro de mi prima – yo también la extraño._

- _¡no! ¡no! ¡no! _

- _Tom, entiende, no tiene caso que la tengamos_

- _¡no! esa es mi última palabra ¿entendiste?_

- _¿para qué quieres tenerla? ¿acaso alguna vez la has visitado? _

- _¿eso que tiene que ver?_

- _Para que quieres quedártela, si ni siquiera tienes el valor de pararte enfrente de ella _

- _Claro, ¿la vendes y después qué? Todo ese dinero te lo quedas para tus caprichos ¿no?_

- _Tom _

- _¡no! y es mi última palabra – sin decir nada más, salió de ahí, solo dejando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y los sollozos de mi prima en medio de la sala._

No sabíamos que hacer en ese momento, mi papi parecía que estaba de acuerdo con mi primo pero yo estaba un poco de acuerdo con Emily. La casa que les había dejado mi tía, no la habitaba nadie, es más, nadie había vuelto a entrar en ella después del funeral de mi tía. Era claro que ninguno de los dos le iba a dar uso, Emily quería su vida en Nueva York y mi primo, bueno, el no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaría la próxima semana pero era seguro que Lima no seria. Mire a Emily, nos miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, le pasaba algo más.

- Lo iré a buscar – quería entender un poco de la nueva actitud de mi prima pero en ese momento me importaba más mi primo – Tom – grite, caminaba de un lado a otro con los puños cerrados. Ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para mirarme, sabía lo que estaba pensando y no lo dejaría. Corrí hacia él, en el momento que vi que tomaba una camino – Tom – corrí más rápido pero ni así pude detener que se subiera a un carro que lo esperaba del otro lado de la calle. Tome mi teléfono, tenía que ir a buscarlo y llevar refuerzos

- ¿sí?

- Quinn

- Hola – dijo un poco seria, seguramente sus padres estaban cerca de donde estaba y no podía hablarme como siempre lo hacia

- ¿estas ocupada?

- Estaba cenando ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Tom

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Mi prima llego, tuvieron una pelea y él se fue de la casa – estaba desesperada, si no detenía a mi primo, no quería imaginarme lo que pasaría – estaba muy enojado, Quinn

- Rach, tranquila, seguramente solo fue a caminar

- ¡no! se subió a un carro, fue a ese lugar

- ¿Qué lugar?

- Hay un lugar a las afueras de Lima, donde se hacen peleas clandestinas y a veces son hasta que muera uno de los que pelean – quería que entendiera, quería que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que estuviera conmigo

- Bien, en diez minutos estoy en tu casa ¿vale?

- ¿enserio?

- Sí, no te preocupes ¿ok?

- Ok

- Gracias, te amo

- Nos vemos – se despidió, suspire frustrada. Así era siempre cuando hablábamos y estaba en su casa, era una Quinn completamente diferente pero entendía el motivo. Me tenía que tranquilizar, en ese momento no me tenía que poner a pensar en esas cosas.

Ya habían pasado los diez minutos, Quinn no había llegado y yo caminaba de un lado a otro. Esos diez minutos podrían ser la diferencia, pero creo que eso no lo entendía mi novia, suspire frustrada. Mis padres trataban de hablar con Emily, querían hacerla entrar en razón pero parecía que ella solo pensaba en sus intereses, mismos que no quería decir. Quería ir a golpearla, ella sabía lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer y lo orillo a eso, pero después me encargaría de mi prima. Por fin se escuchó un carro estacionarse enfrente de mi casa, abrí la puerta de golpe y me encontré con mi novia que me miraba nerviosa.

- Llegas tarde – sabía que odiaba la impuntualidad

- Lo siento, Santana insistió en que fuera por ella – mire hacia el carro, efectivamente, la latina estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del carro junto con Britt

- ¿les dijiste? – se encogió de hombros, suspire, después hablaría con ella - ¡vamos! No tenemos tiempo – camine hacia el carro pero me detuvo

- Yo también te extrañe – me robo un beso y después me soltó para caminar hacia el carro, suspire, trate de no sonreír como boba pero no lo logre

- ¡enana! ¡muévete! ¿no tenías mucha prisa? Que aquí la rubia casi me mata por hacerla llegar tarde – asentí, me subí rápidamente al carro.

No sabía si era porque la comida me había caído mal o por el simple hecho de que el lugar apestaba a alcohol, cigarro, sudor y sangre. Nunca había estado ahí, pero sabía que aquí venia mi primo cada que llegaba todo golpeado a la casa. Una vez le había preguntado a Puck donde quedaba este lugar, no muy convencido me lo dijo pero me hizo prometerle que nunca vendría. En ese momento se lo prometí, estaba segura que nunca iría pero ahora era una urgencia. Santana miraba hacia todos lados, buscaba alguna señal de que mi primo estuviera ahí pero al igual que yo no lo veía.

- Hey rubia! Deja a esa latina y ven a ver lo que es bueno – un tipo barbudo, pelón y sucio grito, cosa que molesto mucho a nuestra amiga, Quinn la detuvo

- Déjalo – susurro, Britt la tomo de la mano

- ¡idiota! - susurro por lo bajo. La mano de Quinn se encontró con la mía

- No te alejes de mí, princesa – me acerco a su cuerpo, parecía que no le gustaba como me miraban los tipos

- Tenemos que buscar a Clark – dijo Santana – piensa como el, enana, ¿Dónde estarías tú?

- ¿Quién es Clark? – escuche preguntar a mi novia pero no le respondí

- Siempre llegaba con aliento alcohólico

- Busquemos en el bar – caminamos hacia la barra pero no había nadie, suspire frustrada, de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de donde parecía había una pelea - ¿Qué dicen?

- ¡Clark! ¡Clark! ¡Clark! ¡Clark!

- Creo que Clark – grito Britt, ya que casi no nos escuchábamos por aquellos gritos que estaban pegando la bola de tipos

- ¡Tom!

- ¿Quién demonios es Clark? – volvió a preguntar frustrada mi novia, de nuevo la ignore y corrí hacia donde estaba la gente

- Creo que de esta no se salva Clark – escuche como uno de los tipos decía, camine desesperadamente para buscar a Tom.

Muchas veces pensé que lo había visto mal, que esos moretones con los que llegaba era lo peor que le podría pasar. Mi primo era invencible, él nunca se dejaría ganar así como así, se ganó el respeto de toda esta gente por el simple hecho de que siempre sacaba fuerzas de no sé dónde y ganaba la pelea. Todos lo admiraban, respetaban y nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que algún día verían de esa manera a mi primo.

Estaba ahí, tirado, sangrando a montones por la nariz y con la mirada perdida. No miraba para ningún lado, solamente movía los ojos con desesperación, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo, no se defendía, solo dejaba que el tipo que estaba arriba de él, lo golpeara una y otra vez. Trate de pasar pero al parecer tenían un guardia para que nadie se metiera en la pelea, tenía que parar la pelea.

- ¡Tom! – grite, ni siquiera se inmuto - ¡Tom! – volví a tratar pero no lo hizo

- ¡oh por dios! – fue lo único que escuche de la voz de Santana

- ¡déjeme pasar!

- No se puede pasar, niña – me aventó

- ¡oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? – Quinn salía en mi defensa, mientras que Santana se peleaba con otro tipo que parecía había tocado el trasero de Britt - ¡le vuelve a tocar un pelo y sabrá quién soy yo! – escuche gritar a mi novia, me levante y trate de nuevo

- No se puede pasar, niñas ¡ya se los dije! – me volvió aventar pero no me importo, lo que vi en ese momento hizo que sacara mis fuerzas. Mi primo, seguía con la mirada perdida pero ahora en un punto fijo, sonreía, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacia

- ¡Tom! ¡levántate! – quería que me mirara pero no lo hizo - ¡Thomas! – de pronto su sonrisa se borró, su mirada se encontró con la mía - ¡levántate! – grite como pude - ¡levántate! – miro al tipo que tenía encima y no sé cómo, pero se lo saco de encima

- ¡Rachel! ¡Quinn! – una voz conocida apareció - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¡puck! – grite aliviada - ¡has algo! – me miro confundida y vio a mi primo

- ¡dios! – susurro – no puedo, Rach, no se puede interrumpir una pelea o ayudar a uno,

- ¡Noah! – dije en susurro, casi se lo suplique

- Bien, salgan de aquí, preparen el auto para irnos ¿ok?

- ¿vienes en carro? – Quinn hacia acto de presencia después de mirar con odio al guardia

- No, ahora, váyanse ¡ya! – no quería moverme de ahí – no te preocupes, princesa judía sexy, te llevare a tu primo en una sola pieza

- ¿lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo – lo abrase

- Nos vemos afuera – asintió, tome la mano de Quinn al mismo tiempo que jale a Santana junto con Britt, lo último que escuche fue un grito de Puck.

* * *

**Amo el drama! La relacion de las chicas esta tranquila ahora, pero no pude evitar poner drama.**

**Espero y les guste!**


End file.
